What Happens in Vegas
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella works for a high end hotel on the Las Vegas Strip. While Edward is a famed architect that is in Vegas overlooking his latest project. What happens when sparks begin to fly? Will they let each other in? Is it more than just physical? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine…I am making no money, I'm just playing with them

What Happens in Vegas…

Chapter 1: Stumble

BPOV

I sat behind my oak desk flipping through the pages of my agenda. It was just after seven, and I was nowhere near finished with my day. I loved my job. I worked as a host at the Venetian Resort Hotel and Casino. I had no real job description. My only task was to make sure that the hotel guests were happy. I didn't deal with many guests, just important guests. I had worked myself up the ladder, and I now answered directly to the owner, and ran a staff of ten.

Most days I was able to escape by six, but today was different. I had to wait and make sure our new honored guest was settled. Edward Cullen was coming in today, and I had to make sure everything met his standards.

He was in Las Vegas on business, and would probably be staying with us for a few months. He had designed two of the buildings that were going to be part of City Center Las Vegas. The other buildings had been designed by his father and brother. The project was expected to bring in millions of dollars in tourism.

The Cullen men were world renowned architects, and had designed buildings all over the world. They kept a close watch on their work, and Edward had been assigned to oversee their newest project. What did all of this mean? It meant that I had a high profile guest to look after. I needed to make sure everything exceeded his expectation, and that he got everything he asked for.

"This is Bella." I said answering my ringing cell phone. I had totally lost track of time, and it was just about time for him to arrive.

"Hey, Bells!" I heard Jacob's voice greet me. Jacob was my ex-boyfriend and the limousine driver for our elite guests. We had broken up on good terms, we saw each other more like siblings than lovers. And I now considered him one of my best friends.

"Hi Jacob, please tell me you're not here yet." I pleaded getting up and grabbing my suit jacket. I needed to look presentable.

"Not yet, but I'm about five minutes away. I just wanted to give you the heads up." He answered as I laughed. Jacob knew just how absent minded I could be.

"Thanks, Jake. I owe you one." I replied before hanging up.

I hurried down the stairs and into the lobby, making sure I didn't trip. I wasn't very graceful, and had a tendency of ending up on the floor. I couldn't make a fool out of myself by falling. What would Mr. Cullen think?

I walked outside just as I spotted Jake's black limo turning into the hotel. I checked my phone relieved to find that Alice had texted me.

_The room is perfect. You have nothing to worry about._

_A._

Alice was my best friend, roommate, and now my assistant. I had been in my new position for only a month, and I knew I couldn't have survived without her. She was my right hand, and she always seemed to know what I would be worried about. She knew I would be worrying about whether Edward's suite was prepared to the specifications we were faxed.

I had just enough time to send her home, there was no use in both of us being here until late.

_Thanks. Head on home, it's been a long day._

_B._

With one more deep breath I walked towards the limo. Edward Cullen was my first big time guest, and I hoped and prayed that everything would work out.

EPOV

I sat in the limo looking out the window. The lights flew by, and it was hard to really pinpoint where I was. I knew I was in Vegas, there was no doubt about that. But I was sick of living in different places every few months. I was twenty-six and I had lived in twenty different cities, and none of them had ever been home. Home to me was Chicago, and even that had very little hold on me.

Now I was in Vegas, Sin City, for at least six months. I was overseeing our largest project to date. I worked with my father and brother on creating an ultra modern environmentally friendly compound. It was our more ambitious project to date, and I wanted to oversee every aspect in it's entirety. It was my baby. But that meant that I will be stuck in a hotel suite for months.

I felt the limo stop as my eyes drifted to the girl standing on the curb. She had long brown hair and big beautiful eyes. It seemed that every inch of her called me. I was definitely in awe of her beauty. I had never met a girl that beautiful. I would definitely make it a point to meet her.

"Welcome to the Venetian, Mr. Cullen." My driver who I knew as Jacob said as he opened my door.

"Thank you." I said slipping out of the limo my eyes never leaving the goddess on the curb. I was afraid to look away, afraid that I would somehow loose her.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan, your host. And on behalf of the entire staff it's a great honor to have you staying with us." She said with a smile extending her hand while taking a few steps towards me.

Everything seemed to freeze the moment she started talking. I knew what was happening the moment she shifted to her right, her shoe catching on a slightly raised tile. I saw her begin to tumble, and I quickly reached for her dropping my laptop bag on the floor and catching her against me. The spark of electricity was almost instant.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She seemed weightless in my arms, as if that was where she belonged.

"I'm sorry." She whispered trying to catch her balance. She was obviously embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I assured her as our eyes met for the first time. I noticed a beautiful blush creep on her cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't use my pleasant work smile, I used my real smile. A smile I was not accustomed to using. There was definitely something about Bella, Bella Swan.

She seemed to effortlessly bring down my walls. Walls that I thought were solid and impenetrable. Walls that I had put in place years ago, and never wanted to bring down. I hadn't even spoken to her, and I knew. The attraction was easy to notice, and impossible to deny.

She looked at me with a shy smile as she tried to compose herself. I was thrilled at the fact that she worked in the hotel, and even more so that she was to be the host. I had plenty of time to get to know her. Maybe my trip wouldn't be so bad.

A/N: I am thrilled to announce that my story Camp Wilderness has been nominated for a Twilight Award under the category Best Human Edward (complete). I am floored by the nomination, it really was unexpected. Voting doesn't start until August 14, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would go vote.

Let me know what you guys think of this new story. Like it? Love it? Hate it? My main story will still be Lessons in Life, but I hope to update each daily. I will try for that.

Muggleinlove


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

BPOV

I had heard rumors that the Cullen men were all devastatingly gorgeous. They could make your knees weak with just one look, but I took everything with a grain of salt. Rumors tended to exaggerate. But this time it wasn't an exaggeration.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous. He was over six feet tall, with bright green eyes and bronze hair. His hair was not red or brown, it was bronze. He seemed to have stepped out of fashion magazine, and I knew Alice would approve of his clothing. He looked like a fashion model. I was instantly overwhelmed with a desire to kiss him. The attraction was obvious.

Yet, my clumsiness had once again taken over. I had not said more than a sentence and I ad tripped over my shoes. Damn Alice and her insistence of getting me into stilettos. I had apologized profusely for my lack of gracefulness, but my embarrassment had occurred.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Ms. Swan." Edward spoke as we rode in the elevator. I was taking him up to his room.

"Just Bella, please." I corrected as he smiled at me. His smile was making my knees weak.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name." He commented leaning towards me.

"Thank you." I answered with a shy smile as the elevator door opened and we stepped out. "You will be staying at our Venetian Prima Suite on the thirty-sixth floor. The suite is one of our biggest offering over 1,500 square feet. You will find that everything has been prepared to your expectations, Mr. Cullen."

I tried to sound professional. I spoke in the same tone I always did to all our guests trusting that I could put the embarrassment behind me. But I found it hard to concentrate, when he was staring at me. His gaze smoldering me with want.

"Edward, please, Mr. Cullen is my father." He corrected with a smile as I opened the door to his suite.

"There is high speed internet access throughout the suite, you also have your own personal phone line and fax. The bar is also fully stocked with your requests." I finished allowing him to look around.

"Everything is perfect." He assured me with another smile as I leaned against the dining room table for support.

"I'm glad you approve, Edward." I replied neutrally. "Would you like me to order dinner for you here or would you like me to make reservations."

"Wouldn't the reservations be booked? It is kind of late." He questioned his eyebrow slanting.

"There are always exceptions." I assured him as he chuckled.

"What do you recommend?" He inquired just as his luggage arrived.

"It all depends what you're in the mood for. Our dining selection offers everything from French, to Italian, to Asian, or even American. You simply can't go wrong. We can also get a reservation anywhere else you desire." I replied. We were taught to always allow the guest to choose. We didn't want to upset them if we chose something not to their liking.

"That's a very contrived and prepared answer." He pointed out causing me to blush. "What does Bella, the person, like. Not Bella, the host."

"I'm serious." I defended. "Everything is exquisite."

"I'm sure it is, but what do you recommend?" He urged his stare melting my resolve. Why was he so damn beautiful?

"I'm partial to the The Grill at Valentino, their pasta is quite yummy." I answered blushing at my use of "yummy." I sounded like a five year-old.

"Yummy?" He joked as I blushed. At this rate I was going to stay permanently red for the next six months. "I'm intrigued now, I haven't heard any type of food being described as yummy."

"It's delicious, but only if you like pasta and Italian." I continued ignoring my child-like moment. I was almost twenty-five years old, and I was acting like a lovesick teenager.

"I love Italian, so The Grill at Valentino it is." He added. Edward Cullen was going to kill me.

"I'll set up the reservations. Will you be dining alone?" I questioned as I took out my phone.

"Hopefully not." He replied with a wink. "Will you join me for dinner?"

"I don't think I should." I mumbled. I couldn't decline, because part of me was jumping up and down screaming YES.

"But you will." He urged causing me to bite my lip. Why was he so irresistible?

"I really, really shouldn't." I repeated more for my benefit than his. I had to talk myself out of a potentially compromising situation. It wasn't professional of me to be attracted to a guest, especially not a high profile guest like Edward.

"Make the reservations for two." He spoke with a finality that made my knees shudder.

EPOV

I had no idea why I was so attracted to Bella. She was beautiful that much was obvious, but I had met tons of beautiful women. None of them held the same power over me that Bella did. Why was she different?

I had somehow gotten her to say yes to dinner, and I was thankful for that. I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. I wanted to know more about her, I wanted to kiss her and hold her. I wanted much more, but I would settle for a kiss. A long passionate kiss.

The mere thought of kissing Bella made my pants fit tighter. I felt like a hormonal teenage boy. I had no control over my attraction, and honestly I didn't care. I had allowed Bella some privacy as she made the reservations to explore the suite.

The suite was gorgeous. They always were, and the amount of amenities was impressive. But what made this one hotel stand apart from all the others was Bella. She had my complete attention.

I looked over to the bed, and I had to look away. I could already imagine Bella in that bed. As I kissed and tasted every inch of her exquisite body. As much as the idea of it excited me, I couldn't think about that now. We were going to dinner.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a smile when I walked back out to her. My thoughts were back under my control.

"I am." She answered as I offered her my arm.

Bella hesitated momentarily before taking my arm. I knew I should probably try to ignore the attraction, but I found it hard to do. She was trying to be professional, but I knew she had to feel the attraction. It was obvious. So why should we deny the inevitable?

I was surprised by the many restaurants we passed on our way to our destination. I even more surprised when I noticed that she hadn't chosen the most expensive restaurant. She had been honest in regards to taste and no price. Most women pick the fanciest or priciest restaurant when given a choice. Yet, Bella was different.

"Tell me about yourself." I said breaking the silence that had fallen once we had ordered our food and the wine had been served.

"There's not much to tell." She replied with a slight blush.

"I highly doubt that, Bella. You seem very intriguing." I added with a smile before taking a sip of my wine.

"There's not much to know, my life revolves around my job. I usually don't get too much time off." She answered, and I immediately knew what she was saying. I related perfectly. Yet, I was in charge of my own schedule. Keeping busy kept me from thinking about the past.

"We have that in common." I added as she laughed.

"I guess we're boring souls." She sighed as I nodded in agreement.

"Do you like what you do? Did you always want to be a host at a fancy hotel?" I questioned dying to know more about her.

"I love what I do, everyday is different. You never know what kind of request you'll get. But I always thought I would be a chef, I love to cook." She explained. "How about you Architect of the New Millennium."

"I see you read the new article in Forbes." I mentioned with a smirk. My new project was giving me worldwide recognition, and we hadn't even broken ground. The high expectations made me nervous.

"We like to know our guests." She admitted. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Hardly, Bella. It's just unexpected. I thought only rich old men read Forbes. Not pretty young women like yourself." I defended my position smiling at her. She was beautiful and smart. Bella seemed to be getting better and better by the minute.

"If you say so." She replied as our food arrived. At Bella's suggestion I had ordered the Veal Piccata and instantly knew why she had said the food was "yummy."

"Very yummy indeed." I joked causing her to look away.

"I'm glad you approve." She answered drinking her wine.

"So why not become a chef?" I questioned intrigued by the radical change in direction.

"Honestly, I studied it, but it's not a very prosperous career unless you're famous. Plus it takes a lot of money to open your own restaurant. Therefore, I had a backup plan Public Relations." She explained as I nodded. The wistful look in her eyes informed me that she still longed to be a chef. "How about you and architecture?"

"I always knew this is what I wanted. I enjoy it immensely, I like to push borders on the impossible." I replied as she laughed.

"What I have heard about your new project is fascinating." She continued.

"Thank you." I answered before turning my attention back to my yummy meal.

BPOV

I found it very easy to talk to Edward. We finished our meal and I was handed the check personally rather than have it placed on the table. "That hardly seems fair, Bella. I did invite you to dinner." He complained as I took out my company card. I would have paid for it out of my own money, but I didn't want this to seem more personal than professional.

Not that I minded sharing dinner with Edward. He was very pleasant and easy on the eyes. And I was undoubtedly attracted to him. Everything about him was perfect. It seemed like he had just stepped straight out of my dreams. The bright green eyes, the bronze hair, the perfect body, Edward Cullen had it all.

"But I can't allow a guest to pick up the tab when dining with the host." I pointed out as he smirked, his face pensive. I handed the card to our waiter before Edward could do much else.

Surprisingly he dropped the subject, and we were soon walking through the Grand Canal Shoppes. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner." He said with a breathtaking smile.

"You're very welcome." I replied.

"Can I walk you to your car, Bella?" He asked and I found myself nodding before my mind had registered what I had done.

He held the door open for me like a true gentleman, and I couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Edward." I said softly as we approached my silver Volvo S60R. It was my dream car, and I had just recently been able to afford it.

"Would you think I'm weird for saying I have the same car." Edward suddenly said as we stopped by my car.

"You drive a Volvo?" I inquired in astonishment. I always thought he would drive something more expensive and showy.

"I do." He answered.

"I can't fault your taste in cars." I added with a laugh as he chuckled.

"I guess you can't." He continued leaning on the now open door.

"My number is by the phone in your suite. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." I added.

"I won't." He assured me. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

I bit my lip nervously before nodding. "Would you let me take you out to dinner?" He questioned looking into my eyes.

"You just did." I pointed out as he shook his head.

"No, Bella, the host, ate dinner with me. I want to take you out." He corrected.

"Edward, that's not a good idea." I protested though my body was yearning to say yes.

"Please, Bella." He pleaded his fingers reaching out to stroke my cheek. I hadn't realized just how close we were standing. I had been lost in his gaze.

Our faces inched closer to each other until our lips brushed. The kiss was incomparable to anything I had ever felt before. His lips fit perfectly against mine, and I didn't even fight when he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him as our kiss deepened. His tongue tracing my bottom lip before escaping into my mouth. I could taste the faint trace of chocolate from his dessert, but the taste of him was more delicious than anything I had ever tasted. We broke apart after a few seconds, but I could've stayed in his embrace, in that kiss forever.

"We really shouldn't have." I said stumbling into my car. The kiss had made my clumsiness even worse.

"Bella, dinner tomorrow night." He asked before I could close the door.

"I'll think about it." I replied unable to decline, but I couldn't agree either. I was balancing on a very dangerous line.

He nodded closing the door softly and stepping back. I backed out of my parking space slowly my eyes lingering on him. My lips still tingled from the kiss, and I wanted to run back into his arms. I drove away, my eyes watching him through the rear view mirror.

A/N: The response to this story is incredible. I'm glad so many of you like it, and I hope you guys will enjoy the direction it is going to take. This story will be very different from my other ones. I will still have the romance, but the characters are older and more experienced. The initial attraction is physical as you all can probably figure.

Thoughts?

Next Chapter: Things will get racy

Muggleinlove


	3. Dream

Chapter 3: Dream

EPOV

I walked back inside in a daze. My fingers brushing my lips, her sweet taste lingering on my tongue. Her kiss tasted better than I could ever imagine, like strawberries and champagne. Her scent a combination of freesias and strawberries, it truly was intoxicating.

I walked back to my suite disappointed in myself. I should have invited her up, she should've spent the night with me. I craved her like a drug addict craved a hit. Since I now had a taste of her, I needed more.

My suite was very lonely, it felt bare without her presence. Everything had seemed so much brighter when she was standing on my living room. It seemed strange, I had just met the girl. Yet the lure of her was inevitable.

I was tempted to call her, but decided against it. Her business card was among my things on the desk. However, I would ask her again in the morning. Hopefully she would join me for dinner. I put her numbers into my cellular phone before going into my room to shower and change.

I fell asleep almost instantly with thoughts of Bella in my head. I was exhausted, and I knew if I couldn't be with Bella for real, I could be with her in my dreams.

"_Come to me, Edward." Bella called from the bedroom as I stepped into the suite. I was stressed out after a terrible day at work. I needed to relax and unwind._

_I followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom. My throat constricting the moment I laid eyes on Bella. She was sitting on the bed wearing nothing, but was covered slightly by a thin white blanket. Her wavy brown hair framing her face and luscious pink lips looking ever so kissable._

"_Did you have a bad day?" She asked moving her legs so that more of her milky white thighs were exposed._

"_It just got better." I answered removing my suit jacket and loosening my tie._

"_Let me help you." Bella added moving off the bed her exquisite body becoming completely visible. Every inch of her was beautiful. My eyes raked down her body, memorizing her every curve. The perfection of her breast, the flatness of her stomach, the roundness of her hips. She was a goddess._

_Bella reached for my hand leading me to the bed where she sat me down. "Relax, Edward. Let me take care of you." She whispered removing my tie._

_My hands rested on her hips as she leaned down to kiss me passionately. A kiss I eagerly returned as her fingers worked on the buttons of my white dress shirt. I lost my shirt, her hands roaming down my chest and abs. I shifted my hands up cupping her breast and capturing her moan with my mouth. _

"_Edward, please." She pleaded as I pulled her in between my legs breaking our kiss and capturing her nipple in my mouth. Her moans were music to my ear, and only fueled my attack. _

"_What do you want, Bella?" I asked huskily bringing her down so that she straddled me her center closer to my arousal._

"_I need you." She whimpered moving against me and causing me to groan._

_I was so lost in my pleasure that I barely noticed as the button was unbuttoned and the zipper was brought down. "Bella." I moaned kissing and sucking on her neck._

_I stood up letting my pants fall on the floor. I easily stepped out of them, the only barrier between us was the black silk of my boxers. "Lie down, Edward." Bella ordered before licking the side of my neck._

_I complied as she moved down my body removing my boxers with her teeth. She stared at my hardness before enveloping me completely in her mouth. Her tongue exploring every inch of me. _

_I looked down at her mesmerized by the sensations coursing through my body and by the view and the desire burning in her eyes. I was just about to explode in pleasure when I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock._

I threw my arm in the general direction of my alarm clock with a groan. I opened my eyes finding myself alone in my bed. I was definitely aroused, and I was alone. I was in desperate need of a cold shower. I hated my stupid alarm.

BPOV

I drove away quickly fighting the urge to turn right around and kiss Edward. I wanted to do much more. I wanted to strip him off every last inch of his clothing and taste his hardness. My entire body tingled with desire with just the thought of what I could do to him, what he could do to me.

I arrived at my apartment complex going straight into the apartment. I was relieved to notice that Alice's long-time boyfriend, Jasper, was not home. I needed to talk to Alice. I needed someone to knock sense into me.

"Took you long enough." Alice joked when she heard me open the door. "So is our new guest an ass?"

"Hardly." I sighed, kicking off my shoes and throwing myself on the couch. "I'm in serious trouble."

"What did you do?" Alice asked curling into the love seat. Her curiosity was extremely obvious.

"I'm attracted to Edward Cullen." I admitted a goofy grin appearing on my face.

"Mr. Cullen, our guest?" Alice specified as I nodded. "So he's cute. He's not the first good looking guest we have."

"He's the first guest that makes my knees weak when he smiles or that makes my skin tingle when he touches me." I sighed as Alice's jaw dropped.

"You're definitely smitten." She pointed out as I rolled my eyes. I knew that much was obvious. "But there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?"

I blushed biting my lip. "We sort of kissed." I mumbled.

"When? How? Where?" She began to question.

"After we had dinner and he walked me to my car. He just kissed me after he invited me for dinner tomorrow night." I explained.

"Bella, I don't know what to say." Alice said in shock. "What did you say?"

"I told him I'll think about it. I couldn't say no, but I couldn't say yes." I answered. "But it's wrong. I got my job, because Tanya got involved with one of the guests."

"But Tanya messed around with a married man." She clarified. "His wife walked in on them."

"But it's still wrong." I complained.

"Only if it get involved with your work. If you separate both spheres then I don't see why you can't." Alice added with a shrug. "If you like him then go for it. It's not like you have an active love life. How long has it been? One? Two years?"

"Six months." I corrected with a glare. "Jacob and I broke up six months ago."

"And you haven't been with anybody since then." She replied.

"I haven't been attracted to anybody since then." I admitted.

"Until now." Alice pointed out.

"Do you think it's alright?" I asked as she nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. Plus we never signed a contract that said we couldn't date a guest. And I believe that Edward Cullen is very available." She continued with a wink.

"Thank you, Alice." I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, Bells." She replied returning the hug. "I can't wait to meet this Edward, he must be dreamy."

"You have no idea." I added with a wink before skipping to my room, and surprisingly not falling. I couldn't wait to see Edward, and I knew I would see him in my dreams.

A/N: The response to this story is startling. I'm so glad you are all enjoying it, because I am having a blast writing it.

I am so happy as well that you guys like the confident Edward. I wanted him to be different and have him massive sex appeal. I am personally in love with him.

A special thanks to darcy13 who has given more ideas than I can count. You officially rock!

Please keep sending in your thoughts. They make me smile, and keep me inspired.

Next Chapter: The Next Day At Work (Out Tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	4. Getting an Answer

Chapter 4: Getting an Answer

BPOV

I hated my stupid alarm clock. I had overslept and now I was late. I grabbed my shoes putting them on as I raced out the door. I would have the hotel bring me some coffee and a pastry. I was allowed to eat at any of the restaurants in the Venetian or the Palazzo, but I usually didn't. I didn't like abusing my benefits.

"I'm on my way!" I said into the phone once I saw it was Alice. She was probably calling me to wake me up.

"Don't worry, Bella! I was just calling to let you know that you don't have to be here until noon. You still have two hours." She explained.

"But what about Mr. Thomas's party. That's tonight." I complained a headache already staring to form. One of our most frequent guests was hosting a party in honor of his daughter's twenty-first birthday.

"Taken care off. The cake has been ordered, and all will be delivered by this afternoon. I assigned Angela to it." Alice explained as I sighed in relief. Besides Alice and I, Angela had a way with people. She got everything done immediately. I trusted her with my life.

"Thanks, Alice." I answered figuring I should head to work anyhow.

"You have an appointment at noon." She added as I tried to wrack my brain. I didn't remember having an appointment during lunch time.

"Who is it?" I questioned. I would have to take a later lunch.

"Mr. Cullen." She said with a giggle causing my heartbeats to double in speed.

"Did he say what he wanted? Was he mad? Did he sound angry?" I began to pepper Alice with questions. Did he think I overstepped the line with the kiss yesterday? But it seemed mutual.

"Calm down, Bells. He wanted to speak with you, and I told him you weren't in yet. So he asked for an appointment. I spoke to Jake, and he drove him to the Bellagio where the sales center is. Jasper is the engineer behind the project and they all had a meeting this morning. They break for lunch at noon." She explained. Maybe he just wanted an answer.

"Do you think it'll be alright if I agree to dinner?" I asked one more time much to Alice's amusement.

"Definitely, Bells. There's nothing that says we can't date clients. Tanya messed up, because she messed with a married man. Edward Cullen is definitely not married, so he's free game." Alice replied.

"Do you think I should ask Mr. Banner?" I inquired. Maybe I should pass it through Human Resources just to be sure.

"Bella, its just dinner. If it gets any further, then maybe that's a good idea. But not now, you just met the guy." Alice continued just as I was pulling into the garage.

"I'm here, I should be in the office in ten minutes. I'm going to swing by the coffee shop for breakfast. Do you want anything?" I added.

"A cappuccino, please." She requested before we hung up. Alice was right agreeing to go to dinner wasn't much. I would just separate things, for now. If things progressed, then I would consult the powers that be.

EPOV

Everything was reading to break ground the following day. As my father had promised, Jasper Whitlock was a great engineer who had prepared everything flawlessly. No detail was too minute. He had taken care of everything.

I looked down at the plans, but I found it hard to concentrate. My thoughts kept going to the beautiful brunette I had met. There was something about her that captivated me. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her gorgeous body. There wasn't a single flaw. I prayed that she would accept my dinner invitation. I didn't see why she wouldn't.

"I think we're done for the day. Unless you have something to add." Jasper spoke to me. I looked around seeing that every eye was on me. We were stationed in one of the conference rooms at the Bellagio, due to it's proximity to the construction site.

"Everything seems fine. I see no problems." I replied leaning back in my chair. "If everything is set we can break ground tomorrow."

"Are the other two Cullens going to be here for the ceremony and the press conference?" Ben, our media coordinator, asked.

"No, they won't be able to make it. My father is finishing a project in China, and my brother is running things in New York." I answered as Ben jotted down a few notes.

"Will you be preparing your own speech? Or do you want me to have one written?" He questioned.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Ben. I've done all of this before." I assured our newest employee. He was great at what he did, but liked to have everything planned out, a trait I highly valued.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Jasper finished shaking my hand. "It was pleasure meeting you, Edward."

"Likewise, Jasper." I replied with a smile. I was extremely excited to have the rest of the afternoon off. It would give me time to plan our evening if she said yes.

I quickly made my way outside jumping into the limo Jacob had waiting for me. "Where to, Edward?" He asked as he poked his head inside. I would be using the limousine, until my Vanquish was brought in from Chicago.

"Back to the hotel." I responded leaning back to think.

We arrived at the Venetian without much traffic, and I was soon walking towards Bella's office. I found the offices not far from the lobby, but was at a total loss where to turn to. There were huge doors down the entire hallway.

"May I help you, Sir?" A short woman with black spiky hair and a very pretty smile asked.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan." I stated hoping she could point me in the right direction.

"She only sees appointments." She clarified.

"I have an appointment with her at noon." I answered looking down at my watch. "I may be a few minutes early, but I'm willing to wait."

"Mr. Cullen?" She inquired.

"Just Edward, please." I corrected with a smile.

"I'm Alice, Bella's assistant." She greeted shaking my hand. "Right this way, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." She added leading down the hallway.

Bella's office was located at the end of a long corridor. There were double wooden doors with a gold nameplate that read Isabella Swan. "Go on in, she's expecting you."

I opened one of the doors finding Bella behind a huge desk in plush leather chair. She looked amazing, but I was disappointed to find her hair picked up in a twist. She had very minimal makeup allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

"Good afternoon, Bella." I said formally with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen, Edward." She said in a flustered tone knocking down her pen stand.

"I'm a bit early." I pointed out as she picked up her things.

"Nonsense, come on in. Take a seat." She motioned for me.

I sat down in a big plush chair that matched the decoration of the entire hotel. It really was magnificent.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile that was all business. "Was something not up to your standards?"

"Everything is perfect." I assured her. "This meeting is more personal than business."

"Edward," She began and I felt like I was about to be let down.

"Bella, I believe you owe me a response. I'm not asking for anything more than dinner, I really enjoyed your company." I quickly added.

"I am going to be honest with you, Edward." She started before taking a deep breath. "I want to say yes, but I don't think I should. I value my career, and I don't want to endanger it. I've worked very hard to be where I am today."

"Are you not allowed to see guests outside working hours?" I inquired. I wasn't a lawyer, but I would try to find some loophole if I had to.

"There's no actual stated rule, and that wasn't addressed in our contracts. But the woman who held this position previously was fired over that." She explained.

"She had to have done something more than just go out with a guest." I urged needing to know more. If it's not written, they had no grounds to fire her.

"The guest was married." She clarified.

"I can assure you, I'm not married." I added as she laughed.

"I know that, Edward." She sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"I don't want my personal life to mix with my professional life." She stated biting her lip.

"We can go somewhere else outside the Venetian, I have no qualms about that. We can do anything you like. Name it and it's done." I answered.

"We can try." She conceded with a smile. "I'll join you for dinner, if it's outside the Venetian hotel."

I smiled back. "I'll meet you tonight then." I said getting up. "I'll let you get back to work. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

"Where? At what time?" She asked.

"I would pick you up, but my car isn't here yet." I sighed wishing I had sent my car earlier. "And I wouldn't want to use the Ventian's limo."

"That's fine, I can meet you." She responded.

"I'll call you with the time and place." I added taking another one of her cards and heading to the door. I didn't want to risk kissing her again, not at work anyway.

"Edward, wait." She called.

"Yes." I said turning around and finding that she was walking towards me. I tried not to look, but my eyes couldn't help but travel her body. The dream I had experienced coming to mind.

"That's my work cell phone." She said taking the card and writing down her number. "That's my personal number."

"Until tonight, Bella." I whispered leaning to kiss her cheek. My hand caressing her other cheek softly.

I lingered more than I should have, but I couldn't move away. Her scent was intoxicating. Her eyes were half closed as I moved away. I took one final glance at her before leaving her office. I couldn't trust myself one more minute with her.

BPOV

I leaned against the chair in front of my desk staring at the door Edward had just used. I hadn't been on a date in six months, and I was suddenly extremely nervous. What did I wear? Where would he take me? But none of that was important. The only thing that was important was that I, Bella Swan, was going out with most gorgeous attractive man in the world. I felt like screaming like a teenage girl.

A/N: I know all of you knew she was going to say yes. How could she not? I mean how many of us would have to think about it?

The next chapter will include their evening, and I am super excited for it. That is all I am going to say. That should be out tomorrow evening.

Muggleinlove


	5. Our Date

Chapter 5: Our Date

BPOV

I was able to skip out of work early. I wasn't getting much done at work, because my mind kept drifting to the kiss Edward and I had shared. I longed to feel his lips on mine again during a kiss that didn't have to end. It had been an impromptu kiss , and it was probably the best kiss I had ever had. Therefore, it was only natural that I needed and craved more.

I sat in my bathroom wrapped in a towel blow drying my hair. Alice was due back any minute to help with slightly curling the ends. I wanted to look great for Edward, he had only seen me in my work clothes. I wanted to show him the other side of me, the fun sexy side. A side I didn't show much, but he somehow gave me the confidence to use it.

He hadn't told me exactly where we were going. He had only told me to meet him in the lobby entrance of the Wynn Las Vegas. I hadn't really been to too many places at the Wynn, since it was bit pricey. It was out of my budget. I wanted to complain, but decided against it. I didn't want to disappoint Edward.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked as she stormed inside with her beauty kit in tow. Alice could make anybody look like a supermodel in half an hour.

"Sort of." I replied pointing the hair dryer at her.

"At least you hair is blow dried." She commented plugging in her curling iron and setting out all her makeup.

"Do I really need that much make up?" I asked. I hated wearing a lot of makeup, it made me feel fake.

"I know, I know, Bells. Keep it natural." Alice said with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed the brush. "Do I need to stay at Jasper's tonight?" She inquired wiggling her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in pretend outrage. I knew exactly what she meant.

"You know what it means." She replied with a laugh.

"What kind of girl do you take me for, Alice?" I questioned biting my lip.

"Come on, Bella. I saw Edward, if you won't jump him I will." She joked causing me to laugh. She had a point, Edward was very good looking and had more sex appeal than I could possibly explain.

"I'm sure Jasper won't like that much." I pointed out as I closed my eyes. Alice was starting my makeup.

"You know what I mean. Live a little. You haven't been with anybody in six months. If I didn't know any better I would say that you went off and joined a convent." She urged much to my amusement.

"I won't say it won't happen, but I will not say it is. I'll see how our date goes. And I just haven't found anybody that does it for me since Jake." I replied with a shrug. I wasn't against the idea of being with him, the attraction was there. Plus I somehow knew that it was more than just sex, he looked like the type that would call back.

"I'll stay at Jasper's then." She finished before turning her attention to my eye shadow.

EPOV

I had put on a suit, but had decided against a tie. I didn't want to seem to business like. Therefore, I wore my dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. I stood in the lobby of the Wynn awaiting Bella's arrival. I had walked the short distance not wanting to involve anybody from her workplace.

I spotted the silver Volvo as it pulled up to the valet check in. I made my way outside beating the valet boy to the door. "Good evening, Bella." I said with a huge smile as I offered her my hand.

"Good evening." She said with a smile taking my hand. I helped her out of her car my eyes taking her in. She was wearing a blue dress that ended a little above her knees showing off her incredible legs and body. If I had thought that she was beautiful before, she was now sinful.

I took the keys from her hands handing them to the valet before escorting her inside. "You look positively incredible, Bella." I complimented before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very handsome." She added with a slight blush. "What have you planned for us?"

"Well, I think we should start with a private dinner at one of the cabanas in Bartolotta and then catch the Cirque du Soleil show, La Reve. I hope you haven't seen it, but I have heard wonderful reviews." I answered.

"I haven't." She added as I offered her my arm and leading her to the restaurant. "I've been wanting to see it, but haven't had the chance."

"I picked this restaurant, because I wasn't sure what type of food you enjoyed." I explained as I sat down after pulling out her chair. "Since we had Italian yesterday, I thought I would play it safe."

"This is wonderful, but it must've been hard to get a cabana. These are booked months in advance, even we sometimes have a hard time getting them. And for future reference I like almost any type of food." She commented leaning towards me. We were seated outside in a private cabana away from usual bustle of a restaurant.

"I have my ways." I added with a smile reaching across the table to take her hand. She had spoken about the future and that made me happy, I knew one date would never be enough.

"I'm sure you do." She replied with a laugh not moving her hand. "What does the famed Edward Cullen do for fun?"

"Not much actually. I live a pretty boring life, I work and I workout." I admitted as she looked at me skeptically.

"Come on, you have to do more." She urged as I shook my head. My life revolved around work, because it kept my mind away from the past and it's heartache.

"That's it. How about you?" I questioned as she shrugged.

"I cook and keep my friends well fed. Other than that I read." She answered. "I guess I'm not that much more exciting."

"I find you fascinating." I added just as our wine and salad arrived.

"You're just saying that, I can't compare to any of the people you must've met traveling the world." She complained as I chuckled.

"You're right, you're so much better." I corrected much to her amusement.

"You sure know how to charm, I'll give you that much." She joked causing me to join in her laughter. I felt so much freer than I had in a very long time.

BPOV

Dinner with Edward was quite the experience, and it flew by a lot faster than I wanted it to. I couldn't remember ever enjoying a date so much. We talked about where we grew up, though I didn't have much to say about Forks. While he talked about living in Chicago and then New York.

What I liked most was that we were secluded in a private cabana at least twenty feet away from the nearest party. And in the middle of all the cabanas was a small lagoon. It gave us a private dining experience.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked helping me from my seat and taking my hand.

"I sure did. Thank you." I said politely moving towards him so that our arms also touched.

We were escorted to our seats by the round pool that compromised La Reve's stage. We had prime seats, but I couldn't imagine having a bad seat in the entire complex. Every seat had a perfect view.

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing the small goose bumps appearing on my arms.

"A little." I admitted as he got up to take off his suit jacket helping me into it.

"You didn't have to." I complained as he quieted me with an unexpected gentle kiss. His warm lips touching mine causing a new wave of goose bumps, unrelated to the cold, to appear.

"I wanted to." He assured taking my hand as the show began.

The show was fantastic. The effects and choreography were perfect, and it was very exciting to watch. You just never knew what was going to happen next. But I knew that I enjoyed it that much more, because of my company. Edward and I watched the show hand in hand.

EPOV

The show was a lot of fun, and I enjoyed it immensely. Yet, it was over too quickly. I wasn't ready to part company with Bella just yet. We walked out of La Reve theatre still holding hands as I wracked my brain to come up with something we could do.

I knew what we could do, but I didn't want see presumptuous. Whether it happened or not was completely up to her. I would be asking her for a second date regardless of the outcome.

"I would invite you to my place for a drink, but I'm not sure if you can." I mentioned as we walked through the casino. I hated the fact that my car hadn't arrived, Even through all the noise I still felt like she was the only one present.

"Why don't we head to my place?" She suggested with a smile. "It's only about twenty minutes from here."

"I'd like that." I answered as went to retrieve her car.

"May I?" I asked hoping that she would let me drive. I hadn't had the chance to drive my Volvo in ages. I hadn't been back to Chicago in over a year. Work kept me moving.

She looked at me for a minute before handing me her keys as I helped her into the passenger seat. "I haven't driven mine in over a year." I commented loving the purr the engine made.

"I'll just have to give you directions, then." She added with a laugh as she pointed out which way to turn.

We talked quietly throughout the entire ride with soft music playing in the background. It felt effortless to be with her, like I didn't have to work to impress her. "The building on the right." She pointed out when we arrived.

I went around opening her door before following her into her apartment. It was a very spacious apartment located on the fifth floor with a huge living area that had big plush couches and an entertainment center.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked moving to a small bar in one corner as I took off my jacket, which she had returned when we had left the show.

"Whatever is fine." I said walking around and studying the pictures. "You know Jasper?" I asked spotting a picture of Jasper and the young woman I had met that afternoon.

"He's my best friend, Alice's boyfriend." She replied handing me a glass of wine.

"Jasper is the engineer for our project." I added joining her on the couch. "You live here by yourself?" I asked noticing that the place was kind of big for just her.

"I have a roommate. Alice lives with me." She answered as I nodded looking around.

We talked for a few more minutes, before I leaned over and kissed her. I had no idea what came over me, but the pout in her lip was driving me insane. I had to kiss her, and I was relieved when she didn't fight. She simply placed her glass on the wooden table wrapping her arms securely around my neck. I pulled her closer my tongue asking for entrance, which she quickly accepted.

I kissed her deeply savoring her taste as she pulled me down on top of her. I eagerly continued, happy that she didn't seem to want to stop. I was letting her control the pace, because I didn't want to get carried away. Her hands roamed my back and shoulders as my lips trailed to her neck, my tongue licking her softly.

"Bella," I whispered as she started to unbutton my shirt. I was getting more and more aroused by the minute.

"Bedroom." She managed to gasp as I softly sucked on her neck.

A/N: Should they? I know all of you probably hate me now for stopping, but at least my cliffhangers only last a day. It could be worst.

Your thoughts? Do you want them to continue? You guys really amuse me with your input. It especially helps when I hit a wall or have to get through my workday.

Next Chapter: Read to find out (LOL)

Muggleinlove


	6. Release

Chapter 6: Release

BPOV

When Edward kissed me I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. His kisses were heavenly and his taste like nothing I had ever experienced before. He kissed me with such passion and preciseness, like he knew exactly what he was doing. All I wanted to do was get him out of his clothes.

I saw stars the moment his lips wrapped around the pulse point on my neck. If I would have been standing, I would've hit the floor. He had a very powerful effect on me, and he knew it.

He warned me by whispering my name, and the only thing I could say was "bedroom." He picked me up effortlessly my legs wrapping around his waist. I cared very little about my dress or that I would have to send it to the cleaners to get it pressed. The only thing that mattered was that Edward took me into my room.

He kicked the door of my room open before I knew it I was up against the wall. His body pressed against mine, as I finished unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. My mouth showered him with kisses across his chest, as my hands quickly removed the offensive shirt.

Edward's hands found the zipper of my dress bringing it down in one motion, his lips never leaving my neck and collarbone. My dress quickly joined his shirt leaving me in a dark blue bra and thong set. Both articles made of only lace that left little if anything to the imagination.

Edward stopped his kisses as his eyes took me all in. I stopped myself from blushing, giving him my "come hither" smile which caused him growl. "You're so divinely sexy." He purred assaulting the curves of my breasts with kisses.

"And your pants have got to go." I ordered as he chuckled getting off me to stand up. I sat up on my elbows studying him as he unbuckled his belt lowering his pants.

His body belonged on one of those Greek sculptures. His perfectly defined abs and muscular chest, back, and arms. They were perfect not to big or not to small, just utter perfection. He stayed in nothing but a pair of green silk boxers that matched his eyes. My eyes watched every inch of him, and it only excited me more to know he was watching me as I watched him.

He crawled back to me with a sexy grin that almost made me fall over the edge. I couldn't believe how just a look could elicit such a strong response, all while we were still wearing clothes.

I pushed him onto his back straddling him as my hands moved up and down his chest. Since my legs were slightly parted I moved my hands from his abs to my thighs and up my body to unhook my bra. The clasp was in the front instead of the back.

"Sneaky." He commented as I leaned down to kiss him my center rubbing slightly against his hardness. I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted him at the moment.

I smiled devilishly wiggling my body slightly as my hands returned to my bra his eyes boring into me. I was just going to unclasp it when the shrieking ring of my work cell phone broke the moment.

I froze for a second torn between getting my phone, and staying on top of Edward. My preference was no secret. I wanted to stay with Edward. "I should get this, it's my work phone." I sighed in frustration getting up and heading towards the living room where I had left my phone

I was going to kill whoever was on the phone. They had impeccable timing.

EPOV

I let my head fall on Bella's soft pillow. If she didn't kill whoever was on the phone, I was. I heard the faint talking, but I looked around Bella's room. She had a huge king-size bed with a burgundy bedspread and massive pillows. She had an extensive bookshelf, and unlike many women she didn't have a million make-up products scattered across her dresser.

I smiled just as Bella returned to the room. She looked so appealing in her little underwear that I had to grip the pillows on my side not to run to her and ravish her. "Is everything alright?" I asked noticing the frown.

"There's a crisis at work. Apparently they double booked one of the clubs, and now I have to go and smooth things over." She sighed looking distraught.

"Bella, love, there's no need to worry." I assured her getting up and walking to her side giving her a hug. Even though part of me was complaining the other part felt somewhat relieved. We were moving kind of fast. Bella was not a one night stand kind of girl she deserved more.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said kissing my lips. "You can stay if you want or I can take you back."

I watched her get dress and I knew she watched me as well. I knew that the events that had transpired had only intensified our attraction. The buildup would only make our release that much more pleasurable. To say I wasn't disappointed would be a lie, but life had taught me that everything happened for a reason.

She put on much more conservative clothes. Choosing a pair of blank pants and a black blazer over her dark blue tank. She touched up her makeup as I sat on her bed looking at her move. "I'm not that interesting." She commented moving to the closet to get her shoes.

"I think you are." I replied getting up. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask. What's up?" She questioned putting her things together.

"Would you have regretted if we would have gone all the way?" I asked feeling kind of guilty. I had allowed my hormones to control me. I wasn't a teen who was ruled by my hormones, I was supposed to have some control.

"Edward, I wouldn't have regretted a thing." She added moving towards me her arms wrapping around me. "I wouldn't have let things go so far if I would've had doubts."

"Stay with me tonight, I won't tell a soul." I pleaded just wanting to at least hold her.

"Edward, you know I can't." She sighed with a frown. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"I would've picked another hotel if I would've known." I commented as she laughed.

"And then you wouldn't have met me." She pointed out kissing my lips. "Stay here, I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Alright." I sighed as I watched her head out. How could I leave when she asked me to wait in her bed?

BPOV

I drove as fast as I dared to get to the Venetian. I was going to throttle Alice the moment I saw her. Not really, but just about. I knew she wouldn't call me unless it was an emergency, and I knew that this counted as a major catastrophe. It was all on Tanya's plate. But we were left cleaning up the mess.

I thought about what would've happened if we hadn't been interrupted. Honestly, I didn't want to be interrupted. Our attraction was full of lust, but there was more an underlying current that seemed deeper. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I wanted to see where it led.

I arrived at the hotel leaving my car in valet, because I wanted to get back. I wanted to get back to Edward, and into bed with him. "There you are!" Alice said practically dragging me out of my car. "I am so sorry , but they were asking for you. Angela called me, and then I had no choice."

"It's fine." I said following her inside as we made our way over to my office.

"How were things going with Edward?" She asked as I simply blushed.

"You did." She squealed as I shook my head.

"We would have." I said with a shrug. "But duty called."

"I'm even more sorry, Bells. I wouldn't have." She began to apologize.

"It's fine, Alice. I just want to get back home." I replied going into my office to deal with Mr. Thomas.

It took about forty minutes, but I was able to calm down Mr. Thomas and assured him that everything would be resolved. He left content much to my relief, I didn't know how I did it only that I did.

I made it back to my apartment in record time surprising myself that I had only been gone an hour and a half. My determination to get back to Edward had driven me the entire way.

I ran upstairs finding Edward waiting for me on my bed. He looked incredibly sexy on my bed in nothing but his boxers. "Hey, how did work go?" He asked as I walked into the bedroom already barefoot and my blazer somewhere on the couch.

"Not important" I said climbing on my bed and crawling to him.

"What's important then?" He asked with my lips just above his.

"Us, right now with no interruptions." I answered before kissing him his hands caressing my sides sneaking past the back hem of my tank and roaming my back.

"That sounds wonderful." He whispered his lips attacking my neck. My tank was quickly discarded followed by my pants. We were back were we had left off before the call.

I kissed him passionately my hands playing with the edge of his boxers my hand trailing south, but not quite reaching the target. Edward groaned at my teasing as I kissed him harder my bra joining my pants and tank.

Edward's kisses trailed to my breast as he massaged and kissed every inch of them. He lathered me with attention and I loved every second of it. I pulled him back up kissing him again before pushing him onto his back.

I pulled his boxers down with my teeth taking my first look at him. He was a lot bigger than I could've imagined, and I was eager to taste him.

EPOV

She was only wearing a small thong , and her body was even more incredible than I could ever imagine. I saw her smile before she kissed a trail down my abs taking the waistband of my boxers in her teeth pulling them down. I felt like I was going to explode as she did exactly what I dreamed of her doing.

She looked at me before kissing my hardness and licking my length. She appeared to be savoring every taste. I gripped the pillows closing my eyes as she engulfed me almost completely. She bobbed for a few minutes as I exploded in her mouth. I hadn't meant to, but felt a new wave of pleasure as I watched her swallow ever last bit.

I pulled her back up removing her last stitch of clothing as my hands traveled up and down her body. I kissed her for a few minutes. As I kissed her I coul taste myself on her lips. I looked deeply into her eyes before taking in her naked form as she blushed.

"You're gorgeous," I assured her kissing again before making my way down to taste her sweetness. She squirmed and gasped with my ministrations, and I had to hold her down to keep her from flying off the bed as she climaxed.

I looked up at her and pressed her body against mine kissing her softly. We had gotten a lot further than I would've thought, and I was content. I had the honor of sleeping in the same bed as a goddess. I could've pressed for more, but this was enough. I wanted more, but I was perfectly content.

She smiled at me curling into me as I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, both of us succumbing to sleep.

A/N: I moved back and forth over whether to have them go all the way or not. I sort of compromised. You guys seemed to be vocal for both sides. Both sides had valid arguments, and I wrote the chapter three different ways. Deciding this one was best.

Did it live up to expectations? Was it the happy medium?

Next Chapter: Game Night (Out Tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	7. Game Night

Chapter 7: Game Night

BPOV

My alarm clock was the machine from hell. Whoever had invented it deserved to die a slow and painful death. Why couldn't we sleep to whatever time we wanted? I moved to turn it off feeling a delicious warmness at my back. Suddenly the alarm clock didn't seem so important. I turned to look at Edward. His hair was disheveled and he was very much asleep.

I smiled as I thought about last night. I had never gotten so far with a guy I had just met, but strangely I felt like I had known Edward forever. We hadn't gone all the way, and that sort of gave me new respect for him. I was more than willing either way, and it showed what kind of man he was to take the initiative. That was a hard quality to find nowadays.

Yet, my experience from last night was one of a kind. His kisses and caresses made my knees weak, and tightened things in my lower stomach. I could just imagine what it would feel like to have him in me. His thrusts would probably send me soaring to places I had never dreamed off.

I wasn't a virgin, my high school sweetheart had taken care of that during prom. I had no regrets about the few partners I had been with. All three of them had been my boyfriend for a significant period of time, before we were together. Yet, none had made me feel like Edward. He could send me over the edge with just one look, and he seemed to know. His confidence was a major turn-on.

The continuous blaring of my alarm clock, brought me back to earth. I turned it off, before turning around and laughing silently at Edward's sleeping form. The alarm clock had not woken him. He was obviously a very heavy sleeper. "Sleepyhead." I purred kissing him.

At first he didn't respond, but as my kiss continued he eagerly responded. His hands disappeared into my hair as he brought me closer to him, his growing hardness pressing into my stomach.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He greeted smiling as I became aware we were both very naked.

"Good morning." I said with a slight blush tightening my covers. It was a very good morning indeed.

"There's no need to cover yourself. I think you're beautiful." He assured me with another kiss.

"Are you always a charmer?" I asked resting my head against him, my confidence growing. I was savoring these last moment of him in my bed before I had to get to work.

"I hardly think I'm a charmer." He answered his nose skimming my jaw.

"It's innate then." I said as he chuckled. "I wish we could stay here, work is not looking ver appealing right now."

"Nothing is as appealing as you." He corrected capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

We kissed for a long while, and I knew I wasn't going to be as early as usual. I tended to get to work early while still leaving late. As long as I got in by nine, I would be fine. When the clocked neared eight, we had to stop.

"I think Ben would kill me if I'm late to the press conference." He said with a sigh.

"I take he's your media guy." I commented with a laugh as he nodded. I kissed him one more time before getting up.

I pretended not to notice as Edward's eyes bore into me. I moved around the room getting my stuff, and heading to the shower. "Want to join me?" I asked with a smile.

He let out a small growl running to my side and into the bathroom. Our shower took a lot longer than I would've guessed, but I wasn't one to complain. We were both fully dressed and ready to go twenty minutes before nine.

EPOV

We both had silly grins on our faces as we got into her car speeding to the Venetian. I had some extra time, but Bella had to be in work by nine. I didn't want to leave her side, but knew I had no choice. Business and pleasure didn't mix.

"You can drop me off before hand. I don't want to get you into problems." I said as we approached the Las Vegas Strip.

"Nonsense, Edward. We aren't doing anything wrong, I just don't want to flaunt it. We just have to be discreet." She replied as I nodded.

We stopped at a red light not far from our destination, and I took the chance to lean over and kiss her. "A goodbye kiss." I clarified as she laughed.

"Edward, would you like to come over tonight?" She asked. "A group of my friends get together one day every month for a game night and I make dinner. I would really like it if you would join us."

"I'd like that." I said kissing her hand. I was honored that she would want to introduce me to her circle of friends.

"You know you can bring clothes, and stay the night again." She added with a wink just as we made into the parking lot.

"Sounds tempting." I answered getting out of the car and opening the door. I didn't kiss her, even though I wanted to. The look in her eyes informed me that she wanted it too.

"I'll talk to Jake, and he can take you with him." She added as we entered the hotel. "I don't want people to get suspicious of having us arriving and leaving at the same time."

I nodded giving her a smile before I watched her walk away. It was going to be a very long day. I quickly got to my room changing and making sure I looked presentable. I was going to be on television and in the paper.

I walked downstairs meeting Jacob at the entrance. "Hello, Jake." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." He said rather formally as his eyes pointed out that an older man that had to be a manager stood near by.

I nodded allowing him to call me Mr. Cullen. I took my seat in the back of the limo not lowering the partition until we had left the Venetian. "You guys are being watched." I commented causing Jacob to laugh.

"Not exactly, since things were a bit hectic last night, they have extra people around. It'll blow over." He replied. "Bells, says you're joining us tonight."

"I hope you don't mind." I said not really knowing how much he knew. He probably knew more than the average employee, since he was one of her friends.

"You seem like a good guy, I don't mind. Plus we need another man to even out the pairs. The girls outnumber Jasper and I right now." He explained just as we were pulling up to the Bellagio.

"I'll see you later then." I said as I exited the limo.

The press conference was a breeze. The buildings were eagerly awaited and we answered many questions once the scale model was revealed. It was a perfect success, and I knew everything was set for the actual construction to start.

I took a shower when I got back to the hotel, opting for a much more laid back look. It felt good to be out of a shirt and tie. I also put together a small duffel bag with some clothes for the next day. The fact that Bella wanted me in her bed made me smile.

I felt relieved to have found a girl like her. I didn't feel the hopelessness I had once felt. The hopelessness that had led to hide myself in work. I dated many girls over the last four years, but they were all just dates. I went out with them a few times, I slept with some, but then moved on. It was a mutual decision to take it no further.

But Bella was different she gave me hope for a future. Hope to put Jessica and my past behind me. Yet, the pain never went away. Like an ever present ghost the pain lingered, and I knew it would never fade.

I looked in the mirror snapping back to the present. There was no use in thinking about the past, I had to think about the future. I had to think about what I really wanted.

BPOV

I had a pretty easy day no major fires to put out, and since our number one guest was Edward everything was great. He had no complaints. I left just after five heading to the supermarket to buy my ingredients for a Mexican fiesta.

I felt like I was walking on a cloud, Edward was incredible. He was smart, funny, charming, and good looking. He was everything I could ask for, and I felt good about what we had so far. I made it through the supermarket in record pace.

I got home quickly changing in a tank and a pair of small shorts to cook. I started dinner making homemade salsa dip and starting to cook the ground beef and beans. I moved through the kitchen effortlessly swinging my hips to the music that came from the radio.

I loved cooking, and I wished I had the money I needed to start my own restaurant. It was my dream to be able to run my own kitchen setting the menu, and doing what I love. But like a lot of people they had other jobs. I lived out my dream by doing these meals for my friends.

"Mexican! Sounds delicious." I heard a now familiar voice say from the kitchen entrance causing me to jump.

"Edward," I jumped blushing as I realized that I wasn't really dressed for him. My makeup was not on and my hair was a mess.

"I though I'd surprise you. Jacob dropped me off on his way home to shower." He explained walking towards me to kiss me. "And Alice let me in."

"I'm just surprised, and hardly anywhere near ready." I said gesturing to how I was dressed.

"I think you still look great." He added with a smile kissing me yet again.

"Now I know that's a lie." I mumbled with a laugh moving back to the stove to check on my cooking.

"Can I help with something?" He inquired moving out of my way.

"You can shred some of the lettuce and chop the tomatoes." I said with a smile.

We cooked together laughing at his absolute uselessness in the kitchen. The only thing he could do was chop the tomatoes, he couldn't even shred the lettuce. "It's a good thing your good looking." I teased as he arched his eyebrow.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because you certainly can't cook." I replied with a laugh.

"It's a good thing you can." He quickly retorted leaning over and kissing me.

I finished the meal escaping to my room and the bathroom to get ready. I picked a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting yellow sleeveless top leaving my hair loose. As I finished putting on minimal makeup I knew everyone had arrived the music and the laughing was quite loud.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted walking out as everyone turned to me.

"Bells." Jake said eagerly. "Your salsa is great!"

I laughed joining everyone around the couch. "So tell us Edward about these buildings." Angela said. "All we hear everywhere is how great they are going to be."

Edward laughed. "No pressure." He joked.

"None whatsoever,' Jasper added sarcastically. They were quickly becoming fast friends.

"Why don't we have dinner?" I suggested as we all moved to the kitchen and our table.

I sat down next to Edward leaning into him as we ate, and talked. Edward and Jasper talked about the buildings all the intricacies that made it different. It was mesmerizing to hear him talk about his work, and his all the time his family poured into it. I was also happy that Jasper seemed just as passionate about it. They would work well together.

"They sound fascinating." I added as he kissed my head.

"I'll take you this weekend to see the scale model, it's impressive." He offered as I nodded eagerly. I really wanted to see what he had designed.

EPOV

I loved that Bella was excited to see my designs. I had a lot of fun doing them, and I wanted to share it with her. The interest made me feel happy and appreciated something I had not felt in a while.

"It's game time!" Alice cried as we all went into the living room. Jasper and Jacob going to the bar while Alice grabbed LIFE out of the closet.

The drinks began to flow as we all paired up into teams to play. Bella and I were unstoppable racking the money, and by the end of the game we had four children, one set of twin boys and two girls.

It was amazingly fun to watch her get excited and bounce in her chair. Yet, the best part of the entire game was when we won and she climbed on top of me kissing me like she had the previous night.

"Get a room!" Jasper yelled.

"My eyes, my virgin eyes!" Jake joked as Bella playfully hit him.

"There's not a single virgin bone in your body, Jake. And we have a room!" She said as I laughed. The alcohol was really getting to her.

"Leave them alone, Jake." Angela urged getting up. "I'll drive you home." She offered since Jake had also had more than his share of Tequila.

Bella and I ended up falling asleep pretty quickly, after another hot make out session. We lost clothes, but we still remained within the boundaries that had been set the previous night. However, Jasper and Alice definitely had no boundaries. And were pretty vocal with their cries.

A/N: There is chapter 7! I'm happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and weren't to angry with me for stopping them. I planned out their first time already, and I am anxious to write it. It is going to get hot!

Next chapter: We go see the designs

Muggleinlove


	8. Working Leads to Fun

Chapter 8: Working Leads to Fun

BPOV

I sat in my office staring at my computer screen. I couldn't concentrate at all because a gorgeous man with green eyes was in my head. I smiled to myself willing myself to finish composing my email.

It was already after seven on a Friday, and I was still at work. I had no hope of leaving soon, and I knew I would probably not be seeing Edward today either. I had been working hard since Wednesday making sure to get everything done in time for the weekend. I hadn't even seen Edward properly in those two days. Just lingering glances in the hotel. I had to get everything done so I could enjoy the weekend.

"I have great news!" Alice chimed in bouncing inside. I really just wanted to tell her to go away, because she was ruining the little concentration I had left.

"What happened now?" I sighed deciding to be nice, it wasn't Alice's fault I had so much work. She had been a great help working longer hours to help me. "Is it time to go home?"

"Better." She announced with a smile.

"What could possibly be better?" I inquired not liking the way she teased and skirted around what she needed to say.

"Edward's car just arrived." She stated leaning against my chair. "Somebody has to take him the keys and let him know. but if you are going to be such a sour puss, I could always get Angela to go." She mused as I jumped up. I had been looking for an excuse to see him all day. Now I had a work related reason to go see him, my night was suddenly looking much better.

"I'll go." I added with a bounce and a smile.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you." Alice joked dangling the keys in front of her.

"It would not be a disturbance at all." I assured her grabbing the keys and heading to the door.

"Have fun!" She stated with a wink. "I'll finish this for you."

"You're the best Alice." I added giving her a hug,

"You know it!" She exclaimed pushing me out the door.

I rushed out of my office the car keys in my hand. I knew I couldn't take too long in his suite, but I could take a little longer than usual. No one would notice that, I had to visit guest's suite from time to time. The action was not out of the ordinary. I made a quick stop in the restroom smoothing out my hair before jumping on an elevator up to his suite.

I gently knocked on the door my heart beating faster in my chest. I heard noise and music through the door, making me wonder what he was doing. "Bella," He said with a huge smile as he opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." I teased as he moved to the side letting me in. I watched as he closed the door behind him as my eyes dancing across his body. He was wearing loose gym shorts and not much else. His body glistened with sweat, and I knew he had to have been working out.

"Did I interrupt a workout?" I asked walking towards my fingers reaching out to touch his abs.

"You can interrupt anytime." He purred before kissing me, my hands running down his shoulders and arms.

The kiss quickly deepened and I knew I was going to have an extremely hard time leaving tonight, but I would worry about that later. His tongue moved with mine and I had to grip him for balance.

"Edward," I said trying to stop him, but it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"Yes?" He whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. His hands doing quick work to take off my blazer.

"We have to stop." I panted out of breath as my blazer hit the floor. "Not here."

His kisses slowed down before stopping with just a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry, is just that I wasn't expecting you, and I've really missed you. I wasn't prepared."

I smiled at him giving him a quick kiss and then putting some distance between us. I had to hold on to the little willpower I still had. I was at my place of employment, and it would not be a good thing if I lost it here. Anywhere else I would've jumped him already. He looked very enticing in just his gym shorts.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked leaning against the countertop of the bar causing his stomach muscles to flex and me to shiver.

"Your car is here!" I said happily showing him the keys.

"When did it get here?" He asked in an excited tone. He seemed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Just now." I replied walking towards him.

"This means I can pick you up tomorrow." He pointed out with a small smile. He was going to take me to see the scale model of the CityCenter Complex, and we planned on spending the weekend together.

"Are you sure you remember how to get there?" I teased him pressing my body into his. I knew I was swimming in dangerous waters, but I longed to feel his body against mine.

"I can manage." He answered taking the keys and throwing them on the counter before picking me up my legs wrapping around him.

EPOV

I had not expected Bella to show up at my suite. I had been ready to call it a night, but decided to get some crunches in before. I had found it hard to get in a decent workout through all the work I was doing.

But I now had Bella in my arms, and it was taking extreme strength for me not to take her at that second. She looked gorgeous as always, but after not really seeing in her in two days my body yearned for her more than usual.

I decided to carry her to the couch, because I knew it was a bad idea to go anywhere near the bedroom. She would only be able to stay a little while, and I hardly had enough time to do everything I wanted to do.

I settled my body in between her legs kissing her lips. Her fingers went to my hair pulling me closer as her tongue slipped into my mouth causing me to moan. I rubbed my very prominent arousal against her, and I knew she knew I was very excited.

Against my body's will I moved away from her sitting at the edge of the couch my eyes setting on her red lips that were swollen from our kisses. "I'm sorry." I sighed as she laughed.

"I'm not." She retorted with a playful smirk as she crawled to my side kissing my cheek. "I'll make it up to you this weekend. You know that Alice is staying at Jasper's all weekend. They are celebrating there two year anniversary."

"Really?" I said with my sexy grin nipping at her neck.

"So the entire apartment is ours." She explained arching an eyebrow.

"We can start early." I said as she laughed.

"I would love to, but I need to wash my hair." She joked as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Bella. I can drive my car and follow you home. Nobody would be any wiser" I said.

"Honestly, Edward I'm exhausted. I wouldn't be much fun tonight. I've been working all day." She said biting her lip.

"I just want to be with you." I clarified kissing her lips softly.

"If you want to come and watch me sleep, then my house is your house." She replied as I kissed her.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I assured her as she grabbed her discarded blazer straightening herself out.

"I'll be waiting." She called giving me a quick kiss before leaving. It was better for her not to be seen leaving at the same time as me.

BPOV

I went home taking a quick shower and picking a simple pink cotton pajama set. The entire set didn't cover much skin, but that was the point. I could at least give Edward a good view.

I was just about done with my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door slightly covering my body with it. "May I help you?" I asked as he laughed.

"You sure can." He said handing me a small bouquet of freesias.

"Freesias!" I exclaimed. "How did you know they were my favorite flowers?"

I noticed his eyes following my movements, and I knew I had picked the perfect pajama set. It gave the right mix of sultry sexiness and innocence.

"I didn't, you just smell like a mix of freesias and strawberries." He responded causing me to smile.

"You always know the right things to say, Edward." I sighed giving him a kiss after they were in water. I placed them on my dresser.

"You look exhausted." He pointed out giving me a hug.

"Just a little bit." I sighed as he kissed my nose.

"Into bed," He ordered moving down my comforter and placing me in the middle of the bed.

I looked over at him taking every inch of his body as he stripped down to his boxers. As eager as I was to continue what we had started twice, but never finished, tonight wasn't the night. Though, I hoped it would come in the following days.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered kissing me lightly.

"Good night." I replied cuddling into him the sound of his heart lulling me to sleep.

A/N: So I woke up with an image of a sweaty Edward in baggy gym shorts. I wish I could remember what type of dream I was having to wake up with that image. Therefore, I had to include it in the story. It was too hot not to.

Please go vote for my story Camp Wilderness that is up for two Twilight Awards. Most Creative (Complete) and Best Human Edward (Complete). Voting starts today and runs through August 21. Vote! (Make sure that you read the rules or your vote will not count)

Next Chapter: The Designs (For real this time, unless I get another hot image in my head)

Muggleinlove


	9. Designs Had Never been this Fun

Chapter 9: Designs Had Never been this Fun

EPOV

I hadn't been able to sleep soundly ever since my relationship with Jessica had ended. But ever since I had started to share a bed with Bella, I found that she gave me the calmness to sleep soundly. With her by my side I could sleep like a rock.

I was in a very deep sleep, when I felt kisses being showered down my neck and across my chest. I fluttered my eyes open looking down to see Bella grinning at me sexily. Her hand was on the waistband of my boxers pulling them down quickly and throwing them across the room.

My hardness was growing exponentially as she watched me. She carefully stuck out her pick tongue to lick my entire length. I groaned at contact reaching for her. She pushed my hands away shaking her head before enveloping me completely.

I gripped the headboard for support as I closed my eyes. Feeling her hot mouth around me was almost enough to bring on my climax. I held on slightly opening my eyes making eye contact with Bella. Bella's eyes burned with desire and she drank every drop as she propelled me over the edge.

I rode the pleasure as Bella climbed back to me, her lips wrapping around the pulse point of my neck. "Good morning." She whispered as I was still in a daze.

"You have no idea." I said kissing her deeply. I pulled her on top of me my hand trailing down her back to cup her behind. "A guy can get used to waking up like that."

She laughed kissing me again. "I may be inspired to do it more often, but I'm not going to tell you when." She added nipping at my jaw.

"You're a little vixen." I commented much to her amusement.

"Only you bring out that side of me." She said huskily before rolling off me and getting off the bed. Bella turned her head to me lifting her thin tank top and throwing it at me.

I growled at her as she slowly lost all clothes before entering the bathroom. "You're really tempting, Bella." I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked sticking her head out of the bathroom as I ran in to join her.

BPOV

"Where would you like to have breakfast?" He asked as we opened the door of his car for me, giving me a kiss before I got in.

I thought about our options as he walked around to his side climbing in. "You can't really go wrong with just about an restaurant or buffet on the Strip." I answered with a shrug. I had no real preference anyway.

"I've been wanting to try Café Bellagio." He mentioned as I nodded. The food there was exquisite.

We drove in silence with just very soft music playing in the background our hands intertwined together. "You have a very calming effect on me." He added as I looked over to him.

"How so?" I questioned not really understanding what he meant. He had quite the opposite effect on me. Whenever I was near him my heart would beat faster in my chest, and I would get butterflies in my stomach. It was all tell tale signs that I had fallen for him.

"I don't know how to explain it." He replied kissing my hand. Somehow I knew that he wasn't being completely honest, as if there was something he wasn't saying. He wasn't really lying he was just not ready to open up.

I smiled at him squeezing his hand as we continued to drive. We arrived at the Bellagio a few minutes later, and we walked hand in hand through the conservatory. "This is lovely." He commented bringing me closer to him his hand slipping to my waist.

"They change it every few months." I added leaning against him. I had seen it so often, that it no longer held the same power over me. But looking at it with Edward was different. It felt prettier and brighter than it ever had.

Our moment, however, was ruined by Edward's grumbling stomach. "Sorry." He whispered as I giggle.

"Someone is hungry." I laughed.

"Starving" He corrected kissing the top of my head.

EPOV

We made our way down the path to the Cafe where we were quickly escorted to a table overlooking the pool. I knew Bella suspected something over my answer in the car. But I didn't know how to tell her, I hadn't talked about it in years. It was still a painful memory, and I didn't want to share too much too soon. I didn't want her to think I was jaded beyond repair, or that I would have trouble committing.

I always though commitment was not something I would do again, but my view on it was slowing changing. As if Bella made torn down my resistance without even trying or even knowing she had to. I looked at Bella as she studied the menu. Her eyes glancing up and meeting mine her lips breaking out in a smile.

"Where do we see these designs?" She asked.

"You're going to be among the first in the Sales Office right by the Monte Carlo." I replied. "They just finished the office two days ago, and our stuff has been moved in."

"The Sales Office sounds fancy." She added with a laugh before we let our waiter know what we wanted.

We finished eating and decided to walk to the offices. "Tell me about the complex, which buildings are yours?" She asked.

"Mine will be the two in the middle. They are called Veer Towers." I explained not yet explaining why.

"Veer?" She questioned with a pensive look.

"You'll see why." I said dipping down to kiss her.

We got to the Sales Office and she stared wide eye at the round model in the middle of the room. "Edward, it's gorgeous." She cried as she approached it.

"Mine are these." I said pointing to the two buildings that slanted, or veered, toward each other in the middle. "It will have condos and also work as a hotel. All floors will have an incomparable view."

"How would they stand? I mean they are slanted." She asked her eyes full of intrigue.

I laughed. "It's all an internal support system." I started to explain going into some of the basic structures. "This is The Crystals which was designed by my father, brother and me. It will be an entertainment complex with high end shopping, retail, and dining."

"And these?" She questioned pointing to the two buildings behind mine.

"That's Aria. A resort and a casino designed by my brother Emmett, and my dad designed The Harmon Hotel, Spa, and Residence. He also consulted in the design of the The Residence at Mandarin Oriental." I finished pointing to everything.

"This is incredible, Edward." She added walking around to see the circular model from all sides.

"Thank you." I answered. It meant a lot that she approved of them. "Would you like to see the floor plans?"

"I'd love to." She answered as I led her over to my office. Most things hadn't been put in place but my architect tables were littered with plans. I had worked on them the previous day,

"Did you do these?" She inquired looking at my hand drawn plans. "They're amazing." She said turning around and leaning against the high table.

I looked at her my eyes glassing over in lust. She looked incredible surrounded by my plans. The blue prints to one side, some of the angled rulers scattered around. I felt myself getting excited just thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her at that instant.

"What's wrong?" She questioned in a concerned voice as I slowly approached her a sexy grin on my face. I approached her like a lion approaches his prey.

Bella looked at me smiling innocently as I pounced, crashing my lips with hers and lifting her onto the table. Her legs wrapped around my hips pressing her center against my hardness. I kissed her like I had never kissed her before, my tongue discovering every inch of her mouth. She moaned into my kiss causing me to growl. I had to have her.

She started to pull at my shirt, and I allowed her as I worked on thin material of her dark blue shirt. "Please Edward!" She begged as I kissed her neck pushing onto her back ignoring the pencils and tools that were hitting the floor. My attention was only on Bella, my sultry vixen.

"What do you want?" I purred in her ear as I removed her bra.

"You, all of you." She said confidently her hands grabbing my belt.

I looked into her eyes, and I knew what she meant. "Now? Here?" I inquired as she nodded.

"I want you, Edward, I want all of you. I'm tired of waiting." She explained looking deep into my eyes.

"Bella!" I whispered nuzzling her neck and then kissing her softly. "You don't know how much I want you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. But I want our first time to be special." I fought all the urges roaring inside of me, trying to be the gentleman my mom had taught me to be.

"It will be, Edward. We're here together." She clarified kissing me.

I smiled kissing her as she unbuckled my belt and my pants. I kissed every inch of her taking her peaks in my mouth as she moaned my name pulling my boxers to the floor. I stepped out of them removing her tiny boy shorts. I looked deep into her eyes just as I was about to enter her. She looked very enticing her lips swollen from my kisses.

"Edward, protection!" She said in a panic as I moved away looking for my pants to get my wallet.

I found what I was looking for, slipping it on as my eyes landed on Bella. She was on top of my worktable, completely naked, her legs slightly parted. Her eyes boring into me. I made it to her in three steps capturing her lips with mine. She eagerly returned the kiss her legs returning to my waist.

As I looked down to her, I knew I would never be able to look at work the same way. I would never be able to sit at the table without thinking about her, and the way she looked at the moment. I covered her neck in kisses, as I slowly entered her. She felt incredible, and I had to grip the table to keep from going over the edge.

BPOV

Once he had entered me, I knew that I had died and gone to heaven. No man had ever filled me the way he did, and I was shuddering by just his soft movements that were quickly increasing in pace. I gripped his shoulders pulling him closer to me. I wanted every inch of my skin to be touching his. I needed the closeness the warmth.

He picked me up taking me to his huge desk, where we continued. I met each of his thrust closing my eyes as I felt the pleasure build within me. I kissed him before it all washed over me, and I screamed his name. He followed not long after panting my name as well.

He ended up on top of me as I held his face against my chest playing with his hair. I was out of breath, and my eyes could see stars. I had no idea why I had waited that long.

Edward looked up at me cupping my face in his hands kissing me. His eyes showed the depth of his feelings, and I was staggered by the intensity. I felt just as strongly about him, but I didn't want to scare him off. It would all work out with time. No words were necessary to convey our thoughts as we remained on his desk.

_I never actually got see the floor plans._

A/N: Who expected their first time to be in the Sales Office surrounded by Edward's floor plans and blue prints?

I hope the wait was worth it, and that all of you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapters, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

I have started work on my new story, and it is tentative called Building a Family. It is the last part to my Camp Wilderness series. I may change the title before posting it. Do you guys like that title? It should be out tomorrow.

Another thing, I've been working very hard to get two chapters out every day. I really wish I could continue, but unfortunately I have a job and I am starting school on the 25th. So I will be updating one story a day, alternating between the two. Tomorrow you'll get the first chapter to the fourth part of Camp Wilderness.

Remember to go vote for Camp Wilderness in the Twilight Awards. The link is on my Author Page.

Next Chapter: A Quiet Discussion

Muggleinlove


	10. Opening Up

Chapter 10: Opening Up

BPOV

Edward and I had pretty much secluded ourselves into my apartment after gathering enough strength to move. We ordered Chinese takeout, and now I was curled up against Edward as we watched Ocean's Eleven. I found the movie quite entertaining since I had the insider knowledge to the workings of a Las Vegas hotel and casino.

The movie was just about over, and I had a lot on my mind. I didn't quite know were we stood. We were obviously dating and we had now gone all the way. I didn't regret anything, but I wanted some kind of assurance of what we were. As middle school as it sounded, was he my boyfriend?

I looked at Edward as the credits began to roll, and I had to smile as he leaned down to kiss my lips. I took the remote control turning off the DVD player. "Edward," I started not sure what to say. I didn't want to scare him away.

"What's wrong? You seem worried." He replied his voice full of concern his hand touching my cheek.

"I'm fine, I just need some clarification." I answered taking a deep breath. "What are we? What are we doing?" I spitted out looking at my lap.

"What do you mean, Bella?" He inquired as I tried to regain my confidence. After all it was perfectly acceptable to have questions.

"I mean what are we? Do you consider me your girlfriend?" I explained my confidence building.

"Bella," He sighed looking away from me with a frown on his face. Silence taking over the entire apartment. I felt my heart stop in my chest. Had I ruined my chances with him?

EPOV

I heard the question that I knew was coming, and I felt everything come back to me. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I hadn't had one since Jessica years ago. I had dated and had my fun, but none of those girls had been in a relationship with me.

I knew the silence was probably killing Bella, because it was killing me. I needed to be honest with her and tell her everything that had happened. If then she still wanted me, then I would have a girlfriend.

"I want nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend, Bella. But there are things about me you don't know. I am not whole emotionally, and I don't know if I ever will be." I started as she looked at me with wide eyes her hand reaching for mine.

"Edward, tell me." She urged as I took a deep breath.

"I met this girl, Jessica, my sophomore year in college, and we started dating almost instantly. She was a year younger than me, but seemed very mature. We were together for all of college and through my graduation. She found out right after my graduation that she was pregnant. I was a bit unnerved, but slowly became excited. I was going to be a father, it became the best news I had ever heard." I began to explain my eyes tearing up as I got ahead do myself in my mind.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I knew I had to marry her, I wasn't going to bring a baby in this word without marriage. I bought a ring and everything setting up an elaborate proposal. Yet, when I finally asked her she refused telling me that she didn't love me, and that she had gotten an abortion. She was too young to settle down and have a family." I finished a tear escaping my eyes. I had really wanted to be a father.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She added giving me a hug wiping the tear.

"I had everything ready in my mind, Bella." I cried the tears flowing. Somehow I felt comfortable crying in front of Bella, when I hadn't even cried in front of my mom. "I wanted to be a father, and she took everything into her own hands. Not even bothering to consult with me. I would've raised my baby on my own, but she didn't even give me the chance."

"I've had trouble trusting anyone since then, I'm afraid of loosing everything again." I finished as Bella hugged me.

"Edward, I really don't know what to say." She said holding back her own tears.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me. I don't know when those fears will creep up again." I said as Bella hushed me with a kiss.

"Edward, I want to be with you, and whatever happened in the past is in the past. I'm not Jessica, and I can promise you that I will never be that selfish." She said my heart growing in side.

"But I can't promise that I won't have my doubts or that I may have trouble being trusting. I haven't had a girlfriend since then, I'm afraid." I pointed out as Bella reached for my face looking deep into my eyes. I could tell that she cared for me, and I trusted her.

"Edward, no relationship is perfect and everybody has doubts. We're all human and subject to the same emotions. But you can't let something that happens years ago ruin your life. I'm willing to be patient." She continued leaning towards me and giving me a soft kiss.

Could I really make this work? Bella had already broken down more walls without trying than I ever thought possible. I was willing to try, because she was. I had to be strong, and work through my pain.

"So, am I your boyfriend?" I asked as she gave me a teary smile kissing me a little harder.

BPOV

I kissed him a little harder to show him I meant business. I knew that he was hiding something, but I never imagined it could be what it was. I didn't know Jessica, and I hoped to never meet her. She was a selfish bitch and had hurt Edward deeply. Even after all the years his pain seemed incredibly fresh. It almost seemed like it had just happened, and that made it that much more unbearable.

I wanted to tear Jessica one limb at a time, and make her hurt for all the pain she had caused Edward. It wasn't fair. She had hurt him so deeply, that he doubted whether he could be repaired. At that moment I knew I had to help him. I would make him see that not all women were Jessica, and I would try my hardest to make him whole. He deserved to be happy, we deserved to be happy together.

I smiled at Edward gently stroking his face as I kissed him yet again. "I'm here for you." I said in a gentle tone as he hugged me holding me close.

I slowly got up leading him to the bedroom. The tone of the moment seemed different than earlier. In the office we had succumbed to the drive that had been building, but now it was about our togetherness. I wanted to show him how much I cared for him, and I wanted him to feel my feelings.

Did I love him? I wasn't sure if I did. I knew what love was. I had loved Jacob, and I still did. But that had been a brotherly love with just an edge of attraction. We weren't meant to be. But my feelings for Edward seemed more intensified then anything I had ever felt. It could be love, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions. I would rather understand it first.

Edward and I kissed slowly, our lips melding together. We somehow ended up on the bed side by side our lips never parting. As we kissed I felt him open up, almost as if he were letting me in. I felt his pain and confusion, but I also felt what he felt for me. His feelings were just as deep, and that made my heart sing. Was it love what he felt? I knew that like me, only time would tell.

We slowly removed each other's clothing taking times to memorize every inch of each other's body. I found that he shuddered when I licked the V of his hips, and he found the sensitive area of my neck. We discovered every aspect of each other, and nothing was rushed. Everything was as it should've been. We were together, and it felt right.

No words were necessary to convey meaning to the moment we were sharing. Each touch and each caress said everything, and I knew I had never felt the way I felt with anybody. Edward made me feel secure, as long as I was in his arms nothing could hurt me.

EPOV

I looked deep into Bella's brown eyes, and I was surprised at what I saw. She cared for me in a way I thought nobody ever could. In a way I allowed nobody to. I even jumped into my job, taking far away projects to keep the distance. What did it all mean? I wasn't sure, but I was content in her arms. All pain and suffering was gone.

I slowly entered her, after I had put on a condom, taking my time. We had all the time in the world, because time stopped when we were together. I made sure that she enjoyed every movement, and that it all meant something. We kissed and we held each other. Slowly building up a rhythm, our moans and breaths were the only sound. The silence even more precious, there was no need for words.

The pleasure built up inside of us, and we washed over us simultaneously. I whispered her name in her ear as she clung to me, bring me closer to her body. It was sheer perfection.

I pulled her close to me when we had finished. Her ear against my heart, I removed a stray piece of hair from her face looking down to see her smiling face. I smiled back, cherishing an intimacy I had never felt. Yet, I wondered how I had survived without it?

Bella had given me a new perspective on life. I felt the ray of hope, that maybe I could get past the hurt. I would always yearn for the baby I never met, whose life was over before it began. But I wanted to live, and I would fight to get the chance. I deserved to be happy, and I wanted nothing more than to be happy with Bella.

A/N: This is by far my most favorite chapter of this story (at least so far). I loved writing it, and it felt good to let it out. It had been in my mind from the very beginning of this story. I am glad to be able to share it with everyone.

Please Remember to go vote for Camp Wilderness. And go check out all the other nominees.

The next chapter will be out on Wednesday.

Muggleinlove


	11. A Day Out

Chapter 11: A Day Out

BPOV

I woke up cuddled against the greatest man in the world. I was firmly wrapped in his arms, and I had never felt more secure than I did at that instance. The beating of his heart was the only sound I heard, and I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. We had the whole day to be together, and I knew just the place to take him.

It wasn't very far, and it was quite the change of pace from hustle of the Strip. After all there was more to Vegas than Las Vegas Blvd. But I first wanted to make him my special French toast breakfast. I had learned to make French toast when I was seven, and had been perfecting my recipe since then. I now made delicious fruit stuffed French toast.

I kissed Edward gently making sure not to wake him. I slipped out of his grip holding back a laugh as he searched for me in his sleep. I grabbed my underwear and his shirt going into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I got into the kitchen, I was thankful that I always had a well-stocked refrigerator. It made my spur of the moment cooking ideas that much easier. I turned on the radio making sure it was low before gathering all my ingredients and placing them all on the huge island countertop. One of the things I liked most about my apartment was the expansive kitchen. It had pretty much sealed the deal in my eyes.

I sliced the strawberries throwing a couple of handfuls of the slices into the cream I had prepared then adding some blueberries. Once the cream was mixed I lightly buttered the pieces of toast before layering the cream onto the bread, putting the slices together like a sandwich. Just as I was about to turn on the stove and prepare the pan I felt a hand brush from my back down to my thigh. The contact made me shiver.

"Edward, you're distracting me." I said in a whisper causing him to chuckle.

"You're always distracting." He said in my ear making me close my eyes.

"Behave!" I warned. "You won't get breakfast if you don't let me finish."

"I'd rather have you." He answered turning me around causing the pan to hit the floor with a clatter.

"That can be arranged." I answered thoughts about the French toast long forgotten. Who needed food when I had a better alternative?

Edward dipped his head his lips brushing mine slowly before his tongue licked my lower lip. "You taste delicious." He said as I blushed. I had snuck in a taste of the cream while I was mixing it. A chef has to make sure that it tastes delicious, right?

"It's the cream." I said with a smile.

"Partly," He mused licking my top lip this time. "But there is a distinctive Bella taste."

"I'm sure there is." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to do something? Because I have French toast to make."

"I plan on doing a lot." He said in a husky voice. "And this shirt is mine." He said in a playful possessive tone taking it off.

I shivered at the cold as I stood in nothing but my underwear. Edward showered me with his kisses his teeth grazing my neck slightly. I was definitely not cooking breakfast now. A girl had to have priorities. I pulled his boxers down single handedly as he took care of my lace underwear. I was surprised that he didn't break them in his haste.

Edward hoisted me on the countertop next to the stove my legs wrapping around his waist. I felt him at my entrance and I knew I needed him, but he didn't give in. He reached his hand over to the end of the counter picking up a condom he had put there.

"Did you assume this will happen?" I asked with a sexy grin. Why else would he have brought a condom into the kitchen?

"I hoped." He replied kissing me as he entered me. I groaned at the sensation meeting his thrust. I knew I would never get used to the feel of having him inside me, it was a thrill.

EPOV

When I walked into the kitchen I was instantly turned on. There was something about Bella in her domain working. My shirt leaving her creamy thighs visible when she moved. I had to take advantage of the chance, and I was glad that she had obliged my request.

I moved a little harder than I had before, her moans letting me know that she enjoyed it. "Harder," She cried and I happily fulfilled her command pumping into her. Bella lips sucked softly on my shoulder as I gripped her behind.

I didn't last very long following her with my own release, both of us collapsing on the floor. "Was that better than your French toast? I asked basking in the afterglow of wonderful sex.

"You haven't tried my French toast." She replied with a playful smile as I kiss her.

"Is the offer still open?" I inquired as she laughed I was actually hungry now that my other appetite had been fulfilled.

"Now you'll have to wait." She teased getting up and walking to the bedroom.

We ended up having breakfast a lot later than was originally planned, but it was delicious. Her French toasts were delicious. And with each meal she made, I was grew more and more certain that she deserved to have her own restaurant. It was a shame to waste her cooking talent, and have her not take advantage of her potential. She could rival most major chefs with her cooking.

Bella had insisted on driving to our location, not saying a word as to where we were going. All she had told me was that I needed to see a part of Las Vegas that wasn't the Strip. And I agreed, the Las Vegas Strip was fun, but there had to be more to the city. We drove for about thirty minutes passing gorgeous neighborhoods that appeared much more tranquil than the Strip.

"Where are we?" I asked as I slipped out of the car going to the driver side to open her door handing the keys to the valet.

"MonteLago Village." She replied taking my hand and leading me inside.

"It's beautiful." I commented as we stepped inside one of the hotels. It all reminded of Italy more specifically Tuscany. It was hard to believe that we were still in Nevada and hadn't been transported to Europe.

"I thought you would enjoy the architecture." She commented as I held her close to my body walking through the piazzas.

"It's almost exactly like Italy." I mused remembering the few months I spent there working on the renovation of a historical building. It had been one of the most fulfilling projects I had ever worked on.

"I wish I could go. I've always wanted to go." She sighed as I stopped walking looking at her.

"I'll make sure to take you then." I added kissing her lips.

BPOV

I was so happy that Edward enjoyed my selection. I knew he loved architecture, and would be able to appreciate the beauty and details of MonteLago Village. He seemed very happy as we walked along the lake and shops. I loved coming here, because I always dreamed of going to Italy. It had always been my dream ever since I was a little girl. And now Edward had mentioned that he would take me. Could a girl get so lucky?

We spent the day walking and enjoying each other's company. I felt very comfortable around him, and I only seemed to get happier with each passing moment. "Tell me something about yourself." He said as we walked near the lake.

"Like what?" I asked searching for a direction.

"I know you moved here from Phoenix, but I don't know much more." He said as I shrugged. It's not that I didn't want to tell him, it's just that there wasn't much to say.

"I was born in Forks, Washington, but my parents divorced when I was a baby. I went to live with my mom in Phoenix, visiting my dad every summer. My parents each got remarried, my mom when I was fifteen and my dad three years back." I explained as he listened attentively.

"Any brother or sisters?" He inquired as I shook my head.

"I'm an only child." I answered. "How about you?"

"I was born in Chicago, and have an older brother. My parents are very important to me, and have been together for thirty years." He answered.

"That's a long time. You're very lucky." I added wishing I knew what it was like to grow up with parents who were so deeply in love.

"I am." He said with a smile as we continued our walk. "Favorite ice cream?" He questioned just as we passed an ice cream shop.

"Vanilla." I admitted with a blush. "I'm a plain Jane when it comes to ice cream."

"I like chocolate." He admitted. "And you are definitely not plain. Favorite Starbucks drink?"

"I don't have them often, but I love a double chocolate chip frappucino." I replied leaning against him. "You?"

"Vanilla Latte with extra sugar." He answered.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in much the same fashion. Asking questions of each other and grabbing some gelato which we ended up feeding to each other. We really got to know each other on a different level, and we found shared similar taste in music and books.

We ended the evening enjoying dinner on a private gondola just as the sun was setting. It was very romantic to be in his arms as our gondolier sang in Italian. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

A/N: Just a fun fluffy chapter with a lemon. I hope you guys liked it.

Remember to vote for Camp Wilderness!

I will update Building a Family tomorrow.

Next Chapter: Emmett makes an appearance

Muggleinlove


	12. Edward's Phone Call

Chapter 12: Edward's Phone Call

EPOV

I was in my office trying to concentrate on my indoor designs and was finding it very difficult to do so. It wasn't the faint noise of the construction machines, because I had worked fine through much louder conditions. It was the images that kept popping up in my head of Bella sprawled across the desk, on the worktable, or even the floor.

I buried my face in my hands taking a deep breath. The weekend had been pure bliss and for the first time in four years I had a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, I had Bella. A smart sexy confident woman to call my own. Just thinking of her made me smile.

My thoughts came to a stop as I heard my cell phone ringing. "This is Edward." I answered paying no attention to the Caller ID, I needed to keep myself focused.

"Hey bro!" I heard my brothers voice greet.

"Hey, Emmett!" I answered. It had been a while since I had spoken to him. "How's New York?"

"The same as always." He replied. "How are things in Sin City? Have you met any hot chicks yet? You must be going through them like water."

Leave it to my brother to be so crude. I did have a tendency to date many women, but that didn't mean I slept with all of them. But he liked to live vicariously through me, because he had been with his girlfriend, Rosalie, for five years.

"Actually, I haven't." I replied not elaborating more, because I knew what was coming. My brother was incredibly predictable.

"What do you mean?" He screamed and I knew his whole office had to have heard him. He was in our central location in New York, and my father would be joining him in a few days. The project in China was finished, but he was taking time to sight see with my mom.

"I mean what I said." I answered holding back my laughter. We had really changed positions over the last four years. Emmett had always been the one not settle until he met Rosalie, a model and actress, during a fashion show his then girlfriend had dragged him to.

"You have to have met somebody so start spilling." He urged as I chuckled. I was really close to my brother, as close as our job allowed, and he knew me well.

"I did meet a girl, her name is Bella." I explained.

"Is she hot?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you care, Emmett? I mean she's my girlfriend not yours, and I don't think Rosalie will appreciate you asking." I answered. Bella was incredibly hot, but I wasn't going to grace him with an answer.

"Come on. Eddie." He whined as I cringed at the nickname he used. "And did you say girlfriend?"

"I did." I replied a smile on my face, Bella Swan was indeed my girlfriend.

"I'm so happy for you." Emmett congratulated. "I didn't think you would ever find somebody again."

"Neither did I." I sighed steering away from all those painful thoughts. I was happy now, and I wasn't going to let any of those doubts come and ruin everything.

"This is great," He suddenly said and I could tell he was smiling and probably bouncing in his seat in excitement. That was quite the sight since Emmett was a ver muscular man that was well over six feet tall.

"What's great?" I asked not really sure whether I liked Emmett's definition of great.

"Well, you know that Rose and me have been together for a while." He started as I agreed. "Well, I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Congratulation, Emmett. I'm happy for you. Have you told mom?" I asked knowing my mom had been dying for us to settle down and give her grandchildren.

"I spoke to her late last night, she's thrilled. She's making dad come home at once. You know how she is." He laughed. My mom was a great woman, who did much of the interior decorating of our projects, but she tended to overreact to some stuff.

"I know it's soon, but have you set a date?" I inquired.

"Well, that's the thing. It turns out Rose is pregnant. She had planned on telling me last night, but I beat her at the proposal. We both had planned special night out. Anyway we talked about it, and she doesn't want the media to find out before we are married." He explained.

Rosalie was a high super model turned actress, she was one of the few who could do both. But that meant that Emmett and her were always in the media spotlight. They had paparazzi around their neighborhood all the time.

"They would have a field day." I sighed.

"Exactly." Emmett answered. "So we hope to escape to Las Vegas and get married there sooner rather than later. I mean it's as easy as going through a drive thru there, right?"

"I don't think Rose is into drive thru weddings." I chuckled.

"You get me, Edward. Don't be such a smart ass." He added. "No, she wants something classic. You're staying at the Venetian right? Isn't that the place with gondolas and stuff?"

"It is, but please do it anywhere but there." I pleaded knowing that Bella wouldn't go if it was at her workplace. She still hadn't spoken to her superiors about us.

"Why? I thought that place was among the best." He reasoned.

"It is, but Bella works there. She's the hotel host/hostess." I answered hoping I could convince him to go somewhere else.

"So? Wouldn't that help?" He questioned.

"She doesn't want them to know we're together. She's afraid it's going to affect her job." I explained as he agreed. "She can help you guys go someplace else though, she has connections in just about every hotel."

"I'll let Rose know, we're heading there on Wednesday. We want to set something up for not this Saturday but the following. Dad wants to take care of some stuff here in New York and should be there with mom by the weekend." He continued. "Don't say anything though, we're going to try to sneak through. We don't want the media to know were there."

"I know, Emmett. You know they don't question me much." I replied.

"I'll see Wednesday then. Can you pick us up? And can you get us a room where you're at? Bella can probably be discrete." He inquired.

"You can use mine. I'll stay with Bella." I offered that way there was no trail for the reporters to follow.

"Staying over, someone is getting some action." He joked and I thought it best to ignore it.

"Are you using our plane?" I questioned, because that gave us more leeway and gave them more privacy.

"We are, we should be there at nine." He answered.

"We'll be there." I said hoping Bella would agree to come with me. I wanted her to meet my brother, and then hopefully my parents. It was amazing how she had changed my outlook on life so soon.

"See you, man." He said before hanging up.

I couldn't help but smile. Emmett had just made my day. Not only did I now have an excuse to visit Bella today, I could ask her if I could stay over while my brother was in town. I knew she wouldn't mind, but I still needed to ask. I definitely didn't want to share a suite with Emmett and Rosalie. They made Alice and Jasper sound like mimes.

BPOV

I got home throwing everything down. Work hadn't been bad, it had been a pretty average day. But I hadn't seen Edward since that morning. I had kissed him goodbye by his car before I got in my own, and now I wouldn't see him until Friday. The though depressed me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked noticing my frown as I padded into the kitchen.

"I miss Edward." I admitted with a sigh grabbing a plate and re-heating some of the leftover food from the previous day. I had no drive to cook.

"That sucks." She replied as we ate in silence. I had no drive to anything but take a long hot bath and then jump into bed. Though the bed didn't look promising without Edward.

"I'm going to take a bath and head to bed." I told Alice who nodded as I grabbed a book from my bookshelf, my pajamas, and my strawberry scented bubble bath.

I let the hot water run filling the tub as I measured the bubbles. I yearned for Edward to join me, not to do anything but hold me. I stripped off my clothes climbing in when it was sufficiently deep the warm water relaxing my tense muscles.

I rested my head against the tub enjoying the silence. I allowed my mind to wander. Edward seemed far too perfect, he had his emotional hang ups, but he treated me like a lady. He made me feel wanted and protected, in a way no man had been able to. He made me believe in soul mates.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice say and I knew I had to be dreaming. Edward was spending the night in his room. "Bella," I heard again closer and as I opened my eyes I saw his emerald eyes staring into mine.

"Edward," I squealed in delight as he dipped his head down to capture my lips in a kiss.

"I've missed you." He said touching my face gently.

"I have too." I replied. "There's room for two." I added as he smiled sexily.

"I though you'd never ask." He replied stripping of his clothes and squeezing in behind me.

I settled onto his chest feeling much more relaxed than I had before. My bath had just gotten ten times better. "What do I owe the surprise?" I asked.

"I spoke to my brother." He replied his hands resting against my outer thighs. "He's getting married."

"That's wonderful." I exclaimed with a smile.

"He's been with his girlfriend for five years, and he finally asked. She's also expecting a baby." He explained.

"Wait isn't your brother's girlfriend Rosalie, the actress?" I asked. I had seen some of her movies, and Alice loved the clothes she modeled.

"That's her." He replied. "They're escaping here to have a secret wedding next week. Though they'll arrive Wednesday night. Emmett wants me to pick them up."

I frowned at the revelation. Was here because he didn't want me to meet his family? Was this our goodbye until they left? How would I survive without seeing him?

"So I guess I won't see you for almost two weeks." I said weakly my voice revealing my pain.

"What? Why? No!" He exclaimed immediately.

"Isn't that why you're here? I mean I understand." I answered as hushed me with a kiss.

"It's quite the opposite, Bella. I wanted you to come with me, and pick them up. They want everything to be kept from the media, and so I offered them my suite. I was hoping I could stay here." He explained causing my lips to part in a huge smile. Edward wanted to stay with me at my place.

"Of course, silly." I replied kissing him. "And I'll make sure to get them into the hotel unspotted. We've done it before. Do they know where they want the wedding?"

"They originally wanted it at the Venetian, but he changed his mind. I want you to be there with me. Would you be willing to help Rose?" He added.

"I'd love to, Edward." I replied.

"My parents are also flying in Saturday." He revealed as my breath hitched. "I'm sure Emmett told my mom about you, and she's going to want to meet you."

Was I ready to meet his parents? That was a huge step. "Would they like me?" I questioned.

"What's not to love?" He inquired with a heart stopping smile. I kissed him tenderly processing the new turn of events. I was going to meet his family.

A/N: Who like their phone conversation? And who wants to be in the bathtub with Edward?

Well, I want to thank everyone that voted for Camp Wilderness. You guys are great, but I did not win. I am not disappointed, because I am a reader of the stories that won. They're great stories. Thank You!

Next Chapter: Bella meets Emmett and Rosalie (out Sunday)

Muggleinlove


	13. Introductions

Chapter 13: Introductions

BPOV

I stood in front of my closet wearing nothing but my pink lace bra and lace boy shorts. I needed to decide what to wear to meet Edward's brother. I had straightened my hair and done my makeup, but I didn't know what to wear. Was this a jeans occasion? Or should I wear a dress?

I was so nervous that I felt like my entire body was shaking. And to make matters worst I still had to meet his parents on Saturday. We were all going to dinner to celebrate Emmett and Rosalie's engagement. Plus I still had to set up a meeting with human resources to talk about my new relationship.

"As much as I would like to have you stay in that and so much less, I don't think Rose would like it. She's kind of possessive of Emmett, and I'm possessive of you." Edward said as he walked into my room with a suitcase. He would be staying at my house for the next week and a half.

"Really," I said turning to him to give him the full view. Over the years I had learned that men liked confident women.

"Bella," He warned in a husky tone, and I was well aware of the effect I was having on him.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently batting my eyelashes.

"Please get dressed." He pleaded as I took a step towards him. I could see him straining to stay still.

"I don't know what to wear." I teased closing the distance between us and pressing my body against his.

"Oh, God!" Edward said before crashing his lips against mine pulling me even closer. Both his hands resting on my behind. "You're such a tease, and are certainly going to pay for it." He added his lips breaking contact with me.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked as I looked at his lips that were shiny from my lip gloss.

"I am, and you're going to enjoy it." He said matter of factly against my ear as he lightly swatted my behind.

I felt my desire grow for him. The intensity in his eyes made my knees weak, and I found myself calculating how much time we had before we could come back.

EPOV

I left the room giving Bella time and space to finish. I hadn't meant to actually sound so forceful, but I could tell she was aroused by my words. I would have to keep that in mind for later use, starting tonight.

Bella stepped out in a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue top, that made her skin that much more irresistible. I was really going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself. "Are you ready?" I asked as she nodded.

I allowed her to drive since I still didn't quite know my way around town. I could tell that she was nervous by the way she bit her lip. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as she sighed.

"Tell me about them again, Edward. I don't want to make a fool out of myself." She replied as I chuckled.

"Bella, you'll be fine. My brother is a tall man, taller than me and much more muscular. He's a jokester and is very blunt at times, you can always count on him to make a party out of any situation. You've seen Rose on TV and in the movies. She's really nice and quiet, a little reserved at first. But she's a lot of fun once she gets to know you, she's down to earth and overall good person." I explained for the tenth time as we made it to the airport.

Bella was able to head straight to the private jet pickup section with her credentials of her job. "No paparazzi, today." Bella said with a laugh as I spotted our black jet landing.

"That's it." I pointed to Bella as we got out of her Volvo.

I leaned against the car pulling Bella against me. I slid my hands under the thin material of her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her waist. "They're going to love you, Bella. There's no need to worry." I assured her as the plane stopped the metal stairs being wheeled into place.

My brother had officially joined the party.

BPOV

Leaning against Edward gave me strength, and I figured I would be myself and hoped they liked me the way Edward did. I had seen a lot of private jets in my profession, so much so that they had become common place to me. But the Cullen's jet was impressive to say the least.

It was jet black with gold letters on the side that read: C&C&C Architectural Inc. It really stood out from all the ones I had ever seen. "It's very nice." I said softly as Edward chuckled.

"The inside is better. It has a bed." He whispered making me shiver in anticipation. It was going to be a very long night.

As soon as the metal stairs were secured a tall muscular man, who I knew had to be Emmett appeared at the top followed by Rosalie. "Edward!" He screamed as I moved away to give Edward space.

"Hey, Emmett!" Edward called taking my hand and leading me in their directions.

Rosalie seemed worried looking around frantically. She was practically unrecognizable in dark glasses and a baseball cap, hardly her usual wear. Emmett and Edward hugged at the bottom of the stairs, and Edward took Rosalie in a hug as well.

"Emmett, Rose I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella." He introduced with a huge smile on his face as I smiled shyly.

"Hello!" I said reaching out my hand as Emmett hugged me.

"It' about time, baby brother." He teased and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie added with a friendly smile as she also gave me a hug. "You have to be quite the woman to enthrall our Edward here."

"I do what I can." I said with a shrug as everyone laughed.

"I know this may sound vain and all, but can we go I really don't want to be seen." Rosalie said as we quickly moved to the car where some trusted workers had put away their luggage.

"Congratulations" I said once we were on our way.

"Thank you!" Rosalie answered. "For everything, I know the secrecy thing is kind of hard."

"I understand, Ms. Hale." I said going into my professional mode as Edward chuckled.

"Call me, Rose." Rose said with a laugh. "I just want a small romantic ceremony without the fuss of the media."

"Have you thought of a hotel?" I inquired.

"We were thinking the Bellagio. Do you know anybody we can trust there?" Emmett asked.

I thought about the question for a while. "Well, their wedding coordinator is Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley. I would go with Tyler, he's much more trustworthy than Lauren. I could set up a meet if you'd like."

"If you don't mind." Rose answered as I smiled. She seemed very easy to get along with.

"Do you guys want food? We can grab something before we head to the Strip." Edward added.

"I wouldn't mind some good old fashioned McDonalds." Rose said much to my surprise. I had to hold back a laugh. She looked like she had never eaten junk food in her life.

"Don't be fooled by Rose's small size." Edward added. "That girl can eat, and indulges in junk food like the rest of us."

"I just wasn't expecting that." I said as I headed towards a McDonalds that tended to be empty at this time.

Edward and I ordered while Rose and Emmett found seats. We were being careful that no one recognized them. We came back with the trays joining them in a corner booth away from the doors, but the windows were everywhere.

"Tell us about yourself, Bella." Emmett said taking a bite off his burger.

"Not much too tell." I said as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any other answer but that. You really underestimate yourself." Edward replied kissing my temple.

"I'm not that interesting." I complained as Rose giggled.

"That's right your fascinating." He stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell us about yourself, Bella." Rose urged as I took a deep breath before taking a bite of my chicken nugget.

"I'm twenty-five and originally from Forks, Washington and then moved to Phoenix before coming here. I work for the Venetian and have since I was twenty-one." I explained as they listened.

"How did you meet Edward?" Emmett asked as I laughed.

"I was sort of waiting for him when he arrived." I shrugged.

"I for one think you guys are cute together." Rose added in leaning into Emmett.

We had a very pleasurable dinner and I felt incredibly comfortable around Emmett and Rose. They seemed just as nice and friendly as Edward, and did not make me feel unworthy.

I was able to get them up to Edward's suite without much problem, and Emmett was going to begin working with Edward the following day in the office. Rose was going to begin planning the wedding and enjoying her time to relax and read. I was going to set up her appointment with Tyler as soon as possible.

A/N: There's Emmett and Rose there is more to come from them in upcoming chapters.

Go checkout a new one shot I have posted for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. It is called The Love of a Pirate. It features Edward as a pirate. It is also a lemon, though it does have some plot. I have a link to her profile page where all her favorites are entries to the contest. Definitely join in, the contest just started. The rules are posted on her author page.

Next Chapter: Is one big lemon! (LoL)

Muggleinlove


	14. Punishment

Chapter 14: Punishment

EPOV

I don't know how Bella did it. We parked somewhere in the back, and took a service elevator and took a bunch of secret passages to get my brother and Rose to my room. If anybody caught them it would not have been Bella's fault, she had done all she could.

I was feeling a bit adventurous tonight as we drove back to her place, or my place as well, at least for the next week and a half. Bella was driving as I watched her. She had the most amazing brown hair that shined in the moonlight, and her lips were pouting just the way that made me tick. My very being called for her.

Bella turned to me as we entered her complex her eyebrows slightly raised. I had been caught staring, and I didn't care. Bella was my girlfriend and I could stare if I wanted to. "What are you staring at?" She asked biting her lip.

"Your sexiness." I replied not really registering what I had said before I had said it. It seemed like Bella had turned off the filter in my brain.

"Good to know." She replied returning her attention to driving and parking her car. "But what are you going to do about it?" She asked in a husky voice.

I smiled mischievously getting out of the car and going to the drivers side to help her. As soon as the door was closed I pressed my body against hers, sandwiching her between me and the car. My lips were centimeters from her ear as I spoke. "I think you deserve to be punished."

"Punished for what?" She gasped in a low tone.

"For being naughty and not finishing what you started." I explained my lips closing the space to kiss her soft, long neck.

"Edward," She moaned her hands escaping under my shirt.

"No touching." I warned picking her up and carrying her up to the apartment. My hand firmly on her behind as my fingers drew patterns on it.

Alice had to be in bed, and I was thankful that we wouldn't have to stop to explain how things had gone with my brother. We had told Alice, because she would help Rose with whatever she needed as well.

"We're doing things a bit differently tonight." I said as we entered her room the door closing behind us. I joined her on the bed, the entire length of our body touching as we were side by side.

"How different?" She asked pressing her body against mine, her pelvis against my own.

"For one, we're going to take things slow." I said my nose skimming her neck and jaw her body shivering at my touch.

My hand escaped under her shirt across her stomach and tracing the outline of her bra. "Please, Edward." She pleaded trying to kiss me.

I immediately removed my hand causing her to groan. "Patience will be rewarded." I said for her benefit and my own. I needed to keep my cool.

Bella looked up into my eyes her own eyes glazed with passion. "Are you going to be patient?" I asked my lips right around hers my hand returning to her stomach.

"Yes." She whispered as my lips grazed hers.

"I'm going to make you beg for me, Isabella." I whispered in her ear as I slowly unbuckled her pants not removing them yet. "I'm going to make you more hot and bothered than you have ever been before."

BPOV

Edward's words were driving me insane. I was fully aroused and ready for him, but we will still were fully clothed. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and have him inside of me. But he was set on being torturously slow.

"Do you know how much I want you?" He asked the essence of his voice giving me a goose bumps. "Do you feel how hard I am for you?" He continued pressing his arousal to my thigh as he slowly removed my shirt.

I wanted to respond, but I was completely incoherent. I couldn't form the words, and my limbs felt like Jell-O. How was he able to maintain so much control?

Edward's tongue traced the outline of my bra, like his fingers had. My nipples strained against the lace of my bra, and his breath only seemed to make them harder. "Are you wet for me?" He questioned his hands trailing down my stomach and down my pants slightly caressing me. He was careful to put no pressure on where I needed it most.

"Please," I whimpered my body burning from within.

"Not yet." He teased as I regained some control over my arms reaching for his shirt. I was surprised when he allowed me to remove it. I decided to push my luck going for his pants, where he took my hand stopping me.

"Don't make me punish you." He whispered sucking on my pulse point my toes clenching.

The torture continued as he slowly removed my jeans leaving me in only my underwear. I knew he had to notice my arousal, and he used it to his own advantage. His fingers expertly traced me through the thin material of my underwear.

"Do you want me?" He asked his lips on mine in a sensual kiss. I eagerly wrapped my arms around him hoping that I could coax him to end the pleasurable torture.

"Don't make tie you up." He warned removing my arms from around his neck.

"Edward," I moaned unable to form any other words, but his name.

He then removed my bra one hook at a time releasing my girls from their confines his lips wrapping around the peak of one as he teased the other. I gripped the pillows around me in ecstasy that was short lived as he switched sides. His name the only mantra that escaped my lips.

Edward left a fire trail from my breasts down my stomach around my navel and to the edge of my boy shorts. I felt like I was going to combust the moment he licked me through the cloth barrier making my back arch off the bed.

After much torture he removed my last bit of clothing with his teeth, much like I had first done to him. I had no control over my movements and I watched in awe as he dropped his jeans first slowly followed by his boxers. His body was that of a Greek god, and I was anxious to have him sheathed in me again.

Edward pressed his entire body against me, his hardness against my stomach. I knew he had to be straining to keep control as his eyes bore into mine. The desire was evident, and so was a hint of more. The physical attraction we had to each other was undeniable, but now it had an emotional edge. An edge neither one of us understood.

"I want you so bad, Bella." He said in my ear as wiggled under him his moan urging me on.

"I'm yours." I answered biting his ear lobe relishing his groan.

Edward rolled off me, reaching for the protection in my nightstand, before returning to his previous position. I had torn down his composure, and he was about to finally fill me. He teased me a one more time before entering slightly and pulling out before I wrapped my legs around him, keeping him in place.

When he finally filled me, I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. He moved slowly at first, his eyes closed in concentration. I lifted my hips to coax him to move faster. He acquiesced my request pumping faster within me as I his lips molded into mine.

We kissed forcefully our tongues fighting for dominance. We broke apart only to catch our breaths, and towards the end I was panting for air. He continually hit me in the right spot sending me over the edge twice before he followed.

He rolled onto his back bringing me on top of him as we tried to regain composure. I kissed his chest unable to find the strength to move up to his lips. I was pleasurably exhausted, and content to stay where I was.

He could punish me anytime…

A/N: How's that for a lemon? It was by far one of the most enjoyable chapters to write. I had lots of fun.

Next Chapter: Fallout (Out Thursday)

Muggleinlove


	15. Headlines

Chapter 15: Headlines

BPOV

I sat in my office my eyes closing out of their own accord. I had enjoyed last night immensely, but that meant I had gotten very little sleep. I knew Edward was probably no better than me, and he had a presentation in the early morning.

"Bella you have got to read this!" Alice said running inside my office, not even bothering to knock. She threw a newspaper in front of me, and I immediately paled.

On the front cover of the Las Vegas Sun was a picture of Rose and Emmett in McDonalds with the headline: WEDDING BELLS?

"That's not the worst of it." Alice added flipping the paper open to reveal a picture of all four of us eating in the booth. My head was resting on Edward's shoulder as he fed me a fry. It was a very sweet picture, but there was no doubt that it was me.

I skimmed the article speed reading. I was quickly recognized thanks to the press I had done, and there was a whole paragraph on me and Edward. It read:

Not only does it appear that one of the Cullen boys have wedding bells in the near future, the other may not be far behind. Edward Cullen, the youngest son of world-renowned architect Carlisle Cullen, and a famed architect in his own right, has found a new lady friend. If the lucky girl seems familiar, it's because she is quite recognizable here in Las Vegas. Isabella Swan, or Bella, is the hostess of The Venetian Hotel and Casino. It appears that Edward Cullen has been doing much more than business while staying in Las Vegas.

"I am so dead." I whispered burying my face in my hands. "Not only did I fail Rose and Emmett, I may have ruined my career."

"You might as well come clean with Mr. Banner." Alice said sinking into the chair in front of my desk.

"I should go see Rose first. I wish I could talk to Edward, but he's in a presentation all morning." I said getting up.

I made it up to Edward's suite which Rose and Emmett were using. I felt terribly guilty for not being as sly as I thought I was. I knocked on the door, and knew that Rose had read the paper.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as she ushered me inside. "I should've been more careful."

"It's not your fault, Bella." She said kindly sitting on the couch. "If anything it's mine. I decided to stop for food. I couldn't have asked for anything more than what you did."

"I guess a low key wedding is out of the picture." I added in an apologetic tone. I was truly sorry for my lack of forethought.

"I don't think it is." She said biting her finger. "Well, Emmett has every right to be here. I mean it's his buildings too. So we can be here on business and I am just here to accompany him."

"You're good." I laughed.

"You have to be when you're always in the spotlight. There are ways to spin each and every story, don't forget that." She replied with a smile. "Emmett told me about the secrecy with your job. Are you in danger of loosing it?"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "It depends how they look at it. Edward isn't a married man and I am free to date who I want. I'll find out when I go down to their offices."

"I'm sorry." She said as I smiled weakly.

"They would've found out sooner or later." I sighed as my work phone began to ring. It was definitely not Edward, and I knew the powers that be wanted a meeting.

"This is Bella" I greeted trying to sound normal even though my heart was beating frantically.

"Bella, this Banner. Can I see you in my office?" He asked in a professional tone. He wasn't one for small talk, and I knew it was best to get it over and done with.

"I'll be there in ten." I answered before hanging up. "Here goes nothing. If Emmett calls, can you have him tell Edward to have his phone on."

"Of course, Bella." Rose said as we both got up. "Good luck, and I'm really sorry." She said giving me a warm hug.

I walked through the hotel towards Mr. Banner's office. He was the head of Human Resources, and took care of all disciplinary action when it came to employees. Most of the lower employees never met him, but he had been the one who had filled out my paperwork when I first came in.

"Hi, Monica." I said greeting his secretary. "Mr. Banner is expecting me."

"Go right on in." She said with a weak smile that was not comforting at all. I was literally on the edge. What was going to happen now?

"Good morning, Mr. Banner." I stated as I walked into his office. His office was a little bigger than my own, but kept the same decorating scheme.

"Bella, take a seat." He said looking up from his paperwork. "I suspect you know why you're here."

"I do." I answered finding no reason to lie. I didn't regret my relationship with Edward, and I was definitely not ashamed of it.

"I'm sure you are aware that Mr. Cullen is a valued guest, who brings plenty of money to our establishment." He proceeded as I nodded. "And you are aware of why you were promoted to your current job title. You know why Tanya was let go?"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Banner. But in my defense, Mr. Cullen is not a married man." I pointed out in a respectful way. "I didn't say anything, because I do not believe my personal life has any bearing on my professional life."

"So you have not been with Mr. Cullen during company time?" He asked as I shook my head.

"The one time I used company time and funds was on his first night here. He wanted to have company during his meal, and I didn't want him to think more of it than it was. I would gladly pay the amount now, if you so wish." I added.

"Bella, you're a very valued team member, and I am aware that you have not been any less than professional. We have never had a complaint against you or your team since you were give your position." He stated folding his hands on the table.

"Then what is the problem?" I questioned not understand what he meant.

"We are in a delicate position. Your involvement with Mr. Cullen is none of our business, but it has made it to the paper. I understand that Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are also on property." He continued.

"They are, Sir. They are staying in Mr. Cullen's suite, and have asked for it to remain secret." I replied.

"The secrecy will not be a problem, we pride ourselves in giving celebrities their privacy." He answered as I breathed a sigh of relief. "I just don't want the hotel to get a bad name."

"I keep my relationship with Edward to my off time, and that should not be a concern to anybody here. We do not dine and have not been seen together on property. My personal life will be kept personal. The only time it may appear the media is when we're with his brother and his brother's girlfriend. I believe I have no control over that." I continued as he nodded.

"I will not stand in your way of pursuing a relationship with Mr. Cullen. Bella, we all deserve to be happy, and I am happy for you. But please try to keep both spheres separate." He added as I nodded.

"It will not be a problem, Mr. Banner." I assured him getting up and shaking my hand.

"He's a good catch." He said as I was heading to the door.

"He is." I answered slipping out of the office. I was completely relieved to still have my job. Things had gone loads better than I ever could've imagined.

A/N: How many of you saw this coming? Bella referred to Rose being Emmett's girlfriend because of the secrecy. It is completely done on purpose.

I debated the issue of what was going to happen, and wrote two different versions of this chapter. I decided against them taking punitive actions against Bella, because the drama gets stirred up a little later.

Next Chapter: What's going through Edward's mind through all of this.

Muggleinlove


	16. Worrying

Chapter 16: Worrying

EPOV

I leaned against my chair my eyes closing as the presentation dragged on. I was completely exhausted and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with Bella and sleep. "Wake up." Emmett hissed kicking my chair as I opened my eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled turning my attention to the Power Point screen. Jasper's chuckle was not lost on me.

The presentation continued to drag while my mind wandered to Bella. She had been amazing last night, and I already missed her. I missed her laugh, her voice, her presence; I missed every aspect of her.

As soon as the presentation was over I retreated to my office. I wanted to call her, but knew I had to wait until she was at lunch. She was very insistent on keeping her work away from her personal life, and I respected her wishes.

"You might want to see this." Emmett said walking into my office on his cell phone throwing the newspaper on my desk.

I looked over the pictures and articles feeling my heart hit my stomach. What was going to happen to Bella? Would they fire her? Would she then want to stay with me? All these thoughts rushed through my head as I reached for my phone. I needed to hear her voice.

"Don't call now, she's with her boss." Emmett said as closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. I was definitely going to get a migraine.

I really hoped that she wouldn't get disciplined for something that was mainly my fault. I had pursued her, but I knew she returned my feelings for her. I vaguely heard Emmett hang up the phone, but all my attention was focused on Bella. I wouldn't stop her from leaving, but I knew I wouldn't survive if she did. There would be no reason to.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Emmett asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Nothing is going to happen. You'll see, you're worrying about nothing." He assured me, but I didn't know if he was right. They had fired her co-worker for having a relationship with a guest. Our circumstances were different, but it was still the same.

Time seemed to drag on forever as I waited for her to call. I wanted to call her and hear her voice, but I didn't dare. I didn't want to jeopardize her career any further. Emmett had given me my space, and I was thankful for it. I needed time alone, the only person I wanted to be with was Bella.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when my phone rang. I instantly picked up when I saw it was Bella. "Hello," I said my heart beating frantically as I waited to hear her voice.

"Edward," She said in a relieved tone.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked as she stayed quiet.

"Edward, can we meet for lunch?" She questioned and I knew something was wrong. Did she want to break up with me? "Nothing is wrong. I just need to see you."

"Where do you want to meet?" I inquired removing those negative thoughts from my mind. I had to be positive.

"Meet me in the lobby at Caesers." She replied. "I should be there in ten."

"I'll be there." I said hanging up as I grabbed my suit jacket heading out.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as I shrugged.

"She wants to meet me for lunch. Cover for me." I called before leaving. I didn't even wait for his response.

I walked quickly down the Strip to Caeser's Palace. I had to see Bella, I had to have her in my arms. I tried to look cool, but on the inside I felt like I was dying. She had become a part of me during the past weeks and I couldn't live without her.

I looked around the lobby noticing I had arrived in eight minutes. I really had to have been walking quickly, but I didn't remember a single thing of my walk. I saw Bella appear and she looked as pretty as always. I had seen her early that morning, but she still seemed more beautiful than before.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" I said kissing her forehead. "I shouldn't have asked you to look after my brother and Rose."

"Edward, nothing happened." She said looking at me as we walked to the café.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." I continued as she stopped me with a kiss.

"Listen to me, Edward. Mr. Banner just said what we already knew. I need to keep my personal and professional life separate. And I would be pretty stupid to let you go." She said as I smiled kissing her again.

After being seated and putting in our order, I couldn't stop staring at her. She was my Bella, and I had been worrying about nothing. She didn't want to break up with me, and she wanted to be with me like I wanted to be with her.

"I was so worried that you were going to leave me." I admitted taking her hand. "You don't know how much relief I feel right now."

"Edward, why would you think that?" She asked squeezing my hand.

"You value your career, and I know that I'm gone if it put it in danger." I answered looking down at my water.

"Edward, you have become ten, twenty times more important to me than my job. I wouldn't leave you, because of that. There's something different about us, and I don't think I'd be able to make it without you." She answered as I leaned across to kiss her.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Edward would think that I would leave him. I cared for him deeply, and I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him. I didn't want to say it yet, but I knew it was true. Movies and songs could not accurately described the way it felt, it was incredible.

Lunch was fun and relaxing after a very stressful morning for both of us. "Edward, what do you think about me cooking dinner for your parents? Do you think they'd mind? Or would they rather go out somewhere?" I asked.

"Do you want to cook for six?" He questioned as I laughed.

"I do it all the time. Plus I want to impress them, I'm no supermodel like Rose." I said biting my lip as Edward kissed me.

"I don't want a supermodel. I want you." He answered taking my hand in his. "My parents would love it."

"Any preference for the menu?" I inquired my head already going through a million possibilities.

"Whatever strikes your fancy. My parents are open to try anything." He replied as we reached the outside of the hotel.

"Bella, would you be able to take vacation after Emmett and Rose's wedding?" He inquired catching me off guard.

"I can, but why?" I replied.

"I want to take you someplace just the two of us. To get away from everything." He answered.

"I like the sound of that." I added giving him a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you tonight then." He responded giving me another kiss, before we went in opposite directions. We both had to go to work.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Edward's POV of everything that went down. I am going slower in having them develop their feelings, because they're older. They want to be sure, before they say the "love" word.

Next Chapter: Meet the Parents (Out Sunday)

Muggleinlove


	17. Arrival

Chapter 17: Arrival

BPOV

I was a nervous wreck as I moved around the kitchen putting things together for our dinner. I found that the busier I kept myself the less I started to panic. I had picked a simple menu that I was sure everyone would like. I didn't want to cook something his parents wouldn't eat. Therefore, I had settled on Chicken Parmesan with linguini, Caesar Salad, and Tiramisu for dessert.

"Is there a reason why you're a nervous wreck?" Edward asked leaning against the kitchen door as I moved around in a frenzy.

"No reason." I answered dropping a plate on the floor shattering it to pieces.

"Don't move," Edward warned getting the broom. Here I was standing barefoot in the kitchen surrounded by pieces of a plate.

Edward hugged me when he was done bringing me close to him. He kissed my forehead as my tears began to fall. "I really want to impress your parents, Edward." I said biting my lip. "I want them to like me."

"Bella there's no need to worry about my parents. I can assure you that they'll like you more than they like me." He said kissing my lips.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned through my tears.

"I know my parents. They've been wanting me to find someone for years, and you're perfect for me. They'll see that right away." He explained wiping away my tears.

"You don't even have to cook to impress them. My parents will know how good you are to me, and how much you have opened me up. They'll probably give you a prize or something." He continued causing me to smile weakly.

"Are you sure?" I inquired feeling a bit better and more confident.

"I'm sure." He answered hugging me again. "Are you going to the airport with me and Emmett?"

"I would rather stay here and finish up. I still have to get ready, finish cooking, and set the table. And I want you to have time to catch up, I don't want to be in the way." I added.

"You would never be in the way, Bella." He answered rolling his eyes.

"But I need to finish everything, and you need to pick up your brother and Rose. Remember to use the back entrance I showed you." I said as he nodded.

"I'll come drop off Rose, the less people that see her the better." He added as I nodded. I had become fast friends with Rose, and she would be able to help with setting the table. She would also be able to give me tips to impress the Cullens.

"Go on or you'll be late." I urged giving him a kiss as he disappeared out of the kitchen. I leaned against the counter taking a deep breath as I kept a close watch on the linguini and the chicken. I prayed and hoped that they would like me, because I knew I was in love with their son. I wasn't sure whether Edward knew, but I was slowly building up the courage to tell him.

EPOV

I picked up Rose and Emmett the way Bella had instructed me. She knew just the way to avoid being seen. "Bella is really nervous about meeting mom and dad." I said as we drove back to Bella's place.

"Mom and dad will love her." Emmett stated. "They've been wanting you to get a girlfriend for ages. We were starting to think that you were gay."

"Funny." I said sarcastically as Emmett and Rose laughed.

"Honestly, Edward. There was a huge gap between girlfriends." Rose added as I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't mean I was celibate." I answered as Rose covered her ears.

"I don't need to know what you do or don't do. I'm just stating the obvious." Rose replied as I kept on driving staying quiet.

"Are you mad?" Emmett after my silence had dragged on.

"Just disappointed," I replied my eyes on the road. "You guys know what I went through."

"But you can't let what happened years ago still affect you today." Rose added as she reached for my arm.

"I see that now." I sighed as we arrived at the apartment. "Rose, can you make sure Bella is calm. She's worrying over nothing."

"I will." She said slipping out of the car and running towards the building.

"Bella has done miracles on you." Emmett commented once we started driving to the airport to pick up our parents.

"I know." I answered as I figured how to phrase the question that had been bothering me. I figured it was best to be blunt. "Emmett, how did you know you loved Rose?" I asked taking a deep breath.

I knew I had very deep feelings for Bella, but I was afraid of calling it love. I though I had loved Jessica, and I probably did. But I couldn't compare the feelings. With Bella it all seemed deeper more meaningful, as if I was becoming whole. But I was afraid, afraid of suffering another broken heart.

"Honestly Edward, only you can answer that. What I feel for Rose is indescribable. She makes me feel whole and happy. I know we can get through anything, and I would die without her. She is more precious to me than the air I breathe. I know it sounds corny but you just know." He explained with a goofy grin. I had never heard my brother be so serious, and I definitely saw what Rose saw in him. "Are you in love?"

"I don't know." I sighed nearing the airport. We were picking up my parents at the same place Bella and I had picked up Emmett and Rose. "I think I am, but I think part of me is afraid of admitting it. If I told her would she run off and hurt me."

"I don't know Bella that well, I haven't even known her for week. But I do know she cares for you that much is plainly obvious. My only suggestion is that you think about it. You'll know when the time is right, but don't say it before hand. You could break her heart as well." He replied as I nodded. When had my brother gotten so wise?

"Are you the Love Guru now?" I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"I try to be serious and you still make fun of me. A guy can't win." He added as I chuckled watching as our private jet made another landing in Las Vegas this time with my parents.

"I'm just lightening up the mood." I replied as he laughed with me.

We waited a few minutes as the plane stopped and the ladder was rolled to the door. I couldn't wait to see my parents since I hadn't seen them in months. Since my dad was working in China and I had been looking over various projects all over the world.

My mom waved as she spotted both of us hurrying down the stairs my father close behind. "Edward," She cooed giving me a warm hug. She had seen Emmett the day after he proposed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom." I said hugging her again.

My dad soon stepped in taking my mom's place. "How are you doing?" He asked as I smiled.

"Fantastic." I said as he arched an eyebrow.

My mom had finished gushing over Emmett, and had turned her attention to me. "So where is this beautiful young lady I have heard very little about? All I know is that her name is Bella and she works in the Venetian as a hostess. She has obviously had a wonderful effect on you."

"She's making dinner. She's an aspiring chef, and wanted to do something special for you two." I answered as my mom smiled.

"She didn't have to do anything." My mother continued.

"I told her, but she's stubborn and wouldn't listen." I sighed as she laughed.

"Well, then let's not keep the young lady waiting. I have to say I'm intrigued to see who has caught our Edward's attention." My father stated as we got into the car.

"She's great." Emmett commented. "She has our Edward wrapped around her little finger."

"Emmett!" I seethed.

"What it's the truth." Emmett complained.

"Now boys." My mom scolded as I returned my attention to the road.

"You obviously haven't seen how you behave with Rose." I pointed out as he glared at me.

"I never said it was a bad thing." He replied as we continued our drive.

I didn't mind that Bella had that much control over me. I trusted her with it. Emmett's description of love had been spot on. I felt exactly the same way about Bella. But I wasn't going to say it just yet. I wanted to be one hundred percent sure, for her sake and my own.

A/N: Just a cute little chapter to show how their feelings are developing. They know they love each other, but don't want to say it yet.

Next Chapter: Bella meets Esme and Carlisle (Out Wednesday)

Muggleinlove


	18. A Revelation

**A/N: I want to apologize for this chapter. I am very pissed at my computer right now. Apparently my original chapter 18 never saved correctly when I wrote it about a week and half ago. So when I went to proof read it, I couldn't open it. The only thing I had was about one page worth of writing that I had emailed myself from work. Therefore, this chapter combines what I had written, with stuff I just added, and I combined in part of the next chapter.**

Chapter 18: A Revelation

BPOV

"Really Bella, Esme and Carlisle are wonderful people. They are going to love you." Rose assured me as I fixed the plates yet again. Everything was done. The table was set, the salad tossed, and the food was prepared. All we were waiting for was for them to arrive.

"I know, Rose. But I'm nothing special. I'm just a typical girl, I don't have much to offer Edward." I sighed pacing yet again. My nerves were everywhere.

"Listen to me, Bella Swan." Rose said angrily grabbing my hands and sitting me down. "Edward has not had a girlfriend in all the years I have known him. He pushed away everybody from his life. All he did was work. I have not seen him happier than what he is now."

"What good does that do." I complained fidgeting with the end of my dark green dress. It was sleeveless with a modest neckline ending just above my knees. I figured it made me look presentable.

"It does a world of good. Esme and Carlisle only want Edward to be happy. Esme in particular has suffered a long time with her son's emotional distance. I met him while he was still with Jessica, and he was lot more expressive then. But he was zombie afterwards when she destroyed him. You have put him back together in a way none of us thought possible." Rose explained as I got teary eyed. Had I really done so much?

"I guess I'm just nervous. I've never met my boyfriend's parents. I've always sort of known them before." I replied as she squeezed my hand.

"They'll love you, and you'll love them." She assured me giving me a hug. "Now no more nerves."

"No more nerves." I agreed taking a deep breath.

It wasn't long before the door was opening revealing Edward, Emmett, and their parents. I was instantly awed by how young they looked. I definitely knew where Edward got his good looks, his parents were gorgeous. I smoothed my dress stepping forward to greet them with a smile. I attempted to look confident as Edward took my hand leading me towards his parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Bella." He said with a bright smile.

"It's so great to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said holding out my hand.

"Bella!" Esme stated with a huge smile giving me a hug. "I've heard so little about you, but I already love you." She spoke in such a way that I felt completely comfortable.

"It's very nice to meet you." Carlisle added giving me a hug. "And you can call us Carlisle and Esme there is no need to be formal."

"Come on in, make yourself at home." I urged as we moved into the living area. "Can I get you anything? Wine?" I inquired.

"Sit with me, I want to get to know you." Esme said instantly sitting me next to her.

"What about me?" I asked my face turning red with embarrassment. I hate being put on the spot.

"Where are you from?" She began as I answered all her questions. What did I study? What I did for fun? How did I meet Edward? They were definitely very easy to talk to, and made me feel at ease.

"What made you choose Vegas?" Esme asked as we moved into the dinning room to have dinner.

"I figured it was great for hospitality management. Plus I got a job offer at the Venetian, it was a no brainier." I answered as everyone laughed.

"Bella, this is delicious." Carlisle complimented taking a another bite from this chicken. "You can give most Italian chefs a run for their money."

"You're just saying that." I replied feeling self conscious. Chicken Parmesan was one of my specialties, but it was hardly better than that of an Italian chef.

"I am not." Carlisle complained. "It is amazing, Bella. You should really do this professionally."

"Told you." Edward whispered kissing my temple.

"I have always wanted to, but I've never had the right monetary situation to do it." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked as I sighed.

"Some may say that I aim high, but I never just wanted to work at any restaurant. I wanted my own place where I had the creative freedom to design my own menu. I wouldn't be able to work at somebody else's restaurant, because it wouldn't hold that appeal." I answered with a shrug. "Plus let's face it, it takes a lot of money and fame to get a restaurant."

"Well, this is great, Bella." Emmett added causing me to smile.

"Thank you, Emmett." I said.

"No, Bella, Thank you." Esme added just as we finished our dinner. "Now boys, I think its time for you to do the dishes."

"Mom," Emmett began to whine as Rosalie hit him. "Fine."

"I can do it." I jumped in getting up.

"Bella, sit down." Edward urged kissing me. "We go it."

"But," I began to complain.

"Let them do something for a change." Esme insisted as we made our way back into the living room.

We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. We talked about the buildings they had designed, and future projects they were considering, and even Rose and Emmett's wedding. I had even promised to go shopping with Esme and Rose later on in the week. It was great to get to know his parents, and I was relieved that they genuinely seemed to like me. It was if we had always known each other.

EPOV

It was another afternoon at work, and it was just about time to head home. I was extremely happy that my parents and Bella hit it off. They seemed to click, and I could tell my mom was proud of my choice. Bella had charmed them as much as she had charmed me.

I had spent the day surveying the progress and I was glad to be back in the air conditioning and not out in the Las Vegas heat. My dad and brother were looking over their plans, and I was contemplating whether I should head out a little early. Bella I knew was back at home and was helping Rosalie with wedding plans. Alice was supposed to be there as well.

"This is Edward!" I greeted picking up my phone when it rang. I was definitely going to head home to Bella after this.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" A strange male voice asked on the other line.

"It is, how may I help you?" I asked wondering how they could've gotten my personal cell phone. It wasn't published anywhere. I valued my privacy greatly.

"This is James Henderson from Child Protective Services in Chicago." He began. "There has been a terrible accident, and your daughter's mother has been killed. Your daughter is in the hospital."

"What daughter?" I asked my blood running cold. He definitely had the wrong number I had no daughter.

"The daughter you fathered with Jessica Stanley born four and a half years ago." He explained as my fist curled hitting the table. Could it be possible? Had Jessica hidden the fact that she had the baby? Was I really a father?

**A/N: You guys got a revelation one chapter early. I hope you guys enjoyed it besides the fact that it combines part of two chapters. I tried to rewrite the chapter, but it didn't flow the way it did before. I hope it still made sense.**

**How many of you saw that twist? The revelation was supposed to stand alone as its own chapter, but this chapter would be too short without it. Therefore, I cut the chapter in two. Comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**This chapter and the next chapter are going to be on the short side. Since I had the problem with my computer. I had to shorten two chapter and format them to fit the way they once did. Which is a lot harder than it seems. I'm really sorry for the short chapters, but there is major drama. So I hope that makes up for it.**

**Next Chapter: What does Edward do? Is the child his? (Out Thursday)**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. What to Do?

Chapter 19: What to Do?

"The daughter you fathered with Jessica Stanley born four and a half years ago." He explained as my fist curled hitting the table.

How could I have a daughter? How had that happened? I knew how it happened, but I had no answers. What would I do with a daughter? Was she mine? I had so many questions I needed answers to. I was confused and scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Henderson, I was under the impression that Ms. Stanley had terminated the pregnancy. I was never told I had a daughter." I replied my eyes watering. How could she keep that from me?

"I am very sorry, Mr. Cullen." James said in a concerned voice. "We can run paternity tests if you would like. But we would like you to fly to Chicago as soon as possible. You are listed as the emergency contact as the child's father."

"What's the little girls name? Birthday?" I asked needing to know more. I knew deep inside that the little girl was mine, but I wanted confirmation in dates.

"Her name is Abigail Stanley. She was born November 29, 2003." He replied. I knew Abigail was mine, the dates fit perfectly.

"I'll be on the next flight out." I said as he gave me the hospital information informing me he would wait for me.

I took a deep breath the tears rolling down my cheek. How could Jessica keep my daughter from me for almost five years? How could I be denied the chance to be a father? What had I done to deserve that.

I wanted to call Bella, but I was afraid. What would she think of me? I hadn't been part of my daughter's life. She would hate me. What kind of person was I? Would she want me?

"What's wrong, Edward?" My dad asked walking closing the door behind him. He had a few papers in his hand, but I knew that was all forgotten the moment he saw me.

"Jessica had the baby." I simply said as I gripped the table. My anger was getting the best of me.

"But I thought." My dad began as I nodded.

"I thought she had an abortion. She lied to me. She kept my daughter a secret for almost five fucking years." I screamed the rage in me boiling. "I had a daughter I didn't know I had."

"Edward it's not your fault. You wanted the baby, you asked her to marry you." My dad consoled me coming around to hug me. "How did you find out now?"

"Apparently there was some sort of car crash and Jessica died, and Abigail is in the hospital in Chicago. Child Protective Services need me to get to Chicago." I explained my emotions running all over the place.

"Don't go alone. Take Bella." My dad said gripping my shoulder. "Don't go through this alone."

"How can I face her? I didn't take care of my daughter for so long. What would she think of me?" I answered the tears falling. I felt like everything I knew had fallen apart.

"Bella knows the story behind Jessica. She knows its not your fault. Go get her and go together. She would want to be there for you." My dad urged as I nodded. He was right, hopefully Bella would understand and not hate me.

I hated myself enough as it was. Yet, I knew that if Bella was disgusted with me I would die. I needed her. She had opened me up so much in the last month, that I couldn't close up again. She had made me feel again, and I prayed and hoped that she would help me through this time.

BPOV

Alice had taken Rose and Esme back to the hotel since she was going into work anywhere. I decided to cook Edward dinner, nothing fancy but just something I could put together in a few minutes.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call me.

"In the kitchen!" I called back noticing he was at least two hours early. Was there an occasion?

I turned to look at him, and my eyes widen in shock. He looked distraught. His eyes and nose red from crying his face as white as snow. "What happened?" I asked rushing to his side hugging him.

"Jessica lied." He whispered as I cupped his face in my hand.

"What?" I asked confused over what Jessica had to do with anything.

"She never had an abortion, I have a daughter." He explained. "They were both in a car accident. Jessica was killed and my daughter is in the hospital in Chicago. Social Services need me over there as soon as possible."

"I'm so sorry." I said hugging him tightly. I wanted to make him feel better. "Let me go with you."

"I don't want to inconvenience you. I just came to get some clothes." He answered trying to move away. I could tell that he was trying to shut me out the way Rose had said he did. I couldn't allow him to, because I needed to support him now more than ever.

"Edward, I'm coming with you. You will not face this alone, you need support." I stated firmly.

I knew he was weak and confused when he just nodded. He didn't argue, and I was thankful he was letting me in. He hadn't just ran away by himself. He was opening up. I knew that was a huge step for him. I knew he trusted me.

I packed two small suitcases and we were on his plane in less than an hour. It was rather convenient to have a plane that left when you ordered it to. It sure saved a lot of time and effort.

Edward hadn't spoken much after he had explained. He simply sat in the leather chair looking out the window. I held his hand drawing small circles on it, trying to comfort him. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, what am I going to do with a daughter?" He asked looking loss. His green eyes showed nothing but grief, despair, and confusion. He was not the Edward I had met.

"You'll love and protect her." I answered. "You don't have to do this alone."

"You don't have to do this, Bella." He replied as I kissed him. I knew he didn't want me to go through this. Or see him that way. "This is my responsibility. I need to fix it, not you."

"I want to, Edward. We'll face this together." I assured him. "Do you know her name?"

"Abigail." He responded. "She'll be five in November."

"We'll buy her a teddy bear in the airport. She'll need comfort." I said as he nodded. I would help in any way I can.

"What is she going to think of me, Bella? I don't know what Jessica told her. What if she thinks I abandoned her?" He questioned. I wished I could give him an answer.

"You'll be honest, and be there for her from now on." I added as he pulled me towards him. I kissed his cheek my hands soothing his back.

"Thank you for coming, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Edward." I replied looking up at him and kissing him. "Abigail is lucky to have you."

"Would I make a good father?" He inquired as we neared Chicago. The plane had begun to descend.

"I think you'll make a wonderful dad." I answered.

"I hope you're right, Bella. I really do." He commented.

The plane landed not long after, and together we boarded the back seat of a black car that awaited us. Social Services was waiting to take us straight to the hospital. We were about to meet the daughter Edward never knew he had.

A/N: Wow! The reaction to last chapter was incredible. You guys have very strong opinions both ways. The opinions didn't sway my direction, because I am way ahead in the story. It's fun to read them. I love that I can stir so many emotions.

I had to have Edward open up to Bella. I mean he's been doing it slowly throughout the story. He needs to support, and only she can offer it. I think its very meaningful that despite his insecurities he did tell her.

Keep sending the opinions!

Next Chapter: We meet Abigail (Out Sunday)

Muggleinlove


	20. Meeting Abigail

Chapter 20: Meeting Abigail

EPOV

Bella held my hand as we arrived at the hospital going straight up to the pediatric ward. I wasn't very fond of hospitals, and hated to see so many sick children. It made me feel helpless, because I wanted to save them all.

"Edward Cullen, I presume." A tall man with dark hair and eyes said as we approached the room we had been told belonged to Abigail. I nodded shaking his hand. "I'm James Henderson, we spoke over the phone."

"Hello, Mr. Henderson. This is my girlfriend, Bella." I introduced as he shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both. I wanted to give you a quick run down of what happened. I am sure Abigail will have questions. The child psychologist spoke to her and has already informed her of her mother's death. She is holding up as well as can be expected." He explained as she motioned us into a small room, which gave us privacy to speak.

"Does she know who I am?" I asked needing to know what to expect. I had no idea what Jessica had told her. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me. I hated myself at the moment.

"She hasn't said much, but she has said her father's name is Edward." James stated leaning against the wall. "Jessica obviously mentioned you before. We have the ability to do a paternity test for you to make sure."

"I'd like that." I answered. I didn't doubt I was the father. Jessica had been a lot of things, but I knew she had never cheated. I also knew that Jessica had no immediate family. Her father had died before she was born, and her mother passed away two years into our relationship. She was an only child.

"I'll send in a nurse to get the cell sample. The results should be in within twenty-four hours. We will expedite the results as much as we can." He added. "A doctor also wants to speak to you in regards to Abigail, but I assume you would want to meet with her first."

"Yes, please." I answered as he moved to the door.

"Once the nurse gets the sample you can go into see her whenever you're ready." He finished moving to the door.

"How do you feel, Edward?" Bella asked squeezing my hand.

"Terrified, I don't know how to raise a child." I admitted as she kissed my cheek.

"We'll do it together. You're not alone." She replied her hand still in mine. I looked into her eyes finding them full of what looked like love. She wasn't running at the mention of a child, but was holding my hand. She was offering to help.

BPOV

I held Edward's hand as they took the cell sample from the inside his cheek. I knew he was the father, there was no doubt in my mind that he was. I was proud of him for being willing to take care of his daughter. Yet, I was also sort of scared. I wanted to help, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds.

"You can go in whenever you're ready. She's still awake." The nurse informed us as Edward looked at me. His face betraying his confusion.

"Do you want to go in alone?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know what's best. I don't want to do it alone." He whispered as I kissed his lips. I took out the little teddy bear we had bought her hugging it to my chest.

"I'll go in then." I stated standing up and offering him my hand.

We walked out the small room down the white hall to the room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear the faint sound of television cartoons. "I'm here for you." I assured him as he nodded.

He knocked on the door as I heard a small voice say: "Come in." Edward went in first and we found a small little girl sitting on the white bed. She was clutching a pillow to her chest. Her green eyes, just like Edward's, were red from crying. She had a few cuts on her face, but she seemed to be in pretty good shape.

"Who are you?" She asked as my heart broke. Edward squeezed my hand and I knew he was holding back tears. I had to swallow back my emotions. Abigail looked scared, confused and alone.

"Abigail," Edward began.

"Abby." She corrected.

"I'm sorry, Abby." He said with a smile. "My name is Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Are you the my daddy?" She asked her eyes showing some hope.

"I'm pretty sure I am." He answered. I knew he didn't want to say he was for sure. In case there was an off chance the paternity test proved otherwise. However, there was no denying that Edward was her father. They had the same eyes, and her hair held the same bronze color Edward had.

She nodded at Edward's statement a tear escaping her cheek. "Why did you leave mommy and me?" She asked her small body trembling. "Didn't you love us?"

"Abby," Edward said a tear falling down his face. "I didn't know you existed. Your mother broke up with me before you were born."

"But mommy said you left." She interjected. "And now I have no place to go."

"If you'd let me, I like to be a part of your life. I know you're scared, but I came as soon as I found out." He explained.

"But you have a girlfriend." She pointed towards me. Edward motioned me to join me.

"I would like to be a part of your life too." I said. "We brought you a teddy bear." I offered handing it to her as I stood beside Edward.

"Thank you." She whispered hugging it to her. "Do you mean like my mommy?"

"I don't want to take your mommy's place." I corrected kneeling by her. "I want to be your friend."

"Is mommy coming back?" She questioned looking up at Edward.

"I'm afraid not, Abby." Edward answered as Abby kicked off her covers crawling into Edward's lap as she sobbed.

EPOV

I held Abby against my chest rocking her back and forth. She clung to me her tears wetting my shirt. I felt totally helpless to make her feel better, but I promised myself to be the best father I could possibly be.

"She needs pajamas." Bella commented touching her hair once her sobs had quieted down. She had fallen asleep in my arms.

I nodded she needed a lot more. She needed love and attention, she needed her mother. The doctor came in to the room smiling softly at the scene before him. I had moved to the couch with Abby still in my arms and Bella by my side.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Doctor Allan Harvey. I've been treating Abby since she arrived this afternoon. She doesn't have any major injuries just a few cuts and bruises. It was a very good thing she was sitting in her booster chair." He explained.

"What happens now?" I asked rubbing small circles on Abby's back.

"Well, as soon as we get the paternity results she is free to go. But I do warn you she is going to be highly emotional for some time. She may have questions, that you may not be able to answer and will most likely suffer from separation anxiety." He added.

"What can we do to help her?" Bella inquired.

"Just let her express herself and don't force her to deal with the loss. She's very young, and will probably acclimate easily. Nightmares, may become common for a while as well." He replied.

"Thank you, doctor." I said as he nodded leaving us alone.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Bella offered as I nodded kissing her cheek.

I watched as Bella left my attention turning to Abby. She looked so peaceful in my arms, it was hard to believe that she had been through so much in such a short time. I didn't know how to relate to her, but I was going to try. I loved her with all my heart even though I had just met her.

A/N: A few things to say about this chapter. I took a while to post, because fanfiction was having trouble with emails again. I wasn't getting review alerts or any type of alerts, so I didn't want any of you to miss it.

A lot of people are going to complain about Abby's reaction. Remember she's is still four, almost five, so she doesn't understand a lot of things. Plus she got her daddy which she always wanted. The mind of a five year old is different than ours, they tend to be very resilient. Her troubles will come in later on in the story.

Next Chapter: Bella spends some time with Abby (Results are also revealed)

Muggleinlove


	21. Contemplation

Chapter 21: Contemplation BPOV

Edward had ended up asleep on the bed with Abby as I took the couch. Neither one of us felt comfortable leaving her alone after everything she had been through. I hadn't gotten much sleep on the uncomfortable couch, and had used the time to think. I didn't know where Abby left us, I knew I wanted to be with him. Abby didn't change that, but I knew things would be different.

I looked at their sleeping form and I couldn't help but smile. They looked so cute together, so alike, like father and daughter. Part of me longed to be part of the family. I knew it was too soon, we had been together for a month. But I knew, I wanted to be his wife and a mother to Abby.

"Bella?" I heard Abby's soft voice call.

"Yes, princess." I said going to her side. "Daddy's arm is heavy." She complained as I laughed lifting Edward's arm off her.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Much better." She replied reaching for her teddy bear that had ended up at the foot of the bed. "Can you comb my hair?"

"If you want me to." I answered picking her off the bed and sitting her on the small couch. I went to purse finding a small brush and a hair tie.

"Bella? What's my daddy like?" She inquired as my heart broke. No child should have to ask about her father, because they are supposed to be a part of their lives.

"He's really fun and funny." I answered stopping myself from crying. I would not cry in front of her.

"Do you two have kids together?" She asked as I laughed.

"No Abby, we don't have kids. We're not even married." I protested just as I had finished her braid.

"You don't have to be married to have kids. You just have to write to the stork." She said matter of factly as I laughed.

"You do!" I said in surprise as she nodded eagerly.

"You write to the stork and they bring you a seed that you drink it like a pill. And then the baby grows in your stomach." She explained pointing to my stomach.

"Like a tree?" I questioned with a shocked expression.

"Like a tree." She nodded furiously as I laughed. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." I replied as she giggled.

"You're silly, Bella." She commented giving me a hug. "Can we watch cartoons?"

"What do you want to watch?" I asked getting the remote control.

"Spongebob!" She exclaimed climbing on my lap. I flipped through the channels and thankfully found Spongebob on TV.

EPOV

I pretended to be asleep as I observed Bella and Abby interact. They interacted easily, as if they had always been best friends. Bella was great with kids, and it made me happy. Things would change once we got back to Vegas. I would need to get a house, because Abby couldn't live in a hotel. Plus there was no room for Abby and I in Bella's place.

I felt my heart soar as I heard her refer to me as daddy. She was such a bubbly child, and I loved her more than anything in the world. I wanted to make sure that she would never hurt again.

"Daddy are you awake?" She asked climbing off from Bella and running to me.

"I'm awake, princess." I assured her as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella, Abby." James said walking in.

"Good morning." I said sitting up with Abby in my arms.

"Can we speak privately?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Where you going, daddy?" Abby asked as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm going outside to talk to Mr. James. I'll be right back." I replied as she looked up at me with fear.

"You're not leaving again. Right?" She questioned as I shook my head.

"Abby, I'm not going anywhere." I assured her as she gave me a tight hug before walking towards Bella and climbing back on her lap.

"I'm so happy that she has you. There aren't many happy endings in my line of work." He sighed as I nodded. "We got the paternity test results a bit early, we pulled some strings at the lab. I don't see a reason for Abby to stay in the hospital."

"So am I?" I asked silently praying that I was. I wouldn't want Abby to end up in a foster home all by herself. It just wasn't fair.

"You are the father, Edward." He said handing me a manila envelope.

"Thank you." I said with a smile taking a deep breath. "What happens now?"

"Well, we will contact your lawyer with custody papers and after a few signatures, she's legally yours." He explained. "Can she leave the state during that process?"

"She can. Her nearest relatives from her mother's side is an Aunt that live in Georgia. They have arranged for Jessica's body to be buried next to her parents in Georgia." He explained as I nodded. "Her aunt will not fight for custody."

"Thank you, Mr. Henderson." I said shaking his hand.

"The doctor should discharge Abby by this afternoon. I have arranged for you to be taken to her house to collect her belongings." He added before leaving down the hall.

I walked back inside finding the two women of my life enjoying an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. "This is my favorite, daddy!" Abby called motioning me to her as I joined them on the couch.

BPOV

I walked across the street from the hospital to a small mall where I hoped to buy Abby some clothes to wear out of the hospital. The clothes she had been wearing during the accident had been ruined, and she wasn't going to leave the hospital in one of their nightgowns.

As I looked through the little girl section I heard my phone begin to ring. "Hey, Alice!" I answered.

"What's new in Chicago?" She asked as I laughed. "What are you up to?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I replied picking out a pair of jeans with pink flowers and a white shirt with a pink butterfly.

"Try me." She urged.

"I'm shopping." I admitted as I heard total silence on the line. "Are you there?"

"Shopping without me!" Alice shrieked.

"I'm shopping for Abby. She needs clothes to leave the hospital in." I explained as I heard a mumble on the other line.

"Try Gap Kids." Alice suggested as I laughed. I had finally gotten something right.

"That's exactly where I am." I replied.

"So tell me about Abby." She continued as I found myself smiling.

"She's adorable, Alice. She has Edward's green eyes and bronze colored hair. As soon I saw her I knew she was his, she's beautiful. She's incredibly sweet too, she's even calling him daddy already. The two of them melt my heart." I explained as Alice giggled.

"Mommy Bella." Alice teased as I shrugged. It really didn't sound bad, but I wouldn't over step my bounds.

"I wish, but I don't want her to think I'm replacing her mother. After all is said and done, she's still her mother." I answered as Alice agreed.

I spent the rest of the morning buying her a few things. I bought her a few outfits and a couple of toys. I wanted to make her feel loved and protected, even through all the drama she had faced.

EPOV

Abby had fallen asleep for a nap, and I found myself contemplating how to go about things. I wanted to buy a house in Las Vegas, and I wanted to live with Abby and Bella. I knew things were moving fast with Bella, but I felt like it was right. I felt a strong connection to her. It was almost like we belonged.

"Hi, mom." I whispered when I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Can I speak to Abby, Edward? I just want to say hello." My mom asked. She was excited to have a granddaughter, and couldn't wait to meet her.

"She just fell asleep, mom." I answered as my mom sighed. "Don't worry we should be in Vegas by tomorrow."

"How is she?" She inquired.

"She's calling me daddy, and she gets along great with Bella. Honestly, I don't think she understands what happened. She's afraid of being left alone though." I explained.

"That's normal, she lost her mother in a traumatic fashion. But you're right she's very young." My mom agreed as we talked for a little bit.

"Mom, I was thinking of getting a house in Vegas. I don't think Abby should be living in a hotel." I said all of a sudden.

"I agree, darling. But you're not one to stay in one place." She cautiously replied.

"I know, but I like Vegas." I stated honestly. "And I want to be with Bella."

"Edward, that's a big commitment." My mom warned. "Bella is a great girl, but you've only known her for a month."

"I know, but I love her mom.' I admitted out loud for the first time a smile appearing on my face. It felt great to say out loud.

"That's wonderful," My mom added.

"I want to ask her to move in with Abby and me," I continued. "I want us to be a family."

"You need to discuss this with her, Edward. It's a big step, but it might be the right step. You also need to take into account Abby." My mom interjected.

I knew she was right, but I knew that's what I wanted. I wanted to have the family I always dreamed off. I wanted to live with Bella and Abby, and one day make our family bigger. But the question remained: Did Bella want the same thing?

A/N: Edward has vocalized his feelings! Who's happy? I know I am, but I know what's coming.

Next Chapter: Edward, Bella, and Abby Talk

Muggleinlove


	22. Asking

Chapter 22: Asking

BPOV

We had picked up the majority of Abby's things from her home. It was a small two bedroom apartment, and they didn't have that many things. We took some of the picture frames and took all the photo albums so that Abby could have it when she was older. All in all we only ended up with about five boxes worth of things. Everything else was being donated to charities. I knew Alice was going to insist on going shopping the minute we got back to Vegas.

Edward had insisted in staying one more night in Chicago to take us both out to dinner. "Where are we going?" I asked as we got ready for dinner. I was combing Abby's hair as Edward finished buttoning his shirt.

"I wanted to take the two ladies in my life to a place I used to eat pizza at when I was a kid." He explained as Abby perked up. She had been crying when she found out we wouldn't be living in her house, but moving away to another state.

"I'm not a lady, daddy. I'm too small." She complained with a giggle.

"Yes you are. You're a little lady." Edward corrected picking her up easily as she kept on giggling.

I smiled at the interaction slipping on my ballet flats before heading out into Chicago. "Where is this mysterious pizza place?" I inquired as Edward took my hand carrying Abby on the other side.

"It's a little known place called Pizzeria Uno." He joked as I laughed. I had heard that they made the best pizza in town.

"Sounds yummy." I teased as he laughed leaning down to kiss me.

"Kissey face!" Abby started laughing as she hugged Edward.

It took a while, but we ended getting a small table that was relatively quiet for all three of us. "What do you want?" Edward asked Abby as she bounced in her seat.

"Pizza!" She exclaimed loudly as we laughed.

"What kind of pizza, sweetheart?" I clarified as she bit her lip.

"Cheese!" She decided as we put in our order.

"I wanted to talk you, Bella, about something that has been on my mind for the last few days." He started taking my hand as Abby colored on the children's menu.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired the terror rising within me. Did he want to break up with me?

"Bella, you know my life is going to be changing now. I can't keep living in hotel rooms," He started as he took my hand. Abby still blissfully engrossed in her coloring.

"What are you saying, Edward?" My voice cracking slightly. He was probably going to stay here, and I would be forced to head back to Las Vegas without him. What was I going to do without him?

"I want to buy house, Love." He explained caressing my cheek.

"A house, where?" I questioned bracing myself for the inevitable. He was leaving me, I just knew it.

"In Vegas. Maybe somewhere new Montelago Village, I liked that area." He continued as I breathed a sigh of relief. We would still be near each other.

"That's wonderful, Edward. I hear they have a great elementary school." I added.

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in with us." He finished looking into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a surprised face. "You don't have to ask me, Edward. I understand you need to be with your daughter."

"Bella, I want to be with you. I would've asked even if it wasn't for Abby. You make me feel happy, like I can do anything." He explained taking my hand. "I need you, we need you."

I wanted to say yes. I wanted us to be a family. I loved Edward, and I was falling in love with his daughter. But was it best for Abby?

I looked at the honesty in his eyes and I felt my heart soar. I squeezed his hand leaning in for a kiss before Abby interrupted us. "Would you live with us, Bella?" She asked her green eyes shining with hope. "I want to live with my best friend."

"Best friend?" I inquired as she nodded.

"My bestest friend." She clarified as I leaned over giving her a hug and kiss.

"I'd like to." I answered returning to Edward and giving him a kiss. I knew it was right, in my heart I knew. That was all that mattered.

EPOV

I was so relieved when she agreed. The thought of buying a house had been on mind for a while, and Bella had sealed the deal the moment we had started dating. There was no need for me to go anywhere else, I had found what I had been looking for. And now that I had Abby it all made sense. I wanted us to be a family.

"Does that make you married?" Abby inquired just as the food arrived.

"No, it doesn't, princess." I replied with my arm around the back of Bella's chair.

"I think you should marry her." Abby added with a knowing smile. I couldn't believe how straightforward kids were.

"One day, Abby." I promised as Bella looked at me with wide eyes not saying a word. "One day." I repeated in Bella's ear giving her a kiss.

We tucked in Abby as soon as we got back to the hotel. She was a little scared to sleep alone, but fell asleep as we moved around in the room getting things prepared to leave the following morning. I wanted to meet with a realtor I knew in the area, and Bella needed to break the news to Alice.

I was worried about Alice, but Bella told me not to. Alice had been hinting that she had been wanting to move in with Jasper. But hadn't done it, because of her. Jasper would most likely move into their place, because they had a bigger place than he did.

Bella came out of the bathroom in one of my shirts and we quietly made our way to the small living room. We didn't want to wake up Abby. "Bella," I said as she snuggled into me on the couch.

"Yes, Edward." She answered as I played with her hair.

"I'm glad you want to live with me." I said as she looked up at me and smiled. "But I don't want you to feel forced to."

"I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." She replied leaning up to kiss me.

"I mean it, Bella. You didn't have to, especially now with Abby." I sighed as she hugged me tightly.

"Edward, Abby is a wonderful little girl. She's your daughter and a part of your life, and I want her to be a part of my life." She explained her hand caressing my cheek.

"You're the greatest." I complimented kissing her softly. I longed to be with her to show her in actions what I couldn't bring myself to say. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't. I was terrified that it would change the relationship in some way. But I couldn't show her, because my daughter was in the next room.

She moaned softly into my kiss as my tongue escaped into her mouth. My body stiffened at her response as we somehow ended horizontally on the couch. "We have to stop." She warned as my brain agreed but my body protested.

"I know." I whispered my lips never leaving her skin.

"Edward." She said in a husky tone that proved I was wearing down her resistance.

I closed my eyes pressing my forehead to hers as I regained control of my actions. "I'm sorry." I stated kissing her one last time as I sat up. "You're too irresistible for your own good."

"You're mighty hot, yourself." She added with a wink as I groaned. It was going to be a long night.

BPOV

We boarded the Cullen's private jet back to Las Vegas extremely early the next morning. I was a zombie as I climbed up the metal stairs in dark blue lounge pants, a tank top, and the matching sweater. Even Abby was fast asleep on Edward's shoulder as we boarded.

Edward had settled Abby in the bedroom they had as we took over two of the leather chairs nearest the bedroom to make sure we heard her. "How's your mom taking the news?" I asked once we had taken off.

"She was angry at Jessica for not letting me be part of her life, but she's super excited. She's been after grandchildren for years, and now she gets two." He answered. Esme was getting Abby and Emmett and Rose's son or daughter. She was getting her dream.

"Bella," Edward mentioned suddenly as I rested my head against his shoulder. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

"There's not much to say." I sighed taking his hand in mine. "We talk from time to time, but we don't have a really close relationship. We talk every two weeks or so. They have their lives and I have mine."

"Do they know about me?" He inquired.

"My mom does. She was excited I found somebody, but I don't talk about my love life with my dad." I explained as he nodded.

"Daddy!" Abby shrieked as we both got up running inside the small bedroom. Abby was curled up in the covers crying hysterically. Her small frame shaking through the sobs.

"Abby, daddy is here, honey." Edward said crawling onto the bed and taking her into his arms. "It's just a dream."

I went to the mini fridge grabbing a bottled water taking it to her. "Daddy, it's mommy she was bleeding a lot." She explained as Edward rocked her back and forth.

"It's done, my angel." He assured her his eyes wide with concern.

"It felt real." Abby continued to sob as Edward held her kissing her head. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I know." Edward stated as her sobs slowly began to calm down.

"Bella?" Abby said as I joined them on the bed. I knew I wanted to be in both their lives. I felt like Abby needed me, and I needed her.

"Yes, darling." I answered as she jumped from Edward's arms to mine.

"I'm glad I have you and daddy." She said as I hugged her tightly. I was glad to have her and Edward as well. They were my life.

A/N: They're moving in together! (YAY!)

I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews about them moving in together. You're all right. When its right, it's right.

Next Chapter: Abby Meets Everyone

Muggleinlove


	23. Meeting Everyone

Chapter 23: Meeting Everyone

BPOV

We arrived in Vegas shortly after eight in the morning, and found Esme, Carlisle and Emmett all waiting for us. I knew Rose couldn't risk being seen when the wedding was only two days away. It had surprisingly stayed out of the media. There were rumors, but none of them true.

Abby clung to me as I followed Edward off the plane. She had calmed down after her dream, but insisted on being carried by one of us. Edward had taken the bags, so I had Abby.

"Who are they?" Abby whispered in my ear when she spotted the three of them by a fancy Jeep. I knew immediately the car had to belong to Emmett, Edward had informed me that his dad was partial to Mercedes.

"Those are Edward's parents and his brother. Your grandparents and uncle." I explained as she nodded hiding her face against the crook of my neck.

"Edward." Esme said full of concern as she hugged Edward tightly.

"Hi, mom." He said placing the bags on the floor as he took Abby.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Abby." He introduced as Abby waved shyly before covering her face.

"Hi, Abby." Esme said sweetly.

"Hey, kiddo." Emmett added causing her to squirm.

"Give her time to adjust." Carlisle warned as slowly. Abby uncovered her face looking at everybody.

"Are you my new family?" She asked trying to make sense of everything. It had to be an overwhelming feeling to have to meet so many new people after everything she had been through.

"We've always been your family, Abby." Esme said as Abby finally smiled.

"I'm Abby." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said extending his hand. "I'm Carlisle, your grandfather."

"That makes you my grandmother." She pointed at Esme and then at Emmett. "And you my uncle. And this is my daddy, and Bella is my best friend." She clapped happily squirming to get on the floor before we headed to the car.

EPOV

Abby took to my parents and Emmett almost instantly. She was a very sociable person just like her mother was. She had a bubbly personality, and I was extremely relieved that she got along so well with Bella. It gave me hope that one day she would look at Bella as a mother figure. Bella wouldn't replace Jessica, but I knew Abby needed a female figure in her life. She wouldn't feel comfortable talking to me about all her problems.

Bella leaned into me as we drove back to Bella's place where Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. They were all anxious to meet Abby as well. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as Abby spoke excitedly to my mom. She was telling her all about the pizza she had had the night before.

"Have you told them?" Bella asked and I knew she was referring to the fact that we were moving in together.

"I wanted to give you the chance to talk to Alice first. And I was hoping you could come look at houses today." I answered softly for only Bella to hear.

"Already!" She said in a surprised tone.

"I want to have Abby settled as soon as possible." I explained as she nodded.

"I'll talk to Alice when I get home." She replied kissing me softly.

"Kissy face!" Abby yelled with a giggle.

"Not in my car!" Emmett teased as we all laughed.

"Daddy!" Abby called as I turned to her.

"Yes, princess." I said as she kneeled up.

"Can we have more pizza?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"It's breakfast time." I pointed out as she shrugged.

"Pizza for breakfast." She said as if it was the most obvious statement.

"Why don't I make you my special Happy Face pancakes?" Bella suggested coming to the rescue.

"Happy face pancakes?" She questioned in a confused tone. Her eyes big with curiosity.

"They were my favorite when I was your age." Bella added as Abby began to bounce.

"I'd like that." She answered with a big smile the pizza long forgotten.

BPOV

Abby was introduced to everyone else, and she was going to meet Jacob and Angela later that night when they got out of work. I was in the kitchen making my famous pancakes as Abby got to know her family when Alice came in. "So, how did it go?" She asked.

"It went good, or at least as good as expected." I said as mixed the ingredients for the pancake batter.

"What do you mean?" Alice inquired.

"Well, Abby is taking everything in stride. I mean she has her moments, but that's expected. She doesn't understand what really happened." I clarified.

"Edward seems to be a great dad." Alice said as I nodded.

"He's wonderful, he fell right into the role like a seasoned pro." I answered

"What happens now?" Alice questioned taking the pans out for me.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Alice." I said taking a deep breath. "He wants to buy a house, and wants me to move in with him."

"That's great, Bella!" Alice exclaimed with a huge smile. "You two are perfect for each other."

"You think so? I mean I don't want to leave you alone here." I stated looking at my best friend, my roommate since college.

"Bella, Jasper will move in. I won't be alone, and you will still be my best friend." She figured out quickly giving me a hug. "Don't let this one go. He's special."

"I know." I sighed with a huge smile as Abby came in.

"Can I help?" She asked as I nodded picking her up and placing her on the countertop chair.

"Ofcourse, you can." I said as I explained to her how to mix everything together. I couldn't help but notice Alice's smile as she watched us interact before leaving us in the kitchen.

EPOV

I was expecting to spend weeks looking for a house, that was why I wanted to get a quick start on things. The realtor took us to four different houses, before we ended up by Lake Las Vegas. I immediately fell in love with the exterior, the architecture was incredible it was perfect. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a two-car garage. Bella was instantly smitten as well, and Abby eagerly ran up and down the stairs loving every inch of the house. We had found a home.

I sat in Bella's living room looking over the paperwork as Bella helped Abby take a bath. I was a little weird out by that situation, and I knew Abby was as well.

"Daddy are you coming to bed?" Abby asked rushing out in her pink Barbie pajamas.

"In a little bit, princess." I answered as she frowned.

"I don't want to be by myself." She said biting her finger as Bella came out also dressed for bed in one of my shirts.

"You'll be in Alice's room." I explained. Alice had gone to stay with Jasper until we got everything settled. "While I'll be here or in Bella's room."

"But what if I have a scary dream?" She asked her eyes wide with fear.

"May I Edward?" Bella questioned as I nodded.

"Abby," Bella started taking her by the hand as I followed them. She went to her walk-in closet taking out a box and bringing out a stuffed Care Bear. "When I was your age I had scary dreams to until I got Braveheart."

"Who's Braveheart?" Abby inquired as Bella kneeled in front of her.

"My daddy gave me this to protect me from bad dreams. As I long Braveheart was in my bed no bad dreams could touch me." She explained.

"Would it work for me?" She asked.

"I think so." She replied handing her the Care Bear as she hugged it tightly.

"It's going to stop the dreams, Daddy" Abby said to me as I carried her into her room. Bella stayed behind to put everything together again.

"Goodnight, Princess." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy." She said giving me a hug.

"I love you too," I answered caressing her cheek.

"I love Bella, too." She added.

"I do too." I whispered in her ear giving her a kiss before turning off the light leaving just a night light on. I loved them both very much.

A/N: I know a lot of you want interactions with Alice, and that is coming further ahead. I have the story for that, but that comes later on. I haven't written that chapter yet and I'm up 32.

I have a new story up called Between Love and Duty. Go check it out, it will eventually be a full length story once I get everything figured out. I need to get ahead on some chapters before I start posting.

Next Chapter: Rose and Emmett's Wedding

Muggleinlove


	24. This Kiss

Chapter 24: This Kiss

BPOV

Rose's and Emmett's wedding came out without a hitch. We had snuck in very early and had waited in one of the small preparation rooms until night fall. The guest list was very minimal, only including Rose's parents, the Cullens, Alice and Jasper, and me. It was very intimate and very beautiful.

The reception was held off a small ballroom that overlooked the Bellagio fountains. While the menu was assorted appetizers, there was no formal sit down dinner. The atmosphere was very comfortable and beautiful.

"What's on your mind, Love?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Just thinking about how great it was that Tyler pulled it off." I added as he chuckled, his lips on my shoulders. His warm breath and soft lips making me shudder.

"You did a great job in coordinating the arrivals, Love. It's only secret, because of you." He added as his body swayed to the soft music that was playing.

"I just wished I could've done more. I should've been more involved." I complained as Edward pulled me closer.

"Do you see Rose's face?" He questioned as I looked over at Rose and Emmett who were dancing at their own slow rhythm. They were completely lost in each other's gaze. They were in love.

"They look so happy." I sighed leaning my head back against Edward's shoulder.

"And you helped create that." He added as he spun around to hold me close to him. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance." I whispered as he captures my lips in a kiss.

"Please, for me." He pleaded as I nodded.

He took me to the middle of the small dance floor, bringing me close to his body. I swayed with him my arms around his neck, and our lips inches apart. "What did I do to deserve you?" Edward whispered his lips brushing mine.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." I replied pressing my lips against his.

"Daddy, Bella!" Abby said running to us.

I felt Edward groan softly as I held back a giggle. "What's up, Princess?" He asked picking her up.

"Did you know that a gondola is a small boat from Italy?" She asked in an excited tone.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward asked.

"Grandma told me, and Grandpa says he's going to take me on one tonight if you say yes." She explained bouncing up and down in her pink dress that she had picked out with me at the mall. "You can come too."

Edward looked at me and I shook my head. As much as I wanted to join her, I knew I couldn't. The gondola rides were at the Venetian and I couldn't be seen with Edward there. "Why don't you go with Grandma and Grandpa?" He suggested as she looked at us skeptically.

"But what would you guys do?" She inquired with concern.

"We have boring grown-up things to do." Bella answered as I held back a laugh. I would show her boring.

"Abby, do you want to stay with us tonight in a big fancy hotel?" Esme said as she approached.

"Can I, daddy?" She asked.

"Sure you can, Princess." He said as Esme took her.

"You'll come pick me up, right?" She suddenly turned to inquire her eyes full of fear.

"I promise, Princess. I'll come pick you up for lunch. How does that sound?" Edward added giving her a kiss and a hug.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we waved at Abby as she left with Esme and Carlisle. I looked over at Emmett and Rose who were blissfully unaware of people around them. "Should we say goodbye?" Edward mentioned as I shook my head.

"Let them have their moment." I said as we moved towards the exit, everybody else had already left.

EPOV

I held Bella's hand as we walked through the hotel. I lead her through the casino and towards the huge fountains. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and my parents had unconsciously helped by taking Abby. I wanted this night to be about us.

We stopped by the fountains noticing that the show was about to start. Everything was timed perfectly. I heard the first notes of the Faith Hill song "This Kiss" and I immediately brought Bella as close to me as possible. The water streamed up in beautiful patterns to the rhythm of the song.

"Bella, love," I whispered in her ear my lips inches from her skin. "I love you."

I felt her stiffen in my arms, before she relaxed turning around to face me. "Do you mean it?" She asked in a low voice.

"I've never meant anything more, Bella. I love you with all my heart." I said my fingers caressing her cheek.

"Edward." She whispered kissing me with force and passion. It was the best kiss I had ever had, she was able to convey everything with her lips.

"I love you, too." She said when we broke apart the last notes of the song playing and the streams of water rushing back down. "I have for a while now."

"I have too, but I was too afraid to say it." I admitted our foreheads pressed together.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!" I suddenly heard as a dozen cameras surrounded me and Bella. "Is it true that Rosalie and Emmett have tied the knot?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly when all I wanted to do was punch them, They had totally ruined our moment. I hated them now more than ever.

"The rumors are that they were wed this evening in the Bellagio." The camera man added as I tried to guide Bella through the unmoving crowd. "Is it true?"

I didn't answer moving back towards the hotel lobby where I knew they couldn't bother us. "Ms. Swan, do you have any comments?" Another asked.

"I have no comments about anything." She said coolly before I could answer. The camera flashes were blinding.

"What can you tell us about your relationship?" Yet another asked as I rolled my eyes. Why did they care about me? I wasn't even a celebrity, I was an architect.

"I will not comment about anybody's personal life." I said thankful when the security arrived giving us access to get inside the hotel.

"Lets head home." I suggested as Bella nodded. I made my way to the concierge to have them bring the car through the back.

BPOV

I didn't know how Rose and Emmett dealt with everything. I wanted to strangle them all and I had only been questioned for ten minutes. How could they breathe?

"Are you alright, my love?" Edward asked taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry they ruined our moment."

"It's not your fault, Edward. I'm just a bit overwhelmed it's quite daunting." I answered as we pulled into the apartment complex.

"They are very pushy." He sighed parking before going around and opening my door.

"Enough about them." I said as I got out of the car. "Tonight is just us." I swooned pressing my body to his as his lips joined mine.

As he kissed me, I felt like my body was literally on fire. I loved him so much, and now I knew he returned the same feelings. We broke apart only to go into our apartment. We were actually alone, and we did not have to worry about Abby or anybody else. It was just us.

We made it to our bedroom the clothes coming off as we moved. I felt him groan in pleasure as my dress hit the floor and he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. His kisses immediately left my mouth and burned a trail down to them. He paid equal attention to each one making me squirm and gasp in pleasure.

I pulled him back towards me removing his offensive dress shirt. The feel of his chiseled body only made me crave him even more. My body was more than ready to have him inside of me. I wanted, no needed, that contact.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered and I felt my heart double in speed as he referred to me as his. I wasn't offended, because he was mine as well. We belonged to each other, and I wanted him to know just how much I loved him. "Be mine." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck and jaw.

"Always, Edward, forever." I agreed as all our clothes were removed.

I felt his fingers between my legs as he expertly stroked me. I felt myself shudder and moan the minute his fingers grazed my sensitive nub. He slowly caressed the most intimate part of my body preparing me for him. Our lips never parting.

He made a move to go to the nightstand as I stopped him. I kissed him gently my eyes asking him to proceed without it. He knew that I had been on the pill for a long time, but I always insisted on a condom for added precaution. But today was different, I wanted to feel him inside me.

He slowly entered me as I moaned pulling him closer with my legs. He felt absolutely divine sheathed within me. It was as if we belonged, like our bodies were made to fit together like matching puzzle pieces.

EPOV

I didn't know what to expect when Bella had me proceed without protection. I longed to feel the intimate contact, but it had been unexpected. Bella had been on the pill, but we liked to add an extra precaution, just in case. However, as soon as I entered her I felt like I was going to die from all the sensations flowing from within me.

I moved slowly making sure that each movement caused her nothing but pleasure. I whispered sweet words of my love for her as we steadied ourselves in the perfect rhythm. She met each of my slow thrusts with her hips her small hands exploring every inch of my body.

I felt her coming close to her release as I increased the speed slightly. I wanted us to climax together. I wanted us to share that moment of total bliss as one. She was the woman for me, the only woman I would ever love.

We called each other's names together in pleasure. My lips captured her moans as together we rode our release. We had truly become one.

"I love you, my Bella." I repeated in her ear softly as I held her in our afterglow.

"I love you, my Edward." She added cupping my face in her hands as she kissed me softly.

I had never been happier than I was at that moment. I held the woman that I loved in my arms, and I knew I would one day truly make her mine. I would never be able to live another day without my Bella.

A/N: So they said the three words! How many of you are happy for them? I loved this chapter even with the pesky paparazzi. Its one my favorites from this story.

I will be posting the next chapter of Between Love and Duty tomorrow. So if you haven't checked it out, please do. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.

Next Chapter: Unexpected Guest

Muggleinlove


	25. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 25: Unexpected Guest

BPOV

I woke up to the buzzing of Edward's cell phone. Edward was fast asleep on his side his arm around my waist. I reached for his phone answering since it was his parents. "Hello." I mumbled still half asleep. My body was still on the high of the previous night's pleasure.

"Bella," I heard Abby's voice say.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" I asked immediately much more awake.

"I miss you and daddy." She responded.

"I miss you, too." I answered carefully sitting up without waking Edward. He looked very peaceful while he was asleep, almost like a little boy.

"Are you coming to pick me up?" She inquired in a hopeful tone.

"In a little, daring. It's still rather early." I replied noticing it was just after eight. "Aren't you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We rode on the gondolas." She answered happily. "And then they took me to get ice cream, and I got you and daddy a cookie."

"A cookie?" I stated eagerly as she giggled.

"A chocolate chip cookie for you and daddy to share." She explained as I realized I had a smile on my face.

"That's wonderful, baby." I replied as I heard Esme mumbling in the background.

"Grandma wants to talk to you." She added as I heard the phone being handed to Esme.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She began.

"It's Bella, Esme. Is something wrong?" I inquired looking down at Edward who was still fast asleep.

"Nothing the matter, dear. I just didn't see Abby get the phone. She's been awake since six, and wanted to call you. She must've gotten Carlisle's phone while we were in the room." She explained as I laughed.

"It's perfectly fine." I assured her.

"You might want to check the online celebrity sights. Edward and you made headlines again." She suggested as I groaned. I was obviously not going to be having a low key relationship with Edward.

"I don't even want to know." I added as Esme laughed.

"Just thought I'd let you know." She continued. "But I'll let you go. Are you coming here to pick up Abby?"

"Probably not." I replied with a sigh. "I should stay away from the Venetian until I go back to work. I'll have Edward give you a call when he wakes up."

"Get a few more hours of sleep." Esme suggested before hanging up.

I had gotten two weeks off from work to do all the moving things. We had already signed all the paperwork, and the house would be ready to move in by mid-week. However, we had a lot of furniture to buy and a lot of decorating to do.

I gently put the phone back on the nightstand snuggling closer to Edward. "Time to wake up, love." I said kissing him slowly.

At first he didn't respond, but he slowly began to return my kiss his arms wrapping around me. "This is wonderful, love." He whispered before returning his lips to mine.

"Very wonderful." I added as he pulled me on top of him, and I realized how ready he was to continue where we had left off the previous night.

His fingers entered me slowly making sure I was ready, before he pulled them out. I groaned at the lost of contact as I felt him enter me. The bare friction made me moan into his kiss as he guided my hips in movement.

"I love you." He whispered as we continued to move in synchrony. Every cell of my body felt like it was on fire as his lips ventured down to my neck and finally to my breasts.

Our moans and gasps became louder as we neared our climax. Stars erupted in my eyes as he hit the right spot making me crumble towards him. I gasped for air, as I held onto him feeling his own release empty within me.

"Good morning." He said softly his hands roaming my bare back.

"A very good morning," I added kissing his neck.

EPOV

As much as I wanted to stay with her in my arms the whole day. I knew we needed to pick up Abby. I had learned that my five-year old daughter was not very patient, and she would probably drive my parents insane.

Bella had slipped on my shirt not bothering to put on underwear as she went to make us some breakfast. I stayed in bed a few more minutes trying to regain composure. As I slipped on my boxers and I was making my way to the kitchen I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, love." I called making my way to the door.

I opened the door and was met with a middle-aged man. "Does Bella Swan live here?" He asked looking dumbstruck.

"She does. And you are?" I answered not realizing that I was only wearing my boxers.

"I should be asking you that." He replied looking angry. "I'm Police Chief Swan, Bella's father."

I gulped at the realization as Bella came out of the kitchen. "Who is it, Edward?" She asked as stood aside letting her see for herself.

"Dad!" She stated turning bright red. "Come in." She said not moving from her spot near the kitchen.

"Is there someone you want to introduce me to?" He inquired as Bella walked towards me pulling down on my shirt.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan." I said offering him my hand. I hadn't expected to meat her dad after I had just had amazing sex with her daughter. I had never felt more awkward than I did at that moment.

"Edward," He said shaking my hand.

"I just made breakfast." Bella added biting her lip. "Help yourself, dad. We're going to change." She finished pointing her dad towards the kitchen as we both made our way back into the bedroom.

"He hates me." I sighed leaning against the door once it was closed.

"He does not." She corrected going into the closet while moving some of the boxes that she had already packed. "He's just surprised."

"Right," I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "He's going to shoot me."

"He is not, Edward. I'm a grown woman, he does not get involved in my love life." She explained grabbing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

I stayed quiet as she went into the bathroom to change. I slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt. As much as she wanted me to believe that her dad didn't want to kill me, I knew the truth. I was definitely on his hit list.

BPOV

To say I was mortified was putting it mildly. There was no question over what we had done. I knew my dad suspected that I wasn't a virgin, but I didn't think he needed conformation.

Edward followed me out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. My dad had helped himself to scrambled eggs and bacon. I could tell he was bothered by the situation, because he was just moving his food around the plate. My dad always ate all my cooking despite what mood he was in.

"You didn't call." I pointed out grabbing two other plates to serve us breakfast.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I got the surprise." He answered still not making eye contact with Edward or me.

"Dad, I'm twenty-five." I pointed out as he nodded and sighed.

"I know, Bells. But it's a lot to take in either way. I definitely should've called." He answered finally looking up at us. "Does Alice still live here? Or is it just you two?"

"Alice lives here, but she's staying with her boyfriend, Jasper for a few days. Edward and I are moving in together." I added as Edward almost choked on his coffee. It was best to be up front with my dad.

"Moving in together." He repeated calmly. "That's a big step."

"Chief Swan," Edward began as he squeezed my hand.

"Charlie," My dad corrected.

"Charlie, I love your daughter very much." He replied in a confident tone. "She means the world to me. And even though we've only known each other for a short time, I know she's the one for me."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Bells is very special." My dad added as Edward nodded his cell phone ringing.

"That's probably Abby. We're late." Edward stated before leaving the room to pick up his phone.

"Abby?" My dad questioned as I sighed.

"Edward's daughter." I explained as his eyes widened.

"A daughter?" He inquired as I nodded.

"She's great dad, she's five years old. He just met her a week ago." I explained as the confusion wrote itself in my dad's face.

"It's a long story, dad." I began as Edward came inside.

"I'm going to pick her up. I can take her out for the day and give you two time together." Edward stated as I shook my head.

"My dad should meet Abby." I commented.

"I like children." My dad added as Edward nodded giving me a quick kiss.

"I should be back in less than an hour." He continued before leaving.

"How could he not know he had a daughter?" My father asked in an unbelieving tone. I didn't blame him, it didn't sound responsible.

I explained quickly what had happened, and I could tell my dad was highly affected by Edward's story. "He really loves her, and I do to." I added with a smile. "I love her as if she was my own."

"She sounds wonderful, Bella. But a child is a big responsibility." He answered.

"I know, dad. And I think I'm ready." I replied truthfully. I could see myself in no other place.

I spent the rest of the morning telling my dad about Edward and Abby. I told him about his career, and he was highly impressed. He loved the fact that Edward had a stable career and income. I could also tell he was looking forward to meeting the little girl that had won all our hearts.

A/N: It's Charlie (lol)! Some of you were dead on, and others had a bunch of theories. Which I must say were quite funny to read!

Next Chapter: The Paparazzi Strike Again

Muggleinlove


	26. Flashing Lights

Chapter 26: Flashing Lights

EPOV

"Hey, princess!" I said scooping my daughter up the moment the hotel room opened.

"I missed you, daddy." She said showering my face with kisses. It was hard for me to believe that I had missed five years of her life.

"I missed you too." I answered.

"Where's Bella?" She asked as I walked inside.

"Her dad surprised her this morning." I explained as my mom arched an eyebrow and my dad chuckled from his seat reading the morning paper.

"I hope you were decent." My mom warned as I blushed slightly not making eye contact with her.

"What's decent?" Abby inquired moving my face to look at hers.

"It's a grown-up thing, Princess." I replied as she squirmed free running towards the bedroom to get her things.

"I trust you were polite." My dad commented as I nodded. I had been on my best behavior given the circumstances.

"We can stay with Abby if you'd like." My mom offered as I shook my head.

"He's going to have to meet her, and Bella was honest from the get go." I explained as my parents nodded.

"Daddy, I saved you and Bella one of my cookies." My daughter said as she ran to me with a pink backpack with some of her toys and clothes.

"Thank you," I said picking her up and getting the cookie.

"Can we go see Bella now?" She questioned as I nodded.

"Go say bye to grandma and grandpa." I said placing her on the floor as she ran to my parents. I notice my mom's eyes water when she hugged her and I notice how choked up my dad was as well. They both loved her deeply.

I said goodbye to my parents walking out holding Abby's hand. She was talking excitedly all about her gondola ride when a bunch of photographers approached us. "Mr. Cullen, do you deny or confirm the rumors of Rosalie's wedding?" They began to ask as Abby squeezed my hand.

"I have no comment." I said picking up my daughter. Abby quickly buried her head in my shoulder holding on to me tightly.

"Who is this?" Another asked as I kept on walking noticing the hotel's security approaching.

"Are you still seeing Isabella Swan?" They asked not caring that they were in the place of her employment.

"What do you have to say about your brother's wedding? Is Rosalie pregnant? Is the baby Emmett's?" A bunch of questions were thrown out the camera flashing wildly as Abby began to cry.

"Make it stop, daddy." She pleaded as I glared at everybody.

"Is this your daughter?" Another asked as the security began to push them away.

"We're deeply sorry, Mr. Cullen." One of the security guards said as I nodded.

"Edward, this way." I suddenly heard Alice say as she appeared leading me into one of the conference rooms. "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath when the camera lights were no longer flashing and I wasn't being bombarded with questions. "It's not your fault, Alice. Thank you." I said returning my attention to Abby who was crying on my shoulder.

"It's over, Princess." I said as she sniffled lifting her head. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked terrified.

"Why are they mean?" She asked her bottom lip quivering.

"I don't know, honey." I said kissing her forehead. "But Auntie Alice saved us."

Alice smiled at me. "I promise they won't be here when you guys go back outside." She added as Abby smiled weakly.

BPOV

The trip to pick up Abby was taking entirely too long. My dad and I had caught up, and now we were in the awkward silent stage. I had cleaned the kitchen, and had offered him food at least five times. What more could I do?

I had learned that he was just here for the day, because he needed to get back to Susan. One of the policeman that worked with him needed to give a statement about a crime that involved Forks and Las Vegas, and they had taken a private jet. He had tagged along to see me.

The silence was broken with the ringing off my phone. "Hello," I said thankful to have something to do. I was going crazy with the silence.

"Hey, love. Just wanted to let you know we're on our way back. We sort of had a problem with the paparazzi." He explained as I felt the anger boil within me.

"Where they inside the hotel?" I asked as he affirmed that they were in the lobby.

"I'll call the head of security." I replied. "Security knows that paparazzi are not allowed on hotel property. Were you guys hurt? Is Abby alright?"

"She's a bit shaken, but she's fine." He assured me. "I'll be there in five. Love you."

"Love you, too." I finished hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" My father asked as I nodded.

"Everything at work falls apart when I'm not there." I said getting my work cell phone. "I told you about Edward's sister-in-law being and actress/model, and with the secret wedding at and all. The paparazzi are everywhere, apparently the wedding wasn't that big of a secret."

"What does that have to do with you and Edward?" He questioned and I really wanted to know the same answer.

"Edward is pretty famous in his own right. He's been in Forbes a couple of times, but they really want to know more about Rose and Emmett." I explained with a shrug before getting my cell phone.

"This is Newton." Mike said picking up the phone.

"Mike, it's Bella." I said skipping the pleasantries. Mike and I weren't on the best terms. He had asked me out multiple times since I had broken up with Jacob, and I had always turned him down.

"Bella, how are you this fine afternoon? I thought you were on vacation." He replied as I rolled my eyes wishing he could see my expression.

"I am on vacation." I corrected. "What the hell is going on with your detail?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned playing stupid. Yet, I knew he was anything but stupid.

"Don't play stupid, Newton. You know very well what I mean. How did a hoard of paparazzi make it into the hotel?" I said in an angry tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella? Does this have anything to do with your new boyfriend?" He replied in a tone that was making my anger worse.

"Listen to me, Newton, and listen well. My private life with or without Mr. Cullen is not your concern. Your concern is your team, that was severely lacking this afternoon. I suggest you get your crap together and stop acting like an immature idiot." I finished before hanging up.

As soon as our conversation had ended Edward and Abby came through the door, Abby running straight into my arms. "Bella," She squealed as I carried her giving her a kiss.

"Hi, pumpkin," I said hugging her tightly. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Lots of fun." She answered and I noticed my dad and Edward were watching us intently. "But the people with flashy lights were scary."

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry." I said hugging her.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing at my dad.

"Abby, this is my dad, Charlie. Dad this is my best friend, Abby." I introduced as Abby's eyes grew wide.

"I'm your best friend?" She asked as I nodded.

"I the whole wide world." I added as she began to bounce in excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." My dad said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." She replied with a smile. "I brought you a cookie, Bella." She said walking to her backpack. "Daddy where is it?"

"Weren't you holding it?" Edward asked as her lips quivered.

"I dropped it when the cameras were scaring me." She said before beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's alright, sweetheart." I assured her carrying her. "We can get a cookie later."

"But that one is special." She complained.

"Any cookie you give me is special, baby." I replied as her cries settled down.

The rest of the day was spent spending time with my dad. He seemed to like Edward, and adored Abby. It was impossible not to. She had a way of melting your heart with just one look. I loved her just as if she were my own.

A/N: Mike will play a role later on. He's somewhat important.

I have put up links on my Author page to what their fully furnished house looks like. The floor plans show the layout and the panoramic tour shows the furnishing. The difference is the 2nd bedroom is a little girls room. Imagine it pink and decorated with the Disney Princesses.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And make sure to tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: They finish moving in

Muggleinlove


	27. Dinner Interruption

Chapter 27: Dinner Interruption

BPOV

I put the last book in the bookcase, and I was officially done. Every single box had been unpacked, every piece of furniture had been assembled, and every article of clothing had been hanged. I was a neat freak, and I had worked tirelessly to get everything in its place as soon as possible. I didn't deal well with all the mess.

The house was gorgeous, and now it felt like a home. We had put up a lot of pictures, and even had some of Abby's coloring pages displayed throughout the house. Everything was designed to create a homey and welcoming atmosphere, and I had Esme and Alice to thank for that. They had worked with me to pick the furniture and design everything in a little over a week. I knew I couldn't have done it without them.

"We're all done!" I said to Edward as he walked in from work with Abby in his arms.

"You finished." He stated in shock looking around. He was amazed that I was able to get everything done.

"Completely." I said happily. We would get the chance to spend our first night as a family in our new home.

"Does this mean I can sleep in my Princess bed?" Abby asked as I nodded. She had been dying to stay at the new house since we had bought it, but we had decided against it. We wanted everything done, before we had our inaugural night.

"It sure does, Abby." Edward answered as Abby began to bounce running up the stairs to her room. "It also means we get to sleep in our new bed." He said kissing me as his arms wrapped around my body.

"Then I can't wait until bedtime." I teased my fingers dancing across his chest. "But what do you want for dinner?"

"You." He whispered in my ear making my body shiver with excitement.

"That can be dessert," I suggested pressing my lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Kissy face!" Abby squealed as we broke apart looking at her standing at the door. She had a tendency of sneaking up on us from time to time.

"I'll show you kissy face." Edward playfully said running after as she screamed throughout the house.

"Save me, Bella!" Abby squealed hiding behind me as Edward pretended to be a predator stalking his prey.

"Now Mr. Kissy Face," I warned as I held back a laugh. "Do not take advantage of poor defenseless little girls."

"But they are so much fun." Edward replied pretending to make a charge for Abby causing her to scream louder. It was a lot of fun to watch them interact and play with each other.

"Pick on someone your own size." I suggested as he arched an eyebrow launching for me as we landed on the couch.

"Run, Abby." I pleaded as she ran off into her room laughing and screaming.

"My own size, right?" Edward whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck. "Am I taking advantage of you?"

"You are, Sir." I managed to say as I heard a growl within him. "But I am a very willing victim."

"Remember that phrase." He whispered kissing me before helping me up. As much as we would have liked to continue, Abby was wide awake in the house.

EPOV

The house looked great. It was perfect for us three, and I was thrilled to have moved in. Bella had been working day in and day out getting the house ready. Now everything was done in time for Abby's first day of school in Las Vegas. We had given her two weeks off to allow her to deal with everything, and she appeared to be coping fine.

I came into the kitchen as I saw Bella making what looked to be some kind of Mexican chicken. "What are you making?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist as she settled back against me.

"Chicken fajitas and seasoned yellow rice." She answered kissing my cheek before squiggling free of my grasp. "Why don't you go set the table?"

"I will." I said playfully smacking her bottom as she smiled seductively.

"That's going to cost you." She warned.

"Bring it on, baby." I replied with a wink as I got our plates and headed to the counter-top island in the center of the kitchen. I really did hope she would show me how much it would cost me. After all, we still needed to christen our new bed.

"Daddy!" Abby called taking my mind out of the gutter. "Can I help?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you get the utensils from the drawer." I said, as she skipped to the cabinets just as Bella work cell phone began to ring. Who could be calling her while she was on vacation?

"This is Bella" She answered on the second ring balancing the phone on her shoulder while she mixed the rice.

"I have them." Abby announced coming to me with all the utensils.

"Do you know how to put them?" I asked as she nodded putting a fork and knife on either side of the plates.

"Bella taught me." She exclaimed with a huge smile as kissed her head noticing Bella arguing on the phone.

"Fine, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." She finished slamming the phone against the table.

"Bella, don't be mad. I set the table." Abby chimed in running towards Bella and hugging her legs.

"It looks great, sweetie." She said picking her up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as Bella took a deep breath.

"There's trouble at work." She sighed. "Apparently the owner is asking about me and my relationship with you."

"What do you mean?" I inquired. I thought she had cleared up that mess, and they were fine with our relationship.

"Apparently, somebody complained." She explained and I could tell she was having a hard time keeping her temper. "They talked about a double standard or something. Anyway the big boss wants to meet with me now."

"But you're on vacation." I pointed out as she shrugged.

"I am, but I'm also on call." She replied. "Hopefully, I'll be back soon."

"We'll miss you." I said kissing her lightly.

"What about dinner? I set the table." Abby said as Bella picked her up and gave her a hug.

"We'll have our dinner tomorrow. You eat with daddy now, and I'll try to be back in time for bedtime." Bella stated giving her a kiss.

"Will everything be alright?" I questioned.

"I don't know." She answered with a frown as I kissed her.

"I'm here for you." I assured her.

"I know, I love you." She replied as she grabbed her purse and keys.

I felt terrible for her. The fact that the owner wanted to speak to her was not good. Her job was probably on the line, and she hadn't even been to work in two weeks. She was on vacation and they were calling her in. The news could not be good.

"Daddy, will Bella be OK?" She asked as I nodded picking her up. "I wanted to have dinner with her."

"I did to, sweetheart. I did to." I answered turning my attention to the food that Bella had cooked. We couldn't even have our first family dinner together in our new home, but I knew just what to get my angel for Christmas. She didn't deserve to put up with the crap she put up with. She deserved to be happy.

**A/N: What could her boss want? Who could've complained? All this and more will be revealed…Now I sound like a soap opera. (LOL)**

**I know the chapter is on the short side, but I couldn't combine it with the other one. The other one is really important.**

**On an unrelated note. Voting has begun for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. My stories are not in Round 1, but there are other good stories there for you to vote for. Go check them out and VOTE! There is a link to her profile on my Author Page and she is also listed under my favorite authors. Voting for my entries begin next week. I'll let you all know.**

**Next Chapter: Bella talks to her Boss**

**Muggleinlove**


	28. A Meeting

Chapter 28: A Meeting

BPOV

I was royally pissed. I got in my car not even bothering to change. If Barry Anderson wanted to see me as soon as possible, he would have to deal with my wardrobe. I was not getting all dressed up to meet with on my vacation day. Especially not to discuss my relationship with Edward. It was none of his concern.

I knew the reason why I had been called. Alice had an ear for picking up the company gossip, and had discovered that Tanya was dating Mike. It was simple, she was using him to get back at me. She had assumed that I had purposely reported her, and had therefore caused her to loose her job. However, that was far from true. But now she was using Mike to her advantage,

Mike would obviously jump on the chance of possibly ruining my relationship with Edward. I knew that. His insistence on dating him goes back to my first day on the job, when he first asked me out. That guy did not get the picture. I couldn't be more obvious in telling him I was not and will never be interested.

I parked my car grabbing my purse. I hated having to defend my relationship with Edward. It just wasn't fair. I had done nothing wrong. I smiled weakly at a few employees who recognized me making my way straight to his office.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob say as he stopped me near the offices.

"Hey, Jake!" I said with a weak smile.

"I heard about Mike." He commented with a frown. "All of us are willing to stand behind you."

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding exactly what he meant.

"I spoke to Angela and she overheard Mike talking to Banner and Anderson. Things are not look good, Bells." He sighed as I nodded.

"It's fine, I can handle myself. I have done nothing, and if they want to fire me let them." I answered taking a deep breath. I appeared calm and collected when I was dying on the inside. I would have no source of income if I lost my job.

"They can't!" He complained as I patted his arm.

"It's no big deal." I answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You need to stop by the new house. We're having a house warming party this weekend."

"You'll know I'll be there." He replied as I turned around making my way to the lion's den.

His secretary escorted me into his office where both Mr. Banner and Mr. Anderson were waiting for me. "Ms. Swan, take a seat." He said observing me intensely. I felt like I was on display, and instantly regretted coming in my jeans. "I believe you know why I asked to see you on your day off."

"Actually, Mr. Anderson," I prefaced. "I am not aware of why I am here."

"You do not think that you have behaved inappropriately over the last month and a half?" He questioned both his hands folded on the desk in front of him.

"I believe my behavior has been nothing less of professional." I answered truthfully making eye contact with him. I did not want him to think I was intimidated by his status.

"Do you deny a relationship with Edward Cullen?" He inquired.

"What type of relationship?" I stated wanting to make sure that I was answering the right question. I had learned that it was best never to assume.

"An intimate relationship. One that goes beyond the scope of work." He answered as I took in a breath.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I believe that my personal life is just that personal." I replied in a firm but respectful voice.

"I agree with you, Ms. Swan." He continued. "But when your personal life encroaches on your professional life, then it is our concern. Do you have a relationship with Mr. Cullen that is more than work related?"

"I do, but I do have to clarify that Mr. Banner is aware of such relationship." I responded bringing in Mr. Banner who was quietly sitting to one side. He had yet to say one word,

"Is this true?" Anderson asked Banner.

"We did have a discussion concerning her relationship with Mr. Cullen. I concluded that if it was kept separate from her job it wasn't an issue." He retorted.

"Did you approve of such relationship?" Anderson inquired as it became apparent that the two of them had not shared a frank discussion.

"Our contracts don't specifically state that we can't date a guest." Banner pointed out calmly. I could tell that he was on my side, though he wasn't really broadcasting it. It was best to be subtle.

"It also doesn't specifically state that you can't steal or have sex on the job. I believe that like so many other things are implied." Anderson retaliated looking at me. "You are aware that the former occupant of your position was fired for the same transgression."

"I am aware of the situation regarding Tanya's dismissal. However, as I told Mr. Banner, my situation is completely different. Neither I nor Edward are married or were in a relationship when our relationship began." I answered.

"So you think it's fine for news of my hotel to be plastered all over the newspaper." He added his voice raising.

"Our relationship has been in the paper only twice. When Rosalie and Emmett first arrived and just after their wedding. I cannot apologize for something I have no control over." I replied. News about Rose and Emmett's wedding had been made public, but the pregnancy was being kept under wrap still.

"So what do you have to say about this?" He asked handing me a magazine. I looked at the magazine and my jaw hit the floor.

On the cover of the tabloid were a couple of pictures. The biggest picture was of me and Edward stealing a kiss as he dropped me off at the hotel, one of Edward taking Abby out of the hotel, and another of Edward and I having lunch in a restaurant near the Venetian. The headline read: Edward Cullen's Steamy Love Life.

"That was my reaction exactly. Go to page ten, it gets better." He urged as I flipped open the paper. The beginning of the three page article described most of what Edward was known for. The buildings he had designed and the architectural awards he had received. But then it got personal.

I felt the anger flare in me as I read over the trash that people called an article. They revealed that Abby was Edward's secret daughter, but that he had abandoned her and Jessica. The article then went on to describe how I had seduced Edward, during the course of my job.

I went no further throwing the article down. I felt like crying, but I held it in. It wasn't worth it. It was all a bunch of lies, and those that needed to know knew. It was just so damn frustrating.

"Anything to say about the article? Do you see what position I am in?" He asked as I simply glared at him. He knew I was not that type of person.

"It's all a bunch of trash." I stated. "You know that's just a tabloid, we work with celebrities all the time. And the stuff that prints is always pure lies."

"It's not just the article. I have received a few complaints about a supposed double standard that I have allowed. What kind of image is this hotel portraying? It is not what we stand for." He explained as I realized what was happening.

"What are you saying?" I inquired.

"I'm saying that we have to let you go, Bella." He stated with a sigh. "It's not personal, just business."

I took a deep breath as a bunch of things ran through my mind. I wanted to curse him out and at the same time collapse crying. How could something that I knew was perfect cause me my job?

"I think you're making a terrible mistake, Mr. Anderson." I said in the calmest tone I could force. "My personal life should not have a bearing on my professional life. And I believe I have not done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but our image is our image." He sighed as Mr. Banner looked at the floor.

"It's your loss." I said handing him my badge before getting up and leaving.

I walked out of his office with my head held up high. I walked to my office to get my stuff finding Alice on my way there. "What are you doing here, Bells?" She asked before her eyes widened when she saw my expression.

"I got fired, Alice." I whispered my voice cracking as she hugged me. "I need to get out of here can you get me my stuff?"

"I will, honey." She assured me. "I'll come by early tomorrow. Go home to Edward. I'll have Jake drive you, and have Jasper take your car home."

"I can drive." I protested as she shook her head already calling Jacob.

Jacob arrived within minutes his arms immediately encircling me. "They can't do that." He whispered as Alice ushered us out. I knew she was in the middle of overseeing a major party and couldn't leave. Though I was sure she was tempted to do so.

"Just take me home, Jake." I pleaded as he took me to his car.

"That is totally unfair." He protested as I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, but the anger was causing me to. I had worked for the company for years, and I did more than what was expected. I couldn't have been a better employee.

"I know." I whispered just wanting to crawl into bed.

We arrived at the house and I felt my little composure collapse. I had money saved, but it was hardly enough to pay for rent the way I had made Edward agree to. He had wanted to pay for everything, but I hadn't allowed it. And now I had no job.

"Thanks, Jacob." I said giving him a hug before walking out of the car. He knew me well, and knew I needed time to sort my feelings. He would come over later when I was ready to talk.

I spotted Edward at the door and immediately collapsed into his arms.

A/N: So Bella is fired….Some of you saw that coming. He fired her not so much over what she did, but by the mage it gave the hotel. I hope that makes sense.

Not much to say other than please review! I want to know your thoughts now.

Next Chapter: What does Bella do?

Muggleinlove


	29. Priorities

Chapter 29: Priorities

EPOV

After Abby and I had finished dinner she had settled to watch television with me. We had ended up watching Hannah Montana, and I couldn't help but smile as Abby sang along. Sure the songs were a bit annoying, but if she liked it, I liked it too.

I watched Abby sing along as my phone began to ring. "I'll be back, pop star." I joked as she laughed turning her attention back to the television.

"What's up, Alice?" I answered going into the kitchen where I could keep an eye on Abby, but far away enough to hear Alice.

"Edward, Bella just got fired." She said as I froze. I though she had settled everything at work.

"What happened? Where is she?" I began to ask.

"I just had Jacob take her home. She was close to breaking down, and she was in no state to drive. I would take her, but I'm looking after a party now." She explained. "I don't know the specifics, but she no longer works here."

"Thanks, Alice." I said feeling angry and concerned. Bella loved her job even though it wasn't her dream job.

"I'll send Jasper with her car, and I'll be by tomorrow." She added. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Alice. And thank you." I hanged up my fist slamming on the countertop. They couldn't do that to her. Our relationship was not against her contract.

"Daddy are you mad?" She asked as I shook my head. "Is Bella coming back?"

"She's on her way, sweetheart. Why don't you go into your Princess bed?" I urged it was already past her bedtime. "You have school tomorrow."

I carried her up to her room placing her in her pink bed. "I love you, sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy." She answered as I waved to her before turning off the light and pulling the door closed.

I went downstairs standing near the front door. I knew Bella had to be about to arrive and I wanted to be there to comfort her. I knew Bella, and I knew she would blame herself for loosing her job. She would also worry unnecessarily about money. Which I knew would not be an issue.

I spotted Jacob's car and I saw her get out. She rushed towards the house as I took her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head leading her inside. I waved at Jacob letting him know that I was taking over. I knew he would come by the next day.

"They fired me," She whispered as I sat her down in the living room. Most of the lights were off, and the only light came from the small lamp in the room.

"Did they tell you why?" I asked as she nodded.

"We're on the cover of next week's issue of _Dirt_." She explained as I sighed. I hated that magazine.

"But they always write lies." I complained thinking back to the time when they said I was dating Rosalie. They were hardly trustworthy.

"Anderson didn't care. Apparently, it made the hotel look bad, and that was all that mattered." She continued as I hugged her.

"It's alright, Love." I soothed her giving her a kiss. "It's not worth it."

"But I've never been fired from a job. Nobody is going to hire me now." She pointed out as I rubbed her back. "What kind of hotel will want me now?"

"Bella, you'll find something." I assured her the wheels in my head turning. I wouldn't wait for Christmas. I would start working on her present tomorrow.

"But I need money." She complained as I shook my head.

"Listen to me, Bella." I ordered her eyes looking into mine. "Money is taken care of. Do not beat yourself up over this. We have more than enough."

"That's your money." She replied.

"It's our money." I corrected. "What's mine is yours."

"I can't take your money." She continued as I stopped her with a kiss.

"Bella, you can't take my money when I am giving it to you." I added as we heard Abby scream.

BPOV

Edward was beyond great. He was very supportive, and he had done nothing but assure me. I just didn't think it was right of them to fire me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I knew my chances of getting hired at another hotel, even with all my experience, was pretty much zero.

But I felt all my work problems dissolve the moment Abby screamed pierced the silence. Edward and I ran up the stairs and into Abby's room. Abby was clutching Braveheart, the Carebear I had given her to keep her nightmares at bay. She was drenched in sweat, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Edward asked rushing to her side.

"Don't leave me," She pleaded hugging Edward.

"Baby, we're right here." I assured her joining them both on her bed.

"I don't want to go to school." She mumbled reaching for my hand.

"Why not?" I inquired. She had been so excited about going to school with her new backpack and wanted to make new friends.

"I don't want to be alone." She explained as Edward kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie, we're right here." I replied. "Why would you think you're alone?"

"I don't want you to leave like mommy." She added as my heart began to break. She didn't talk much about Jessica. She seemed happy to be with Edward, and I sometimes forgot she wasn't mine. I loved her like she was mine.

"Abby," Edward said and I knew he didn't know how to respond. She couldn't promise her that he would never die, because that wasn't true. What could any of us actually say to make her feel better?

"Daddy, please don't leave." She pleaded again.

"I will do everything in my power not to leave you, baby." He finally replied as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"If you leave then who will take care of me?" She whimpered.

"I can promise you, Abby, that you always be taken care of and loved." Edward said.

"We all love you, honey. Daddy loves you, I love you, and so do grandma, grandpa, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and all our friends." I stated as her cries began to subside. "What made you think about this?"

"I had a bad dream." She explained crawling off of Edward and into my arms. "I was in the car with mommy again, and you and Daddy never came for me. I miss my mommy."

"I know, sweetie." Edward said as I held her gently rocking her.

"Why did she leave?" She asked looking at Edward and me for answers.

"I can assure you that she didn't want to leave you." Edward replied. "Your mom loved you, and I know she did what she could to stay with you. We just don't always have control over what happens."

"Was it my fault?" She questioned as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Abby it's nobody's fault." I answered kissing her cheek. "You did nothing to cause that. It was an accident."

"But mommy lied." She said suddenly.

"How did she lie?" Edward inquired and I could see that he was getting a little angry. He was still highly disturbed by the fact that Jessica never told him about Abby.

"She told me you were mean, and would hurt me. Why would she lie?" She continued as Edward took a deep breath.

"Abby, princess, I will never ever hurt you." He assured her.

"But why did you leave? Why didn't you save mommy?" She continued to question as Edward took a deep breath.

EPOV

I felt completely useless. I had no answers for Abby. No answers I could tell her. I couldn't tell her that her mom was a liar. Jessica had done a good job of raising Abby on her own. However, she still shut me out for no reason. I wish I knew I why.

In a strange way I was thankful that I hadn't married Jessica. I had Bella now, and she was the love of my life. She was perfect, and I knew she wanted to be Abby's mother. She loved my daughter as if she were her own. I couldn't ask for anything else.

"I couldn't save her, Abby. Nobody had control over that." I answered.

"I'm scared." She admitted as she clung to Bella.

"We're here." Bella assured her.

"I don't want to be alone." She added reaching for my hand.

"You will never be alone, Abby." I replied.

"Do you want to sleep with us, princess? Will that make you feel better?" Bella questioned as she nodded.

"Can I?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Ofcourse," I responded and taking her from Bella while taking Bella's hand. "We'll sleep together, all three of us."

I settled Abby in the middle of the bed as Bella went to change in the bathroom and I went into the closet to slip on a pair of pajama pants and an old shirt. I came outside finding Abby curled against Bella as Bella hummed to her.

I crawled into the other side of the bed as Abby reached for my hand. "I love you, Daddy, Bella." She whispered as her eyes began to close.

"We love you too, baby." Bella added kissing her nose before smiling weakly at me.

I smiled at her reaching over Abby and kissing her palm. As we lay all three of us in bed, I was extremely thankful to have them both. I couldn't imagine living without them. They were my entire world.

A/N: A lot of you want Bella and Edward to sue the hotel. But honestly, I'm not going into the legalities of things. It works for what I need anyway.

For those of you who don't know. I have three one shots up for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Please go Vote for them! I have a link to it on my author page. I really want to make it to the final round.

Next Chapter: Abby's first day of school

Muggleinlove


	30. First Day

Chapter 30: First Day

BPOV

It felt weird to wake up with no real agenda. I was up a little after six slipping out of bed without waking Edward and Abby. I was going to make breakfast and make sure Abby had everything she needed for school. I knew this was going to be a rather challenging day for her.

I wasn't in the mood to make an extravagant breakfast. I actually just wanted to curl up in the bed with Edward, and pretend like nothing had happened. In the perfect world I would still have my job and Abby would be both our daughter. But the world is far from perfect. I had to make due with what I had.

I turned on the coffee maker before deciding to just set out cereal and strawberries. I knew Abby would be too nervous to eat, and Edward would understand. I needed time to get my thoughts together. I had no idea where my professional life was going.

I served myself a cup of coffee adding a little milk and sugar before sitting on the barstool. I still had a few minutes before I had to wake Edward and Abby up. I wracked my brain trying to decide where to start. I had to update my resume and possibly start thinking of contacts. Somebody was bound to offer me a job.

"Bella" Abby squealed running into the kitchen with Edward close behind her.

"Good morning, love." Edward said giving me a kiss.

"Why weren't you in bed?" Abby asked with a concerned stare. "Daddy and me missed you."

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted picking Abby up.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about." Edward reminded me.

"I can't help but worry." I sighed as he kissed me again.

"Do I have to go to school?" Abby questioned as I went to serve her a bowl of cereal. "I want to stay home."

"Don't you want to make new friends?" I inquired trying to point out things she would consider positive.

"You're my best friend." She added with a smile taking a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

"Abby, you have to make friends your age. Didn't you like school before?" Edward asked cautiously. We tended to only bring up the past when she did first. We didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain.

"It was sometimes fun. I didn't like the homework." She answered with a shrug as we laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Princess." Edward started lowering his voice so it seemed like a secret, but I could still hear him. "Everyone hates homework."

"Is that true?" She asked as Edward nodded.

"Let's go get ready." I said checking the time. Edward was going into work late so that we could both take her to school.

"Can I get ready in the big bathroom?" She inquired as I nodded leading her upstairs.

EPOV

Most dads have time to prepare for the day their daughter goes off to kindergarten. I felt like I had missed so much, and now everything was happening in fast forward. Everything was moving too fast, and my daughter was growing up.

Sure it wasn't technically her first day, she had gone to school in Chicago for about a month. But this will be her first day at a new school, and the first time I had to leave her. I got dressed in the smaller bathroom, giving Bella and Abby the master bedroom. Abby liked to feel like a big girl, and Bella always pretended to put makeup on her.

"I'm ready, Daddy." Abby announced at the bottom of the stairs as I looked over to her. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white cotton shirt with buttons in the front. Her hair was also styled in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. She looked very grownup.

"You look beautiful, Princess." I said bending down to give her a hug. "Where's Bella?"

"She was going to finish getting ready." She answered just as Bella came down the stairs.

"You look very beautiful yourself." I complimented Bella as she blushed. She had only slipped on a pair of jeans and a form fitting shirt. But she looked undeniably sexy, she always did.

"Alright, Loverboy, let's get going." She added as I winked at her grabbing Abby's Princess book bag and heading towards the car.

"What's a Loverboy?" Abby asked as Bella and I froze.

"It's something you shouldn't repeat." Bella warned as a I breathed in a sigh of relief. I didn't want my daughter getting kicked out of kindergarten.

"But you said it." She pointed out as she climbed into her booster seat.

"I know, and I was wrong." Bella corrected as I made sure she had buckled in correctly.

"Adults sometimes say things without thinking." I added giving her nose a kiss.

She simply shrugged turning her attention back to a doll she had left in the car. I sighed going around the car to get into my seat. I could tell that Bella was highly amused about our predicament. We were both trying to get the hang of watching what we said near Abby.

The school Abby was attending was only a fifteen minute drive from the house. As I drove I kept a close eye on my daughter through the rearview mirror. The school was aware of her predicament, but it didn't make me worry any less.

Abby seemed preoccupied with her doll as she combed her hair. She looked as if she had forgotten all about her dream last night, and I was thankful that she was better. I hated seeing her sad.

We arrived at the school finding a parking space easily, since most parents dropped off the kids at the door. "Are you ready?" I asked when I reached her and Bella.

"I guess." She whispered as I took her other hand walking into the school.

We walked straight to the second floor to Ms. Jones class. Abby looked around curiously as she gripped my hand and Bella's. "Hello there, Abby." Ms. Jones said as soon as she spotted us from the door. "Do you remember me?"

Abby had already met Ms. Jones when we had enrolled her in school the week before. "Hi, Ms. Jones." She replied shyly.

"Are you ready to start?" She asked as Abby shrugged.

"Class is about to start, Princess." I said holding back my emotions.

"Will you pick me up?" She questioned her eyes shining with tears.

"Bella and I will pick you up at three." I assured her as she gave me a tight hug.

"Have fun, Abby. Make lots of new friends." Bella added giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered to both of us as she took Ms. Jones extended hand.

"Have fun." I added as the door closed behind her. My little angel was going to school.

BPOV

Watching the door closed behind Abby was heart wrenching. How did parents do this? I took a deep breath taking Edward's hand. I knew he was just as affected by this, if not more, than I was. Neither one of us were ready to let Abby go.

"I miss her already." Edward commented as we headed back to the car.

"She didn't cry." I added optimistically my own tears threatening to fall.

"I know, I just don't want to see her grow up." He admitted as he opened the passenger side door.

I bit my lip as got in on his side heading back towards the house. "How are you doing, love?" He asked and I knew he wasn't talking about Abby and her first day of kindergarten. He was talking about my job.

"Alright, I guess." I said. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"We'll think of something, love." He added making me feel as if there was more he wasn't saying. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I wish I believed that." I sighed as he took my hand kissing my palm.

"You'll see." He finished as we drove to the house.

"Are we going to pick up Abby together?" I asked wanting to know what we were going to do.

"I'm getting out at two, and I'll swing by and pick you up." He suggested as I nodded giving him a kiss.

"Don't worry, Bella." He warned as I nodded. He knew me far too well.

"Alice should be here in a few." I said optimistically kissing him again before climbing out of the car.

I wave at him as he left before going back into our house. It felt strange to call it ours, but it felt refreshing. Maybe things would work out in the end.

**Next Chapter: Alice comes over**

**Muggleinlove**


	31. Dirt

Chapter 31: _Dirt_

BPOV

A person always wants free time until they have it. I stood in the middle of the house contemplating what to do. I had worked very hard to have everything done by today, because I was supposed to have gone back to work.

I was at a total loss over what to do about my employment. I knew no other hotel in Vegas would hire me. I couldn't put the my old employer as a reference, and I was already associated with it. People in the hotel business knew who I was.

On the positive light, it gave me more time to spend with my family. Edward and Abby were the two most important people in my life. For the first time since I could remember I felt like I had a cohesive family. My parents had divorced when I was far too young to know what it was like to have that family unit. But I wanted to give that to Abby, she deserved to be happy.

All my thoughts were brought to an end as I heard the doorbell ring. I knew right away it was Alice. Today was her day off, and as my sister by choice, she had to come check up on me.

"Hi, Alice!" I said letting her in as she gave me a huge hug.

"How are you feeling? I brought cheesecake." She answered as she pointed to the blue box in her hand. Alice and I solved all our problems over a couple of slices of chocolate cheesecake. If chocolate couldn't help nothing could.

"I love you, Alice." I answered taking the box as she came inside.

"I know." She joked as we settled in the kitchen with two plates, two spoons, a knife and our cheesecake.

"What happened after I left?" I questioned taking a bite of my dessert.

"Mr. Banner is outraged at Anderson's actions. He felt like they were no grounds to fire you., and I agree." Alice explained as I shrugged. Did it really matter? I was still fired.

"I just can't believe he did that to me, Alice." I finally complained voicing my feelings. "I mean I have worked very hard for years in that hotel, and he just fired me like I was anybody. It's not my fault the magazines rely on unreliable sources. I wonder who is getting the job."

"They offered it to me, but I turned it down." Alice admitted as I stared at her. Was she nuts?

"Why did you do that, Alice? It's a great opportunity, It's more money and everything." I added as she shrugged.

"I can't do that, Bells." Alice sighed dropping her fork. "It's the principle of the situation. You deserve that job."

"But if I can't have, I would rather you take it." I explained. If anybody deserved it, Alice did.

"I just feel like I'm taking it away from you. You're my best friend, my sister." Alice reasoned as I took her hand.

"And that's not going to change." I pointed out.

"But I'll feel like I robbed it. It's not right." She continued to complain as I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, listen to me. You didn't cause me to get fired, so the job is free to be yours." I assured her. "Now go talk to Anderson."

"Are you sure?" She questioned as I smiled.

"I'm positive, Ali." I replied giving her a hug.

EPOV

I got into work feeling a new sense of purpose. I wanted to give Bella something she had always dreamed of having. I wanted to give her a restaurant, and I now had the perfect opportunity. I went straight into my office heading towards my hotel's plans. Besides being the architect we owned a significant portion of the hotel, and had the freedom to use the space as we saw fit.

"You're sure getting down to work quickly." Emmett pointed out as he came in.

"I'm inspired." I teased as he laughed taking a seat at my desk.

"You're up to something." He stated as I chuckled analyzing just where the perfect place for Bella's restaurant would be.

"Bella lost her job." I announced as he looked at me in shock.

"When? Why?" He questioned as I shrugged leaning against the architect table.

"Dirt printed an article or something about us. All of it lies, ofcourse." I started. "It sounds as if Bella seduced me or something."

"But they can't fire her for that." Emmett complained as I sighed. We both thought the same way.

"They did. According to Anderson, the owner, her behavior reflected badly on the hotel." I explained.

"That's a bunch of bull." Emmett stated. He had major issues against the lies Dirt printed. "What does that have to do with what you're doing?"

"Well, I was thinking giving her the space to design and run her own restaurant." I replied as he looked pensive.

"That's a great idea, Edward. I think it's perfect." He responded walking towards me. "Have you decided where to put it?"

We spent the rest of the morning designing plans for the restaurant in my towers. Having Emmett's help expedited the process, and I knew that I would have them complete within the week. The only thing I had left to decide is how to tell her. I wanted her to be happy.

Time began to rush by, and I was so concentrated that I barely heard my phone ring. "Are you going to get that Romeo?" Emmett asked as I came back to Earth.

"This is Edward." I greeted not taking my eyes off the plans. I was on a roll.

"I miss you." Bella said as I immediately dropped my pencil.

"I miss you too." I replied picking up the pencil and throwing at Emmett who was making kissing noises and laughing.

"I'm glad you're working hard." Bella teased once she heard Emmett.

"You know Emmett is being Emmett." I explained as she giggled.

"I was wondering if you can swing by the supermarket and buy milk." She added as I chuckled. I felt like I was in a scene straight out of a cheesy sitcom.

"I'm almost out the door." I answered grabbing my things. I hadn't realized just how late it was. "The teacher hasn't called?"

"She's fine, Edward." Bella assured me.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I informed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" She replied before we hung up.

I drove to the supermarket grabbing two gallons of milk before heading to the unusually long lines. As I stood in line my eyes drifted to the magazines, and I felt my blood pressure spike. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Bella and I, and even one of Abby. I placed the milk on the register grabbing the magazine.

I quickly flipped through it finding the article. The article that had caused Bella to be fired.

_Is there love or lust blooming in the oasis that is Las Vegas? Apparently a little bit both for internationally renowned architect, Edward Cullen, sources say. He was spotted earlier this month snuggling up with the very lovely Isabella Swan, host of the hotel that Cullen is staying at._

I hated it when the press pretended to know you. How could they write about things they didn't understand. And it only seemed to get worse.

_"There was plenty of romance going on," our source say. "I see them constantly sneaking around the hotel.. More than once did I see her going into his room. She was trying her very best to seduce him. It was completely tacky. Can't they at least control their employees? Isn't the Venetian classier than that?"_

I took a deep breath. As much as I wanted to shut the magazine I couldn't. It was like a bad accident, you couldn't stop yourself from staring.

_Tacky, usually not Cullen's style, or is it? We have recently obtained documents revealing that Edward has a secret love child, a girl aged five, that he abandoned. Usually the quieter of the Cullen's, is Edward showing his real playboy ways? Only time will tell._

I slammed the magazine back into the shelf earning stares from other customers. I wasn't supposed to let it bother me, but I couldn't help it. It was garbage, and it had hurt Bella. It bothered me.

I paid for the milk heading out of the market and back home to get Bella. I was anxious to know how Abby's first day of school had gone. I was worried sick about her, and I wanted to make sure Bella was dealing well with everything.

BPOV

Alice left a little before Edward was due back. I had sent him to get milk, because I was trying to come up with a cake recipe for Abby's fifth birthday. I was working with Alice, Esme, and Rose to plan the perfect party in our backyard. I wanted everything to be perfect.

The cake idea had just occurred to me. I had taken a few cake decorating classes, simply as electives. My first passion was cooking, but baking was close behind. I didn't do it often, and needed to have some practice before I got back in the swing of things.

I had carefully organized all my cooking things in one of the pantries in the kitchen, and I was certain I had everything I would need. Just as I was getting out my old recipe book and some pans I heard Edward at the door.

"I brought the milk, love." He announced kissing my lips before looking around at my organized mess. "What's all this?"

"Well, I thought I'd bake Abby's birthday cake." I replied as he laughed.

"Her birthday isn't for another two weeks." He pointed out as I nodded putting the milk in the refrigerator.

"I know, I just haven't baked in ages. I want to practice." I explained as I gave him a hug. "But we better get going."

"I saw the article in the supermarket." He admitted with a frown. I could tell that it bothered him, as much as it bothered him. I wasn't ashamed of our relationship, but it was the spin that they took that made me upset.

"It's garbage." I sighed not wanting my mood to be ruined. Alice and the cheesecake had really helped me focus. They always did, they were my best friends, besides Edward.

"You know we might be able to sue for defamation of character." He suggested as I rolled my eyes. It would still not solve anything.

"Drop it, Edward. What's done is done, and even if you sued them I wouldn't get my job back." I reasoned as he shrugged.

"Why the sudden change in outlook?" He inquired.

"It still stings, and I'm still mad. Yet, I can't let it get to me. Maybe it's for the best, I just need to get myself refocused, and figure out what I'm going to do." I explained as we parked the car.

"Take all the time you need, my love." He said giving me a gentle kiss.

**A/N: A special thanks goes to Jay. She wrote that amazing article ages ago while I was stuck, I couldn't get myself to sound like a trashy tabloid magazine.**

**Who wants cheesecake right about now? I know I do, but I guess only Bella and Alice can have it right now.**

**Next Chapter: Some time with Abby**

**Muggleinlove**


	32. Cake Time

Chapter 32: Cake Time

BPOV

I moved around the kitchen as Abby talked about her day at school. She seemed to love Ms. Jones and had made tons of new friends at school. "Then Christy told me about her new doll, and how you can make her hair change color." Abby talked excitedly as I kept a close watch on my first test cake. "I want to invite her to my party."

"We'll make sure to make her an invitation than, we're going with Alice this weekend to buy the decorations for your party." I explained as she smiled widely.

"Can they be pink?" She questioned as I laughed. Abby's favorite color was definitely pink.

"If you want them to be pink, the ofcourse. You're the birthday girl." I reasoned as she clapped sneaking in a taste of the butter cream I had prepared.

"It's delicious." She commented as I stopped her finger from returning to the bowl.

"You just had dinner." I warned as she pouted. She looked at me with her green eyes, and I felt as if my soul was melting, How could I say no to her?

"One more time." She pleaded her bottom lip quivering. "You're the best cook in the whole wide world."

"One more." I sighed as she smiled brightly. I was such a pushover.

"What are my two favorite ladies up to?" Edward asked coming behind me and giving my neck a kiss before sneaking a taste of the butter cream.

"This is exquisite, my love." He purred in my ear.

"You don't punish him!" Abby complained as Edward chuckled.

"You can punish me anytime." He whispered in my ear as my knees grew weak.

"That's it!" I scolded. "I want to practice." I had to get Edward out, he was very distracting. He would pay for his little comment that night after Abby had gone to bed.

I took a deep breath taking out the cake from the oven giving it time to coo. It wasn't very big, but it was enough to eat at our house warming party later in the week. I just had to get my cake decorations practiced.

EPOV

I took Abby giving Bella time to work uninterrupted. She was determined to make Abby the perfect cake and she wanted to practice, to make sure she got it perfect. I escaped into my office where I had a copy of the plans I had been working on at work. If I was going to give Bella her dream restaurant, I wanted it to be centrally located. It had to be perfect.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Abby asked coming over to me and climbing on my lap.

"I'm preparing a surprise for Bella." I whispered. "You can't tell her though."

"What is it?" She asked looking at my drawings and obviously not understanding them.

"A restaurant." I clarified as she giggled.

"It's a paper, daddy." She said.

"It's a drawing of the restaurant." I clarified as she looked at it closely.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I inquired realizing that I had no idea what to buy her.

"Whatever you want." She answered with a shrug causing me to frown. Didn't most kids have a list or something?

"Really, Abby what do you want? Any toy?" I questioned as she thought about it. She stayed quiet for a long time biting her lip.

"I want mommy." She whispered as my heart broke. She wanted the one thing I couldn't buy her, I couldn't bring Jessica back.

"I can't bring her back, Princess. I'm sorry." I replied as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Why didn't she tell you?" She inquired hugging me tightly. "Why couldn't we be a family?"

"I don't know, sweetie." I answered softly wishing I had the answers to her questions. I had the same question, why hadn't she told me. Nothing made sense there was no other man in her life.

"I miss her." She mumbled as I kissed her forehead. I didn't know what else to do.

"I know, baby." I added. "But I'm here and so is Bella."

"I love, Bella." She stated her eyes looking into mine. "Would she be my mommy?"

"She doesn't want to take your mom's place. She's your best friend." I answered. As much as I despised Jessica's actions, I didn't want Abby to forget her. She was her mom.

"All the kids in schools have mommies." She explained. "I want Bella to be mine, I love her."

"You should ask her." I suggested wanting it to come from her and not me. When Abby was ready she would ask.

"Are you going to marry her?" She asked.

"Why do you ask now?" I questioned. What was her sudden interest?

"I want to have a mommy and a daddy." She explained. "And I want a brother and sister."

"Both?" I questioned as she nodded.

"One day, Abby. I'll make sure to tell you before I ask her." I answered thinking about our future. I wanted the same thing, I wanted to see Bella pregnant with my child. I wanted to experience it all.

"Can I wear a pink dress to the wedding?" She asked with a delightful grin. I was amazed at how quickly she was able to jump from emotions. It was definitely a perk of being a child.

"Who's wedding?" Bella questioned as she came in with three cupcakes with pink frosting.

"Your wedding!" Abby answered before I could stop her. So much for being subtle.

"My wedding!" Bella stated acting surprised. "Who am I marrying?"

I looked at her with an arched eyebrow as she held back a giggle. I could tell she was highly amused by the situation.

"My daddy, silly." Abby responded jumping off of me and walking towards Bella.

"He hasn't asked me." Bella pointed out looking at me with a meaningful look. Abby pulled Bella down giggling.

"He will." She whispered rather loudly as Bella turned pink. "He told me he would." She finished before grabbing her cupcake and climbing on the chair in front of my desk.

"What did you tell her, Abby?" I inquired, playing dumb.

"It's girl talk, daddy." She answered smugly licking the frosting.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to tell." Bella replied as I rolled my eyes.

BPOV

The thought of marriage scared me and thrilled me at the same time. I knew Edward was the one, there was no doubt in my mind. But in a way I was afraid of all of it. What if I wasn't ready? What if we were rushing things?

"You haven't told me what you want for your birthday." Edward added as I looked at Abby.

"I can pick." She said in a surprised tone. Her eyes were wide with shock, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's your birthday. Why not?" I stated as she shrugged looking confused.

"Mommy never had money for toys." She admitted with a frown.

"What did you do for your birthday?" Edward asked.

"She would bake me a cake and she would let me stay up late. Last year I got a doll." She responded with a far off look.

"You can have anything you want, Princess." Edward said kneeling in front of hers. "Money is not an issue."

"Really?" She inquired as I nodded. I was willing to give her the world.

"Anything you want. Name it is yours." Edward responded giving her a kiss.

"I want a play kitchen, so I can be like Bella." She decided as she bounced in her seat.

"Are you sure?" I inquired as she nodded. She looked up to me, and that made me feel special and loved.

"I want to be just like you." She reasoned giving me a hug. "I want to be able to bake cakes."

"Just cakes?" I asked.

"They're yummy." Abby reasoned as I laughed. She never seemed to surprise me with her comments.

"It's time for bed, now." I said noticing it was getting close to eight and she had school the next day.

"Can you hum to me daddy?" She asked Edward.

"Ofcourse, sweetheart." He replied picking her up and carrying her to her room, as I stayed alone with my thoughts.

**A/N: Abby is warming up to the idea of Bella being her mommy. It takes time for her to realize that Bella will not be replacing her biological mom. But that Bella loves her just as much.**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update Between Love and Duty last night. I fell asleep a little after nine, and totally forgot. I will update tonight, though.**

**Make sure to go vote for my one-shot Love of a Pirate. It made it to the final round! The link to Jayeliwood's page is on my profile.**

**Muggleinlove**


	33. Payback

Chapter 33: Payback

BPOV

As Edward got Abby in bed, I decided to get ready for bed myself. It was still early, but I was in the mood to "cuddle" with Edward. I slipped on a pair of silk pink shorts and a thin cotton tank. It gave off the right amount of sexiness while still looking innocent. It was a fine line to walk, but I believed that I could manage it.

"Bella?" Edward called walking into the bedroom.

"Why don't you put a movie on, I'm getting ready for bed." I called from the bathroom.

"What do you want to see?" He asked as I heard him shuffling through our movie collection.

"Something romantic. You pick." I replied holding back a giggle. It was payback time.

I heard Edward jump in bed and I slowly walked out of the bathroom. His eyes immediately turned to me taking me in. I saw his eyes wander up from my exposed legs up to my breasts. His eyes gave away his desire.

"What'd you pick?" I asked with a sassy grin climbing into bed with him. I pretended not to notice the reaction my clothing was having on him. It seemed that Edward was turned on, by just about anything I wore.

"Pretty Woman," He sighed as I laughed.

"I love that movie." I commented with a smile snuggling into him.

"You're going to be the death of me." He stated into my hair.

"How so?" I inquired batting my eyelashes.

"You have no idea what you do, my love." He replied kissing my lips as the movie began.

I leaned my head against him as the movie played my fingers dancing across his thighs. I felt his breath quicken the higher my fingers traveled. Edward slid behind me nestling me in front him of between his legs. His arousal becoming very obvious against my behind. I pretended not to notice my eyes remaining on the television my fingers continuing their circuit.

EPOV

Bella was going to cause me to combust. She was a sexy little vixen, and she definitely knew the effect she was having on me. Her small fingers drew nonsensical patterns on my thigh inching closer to where I wanted her to be. I had tried to ignore it, knowing she was teasing me on purpose. But my excitement was becoming painfully obvious to both of us.

About half way through the movie, I decided that it was all fair game. I pressed my lips against her shoulder, my tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin. My hands traveled to her stomach under her shirt caressing the soft skin.

"Edward." She mumbled her fingers freezing on my thighs.

"Yes, Love?" I whispered against her skin causing her body to shudder.

"Nothing." She whimpered as I blew against her skin.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" I asked my lips still near her skin my hands exploring her stomach and sides, barely grazing the underside of her breasts.

"I am." She answered shakily her finger returning to their previous course of action.

"Good." I stated before beginning to suck on the soft skin of her neck. I was very pleased with myself as I heard a small moan escape her lips.

"Edward." She moaned turning her face and crashing her lips into mine. I kissed her fervently, my tongue escaping into her mouth. Our tongues danced together in perfect rhythm as my arousal steadily increased.

"Watch the movie." I ordered pulling away as she groaned.

"Wouldn't you rather do something more exciting?" She asked her hand grazing my boxers making my erection twitch.

"I want to watch the movie." I managed to say moving slightly in hopes of getting a reprieve. I felt like a horny teenager.

"We can watch it later." Bella purred as she turned around to straddle me. Her tiny shorts rode up even higher.

"But I want to watch it now." I stated as she lifted her thin tank top revealing her breasts to me.

"If that's the case." Bella said turning around again settling into me as if everything was fine and dandy.

My eyes shifted to the mirror and I had to fight back a groan. Bella was leaning against me completely topless. She was watching the movie as if she was fully dressed. She was testing the limits of my self-control.

I took a minute or so to draw up a plan. If she wanted to play games, I could play along too. It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach my hands inching lower and lower towards her shorts. I felt her squirm at my touch, and ever so slowly I moved one of my hands underneath her shorts. I gently bit her neck as I snuck a finger into her core, finding her completely wet and ready.

"Are you ready for me?" I whispered in her ear removing my finger.

"Oh, yes." She moaned as I reinforced her response by pumping my finger into her.

"What do you need?" I asked my other hand massaging her breast.

"I need you, baby." She stated as I felt my self-control shatter. I had to have her, I had to taste her. Screw the movie.

BPOV

Edward was driving me insane with his ministrations. I knew I deserved it, and I was really enjoying them, but it was still mean. I was taken by surprise as he flipped me on my back, my head towards the foot of the bed.

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you." He said in a husky tone as my legs wrapped around his waist searching for the friction.

"Are you in a hurry?" He purred against the skin of my neck.

"Damn it, Edward!" I said pushing down his boxers with my feet as he removed my shorts and tiny thong.

"You're so wet." He commented as he situated himself between my legs.

"Make me wetter." I pleaded, as he chuckled diving right in.

I moaned at the contact arching my back and pushing my hips towards him. The sensation was almost too much to take, as he sent me over the edge never stopping as I cried out his names. It was pure bliss.

"My turn." I said when I had regained use of my limbs.

"For?" Edward asked as I grinned sexily pushing him onto his back.

"For this." I said right above his cock before lightly licking the head. I slowly worked my way down his very prominent arousal my tongue swirling around him.

"Bella!" He cried before pulling me towards him.

"I want to be in you." He explained as I slowly lowered myself onto him.

I loved feeling Edward within me. He made me feel whole, and he made my entire body burn with desire. His hands traveled the entire expanse of my body before stopping on my hips and increasing the tempo.

"Daddy!" I heard a small voice say in shock as I fell down on top of him. Abby was standing at the door looking shocked.

"Abby, dear. Wait for me outside a second." Edward said trying to sound collected but I felt his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"We'll be right there." I added as she went outside closing the door behind her. I couldn't believe that Abby had just walked in on us. Where we that loud?

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we disentangled ourselves from each other.

"It's both our fault, we have to learn to lock the door." He sighed, getting dressed. The mood was officially ruined.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked grabbing my shorts and finding a shirt of his.

"I need to do this. I would like for you to be there, too." He stated as I nodded taking his hand and going to meet Abby outside.

EPOV

What do you tell your four year old daughter when she walks in on you? Did I tell her the truth? Did I make something up?

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked finding Abby sitting on the stairs.

"I got scared, because my room was dark." She explained as my eyes went to her room finding it completely pitch black.

"The night light might need a light bulb change." I explained picking her up as Bella followed us into her room.

After I changed the light bulb, I found her staring at Bella and at me. "Daddy, Bella," She said cautiously. "What were you doing in your room?"

"We were dancing." Bella quickly added as my eyes widened.

"Dancing?" She asked.

"It's a special type of dance, grownups do when they love each other." She explained as Abby nodded.

"But why was there no music?" She inquired making Bella turn scarlet.

"It's a special music that only the two people dancing can hear." I explained as Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "But now is time to get back in bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Night, Night!" Abby stated as I gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Abby." Bella stated. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She answered as we both slipped out of the room.

"Thanks for saving my butt." I said kissing her lightly. "I would've never thought of the term dancing."

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." She laughed as we went back into the room.

"Well, the next time we go dancing, we'll have to lock the door." I commented crawling into bed.

"That is a must." She replied snuggling into me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." She answered before we fell asleep.

Next Chapter: Shopping Alice Style

Muggleinlove


	34. Shopping Alice Style

Chapter 34: Shopping Alice Style

BPOV

It was the day before Abby's fifth birthday and everything needed to be set up. I was making breakfast as Edward sat on the table with instructions for a kid's wooden play castle complete with pink paint.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all going to spend the day putting the castle and her play kitchen together. There were two of Abby's birthday presents, and they were going to assemble them while we shopped.

Us girls were going shopping, much to my dismay and Alice's excitement. Alice's goal was to get Abby a whole new wardrobe, and it seemed Abby was just as excited as Alice to go shopping. The poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Have you figured it out?" I asked Edward who was deep in concentration.

"How hard can it be?" He questioned taking the coffee I had prepared for him. "I mean three of us are architects and Jasper is a contractor. We'll put it together in no time."

"If you say so." I answered giving him a kiss on the head as Abby came down.

"Look, Daddy, Bella, I got ready by myself." She said happily twirling around. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a baby blue halter top with white flowers.

"Did you put on your shoes?" I asked seeing her little bare feet sticking out of the jeans.

"I couldn't put them on." She pouted as I smiled taking her hand and leading her upstairs to finish with her shoes and fix her hair.

"Bella, what are we going to buy?" She asked her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, were going to buy you a new outfit for your birthday party tomorrow." I explained slipping on her white sandals.

"Can I pick it?" She inquired bouncing on the bed.

"No jumping on the bed." I scolded getting her down before beginning to comb her hair. "You can as long as Alice agrees to it." I knew Alice wanted final say in the outfit that Abby bought. Though, I seriously doubted we would get away with just one. We weren't that lucky.

"Who's ready to shop, shop, shop?" Alice asked coming inside in a pink Juicy Couture track suit.

"I am!" Abby squealed just as I finished her braid.

"Don't sound too excited." I warned as Abby looked at me with a confused expression. "You'll see."

"Rose and Esme are going to meet us at the mall." Alice said. "They wanted a head start."

"A head start for what?" I inquired.

"Abby, why don't you go say hello to Uncle Jasper." Alice suggested as she ran off to see what the guys were doing.

"They need to buy Abby's gift before she arrives." She explained as I nodded heading towards the bedroom to get my purse.

"Abby is going to have more presents than she'll know what to do with. I bought her a new bed set and a little table for tea parties, plus the whole Disney Princess Barbie collection." I replied as Alice sighed.

"I want a baby." She said as I looked at her.

"Is there something I should know?" I inquired as she giggled.

"We're going to try." She admitted turning pink as I gave her a hug.

"That's wonderful, Alice." I said with a huge smile. "Why the rush?"

"Jasper and I were talking and it fits. We're going to get married on the beach. We want it to be in California, where Jasper is from." She explained heading out the door as I froze.

"Did he ask you?" I questioned reaching for her left hand and finding no diamond.

"Not yet, officially." She answered. "He wants to surprise me."

"I'm so happy for you, Alice." I said giving her another hug.

"Let's go, Bella, Alice." Abby whined from the middle of the stairs. "Daddy says the stores are going to close if we don't hurry up."

"Daddy just wants us to leave." I mumbled as Alice giggled going downstairs.

"We're leaving guys." I announced walking to the living room where all of the guys were studying the plans and arguing. Emmett and Carlisle had arrived already.

"Bye, love." Edward said giving me a sweet kiss.

"Be good," I warned. "No fighting."

"None whatsoever," He promised and I knew that was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Bye, Daddy." Abby called as Alice picked her up and we left to go shopping. What joy!

EPOV

I had thought of buying Abby a castle for her to play in would be fun and exciting. But I hadn't realized how hard it would be for me to actually assemble it. Not even with the help of my dad, brother and Jasper was it any easier.

"The instructions don't make sense." Emmett announced crumbling them up.

"What are you doing, Emmett? Are you nuts?" My father asked as Emmett picked up some tools.

"We're real men. We don't need instructions." He replied proudly as he began to assemble what I hoped would be the foundation.

"I've got to see this." Jasper added sitting down comfortably on a chair.

"He's not going to get it to work." I sighed sitting down next to him.

"Of course not." Carlisle answered. "Emmett thinks he knows best."

"You guys aren't going to help?" Emmett inquired.

"Why should we?" Jasper inquired.

"You said you knew what you're doing." I pointed out as he glared at us.

"I'll show you." He stated turning his attention to his project.

"I guess we can go setting up the tables." I suggested as the rest of us began to set up the rented tables throughout the yard. Abby's party was going to be quite the celebration. I had missed four birthdays, Christmases, and who knows what more. I planned on making it up to her. I would throw her the best birthday party a five-year-old could ask for.

BPOV

"Can I buy a pink dress?" Abby asked as we drove towards the Las Vegas Strip. Alice had insisted on going to all the designer stores she had connections in.

"We'll see." Alice replied and I could already tell that she was formulating a complete ensemble in her head.

"Alice, she's turning five. Clothes aren't too important to her." I reminded her as Alice covered her mouth in shock.

"Listen to me, Bella. Just because you don't care about your clothes doesn't mean that you have to teach your daughter to be the same way." She reprimanded as it dawned on me that I really did look at Abby as if she were my own daughter.

"Bella?" Abby asked.

"Yes darling." I replied.

"Am I your daughter?" She questioned as I froze. What did I tell her now?

"Abby, I love you as if you were my own. You don't have to see me as you're mommy, but just know that I see you as my daughter." I answered hoping that was good enough. I didn't want her to think I was trying to take Jessica's place, even though I kind of wished I could.

"OK." She answered turning her attention back to the doll.

"Sorry" Alice mouthed as I nodded with a sigh.

Shopping proved to be quite the experience. Abby was a mini-Alice. She bounced from store to store trying on anything and everything Alice gave her. The two were made for each other.

"I like this one in yellow." Abby said spinning around in the dressing room as we all crowded into the living room.

"I like blue." Esme sighed. "But if you like yellow..."

"I think there both great." Alice jumped in grabbing both the blue dress and taking the yellow off of Abby.

"Alice, she'll never wear that." I complained. "She'll wear it tomorrow and no place else."

"You don't know that." Rose added as I rolled my eyes. Rose was already four months pregnant and had the cutest little bump on her otherwise perfect figure. She was one of those women who only seemed to get prettier with each passing month.

"Are you mad, Bella?" Abby inquired climbing on top of me. "We can take the clothes back."

"I'm fine, dear. Just tired." I replied as Esme and Rose arched an eyebrow.

"Don't go there. Not possible." I warned knowing they were thinking I was pregnant. I knew I wasn't since I was just finishing up that time of the month.

"You never know." Rose said with a smile as she rubbed her expanding tummy and I rolled my eyes. I wanted kids with Edward, besides Abby, but it was much too soon for that.

"I know." I said firmly getting up and heading out of the dressing room and back into the store. Maybe a baby wouldn't be a bad idea, but that was in the future.

EPOV

After an hour of trying to put the castle, Emmett let out a string of profanities before giving up. It wasn't as easy or straightforward as it looked. But after we actually studied the instructions, Jasper and I put the whole thing together in under an hour.

"Anybody can do it if they read the instructions." Emmett stated grabbing a beer from the fridge. We were waiting for the girls to get back. I knew Bella was all shopped out. She didn't last too long in malls, not that I blamed her. I liked to get in and get out as fast as humanly possible.

I made sure the curtains were closed, because we wanted everything to be a surprise for Abby. Alice was taking her for the night to avoid peeking and give us time to decorate in the morning.

"We're back!" Rose called coming inside as all the girls followed their arms full of bags.

"Did you buy out the mall?" Emmett asked as everyone ignored him.

"Daddy, Auntie Rose bought me a bikini." She said happily as I sat back. A bikini at five, were they trying to kill me?

"Chill out, Eddie." Rose said as I groaned at the nickname. "It has the Disney Princesses."

"I made sure it was alright." Bella answered kissing my lips gently.

"Well, Abby say bye to Edward and Bella. It's time for spa time at Auntie Alice's place." Alice announced as Edward looked me.

"She's just getting her nails painted a light pink." I clarified as he kissed my temple.

"Have fun with Alice and Jasper and behave." Edward said as Abby gave him a hug and gave me one as well.

"I'll be good." She assured us as we walked her to the car and into the car seat we had lend Alice and Jasper.

"Love you, sweetie." I said waving as they pulled away. It seemed like we were going to get the chance to decorate everything, and surprise Abby for her birthday.

Everyone left leaving us alone. "Are you ready to start inflating balloons and hanging up pink streamers?" Edward asked as I nodded going into the kitchen. It was going to be a long night. We had to decorate the entire backyard and I had a cake to decorate.

**A/N: Not much going on this chapter. I can assure you Bella is not pregnant. I'll tell you when and if she does become pregnant.**

**I want to thank all those that voted in Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Even though I didn't win, I'm thankful for all of you who voted. The stories that did win, deserved it.**

**Next Chapter: Abby's Birthday**

**Muggleinlove**


	35. Abby's Party

Chapter 35: Abby's Party

BPOV

It was just past midnight when I had finished decorating the two-tier Disney Princess Cake. It was covered in pink fondant and had had little pictures of all the Princesses surrounding it, and a huge crown with Abby's name on top. It looked very pretty, and I was proud that I had pulled it off.

I looked over into the living room finding Edward still inflating the pink and white balloons that matched the streamers he had put in the backyard.

"Cake is finished!" I announced as he let the last balloon float up into the air. He looked extremely funny surrounded by pink and white strings. "Pink is your color." I joked.

"Is it, now?" He asked walking towards me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing as he moved all the balloon strings. "Is something funny?" He asked with a flirty grin.

"It's hilarious." I added pressing my lips against his, as his arms wrapped around me.

"You know, Ms. Swan, we have the house all to ourselves." He pointed out in a whisper as his lips grazed my jawbone. I felt my heart beat increase at the prospect of no interruptions, and the fact that we didn't need to be quiet. We could be as loud as we wanted.

"And what do you plan to do about that?" I questioned trying to regain the control I was quickly loosing.

"I have a few ideas." He answered huskily his hands gripping my behind and pulling me closer to him. "Can you think of any?"

"I can think of plenty." I replied before sucking on his lower lip as he picked me up carrying me upstairs.

"I love you." He whispered placing me on the bed before beginning to slowly remove my clothes. My jeans were first to leave my body before I reached for his shirt. "You first," He said stopping my hands. "I want to see you."

I reluctantly pulled my hands up as he discarded my shirt leaving me in my pink silk bra and boy shorts. "So beautiful, so exquisite." He mumbled showering me in kisses and licks as I hissed in pleasure. He was going to make me explode in pleasure before all my clothes were gone.

"Edward!" I whispered trying to urge him on. I needed him inside me soon.

"Bella." He whispered with a sexy smirk as he captured my lips in a searing kiss as his fingers searched for the buckle of my bra. I held back a giggle as he became increasingly frustrated since he couldn't find it.

I pushed him onto his back as I straddled his fully clothed body. My hands traveled up my stomach to the small clasp that sat in between my breast. His eyes grew wide as I slowly unbuckled it, but not revealing myself to him quite yet.

"Please, Bella." He pleaded reaching for my hands.

"Not yet." I answered licking my lips. "It's my turn to be selfish."

I slowly allowed my fingers to let go of my bra letting it fall away from my breasts. I saw Edward's eyes glaze over in desire as I lowered my torso licking his lips before removing his shirt. I attacked his chest and stomach with kisses as I worked on his belt my center rubbing against his arousal.

"You're going to kill me." Edward groaned as I smiled at him moving down to unzip his pants with my teeth.

"Would that be too bad?" I inquired climbing back on him as he flipped me regaining control.

"I don't know, Ms. Swan." He purred his lips attaching to my collarbone as his fingers traced the outline of my underwear.

EPOV

I took control, placing Bella on her back. I rubbed my arousal against her through the thin barrier of my boxers and her underwear, my mouth on her skin. She was delicious, and I couldn't get enough of her. I craved her, needed her.

I kissed her again as I slowly removed the last of her clothing. Everytime I saw her, I was reminded of how beautiful she really was. I kissed her before leaving a trail down her body to her moist center. I took one lick of her as her back arched her moans filling the room.

I continued to assault her with my tongue and fingers making her scream and gasp. I loved the way she screamed out my name as she climaxed one, two, three times.

"Please Edward." She said in a low voice as I pulled off my boxers coming to rest on top of her.

"What do you need, my love?" I asked in hear as she gripped my shoulder.

"I need you." She said grabbing my length as I moaned. She stroked me softly but rhythmically making me gasp in delight.

"I'm not going to last long." I warned in her ear as she captured my lips with hers.

"Then take me." She said plainly positioning me at her entrance.

"Anything you want." I replied entering her closing my eyes out of sheer pleasure.

Bella began rocking her hips and I quickly joined her in perfect synchrony. I kissed every inch of her body as I held on to her hips guiding our movements. I felt her release approaching and with one meaningful kiss we both exploded in ecstasy.

We both screamed the other's name our movements still not stopping. I moved until I couldn't anymore. Until I had lost all feeling collapsing on top of her, but somehow managed to move onto my back placing her on top of me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Me too, love." I answered breathlessly as sleep started to take over.

BPOV

I awoke sprawled out against Edward. Last night had been incredible and I could tell I was still on the high. I wanted nothing more than to stay with Edward in bed, but I knew we had birthday party to finish preparing for. I kissed Edward passionately smiling as he responded to my kiss pulling me on top of him.

"Edward, Abby will be back in three hours." I said when I noticed it was eight. Charlie, Renee and Phil were also making the trip.

Renee and Phil to meet Abby and Edward for the first time. My mom had been a bit apprehensive, but she trusted me. She decided to combine Abby's party with a second honeymoon for her and Phil.

"We have time." He whispered beginning to suck on my neck.

"We don't." I whimpered as I felt his hardness against me.

"We do." He repeated his fingers entering me as my eyes broke out in stars. He quickly entered me and I knew that was my undoing as I began to moan his name.

We managed to get showered and dress with just enough time to take the balloons outside and set the tables with the tablecloths and Princess centerpieces. Edward began the grill just as Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme arrived with arms full of presents.

"You guys didn't need to buy so much." Edward said as all the gifts were placed on the gift table. It was already almost full and only Edward's family had arrived. Abby was in for a surprise.

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked as I chopped the lettuce for the burgers.

"You can slice the tomatoes." I suggested as She quickly grabbed a cutting board and the bag of tomatoes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great." She said practically glowing.

"Do you know the sex? I mean your six months along." I stated as she laughed.

"Well, Emmett and I can't seem to decide. There are days when I want to know and days I don't." She explained. "Emmett is dying to know."

"Then find out. I want to know just what to get you." I replied as we laughed going back to our cutting.

EPOV

Everything was ready outside and most of the guest had arrived. The guest list consisted primarily of Abby's school friends, their parents, her teacher, and our family. I was nervous about meeting Bella's mother, but I tried to keep it to myself. I didn't want to put any further stress on her. She had done most of the planning, with Alice's help, and she had pulled off a great party.

"Hello, Edward." Bella's father said as he shook my hand.

"Hello, Charlie. How's it going?" I asked noticing there was a very pretty woman with her.

"It's going great. I just wanted to introduce my wife. Edward, this is Susan. Susan, this is Edward." He added as I shook her hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a warm smile.

"You're just as sexy as Bella described. Pictures don't do you justice." She gushed as I laughed nervously. I knew Bella had a good relationship with her stepmother, but I didn't know it was that good.

My embarrassment was cut short as Bella came out with a woman who looked exactly like her and another man. "Edward," She called as I left Emmett manning the grill.

"Yes, love." I said walking towards them.

"Edward, this my mom Renee and her husband Phil." She introduced as I shook their hands. Renee taking me into a hug,

"It's so good to finally meet you." She added as I shook Phil's hand. "Bella has said so much about."

"Bella's been quite the chatter box." I teased as Bella laughed turning slightly pink.

"So where's the guest of honor?" Phil asked.

"She's on her way. Alice just called." Bella added, as my anticipation grew. I really hoped that Abby would love the party.

"Help yourself to anything." I said to Renee and Phil. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Edward." Renee finished moving to go say hello to Charlie and Susan.

BPOV

"I really hope Abby likes it all." I said to Edward as we waited outside for Abby to arrive. We were standing on the porch, because we both wanted to take her inside.

"She'll love it." Edward assured me as Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up into the driveway.

Abby immediately unbuckled herself jumping out of the car and rushing to us. "Happy Birthday, Princess." Edward said picking her up in a huge hug,

"Happy Birthday!" I said to her giving her a kiss.

"Do you like my outfit? Auntie Alice says is couture." She said as Alice smiled on proudly as Abby twirled. She had on a pink dress with white butterflies and her hair in a ponytail with a pink bow and a silver crown.

"What are you teaching my daughter?" Edward asked Alice who smiled innocently.

"I'm teaching her to be fashion conscious." Alice replied.

"Why are there so many cars?" Abby inquired.

"It's your party today." I said as she smiled widely running inside and out to the backyard.

"She seemed excited." Jasper said with a laugh.

"I think so." Edward replied as we went back inside to enjoy the party.

**A/N: I'm not big on writing full length parties. I think we all know the games kids play at parties, and stuff. I thought the beginning was better than actually writing the whole story.**

**I was going to update yesterday, but I was out to really late. Hope you all forgive me!**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Surprise**

**Muggleinlove**


	36. Edward’s Surprise Part I

Chapter 36: Edward's Surprise Part I

BPOV

Christmas was fast approaching, and I found myself constantly decorating or shopping. I wanted to have the perfect Christmas and I couldn't wait for Christmas Day to arrive. I was looking forward to just spending a quiet Christmas at home with Edward and Abby. Carlisle and Esme were coming over in the afternoon along with everyone else. My parents were not going to be able to make it, but they would be coming down a few days later.

It was a few days before Christmas and I found myself in the kitchen making gingerbread dough and icing. I wanted to build a gingerbread house with Abby, and I needed everything to be done by the time I picked her up from school.

I had fallen into the role of a mother very easily. I got up every morning with Edward waking up Abby and helping her get dressed. I made them both breakfast before Edward went off to drop her off and go to work. The entire role of caring for her seemed natural. She was like my daughter.

I turned up the Christmas Carols singing along as I moved through the kitchen.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I brought some corn for popping;_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_When we finally say good night,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm;_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,_

_But as long as you love me so._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

I smiled to myself as I thought of Edward and I curled up together by a fireplace while it snowed. It didn't snow much in Las Vegas, very rarely and never enough for what I wanted. I couldn't wait until it was cold enough to curl up with Edward under the blanket. His warm body keeping me warm and toasty.

My daydreams came to a stop as I heard the phone ringing. "Hello," I said as I turned off the oven.

"Hi, love." I heard Edward's velvet voice saying.

"I was just thinking about you." I teased leaning against the counter.

"Really?" He said in an amused tone.

"I was thinking about how much I would want you to warm me up with nothing but your body." I purred. Edward and I shared phone calls like these from time to time. I found that they always made my day that much brighter.

"You can count on that, my Bella." He answered. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight just the two of us."

"What about Abby?" I inquired as I noticed I had to pick her up in two hours.

"My parents are picking her up. There's a dress in our closet. In a white box. Alice and Rosalie helped me pick it out. There's matching accessories as well. Be ready at seven." He said as I felt my heart beating loudly.

"Is it a date?" I asked.

"We'll have the whole night, my love." He assured me before he hung up. I was on cloud nine. I had no idea where we were going or anything.

I made sure the oven was off and that the gingerbread dough was cooling before rushing up the stairs to see my dress. I felt so stupid for not seeing it. He had it in our closet, and I hadn't been observant enough to find it.

I found the white box with a huge silk purple bow near the back of my closet. I picked it up taking it to our bed. I felt my hands trembling as I pulled the string and lifted the box top. The dress was gorgeous. I gently lifted it out of the box the soft purple silk falling down. I had never seen such a delicate and beautiful dress.

Before I was finished admiring the dress I heard my doorbell ring. I knew it had to be my two best friends. I put the dress on the bed rushing downstairs to get the door.

"So what shoes did he get?" Rosalie asked before even greeting me.

"You guys knew?" I asked as Alice laughed.

"Yes and no. We knew he wanted to take you out, but we do not know where you're going or what he bought." Alice cleared up as Rose was already halfway up the stairs.

"I open the box." I warned as I followed her up stairs to finish discovering my gift.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I complained.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we did, Bells." Rose pointed out as I sighed.

I took the shoe box opening it slowly before it fell out of my hand. "What is it?" Alice asked as I stayed in total shock.

I couldn't believe what Edward had done. I knew he was well off, and could afford it. I had seen his bank account, but the fact that he had spent so much money bothered me. I didn't deserve so much. I would've been happy with just him.

"Look at these shoes, Rose!" Alice cried taking them out of the box. The shoes were beautiful. They were black satin Manolo Blahniks with a bow on the front. They were gorgeous, and way too expensive.

"Edward definitely has taste." Rose sighed leaning against the pillows.

"He should give Jazz a few pointers." Alice added as I stared at both of them.

"I can't accept these, guys." I complained as they looked at me with dumbfounded expressions.

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"That's too much money." I explained.

"Can he afford it?" Rosalie asked knowing the answer.

I looked at her sighing. I knew he could. Edward had more than enough money for those shoes and hundreds more. I just didn't feel right, I felt bad for taking it.

"Bella, stop being such a brat and take the presents." Alice ordered. "Now get in the shower and get ready."

"What are you my mom?" I asked pretending to be mad.

"No, I'm your best friend." She stated. "And that gives me just as much right." She finished hitting my behind and sending me into the bathroom.

I pouted as I removed my clothing and getting in the tub. Part of me was super excited about the dress and the shoes. The part of me that wanted to know where we were going and why. There had to be a reason. As I settled into the warm water I closed my eyes. It was Christmas, I would let him spoil me just this once.

EPOV

I was counting down the seconds until it was time to head home. Well, I wasn't technically going home, at least not yet. I was going to my parent's rented apartment to get ready there. They had moved into it after Bella had been fired, making it clear that they would no longer do business at said hotel.

I got up grabbing my suit jacket and heading out. I made sure my office was locked waving at the secretary in the front before jumping in my car. The apartment wasn't that far away, it less than a mile from the Strip, but I had to take my car since I had driven from home in the morning.

I arrived at the building going up to my parent's place. "Daddy!" Abby said as soon as I walked in.

"Hi, Princess. Are you having fun with grandma?" I asked as she nodded.

"We were going to finger-paint." She said which explained why she was wearing a white apron.

"Finger-paint?" I asked as my mom nodded.

"I bought her an easel set and paint." She explained as I forced a smile. Finger painting was not exactly the best idea in the world. I didn't want it to get all over the walls and furniture.

"Maybe we should save it for home." I suggested. "When you can do it in the backyard."

"But daddy?" She whined as I kissed her forehead.

"It's fine, Edward. I'll watch her." My mom chimed in as I put her back on the floor.

"Are you sure?" I inquired. I knew Abby could get out of hand when she got excited.

"Positive, now go shower and get ready." She ordered in her mom tone.

"Yes, mom." I said going into the bedroom as Abby giggled at my predicament. I had about an hour and a half before I had to pick Bella up.

BPOV

The dress, the shoes, the hair, everything was perfect. I stood in front of the mirror putting on my dangly silver earrings. "You look gorgeous, Bells." Alice complimented making one last adjustment to my hair.

My hair was picked up half way with a silver barrette. My makeup was done very simply, accentuating my features. Rose had done a great job with the makeup giving me just the right amount of sexiness.

"It's all your doing." I replied giving them a hug as the doorbell rang.

"We can only work with what's already there." Rose assured me. "Now go get the door, well let ourselves out once you guys leave."

"Thank you, girls." I said giving them each a hug and rubbing Rose's swollen tummy.

"Have fun!" Alice said with a wink as I carefully walked down the stairs to open the door for Edward.

I was extremely curious over what he had planned. I hated not knowing, and the suspense was eating me away. I smoothed the dark purple silk of my dress before reaching for the door knob.

**A/N: No surprise just yet, well besides her presents. Anyway there are links to the dress and shoes on my profile under What Happens in Vegas (near the end). I was able to see said shoes in person, and all I have to say is that I almost died. They are gorgeous! I just can't afford them, not even close. I do hope so to, one day.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Surprise Part II**

**Muggleinlove**


	37. Author's Note

As you can see I need a serious vacation! I'm sorry for the confusion, I have been at work and school all day. And I need to get to sleep.

I put the right chapter in the wrong story! I'm really loosing it!

The update for this will be out tomorrow!

Sorry for the confusion!

Muggleinlove


	38. Edward’s Surprise Part II

Chapter 37: Edward's Surprise Part II

EPOV

It felt very weird going to pick up Bella at our house. I felt like teenage boy going on his first date. I had been planning this night for far too long, and I wanted everything to be perfect. It had been torturous to have to wait this long. I wanted everything to be perfect, before she saw it.

I took a deep breath knocking on the door. I rocked back and forth on my feet, smoothing my tuxedo jacket with one hand as I held on to a bouquet of two dozen red roses. The sun was just beginning to set, it was just nearing the horizon, and I knew it would be dark by the time we got back to the Las Vegas Strip.

I felt my heart stop at my throat when Bella opened the door. She was breathtaking. The soft silk dress looked better on her than I ever could have imagined. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow against the material.

"Hi." She whispered as she smiled shyly at me.

"Hello, beautiful." I said handing her the roses. "I brought you these."

"Edward, you didn't have to." She replied as she took them before giving me a small kiss.

"I wanted to, Bella." I added as I followed her inside. I knew she would want to put the roses in water.

"So what's the big surprise tonight?" She asked as I grinned. I really could tell her some of my plans, but I wanted to show her instead.

"I could tell you." I said conscious that Alice and Rose were upstairs.

"There's a but, right?" She asked as I nodded causing her to roll her eyes. She looked even more beautiful when she was frustrated.

"You know I hate surprises." She reminded for the millionth time as I came from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Humor me, love." I said. "I've worked hard on this."

She looked at me skeptically, I knew that the wheels in her head were working on overtime to try to figure just what I had planned. But I knew she would never guess. It was the farthest thing from her mind.

I helped her into my car as soon as she had finished arranging the flowers. She seemed pensive and I knew there was more on her mind than just my plans.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I questioned hoping that I had not done anything to upset her.

"I feel bad leaving, Abby. I don't want her to think she's a disturbance." She explained as I kissed her palm. I would never understand how I had found Bella. She was so wonderful and so caring.

"Bella, how can you say that?" I inquired as she gave sighed.

"I'm just scared of her thinking that maybe, I don't want her. She's stayed with your parents a few times and even with our friends." She added as I shook my head.

"I got ready at my parent's place, and I spoke with Abby. She's happy that we're having our date. You do more for her than you have to." I stated as she smiled at me.

"I love her, Edward. And as crazy as this sounds, I love her as if she were my own. I may not have carried her for nine months, but she's my daughter." I said as I felt my eyes watering. Bella was far too perfect.

"She loves you to. We both do." I answered as I leaned over and kissed her.

BPOV

I felt guilty for having our time alone as a couple. I knew I shouldn't, every couple needed time for themselves. But I didn't want Abby to think that we, especially I, didn't want her.

Edward drove us straight into the Strip. It was pretty amazing, even though I had worked here for so many years. We passed many different hotels, and I was trying to figure out just where he was taking me. We didn't venture too much into the Strip, preferring the calmer, quieter places outside the Strip.

Edward surprised me as we rode into the compound he was designing. It was no loner completely surrounded by fences and wooden walls. It was now starting to look the way it was supposed to. The way the plans and small model depicted it.

"Wow!" I said as Edward smiled. "I didn't know construction was so far ahead."

"I had construction sped up on certain projects." He admitted with a shrug. "I wanted this done by tonight."

"Why tonight?" I asked looking at him. It wasn't our anniversary or anything.

"Today marks seven months since we first met." He admitted as I blushed. How did he remember everything so clearly?

"I can't believe I forgot." I whispered as he laughed.

"It's fine. Come on." He said as he got out of the car taking my hand. The construction cranes were still in the background surrounding the neighboring buildings, but the towers before me looked practically finished.

The inside was beautiful. Decorating was obviously not done, but it all seemed to be coming together perfectly. The marble tile seemed to shine against the pale colors of the walls. The hotel lobby had glass tables and light hardwood holding the glass up.

Edward led me passed the lobby a huge open space which I knew would be the future home to the casino. He led me passed everything towards the far end where a beautiful wooden door with a glass middle stood. The door had a huge red bow, and a big white tag that read: To Bella.

"Surprise, love." He whispered as I stood there in shock. Nothing was making sense. Why was he giving me a door? my mind could not comprehend what I was looking at.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked looking at me as I stared at the door.

"Edward." I finally said as he led me inside.

The room was huge. There was a huge staircase in the middle, and the entire back wall was made of glass. It all overlooked a big open space that now had a few construction vehicles in the background.

"I know it doesn't look like much now, love. It still has at least five maybe six months before its ready to open. They want to open the entire compound together." He began to explain as I still found myself unable to speak. "But I wanted to give it to you. You'll need time to pick the décor, the appliances you'll need, set the menu, hire a staff."

"Edward, I can't afford this." I finally said realizing that'll I'll never be able to pay what everything was going to cause me.

"You won't have to pay for anything, Bella. My mom will help you with the decorating, and my father, Emmett and I will back you up financially. Your restaurant will bring business to the entire center." He explained as my eyes began to water.

"This is too much." I said the tears beginning to flow. I didn't deserve this. I wouldn't be able to live up to their expectations.

"You deserve so much more, Bella." Edward added as I hugged him. "You deserve to be happy and live your dream."

"I just don't want to let anyone down." I said before my lips crashed into his. He was too amazing for words.

"You won't let anyone down, my love." He assured me. "Now let's see your restaurant."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy as he showed me around. The restaurant was enormous. It was far too big for what I dreamed off, but it served another purpose. I could transform part of it into a piano bar, complete with a small dance floor.

The upstairs could be transformed into a private dining area leaving just the right amount of space for the actual restaurant. I felt as if the dream I always had in my head was actually coming to life before my very eyes.

"Edward, thank you." I said once we had seen everything. I was very impressed with the amount of work he had put into everything. He had designed perfectly, almost as if he could read my thoughts. "Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"I would give you everything and anything, love." He whispered before capturing my lips in a kiss. "But our dinner awaits us."

EPOV

I was so relieved that Bella loved the restaurant. I knew it was a bit grand, but I wanted her to be able to do as she pleased. I wanted her to transform it into her vision.

I led Bella back out past the huge open space for the a casino and into one of the glass elevators. "I thought it wasn't finished." She said as I kissed her.

"I had our penthouse finished. It's completely furnished and ready." I explained as we went up to the last floor.

The fresh golden carpet covered the floor, and I led her to the end of the hall were two grand wooden doors stood. "This is ours." Bella said as I watched her take it all in.

The outside walls were all made of glass giving an uninterrupted view of the Strip. The décor was very modern staying within the white and gold colors. It was very different than our home, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

"Edward, this is just amazing." She said as I hit the stereo letting soft music fill the air.

"You're amazing, love." I said kissing her passionately.

"I was going to cook." I prefaced leading her to the kitchen where I took out two plates from the microwave. I had Emmett come in and drop them off while we were downstairs, and they still seemed hot.

"You're not a very good cook." She added as I nodded taking the plates as she grabbed the wine and the glasses.

Part one of my Christmas surprises was coming out perfectly. Part two involved Abby, and I knew it would also be perfect. We just had to wait until Christmas Day.

BPOV

Edward had worked so hard on his buildings, and I was so happy for him. They were coming together perfectly, and I couldn't be prouder of him. We ate dinner together as I explained to him my ideas for the restaurant.

Part of me wanted to protest the fact that he was spending so much money, but the other part accepted it. After all, the money we made from it would be for both of us.

"I can't say enough about the restaurant." I said as he leaned over giving me a kiss.

"You don't have to say a word, Bella." He assured me. "I'm happy that you're happy."

I carried the plates into the kitchen smiling as I heard one of my favorite songs come on. I turned to see Edward standing near the stereo, and I knew he had picked that song intentionally. I knew it was among the cliché love song, but it was still just as beautiful.

"Dance with me." He said taking my hand as the sound of the music permeated the entire room. His velvet voice speaking the words that began the song:

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
For better or worse, I will love you with  
Every beat of my heart._

I held onto him tightly as we moved to the soft temp of the music. This song only seemed to scratch the surface of what I felt for him. Nothing would ever really describe my feelings.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

"One day I will make you truly mine." He whispered in my ear as I pulled myself closer to him. At that moment I realized just how much I wanted to be his. I wanted to be his wife, and a mother to Abby and any other children he would one day have. I wanted them to be ours._  
_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
_  
_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

I took Edward's hand leading him towards the master bedroom of the penthouse. Romantic music continued to play as I slowly met his lips with mine. I had nothing to say, but I wanted to show him how much I needed him and loved him through my actions.

EPOV

I allowed Bella to take the lead as we slowly undressed each other. Finding time alone was quite the mission with Abby in the house, but I knew she didn't resent her. She loved Abby as much as I did.

I kissed her deeply as we shed our last bit of clothing. I gently placed her on the bed worshipping every inch of her sweet skin. She repeated the same action her mouth kissing every inch of me.

"I love you, Edward." She said as I touched her face softly.

"I love you more than life itself. You're my life, Bella." I whispered as we began to make slow love.

It wasn't hurried or frenzied. It was slow and deliberate. We moved in perfect harmony calling each other's names and whispering the depth of our love. We stayed as one even after we had finished. Neither one of us wanting to loose the feeling of being so undeniably close to the other.

**A/N: There you go! A bunch of you predicted a proposal, but come on guys that's too obvious. **

**Not much else to say other than my next update will be next week. It will probably be on Monday! Depending on the time I get home, I may update Between Love and Duty on Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing!**

**Muggleinlove**


	39. Christmas Surprises

 Chapter 38: Christmas Surprises

EPOV

Christmas Day arrived and I was a nervous wreck. Bella was sound asleep by my side with her arm across my stomach. Today was going to be a big day for us as a couple and as a family, and I hoped that everything would go as planned.

I snuck out of bed checking on Abby. Abby was still asleep, but I knew that wouldn't last too long. She had been waiting impatiently for Christmas Day. She was just as excited and nervous as I was.

I went into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker. I leaned against the counter letting my mind wander to the day everything had been set in motion.

_"Daddy!" Abby called rushing down the stairs. Bella was with my mom discussing color schemes and themes for the restaurant._

_"Yes, Princess." I said as she climbed on top of me. _

_"I have a question." She said biting her lip. She seemed to be picking up Bella's mannerisms, they truly seemed as if they were mother and daughter._

_"What kind of question?" I inquired._

_"I wanted to know if Bella is my mommy." She said matter of factly as I tried to figure out the way to answer this. I could say that she was, Bella saw herself as her mother. But I didn't know exactly where Abby was heading with this._

_"Do you want her to be?" I questioned trying to get more information out of her._

_"I miss my real mommy, but I love Bella." She explained playing with the hem of her shirt._

_"Bella loves you, too." I added as she nodded._

_"I want a mommy, daddy. I don't want to be alone." She said her eyes tearing up. "I never want Bella to leave."_

_"Bella isn't going anywhere, baby." I said giving her a hug. I hated it when Abyy was sad, and I could do very little to make her happy._

_"Can she be my mommy? Can she dopt me?" She asked as I tried to figure out what she was saying. It sounded like she wanted Bella to adopt her._

_"Abby, you don't have to do that." I stated, I didn't want her to think she had to. Bella was content with what they shared. I wasn't even sure how Abby knew about adoption._

_"I want to, daddy. I want Bella to be my mommy." She repeated. "Does she want to be my mommy?"_

_"Ofcourse, she does, sweetheart. Why do you think she won't?" I said as she shrugged._

_"I'm afraid that she won't want me." She stated a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Abby, why don't you ask Bella Christmas Day?" I suggested realizing just how perfectly this will fit with my plans._

_"Why Christmas?" Abby inquired._

_"Because it would be a great Christmas present." I explained. "You will make her very happy."_

_"So she'll dopt me?" She questioned as I smiled._

_"I'll make sure everything is ready and you'll ask her on Christmas." I answered as Abby gave me a huge hug. "Abby, how would you feel about me marrying Bella?"_

_"I think that's great. Then she can really be my mommy." She stated bouncing up and down._

"Daddy! It's Christmas!" Abby squealed rushing down the stairs and into my arms. My daydream coming to an end.

"It sure is, sweetheart." I said giving her a kiss.

"Did Santa Claus come?" She inquired wiggling free of my grasp and running into the living room where our tree was.

"Did he?" I questioned.

"He did, Daddy. Santa came and brought me more presents than I ever had." She replied happily. "Can we open them?"

"Let's go wake, Bella." I answered knowing that Bella would want to be present when Abby opened all her gifts.

"Hurry, then!" She cried pulling my hand as we went up to our room to wake Bella.

Bella was on my side of the bed holding my pillow tightly. Her hair was fanned out behind her, and her face looked relaxed and content. I almost felt bad waking her.

"Go ahead." I said to Abby. "Slowly, though. Don't scare her."

I sat on the edge of the bed as Abby crawled over to Bella giving her a kiss on the nose. "Wake up, Bella. It's Christmas Day." She stated and I could tell how hard she was straining not to jump on her.

Bella began to stretch as her eyes opened. She immediately smiled at Abby bringing her in for a hug, "Hi, Princess. Merry Christmas!" She said as Abby hugged her tightly.

"Santa came!" Abby added her body radiating the excitement. "He brought presents for everyone!"

"He did?" Bella added in surprise as Abby nodded. "Are there presents for me?"

"Lots of presents." Abby answered as I laughed.

"How about for daddy?" Bella questioned sitting up. "Was daddy a good boy?"

"I'm always a good boy." I teased before leaning across to give Bella a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Love."

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

"Let's open presents!" Abby demanded as we all got out of bed heading towards the Christmas tree in the living room.

BPOV

I sat on the floor with Edward and Abby, watching as Abby opened her presents. I made sure to capture all of it on camera. I knew we had gone overboard with gifts, but everything seemed much too precious not to buy. Abby squeals of excitement filled the room as she opened each and every present. Yet, I knew her big present was yet to come.

"I was a really good girl this year!" Abby commented once she was done opening everything. She looked so deliciously cute sitting in the mountain of wrapping paper in red pajamas. "When are you guys going to open your presents?"

"You have one more." I said while still recording.

"More?" She asked her eyes wide.

"One more." Edward corrected getting up to go to the garage.

"What do you think it is?" I questioned as Abby shrugged. She seemed preoccupied looking for Edward.

"Look what I found." Edward called as he came into the room carrying a pink bicycle.

"Is that for me?" Abby inquired getting up.

"The tag says its for you." Edward replied as she screamed in excitement running towards it.

"Not inside the house." I warned as she pouted.

"It's pink like my room!" Abby pointed out as she gave Edward a hug before running to me and giving me a hug as well.

"How about we give daddy his presents." I suggested before Abby went to the tree searching for Edward's presents.

"This one for you, daddy!" Abby said handing Edward a red package.

"What is it?" Edward inquired as Abby shrugged.

"I don't know, silly. Open it." I smiled at him letting him know it was from me. I gently placed the camera on the couch making sure it could still record everything as I sat by him.

Edward carefully ripped the paper as I bit my lip. I had a very hard time picking out a gift for him, and I really hoped that he would like it. He had given me so much, and I wanted to give him at least of fraction of that.

"Bella." He said as he held up the silver watch. "Thank you."

"It's not much." I said as he leaned across to kiss me. It had been quite expensive, but it was not the best present in the world.

"It's perfect." He assured as he put it on with a huge smile on his face.

"There's one for you Bella!" Abby stated with a sparkle in her eyes.

"For me?" I said looking at Edward. I wasn't expecting a thing. The restaurant was more than enough, it was too much as it was.

"This one." She called handing me a present wrapped in pink paper, and I knew instantly it was from Abby. "I helped daddy wrap it!"

"You did!" I stated giving her a kiss. "It's very beautiful, baby."

I opened the paper and the box as I smiled down at the silver frame. It showed a picture of Edward, Abby and me on Abby's birthday. Edward had his arm around me as Abby stood on top of the picnic table between the two of us. It was such a beautiful picture, and it made us look like a real family.

"There's more." Edward said as I picked up a pink file folder opening it slowly.

"Bella," Abby asked as my eyes scanned the documents in it. My eyes not registering what I saw.

"Yes, Abby." I replied.

"Will you be my mommy?" She questioned in a hopeful tone as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Was she asking what I thought she was asking?

"Abby, baby." I said as she crawled onto my lap.

"I love you, Bella. I want you to be my real mommy." She explained as I held her close. I had no words to describe the joy I had in my heart.

"You'll always be my daughter, Abby." I assured her as she hugged me tighter Edward watching on with a big smile.

"These are the legal documents for you to adopt her." He explained as I smiled. I had gotten the best Christmas present in the world. I had gotten my daughter.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Edward as he leaned over kissing both our heads.

"You have one more present." He added as Abby smiled even brighter.

"It's a good one." Abby said as I arched an eyebrow.

Abby climbed off me before pulling me up to my feet. I saw Edward taking something in his hand before he walked to me. "Bella," He whispered as I noticed that Abby had climbed on the couch hugging one of throw pillows tightly.

"I'm not sure how I ever made it without you. You have made me complete, and have accepted me and Abby into your life. I love you, Bella." He stated before kneeling down on one knee.

My hands began to shake as the tears flowed from my eyes. Was this all really happening? This had to be a dream.

"Isabella, will you be my wife?" He asked taking my hand in his a beautiful ring in his hand.

I felt a surge of emotions. I was happy, I was scared, I was everything. Edward was the man I loved, and he was asking me to marry him.

**A/N: A few of you guessed correctly about the proposal, and a few considered adoption. But I don't think one person guessed both of them.**

**How did you like the proposal? It wasn't fancy or anything, but I think it was perfect. It was simply them.**

**A few of you inquired about the penthouse on top of the hotel. The penthouse will not be their home. It is only a place for Bella and Edward to escape to. I mean I don't think Abby should grow up on the Las Vegas Strip.**

**Next Chapter: What does Bella say?**

**Muggleinlove**


	40. Christmas Answers

Chapter 39: Christmas Answers

EPOV

I was nervous wreck. I felt myself shaking as I knelt down on one knee. Bella had no doubt realized where I was going with all of this. Her eyes began to water before the tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Isabella, will you be my wife?" I asked taking her hand and showing her the ring I had bought for her.

"Edward." She finally whispered after what seemed an eternity. She knelt down in front of me her eyes looking deep into mine.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe?" I asked yet again. I needed to hear her say 'yes.'

"Yes, Edward." She said smiling through her tears. "I'll be yours, I'll be your wife."

I smiled brightly at her words before I brought her in to a tight hug. I kissed her hair, her cheeks, before gently kissing her soft lips.

"Bella," I said softly when we broke apart. I couldn't believe that she had agreed to be mine. She had agreed to be my wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She said as I slowly placed the ring on her left hand.

Bella and I remained kneeling looking deep into each other's eyes. I was so incredibly happy, elated that we were going to be together forever.

"Did mommy say yes?" Abby suddenly asked from the entrance to the living room. She seemed to have left the room during our kisses.

I saw Bella's face light up when she called her mommy. Even though Bella had never mentioned it, I knew she wanted Abby to call her mommy.

"She said yes, Princess." I replied as Abby squealed running towards us.

"Now you'll really be my mommy." She exclaimed clinging on to Bella, whose happy tears just kept on running.

BPOV

I was incredibly happy as I hugged my daughter. Abby wanted me to be her mother, and that made it just as official if I would've given birth to her. I looked over at Edward who was staring at us. He seemed just as happy as I was.

"I love you, Abby." I whispered to her giving her a kiss.

"I love you too, mommy." She answered. "Can I play with my new toys?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." I answered as she smiled running towards some of her toy boxes.

Edward came to me pulling me up and into a warm embrace. "Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as goose bumps appeared on my arms.

"I can't wait." I answered kissing him sweetly and gently. I wanted to do so much more, but I knew we had to wait. Abby was opening up her boxes, and our family would be over soon for Christmas lunch.

Our moment was cut short as the doorbell rang signaling the first arrivals. "I'll get it, love." Edward offered as I went upstairs to get ready.

I dressed in a simple red dress leaving my hair down and putting minimal makeup. Esme and Alice were coming over to help with the cooking, and the guys were all going to help Edward assemble Abby's toys.

After I was ready I stepped out into the hall stopping in Abby's room as I heard laughter and giggles. "Merry Christmas!" I greeted as I saw my future mother-in-law helping Abby into the Christmas outfit Alice had bought for her.

"Merry Christmas, mommy!" Abby stated with a huge smile as Esme eyes grew.

"She's my Christmas present." I clarified as Abby ran to me giving me a hug.

"Did she come wrapped in wrapping paper with a big bow?" Esme inquired as I laughed Abby giggling uncontrollably.

"I can't be wrapped!" She complained as I picked her up giving her a huge kiss.

"But you're still my present." I reminded her as all three of us made our way downstairs.

I was immediately taken a back by all the presents that had suddenly filled the room. Everyone had arrived and it seemed as if they had all brought truckloads of presents. There were dozens of presents underneath the Christmas Tree.

"Merry Christmas!" I said to everyone as they all smiled giving us hugs and kisses.

"How's the baby?" I asked Rose rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Annoying." She joked with a laugh as Abby jumped into the presents to find hers.

"What's that I see on your finger?" Alice asked. I had known that she would be the first to see it. She had a knack for figuring things out.

"What's what?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"That very beautiful and shiny rock on your finger." She exclaimed as everyone turned to me Esme immediately squealing and hugging Edward.

Edward smiled at me signaling that it was fine to share the good news. "It's my Christmas gift." I answered causing Rose and Alice to roll their eyes.

"What does it mean?" Jasper asked as I laughed.

"What does it mean, Edward?" I asked as Edward walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It means that I love Bella very much, and that I want her to be my wife." He finally answered causing a massive uproar.

I felt like I was in some kind of tornado as everyone spoke. Everyone was super excited and I found myself receiving hug after hug.

"My daughter." Esme said hugging me tightly. "I always knew you belonged in this family."

"Do I start making room for more grandchildren?" Carlisle teased giving me a hug as well.

I simply smiled at him not responding. I knew I wanted to have children with Edward, but it was nothing something we had discussed yet. Did he want any more? Was it the right time for them? So many questions to discuss, and I knew I would have to bring it up.

"I'm so happy for you, Bells." Alice said as we moved into the kitchen to have our girl talk.

"I'm so happy, Alice." I added with a stupid grin on my face. I felt like I couldn't stop smiling.

"It shows." Rose jumped in as we began to prepare Christmas dinner.

"I want details." Alice exclaimed as I blushed.

"What type of details?" I inquired as Rose giggled.

"What did he do?" Alice clarified. "We all know Edward is very romantic. So, how did he ask? Did he get down on one knee?"

I smiled brightly before explaining what had happened. I didn't want to share with them that it was on tape, at least not yet. I felt that it was our private moment, and I would share it after some time.

EPOV

Most of the day was spent building things for Abby. We built a playhouse and a dollhouse, plus countless other knick knacks for her to play with. It seemed that everything required at least some assembly. Nothing came assembled.

Everyone left shortly before ten, and I found myself carrying Abby up to her room. She had fallen asleep while she was watching Beauty and the Beast with Alice. Bella was in the room getting ready for bed, and I couldn't wait to spend time with my fiancée.

"Goodnight, Princess." I whispered after I had changed her and placed her in bed. I softly tiptoed out of the room turning off the light.

"Hi there." Bella purred standing at the door of our room. She was wearing nothing but a loose fitting red lingerie that ended right on her mid-thigh and her ring. The lingerie was mostly transparent just covering the areas I wanted to see most.

"Was I good boy this year?" I asked with a sexy grin on my face.

"I'm not sure," Bella replied as she walked backwards into the room. "You'll have to open your present to find out."

"I may just do that." I said walking towards her my hands on her hips.

I slowly caressed her sides through the thin material, my lips just inches away from hers. "Unwrap me." She said her lips meeting mine in a gentle but searing kiss.

"Bella." I moaned through our kisses my hands pulling up on the baby doll and playing with the strings of her small thong. "I want to make love to you."

"Please." She begged pulling off my shirt.

I kissed her lips and jaw line relishing the softness of her skin. I felt her hands working the buttons of my pants as I discarded the negligee leaving her only in the red thong. My kisses immediately went down to her breasts kissing her soft mounds and her erect nipples. Her moans and groans urging me on.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as she removed my pants and boxers together. "And I can't wait until you're my wife."

"Edward," She said unable to say much else as my fingers entered her.

"Yes, love?" I asked her hands gripping my shoulders as I slowly moved my fingers in and out of her. I watched her intently as the pleasure washed over her, her eyes closing as she cried out my name.

I picked her up laying her on the bed showering her body with kisses. "I love you," She said smiling as she brought my face up to hers kissing me passionately.

I slowly positioned myself at her entrance pushing in slowly. I didn't want to rush our moment, because I wanted to remember it forever. We kissed and explored each other's body, rediscovering what we already knew.

She met my every thrust our moans filling the quiet room. We were careful not to be too loud, wanting to make sure that Abby wouldn't awaken. I captured our pleasure in a heated kiss as we both fell over the edge as one.

BPOV

Edward kept me close to his body. My head rested on his shoulder as I drew small patterns across his chest. "Edward," I said slowly looking up at him.

"Yes, love." He answered kissing the top of my head.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked.

"Honestly, my love, I would marry you right now if I could." He responded in a way that made my heart flutter in my chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I feel the same way." I answered. "I don't want to wait, I want us to start our family."

"You want to have a baby?" He questioned touching my stomach as I nodded.

"I want a baby and I know Abby wants a baby brother and a baby sister." I replied as he chuckled.

"Abby can be quite persuasive." He added kissing me lightly. "But I want us to be married before we start trying."

"Of course." I replied with a smile. "But I don't want anything too big. Just our family and friends."

"I like the sound of that." He answered. "We can have it anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere?" I asked thinking of the possibility.

"Anywhere." He agreed as I sighed settling into his side. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

**A/N: This is one my favorite chapters of the story. It was so natural to write, and I enjoyed it immensely. It just felt right. I hope you all enjoyed it as well.**

**There were a few of you that had the idea that Bella was say no. Seriously, I'm a happily ever after girl. I throw major curve balls, but I like my happy time.**

**A few of you are under the impression that the story is winding down. There is a major storm heading in their direction. I'm not saying what it is, but it's coming. There's still quite a number of chapters left. I'm currently writing 47, and I'm nowhere near done.**

**Next Chapter: Telling Bella's parents**

**Muggleinlove**


	41. Dinner with the Parents

Chapter 40: Dinner with the Parents

EPOV

It was a few days after Christmas and Bella was preparing a huge dinner for her parents and their significant others. We still hadn't told them the news, and I was starting to get nervous. I had forgotten to ask for Bella's hand in marriage.

"You seem scared." Bella pointed out as I sat by the countertop watching her move around the kitchen.

"It's not far from the truth." I admitted hearing the Hannah Montana theme song from the living room.

"My parents love you." Bella stated putting the lasagna in the fridge and coming over to give me a hug.

"I know that. I just feel like I should've asked your father for your hand in marriage." I explained as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward," She said firmly. "I'm my own person. It's a sweet gesture, but it is totally unnecessary. It's my decision, not my parents."

"Are you happy?" I asked taking her left hand kissing her ring.

"I am happier than I have ever been before in my life." She replied giving me a kiss.

"I love you." I added.

"I love you too." She sighed just as Abby came in through the door.

"Mommy, can I help?" She asked looking up at me.

"You sure can, sweetie." I answered as she dragged over the step stool she had to help her reach the top of the counter.

"Edward, can you go get some wine and the bread for the spinach dip?" Bella asked as I nodded.

"Anything else?" I inquired as she shook her head.

"I'll be back soon. You girls be good." I stated as Abby nodded giving me a tight hug.

"I'm always good, daddy." She pointed out as I chuckled giving Bella a quick kiss.

I wasn't sure how her parents would take the news. Especially since the wedding was going to be held in the early spring. But it, honestly, didn't really matter. We loved each other, and we knew it was right.

BPOV

Edward wasn't the only one who was nervous. I was terrified, but I had the ability to hide it. I had concentrated on preparing the lasagna and the crust for our dessert. Yet, Edward had brought the worries out.

Would my parents approve? I wasn't a little girl, and I had been on my own for many years, but their approval still mattered.

"What can I do?" Abby asked.

"You'll see." I answered taking the semi-melted chocolate and butter out of the microwave.

"You're going to mix all the ingredients I put in the bowl." I explained positioning the bowl and handing her the big wooden spoon.

"Like this?" She questioned mixing everything.

"Like that, but a little slower." I warned as I saw her trying to go too fast. "You don't want to make a mess."

"This is fun!" Abby exclaimed as I added in the other ingredients carefully while she kept on mixing.

"Do you like to cook?" I asked as she shrugged.

"It's fun especially with you, mommy." She replied giving me a hug.

"I feel the same way, sweetheart." I replied kissing her head. "Now it's time to get it into the oven. Go get the marshmallows from the pantry."

I watched as Abby ran off to look for the marshmallows as I put the chocolate batter on top of the crust I had prepared. "I have them!" Abby exclaimed climbing up on the step stool again.

"We have to wait for the chocolate to cook first." I reminded her as she pouted.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" She inquired looking sad.

"We can have some chocolate." I offered grabbing a spoon and taking some of the left over batter.

"I'm a good cook." Abby commented with a huge smile as she picked up a bigger spoon getting chocolate all over her mouth.

"It's yummy." I agreed with a smile grabbing the picture camera. "Say chocolate!"

"Chocolate!" She squealed smiling brightly as I took a few pictures. I wanted to capture each and every moment of Abby's life.

EPOV

I waited patiently downstairs as Bella finished getting ready. Charlie and Renee had both called letting us know that they were on their way. "Edward take out the wine glasses, please." Bella called from downstairs as Abby came down all dressed up.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling around for me to see her dark green dress.

"You look beautiful, princess. Is mommy almost done?" I answered as she nodded.

"She looks like a real princess, daddy. She's so pretty." Abby replied happily.

"You both are beautiful." I assured her just as the doorbell rang.

"Is that Grandma or Grandpa?" Abby asked rushing to the door, but not opening.

"Hi Charlie, Sue." I greeted as Susan brought me in for a hug after I had shook Charlie's hand.

"Hi grandpa!" Abby cried giving Charlie a hug.

"Grandpa?" He asked in a suspicious tone. I simply nodded as he smiled giving her a kiss. "I have presents!"

"Presents for me?" Abby asked as he nodded handing her a shiny red package.

"What do you say, Abby?" I questioned as she gave Charlie and Sue each a hug.

"Thank you!" She stated before rushing towards the tree to open her Christmas present. She liked to open all her gifts near the tree, and refused to open them anywhere else.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie inquired just as she appeared on the stairs.

"Dad!" She said happily rushing down to greet her father.

"How are you doing?" He asked as Bella smiled brightly hugging Sue.

"I'm doing great. And you two, how's Forks?" Bella inquired.

"Rainy." Sue responded with a laugh as the doorbell rang announcing Renee and Phil's arrival.

After exchanging greetings we all made it into the living room, where Abby was playing with her Barbie play set before dinner was ready. "Is there big news to share?" Renee asked looking at both of us.

"Big news?" Bella asked playing stupid.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" Abby announced for us causing Bella to freeze.

"Is she serious?" Sue asked looking at us as Phil laughed.

"Kids never lie." Phil stated matter of factly as Bella nodded leaning into me.

"Congratulations!" Renee cried giving each of us a hug. "I knew it was coming."

"It was only a matter of time." Sue commented as Charlie just looked on.

"Are you going to say something, dad?" Bella inquired biting her lip nervously.

"Charlie." Sue scolded as he sighed.

"Can I have a word with you Edward, please." He finally spoke as I nodded.

"When did he ask?" Sue inquired.

"How did he ask?" Renee questioned as the woman took Abby and Phil into the kitchen leaving Charlie and I alone.

"Charlie, Sir." I began as he motioned me to stop.

"Do you love my daughter?" He asked simply as I nodded.

"With all my heart and soul, Sir. Bella and Abby are my life, my reasons for living." I answered honestly.

"You're a good man, Edward." He stated. "Better than a lot of men out there, but I still don't think you're good enough for my Bella."

"I don't think I am." I added as he nodded.

"I want you to promise that you will love and care for her." He replied.

"I promise." I stated as he smiled.

"It smells like dinner is ready." He stated getting up and leading the way into the dining room.

BPOV

I relayed the story of how Edward had asked to my mom, Sue, and Phil. They all seemed so happy, and I really hoped that my father would come around. I knew he liked Edward, but I knew he would never consider anybody good enough for me.

I brought out the lasagna setting it on the dining table just as Edward and Charlie walked in. "Do you need any help, love?" Edward asked.

"I need to get the salad and the wine." I replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'll help." He offered letting me lead the way into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" I asked taking a deep breath. My father was a reasonable man, when he wanted to be.

"Everything is fine, Bella." He assured me kissing me lightly. "He just wanted to make sure that his little girl is well taken care off."

"Do you need any more help?" My father asked standing at the door.

"I got it." Edward said taking the salad bowl and the wine from my hand and leaving us alone.

"Are you happy with him?" My father asked as I nodded.

"I've never been happier, dad." I assured him as he nodded.

"Just know that if you ever need anything, Bells, I'm here." He said giving me a hug.

"I know, dad, I know." I answered with a smile.

I knew that our conversation was over. Charlie was a man of few words, and he would not bring up the subject again. I smiled at him before we both made our way to the dining room to enjoy our dinner.

**A/N: There you go! Like I said at the top my next chapter of Between Love and Duty decided to be stupid. I had to restore it, and now it's a huge mess. It makes no sense, and I have to read through it and try to piece it back together again.**

**There will be no regular updates tomorrow. But in honor of Halloween I will be posting a one shot. Add me to your Author Alerts to get the update. The updates should be back to normal by Monday.**

**Next Chapter: The Start of the Storm**

**Muggleinlove**


	42. The Return

Chapter 41: The Return

BPOV

"What do you think of having our wedding on the beach?" I asked Edward as I looked up from my computer. I had been working on a couple ideas for the restaurant.

"I don't know," Edward replied leaning back in his chair. "I've never been too fond of the beach."

"Why not?" I asked closing my laptop and walking towards him sitting on his lap.

"I almost drowned when I was young." He admitted.

"How come you never told me, Edward! What happened?" I stated hugging him. Just the thought of something happening to him scared me to the core.

"It never came up, love. I was a child on vacation with the family and I ran into the beach. I got caught up in the tide, and had to be rescued by a lifeguard." He explained as I gripped him tighter.

"The beach is definitely out." I stated forcefully as he chuckled.

"I was thinking a vineyard." Edward suggested as I froze with a smile on my face.

I saw it all. I saw both of us on a vineyard in our wedding attire with the golden sun setting over the tall hills.

"That's perfect!" I squealed seeing it all. A vineyard was the perfect location. I didn't want to get married anywhere else. "What about Napa Valley?"

"That's a definite possibility." He stated kissing my neck.

"Can you see it?" I inquired with a sigh. "We can have the ceremony as the sun is setting."

"Whatever you want is yours, my love." He replied his nose skimming my jaw.

"I want to be yours." I whispered kissing his lips softly. "I want to be Mrs. Bella Cullen."

"I will make you mine, love. I can't wait to call you my wife." He agreed kissing me deeply.

EPOV

The buildings were slated to open in time for the Fourth of July weekend. Construction was going on full force, and I was swimming in a sea of work. It seemed like everything needed my immediate attention.

It was now early February and Bella and I had finally chosen a wedding date and location. We were getting married on April 25in a vineyard in Napa Valley. It was very beautiful, and we planned on having very intimate ceremony and celebration. Our guest list would not be bigger than fifty, and even that was pushing it.

"Edward, you're needed in the conference room." My father's voice rang through the intercom system at our sales office.

"Be right there, Carlisle." I answered. I knew he was meeting with potential clients, and we needed to sound professional. I never called him "dad," while at work.

I put the paperwork I was working on back in the folder before getting up and heading across the hall to one of our conference rooms. I couldn't wait for it to all be over. I wanted to take time to focus on Bella, Abby, and starting a family of our own.

I sat in the meeting giving my input when needed. It wasn't a dire need, but the client just needed reassurance that the building would open in July. I tended to stay away from the sales part of our company, but I was asked my opinion from time to time.

"Mr. Cullen." Our secretary said standing at the door.

"Which one?" Carlisle joked.

"Edward, Bella is on the phone she says it's an emergency." She clarified my eyes growing wide.

"Excuse me." I said rushing out of my chair and into my office to take her call.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked in panic.

"I'm fine, Edward. We need to head to Abby's school now." She said forcefully, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" I questioned grabbing my keys.

"Apparently, Jessica is not as dead as we thought. She's trying to pick up Abby." Bella explained the blood in my veins turning ice cold.

"But how? I thought…" I began.

"It doesn't matter, Edward." She stated. "I'm on my way there, I told the school not to let Abby leave with anybody but us."

"I'll be there in a half hour, less if I can manage." I said hanging up. I hated the fact that I worked so damn far from Abby's school.

If Jessica was really there we were going to have one hell of a talk. Who gave her the right to shut me out of Abby's life?

BPOV

Alice and I had met in a bridal store to look at dresses. I had no idea what I wanted. I knew I wanted something relatively simple, but elegant. No big poufy skirts for me. I wanted the entire affair to be about Edward and I, not what we were wearing or how we decorated.

"At least try it on, Bella!" Alice whined as she helped me into a huge dress. She had insisted that I try at least one huge dress. "You can't know if its your style if you don't try."

"I hate these things." I complained as she buttoned it up sending me outside to the mirror area.

I hated the dress. It seemed to consume me, and make look stupid. "I look like a cupcake, Alice." I sighed as she leaned against the wall scrunching her nose.

"Not your style!" She pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"That was what I was trying to say!" I stated as she laughed. "Help me out of this thing. I feel like its going to eat me."

"Don't be such a drama queen!" Alice ordered helping me out of the dress as my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello!" I greeted quickly on the fourth ring. It had take me a while to get out of the monstrous dress.

"May I speak to Isabella Swan?" The woman asked.

"This is she." I replied watching as Alice struggled to get the dress on the hanger.

"I'm calling from Little Lane Elementary." She prefaced. "I was trying to reach Edward Cullen, but I'm unable to get a hold of him."

"Is there something I can help you with? Is Abby alright?" I inquired hoping everything was fine.

"I'm calling because there's a Jessica Stanley here claiming to be Abigail's mother. She wants to pick her up, but she's not in the approved list." The woman explained as I held on to the wall for balance. Had I really heard Jessica Stanley?

"She's not authorized." I said simply. "Don't let Abigail leave with her."

"She's showing us a birth certificate, and she's her biological mother." The woman continued.

I quickly grabbed my jeans balancing the phone on my shoulder as I tried to get dressed. "She is her mother, but she is supposed to be deceased. Edward and I will be there within the hour. Under no circumstances is she to leave with anybody but Edward or I."

"She's rather insistent." The woman stated as I rushed out of the dressing room.

"Wait to we arrive," I said hanging up and dialing Edward's office. Edward never picked up the phone during meetings, but he would pick up if I called the office. This was an emergency.

Edward was out the door just as fast as I was. I knew I would arrive first, since I was at least forty minutes closer than he was. Edward drove fast, but even that wouldn't get him there in under thirty minutes. I explained everything to Alice as she sped off, her speed very much like Edward's. If the woman in the school was really Jessica, she had quite the explanation to make.

Alice dropped me off at the front of the school as I rushed inside. I wasn't technically Abby's mother, but the paper work had been filed for adoption.

"She's my daughter!" I saw a really short woman with curly brown hair demanding. I knew instantly she was the same woman from Abby's pictures, she was her biological mother.

"Bella!" The woman in the office greeted as I walked in Jessica turning to me.

"May I ask why you're trying to pick up my daughter?" I asked. I was not giving up my title, I was the one Abby called "mommy." For all intent and purposes Abby was mine.

"Your daughter!" Jessica stated in disgust as she looked at me.

"Yes, my daughter." I said my hands on my hips.

"I believe I was the one who carried her for nine months." She corrected.

"But I didn't abandon her. She thinks your dead!" I said my anger starting to boil.

"And what makes you think you have any right over her?" She inquired coming towards me.

"I'm the one who holds her when she cries and was there for her when you weren't." I explained wanting nothing more than to slap her.

"And who are you? Edward's girlfriend?" She said with venom in her voice.

"Not that its any of your business, but I am his fiancée." I stated just as Edward walked in his eyes narrowing as he spotted Jessica.

"Nice of you to join us, Eddie." She said in a fake voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jessica? Was hell not accepting?" He asked as Jessica looked at him with anger.

"I'm here to pick up MY daughter!" She stated.

"You mean OUR daughter. She's as much yours as she is mine." Edward corrected. "And last I check I had sole custody, because for all intent and purposes you're dead."

"I don't give a fuck what you say." She said raising her voice.

"I need to ask for this to be take somewhere else this is a school." The lady in the office said.

"We're leaving." Edward said. "Bella go pick up Abby and go to my parents."

I simply nodded shooting daggers at Jessica. The important thing now was to make sure Abby wasn't hurt by all of this. She was doing fine, and I didn't want this to traumatize her.

"You can't stop me from seeing my daughter!" I heard Jessica as I made my way towards Abby's class. Alice would drive us to Edward's parents place, and hopefully Abby wouldn't see Jessica until we talked to her first.

"Mommy!" Abby squealed as I greeted the teacher taking her things.

"Hi, sweetie!" I said giving her a hug. We made it down the halls without any problems. Abby telling me all about her days.

"Why are we leaving early?" She inquired as I led her towards the car where Alice was waiting.

"Jessica, NO!" I heard Edward yell suddenly, as Abby turned around her eyes growing wide her backpack hitting the floor.

_A/N: Does everyone have their umbrellas ready? Who saw Jessica not really being dead?_

_The storm is just beginning, and it's going to get nasty. I hope you guys are buckled in and ready for a bumpy ride. Unfortunately life isn't always rainbows._

_Next Chapter: What does Abby Do?_

_Muggleinlove_


	43. Confusion

Chapter 42: Confusion

EPOV

I was seething in anger. Who did Jessica think she is? How did she get the right to just show up? Did she know the damage she could cause? Has caused?

"So you're finally settling down." She said crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not wanting to get into this, but I wanted to give Bella enough time to get Abby out. We needed to talk to her. Hell, we needed to figure out what was going on.

"Are you done being a player? Are you finally going to settle down?" She questioned as I glared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jessica." I said. "In case you forgot I asked you to marry me, when you got pregnant. You said no and said you had an abortion. So don't even go there."

"You're full of it, Edward." She said moving across the office. "I'm going to see my daughter."

"Jessica, NO!" I said but it was too late. Abby had seen her, she was staring at Jessica with wide eyes her book bag on the floor.

"Abby, sweetie. Mommy is back! Are you ready to go home?" She said, as Abby remained frozen holding Bella's hand. I could tell that Bella was at a lost over what to do. We both were, I didn't understand the situation.

"Abby, let's get you home." I urged moving past Jessica as she grabbed my arm. It took all my strength not to turn around and hit her. She deserved it, but I had been taught to be a gentleman. I had to set an example.

"She's going home with me. We're going back to Chicago." Jessica replied as Abby let go of Bella's hand walking to me.

"I don't want to." Abby said grabbing my leg. "I want to stay with daddy."

"Have you been bribing her, Edward?" Jessica asked as I glared at her picking Abby up.

"We're going home." I said simply kissing my daughter's head.

"Wait," Abby said wiggling so that I can put her down. "I want to talk to mom." She said as I noticed she reserved the term "mommy" for Bella.

"Why did you leave?" She asked walking towards Jessica. I wanted to stop her from going over there, but I couldn't. Jessica was her biological mother, and Abby wanted answers. I wanted answers.

"I left for your own good, Abby. But now we can go back to just the two of us." Jessica answered as Abby began to cry.

"I want to stay with daddy and mommy." She said looking at us as Bella came to stand with me.

"I'm your mommy, not that thing." Jessica sneered as I felt myself loosing control.

"Bella is my mommy and my best friend." Abby corrected. "She loves me."

"And I love you, Abby. Let's go." Jessica urged taking her hand as Abby tried to get her to let her go.

"I want to stay with daddy." Abby screamed as I rushed to her side moving Jessica's hand away and taking Abby in my arms.

"Leave her alone, Jessica. She doesn't want to be with you." I said as I turned around holding Abby close to my chest as she cried.

"This is far from over. I have a lawyer." She screamed.

"And I have an entire team of them." I answered noticing that Alice had seen the whole thing.

"Tell Alice we're heading to Emmett's place. She won't know where they are staying." I whispered to Bella who nodded going to tell Alice. I felt like a ton of bricks had hit my stomach. I wish I could fix it, but I couldn't. I was helpless to stop the ball that had just been set in motion.

BPOV

"Mommy!" Abby cried holding on to my arm as she sat in her a booster chair. She had not allowed me to sit anywhere but next to her.

"I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere." I assured her kissing her head.

The ride was relatively quiet. I had a million thoughts in my head. What was going to happen now? What did this all mean? Whatever the case, I knew one thing for sure. I would not loose Abby, she was part of who I was. I saw her as mine.

Abby fell asleep just as we were arriving, and Rose was waiting at the door of their rented mansion. I knew she was completely exhausted, she was emotionally drain and her small body couldn't handle it.

"What happened?" She asked as Edward carried Abby inside still not saying a word.

"Put her up in her room." Rose added as Edward went up the stairs and I hugged Rose tightly the tears beginning to fall.

"She's back." I whispered as we went to the couch, Rose comforting me.

"Who's back?" Rose asked just as Edward came back inside.

"The bitch of the west." Edward replied as it dawned on her.

"I thought she had died." She said covering her mouth. The hatred was evident in her eye. I always knew that Rosalie and Jessica never got along. They hated each other.

"We all did." I whispered as Edward came to me giving me a hug.

"She's up to something, and I really want to know just what it is." Edward answered stroking my hair. "She will not ruin our life. She already did it once."

"Where's everybody?" I questioned noticing that just Rose was here.

"Emmett went with Carlisle to get Esme and Alice went to pick up Jasper. I think Carlisle is calling the lawyers." Rosalie explained. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Just rest, Rose." Edward said as Rosalie laughed. She was almost eight months along, and just about ready to pop.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Rose offered as Edward helped her up.

"Thank you, Rose." Edward whispered giving her a hug.

"Anytime," She finished walking towards the kitchen.

"What happens now?" I asked curling into Edward a few tears still escaping.

"She takes it to court." Edward sighed resting his head against mine.

"We can't loose Abby." I whispered hugging him tightly. I wouldn't loose her, that much I was certain of.

"We won't, Bella. I promise. We have done nothing wrong." He assured me as Esme came rushing in Carlisle and Emmett hot on her tail.

"Where's Abby?" Esme asked in a panic tone.

"She fell asleep, she's upstairs." I answered as she rushed to Edward giving her a hug.

"What happened?" She asked before Edward went on to explain what happened. I knew that Esme wanted to find Jessica and hurt her bad. I had never seen Esme with so much anger and hate in all the time I knew her.

EPOV

I didn't understand how everything had happened. How could someone who was supposed to be dead suddenly appear? Nothing made sense, and I found myself at a lost over what to do.

"We have our team of lawyers on it." My father said as I nodded. We needed the best lawyers, because I knew the direction Jessica was taking things. She was going to point out the fact that I had not been part of Abby's life for four years.

"Why can't I be happy?" I asked as Bella squeezed my hand.

"We'll make it through this, Edward. I know we will." She replied, and I knew she was saying it as much for me as for her.

"Daddy!" Abby screamed in terror, as I jumped up running up the stairs and towards where she was.

"I'm here, princess." I said sitting on the bed with her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why does she want to take me away?" Abby asked crawling into my lap as Bella came inside right behind me.

"I don't know, sweetheart." I replied honestly kissing her hair. "But I promise you that I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise?" She asked her eyes wet with tears.

"Promise." I said with conviction. I couldn't allow anything to happen to her.

"Are you still my mommy?" Abby questioned looking at Bella.

"I'll always be your mommy, Abby. No matter what happens." Bella assured her giving her a small kiss on her nose.

We had to get through this. We deserved to be happy all three of us. We were a family.

**A/N: Wow! The response for last chapter was staggering. I knew the response was going to be big, but this was huge. I have totally lost count of the number of reviews. I wish all of you would review everytime.**

**Let me clear up some things. First, this is Jessica not her evil cousin/twin, whatever. How she faked her own death will be discussed in a trial. Edward and Bella don't know yet. **

**I have written a few chapters with the complete trial. I am not a lawyer or anything having to do with those things. My format was television, and stuff I made fit. It will not be perfect, but this is a fictional story. It can happen here!**

**Abby is very scared now. Remember she thought her mother was dead, and she built a deep connection with Bella and Edward. She sees them as her parents. There are other reasons she likes them better too. Those will be discussed later on. There is a chapter in Abby's POV later on in the story. **

**Next Chapter: Court Day 1**

**Muggleinlove**


	44. Going to Court

Chapter 43:Going to Court

EPOV

Things were out of control with Jessica, and we were now gearing up for a showdown in a courtroom. My lawyers were confident that she had no real case. She had abandoned Abby, and had kept her out of my life for four years. But I was still terrified of loosing her.

We had just arrived in Chicago, and we had to take Abby to spend some time with Jessica. The court had mandated that Jessica have supervised visits with Abby, because she was her mother. Yet, they were a bit concerned over her abandonment.

Besides the custody hearing, Jessica also faced charges regarding fraud. It was considered a crime to fake one's death, and the state was going to press charges.

"Daddy," Abby said quietly walking towards me.

"Yes, princess." I replied as she climbed on top of me giving me a hug.

"Do I have to go with mom?" She asked pouting slightly. "I want to stay here with you and mommy."

"It's just for a few hours." I said my heart breaking in my chest. I couldn't tell her that she didn't have to go. It was court mandated, and if I stopped her Jessica would use it against me in court.

"But I miss you, and her boyfriend is mean." She revealed as I took a deep breath. I knew Jessica was seeing someone, but they had no right to be mean to Abby.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked needing more information.

"He screams a lot." She replied as I kissed her forehead.

"Has he ever hit you?" I inquired keeping my cool.

"No," Abby answered climbing off of me and running to the suitcase where we had brought her toys in.

I cringed when I heard the knock on the door looking over at Bella who was sitting at her laptop answering emails. "Remember to be civil." She said as I nodded.

Bella had been my calming force during the past three weeks. She had been nothing but supportive, and had been the one to stop me from ripping Jessica apart.

"I wish she didn't have to leave." I stated as Bella came to me kissing me softly.

"This may be the last time." She reminded me as I looked at Abby who was on the floor coloring in her Disney Princess coloring book.

"I know." I replied heading to the door as Bella went to Abby to help her pick up.

BPOV

I had forced myself to stay cool and collected over the past few weeks. I knew Edward was about ready to go crazy on Jessica, but I had kept him under control. I didn't want Abby living with anyone but us.

"Time to pick up, sweetie." I said softly squatting down in front of her as she pouted.

"Do I have to?" She asked as I nodded sadly.

"Just for a little bit." I replied as I heard Jessica's voice and the court guardian.

"Abby, mommy's here!" She announced as Abby frowned.

"Bella is mommy." She corrected loudly as I smiled inwardly.

"Good afternoon, Jessica." I said in false politeness as I put the last of the crayons in her pink box.

"Hello." She said cruelly as I left the room to get Abby's jacket.

"Be good, Princess." Edward said giving Abby a hug as I approached them with the jacket.

"Have fun." I said putting on her jacket before giving her a kiss.

"Can I stay?" She asked yet again as Jessica glared at us.

"What are you telling my daughter?" She demanded as the court observer touched her arm to calm her.

"We have not told her anything." I assured Jessica before giving Abby a kiss.

"We'll watch a movie when you get back." I added as Abby smiled giving me a tight hug.

"I love you." She said giving me a kiss.

"I love you, too." I answered as she waved at us following Jessica and the observer out of the hotel room.

EPOV

The first day at court had finally arrived. Alice and my parents had all come for moral support, and Abby as going to be staying with Alice while the rest of us went to the court.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked sleepily as Bella and I finished getting ready. She had been staying in our bed every night since Jessica had returned.

"We have to do some grown up stuff today." I replied. We had no idea how to explain to her what was really going on. We didn't want to scare her, or make her think that she would be leaving us.

"Is Auntie Alice coming?" She inquired in a hopeful tone. She loved spending time with Alice, since they always ended up going on an extravagant shopping spree.

"She is." Bella answered as Abby clapped her hand. "But you should get some more sleep." She urged as we heard a knock on the door and I went to open it.

"How are you doing, Edward?" My mother asked giving me a tight hug as my father and Alice followed suit. I knew they were all just as worried as I was. None of us wanted to loose Abby.

"Scared." I admitted as my father squeezed my shoulder Bella coming back outside and greeting my parents.

"We should get going." Carlisle added looking at his watch.

"Call me if anything." I said to Alice who nodded.

"You'll be fine. I can feel it." She said confidently giving Bella and I a hug. "Call me during a break."

"I will." Bella assured her giving her another hug before we were off to the court.

The reporters surrounded the courthouse as the four of us made our way inside meeting our legal team inside the lobby.

"Is everyone here?" I asked Aro our head lawyer.

"I believe the judge is waiting on Ms. Stanley's arrival." He responded as I nodded heading into the courtroom we would be using.

"I'll be right here." Bella whispered taking the bench behind me as I took the defendant's chair next to all three of my lawyers. I knew this was going to be a long and painful process.

"It is so like her to be late." I heard my mother complain as she took her place in between Bella and my father.

"It's alright, Esme. It makes us look better." Bella reminded her as Jessica walked in with her lawyer.

The judge was introduced and her lawyer, Felicia Brown stood up to give her opening statement:

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury," She began looking straight at the jury. "We have all been in a position where we felt overwhelmed and lost over what to do. Being a single mother is not an easy task. My client, Jessica Stanley, raised her daughter for almost five years on her own. The child's father was not present, and gave them no financial support. Ms. Stanley was very much alone in providing a life for her young daughter."

"As time passed, and prices began to increase Ms. Stanley found herself struggling to meet ends meet. She had a stable job as a receptionist in a doctor's office, but the money she made was hardly enough to support her and her daughter." The lawyer continued as I felt myself cringe. She was playing the victim card perfectly.

"On the other hand, the defendant, Edward Cullen, lived the party boy life. He would jet across the world living a life of parties and spending his fortune. Not once did he check on his daughter or send once cent of support to her. He abandoned them from the time my client was pregnant."

"My client lost all hope, and in a desperate attempt to give her daughter a better life, she faked her own death to force Mr. Cullen to take responsibility for his daughter. Was it right? No, but we have all made desperate choice during uncertain times."

"All my client is asking for is to have her daughter back. All she wants is to put the past behind her, and have the relationship she once shared with her daughter. The relationship, that Mr. Cullen and his fiancée Ms. Isabella Swan have ruined in a few short months. It is in the child's best interest to be returned to the life she once knew, to the mother who alone has raised her. Thank you."

BPOV

I hated the fact that I couldn't get up and slap Jessica. Her entire case was a lie. She was painting herself to be the desperate victim, and I knew our lawyers had quite their work cut out for them. The majority of the jury was female.

"Counsel, your opening statements." The judge said to Aro who got up thanking the judge.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, the prosecution has painted a picture that can be quite misleading. My client, Edward Cullen, has not been anything but a loving and dotting father. He has built a relationship with is daughter in just under six months, and has allowed her to get past the traumatic experience of loosing her mother." He began looking at each and every juror.

"We have all lost someone we loved, whether it be to death or to relocation, and we all know the pain one feels when that happens. Young, Abigail, was made to believe that her mother had passed away and she was sent to live with a man she didn't know. A man, who as her father, allowed her to feel love again"

I felt my eyes begin to water as I remembered how broke Abby was when I had first met her. The pain she had displayed was forever engrained in my mind.

"My client was not aware of the fact that he had a daughter until he received a phone call from James Henderson, from Child Protective Services in Chicago. My client did not hesitate for a minute, and was on a plane to Chicago in under three hours. He is a great father, who wants only the best for his little princess."

"All he wants is for Abigail to remain with him and his fiancée, Isabella Swan. Isabella has become the mother figure to Abigail during the absence of her biological mother. And I can assure you that Isabella loves that child as if it were truly her own. By keeping Abigail with her father and Isabella, we would guarantee her a stable and loving environment. Thank You."

Aro finished as I took a deep breath squeezing Esme's hand. The opening statements had taken two hours, and I knew the first witness was about to be called.

"Counsel Brown, you may call witness." The older judge stated as Jessica' lawyer stood up.

"I call, Mr. Edward Cullen to the stand." She said forcefully our way as I leaned into Esme as Edward walked up to stand. The pain was more than evident in his posture and expression.

**A/N: The first part of the court day. Remember I am not a lawyer and this is all based on what I have seen in movies and stuff. I'm sure it will not be perfect, but since it's fiction, let's pretend it is.**

**My next update for this story will be Tuesday. There will be an update for Between Love and Duty on Monday.**

**Keep the reviews coming, your comments are quite wonderful.**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Testimony**

**Muggleinlove**


	45. Edward Takes the Stand

Chapter 44: Edward Takes the Stand

EPOV

I took the stand hesitantly. I knew full well that the questions I was about to be asked would make me look like the bad guy. There was no doubt in my mind that they were on a mission to do just that. My only hope was that Aro would give me the chance to explain my side.

I swore to tell the truth and all that legal stuff before Felicia approached me. She seemed angry, almost as if she was angry at the entire male race.

"Mr. Cullen," She began crossing her arms across her chest. "Do you know that woman?" She said pointing to Jessica.

"I do." I stated clearly into the microphone before me.

"Can you tell the jury how you know her?" She asked as I sighed.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." I replied. I had been advised to keep my answers short and concise.

"Would you care to elaborate. How long were you two together?" Felicia continued frowning at me.

"We were together for just under four years. We dated for most of college." I explained as Felicia nodded.

"Is it safe to assume that you both had sexual relations during this time?" She questioned as I nodded.

"We did." I answered.

"Did she ever tell you that she was pregnant?" She asked looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sort of." I admitted. I couldn't lie, since technically she had told me. Though, she had said that she had an abortion.

"Sort of, Mr. Cullen. I think that's a yes or no question." She stated as my eyes locked with Bella's. I could tell that she was just as worried as I was.

"She did tell me, but she also said that she had an abortion." I clarified.

"So you knew she was pregnant?" Jessica's lawyer repeated yet again.

"I did." I corrected.

"Did you ever take it upon yourself to find out whether she had gone through with terminating her pregnancy?" She continued.

"There was no need. She told me that it was done." I answered feeling the pain in my chest. I still remembered that day clearly.

"It obviously wasn't, Mr. Cullen." Felicia added. "Are you Abigail's father?"

"I am." I replied.

"Did you ever pay any money in child support for your daughter during the first four years of her life?" She questioned.

"I didn't know she existed." I answered.

"That's not the question, Mr. Cullen. Did you or did you not pay child support?" She rephrased as I sighed.

"I did not." I admitted.

"Were you ever involved in young Abby's life?" She inquired.

"I was not." I stated but was cut off. I was not able to explain my answers.

"No further questions, Your Honor." She finished sitting down. I couldn't believe that she had not given me the chance to finish.

"Your witness, counsel." The judge said to Aro.

"Thank you, Your Honor." He replied getting up and walking towards me.

"Edward," He started. "Would you say that you loved Ms. Stanley while you were dating almost six years ago?"

"I did, or at least I thought I did." I answered as he nodded.

"Can you describe to the jury what happened when you found out that Ms. Stanley was pregnant?" Aro stated as I took a deep breath.

"It was few days after my college graduation when Jessica told me that she had gone to the doctor, and that she was pregnant. I was terrified at the news, but it soon settled into me. I was happy, but nervous. I wanted to be a good father to my child." I replied.

"What did you decide to do after you heard the news?" Aro asked.

"I planned to make Jessica my wife." I answered. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid that many years ago. I had been naive in thinking she really loved and cared for me.

"Did you ask her?" My lawyer probed as I nodded.

"I did ask her about two weeks after she told me she was pregnant." I continued.

"And what happened then?" Aro inquired as Jessica sneered at me. She obviously didn't want none of this to come light.

"She broke up with me, and told me she had an abortion. Her reasoning was that she was far too young to have a baby. That was the last time I ever saw her." I answered truthfully as I noticed my mother was crying silently against my father.

"Edward, how did you find out that you had a daughter?" He questioned like he knew he would.

"I found out this past September while at work. I got a call from Social Services letting me know that Abby and Jessica had been in a car accident. They told me Jessica had passed away, and that I needed to pick up my daughter." I explained.

"What did you do when you find out?" Aro asked standing near the jury box.

"I immediately went home to tell my girlfriend, and we were on our way to Chicago in under three hours." I added.

"How would you say your relationship with Abigail is now?" He inquired.

"I think its great. She's my life, and I love her more than I can possibly describe." I replied as Aro smiled.

"What is your relation to Ms. Isabella Swan?" He questioned

"She's my fiancée." I responded looking at Bella.

"Does she get along with Abigail?" He furthered asked as I nodded.

"They get along magnificently, Bella, Isabella is great with children. They instantly bonded." I explained.

"Would you say that you have established a stable household?" He questioned.

"I believe we have. In the short time that we have had with Abby, I feel like we are definitely a family." I finished.

"No further questions, Your Honor." He finished as I breathed a sigh of relief.

BPOV

I was so glad that Edward was finished with his part. I knew I was still going to get called, but I just wanted to make sure he was alright. However, I did not expect the judge to ask his own questions.

"Where is Abigail at this time?" The judge asked Edward.

"She's with a friend of ours, Alice Brandon, who came from Las Vegas with us. Abby considers her a friend." Edward replied, and I couldn't help but smile. Abby was a lot like Alice with a lot of energy and loved to shop.

"Would Ms. Brandon be able to get Abigail here?" He asked as I squeezed Esme's hand. Would they really ask her a bunch of question in front of everybody.

"I don't see the problem in that, Your Honor. But Abby is quite shy sometimes. I don't think she'll be comfortable speaking in front of so many people." Edward replied.

"I understand that, Mr. Cullen. I would like to interview the child this afternoon. I want things from her perspective. I will videotape the interview and we will play it for the jury tomorrow morning." He explained as Edward nodded.

Edward was allowed to step down a few minutes later, and the court was given Alice's information so that she could bring Abby. I practically ran to him the minute the judge dismissed us for the day. We would be allowed to wait outside the judge's chambers for Abby, but we were not allowed to question her over what had happened.

"Edward," I whispered into his chest as he held me tightly against him.

"It's fine, my love." He spoke softly kissing my head.

"I'm worried about, Abby." I said softly as Jessica glared at me.

"She is none of your concern." Jessica jumped in as Felicia guided her out whispering things, about not making a scene.

"The truth will come out." Carlisle assured us as we went to get lunch. The judge had been very direct in stating that none of us could speak to Abby until after he had. He didn't want to risk the possibility that one of us would tell her to lie.

"I hope so." I whispered. I didn't want to put her through anymore pain. She didn't deserve it.

**A/N:Sorry for the late post. School is literally killing me. I have been working for most of the day today, and have not had time to do anything else. Hopefully, I will be able to** **get back to normal writing tomorrow. I definitely need a break from schoolwork.**

**Thank you all for the suggestions. I know a lot of you pointed out my mistakes in the legal stuff, but honestly I don't think it can be changed. All the court chapters have been written, and if I do too many changes it will cause the whole story line to be off.**

**Next Chapter: Abby's POV**

**Muggleinlove**


	46. Abby

Chapter 45: Abby

Abby's POV

Shopping was a lot of fun! I loved shopping with Auntie Alice, she always knew the cute things to buy. We had been shopping all day, and I had gotten a lot of new clothes. But I really wanted mommy to come with us. It was a lot more funner when she came.

"Auntie Ali!" I said pulling on her hand. We had just finished getting lunch, and we were going to another store.

"Yes, my little shopaholic?" Alice replied.

"Can we bring mommy here?" I asked smiling. I had found a pretty blue dress that I wanted mommy to wear.

"We will." Alice answered with a smile. "We're going to come with Bell to buy her wedding dress."

"Like a Princess?" I questioned clapping my hands. My mommy was a real princess.

"Exactly like a princess, but prettier." Alice said as I smiled wide.

"Mommy is the prettiest woman in the world." I added as Alice's phone began to ring.

I looked over to the window finding a pretty woman with a cute small puppy with a pink leash. "Hi, puppy." I said bending down to pet it.

"Be careful, Abby." Alice warned as I nodded. I wanted my own puppy.

"What's her name?" I asked the tall woman.

"She's named Coco!" The woman said as the puppy began to lick my face,

"She's sweet." I said as I petted Coco.

"Abby, time to go." I heard Auntie Alice say.

"Bye, Coco!" I said waving at her as I took Alice's hand. "Where are we going? Are we going to buy more clothes?"

"Not today, sweetheart." Alice said picking me up and helping me in to a bright yellow car.

"Why?" I asked. I had really wanted to go buy more clothes, I had bought mommy a shirt, but I hadn't found anything for daddy. It wasn't fair. "I need to buy something for daddy."

"We'll buy it tomorrow." Alice replied giving me a hug. "We have to the court."

"What's a court?" I asked looking up at Alice who looked sad.

"It's a place where they judge people." She replied. What did she mean? Was it like the TV shows daddy watched sometimes?

"Am I going to jail?" I questioned as Alice shook her head picking me up.

"No, Abby, of course not." She said giving me a kiss. "You're just going to have a talk with somebody. They want to ask you a few questions."

"Can we play after?" I inquired as Alice nodded.

"I want a puppy like Coco!" I added smiling brightly.

"A puppy?" Auntie Alice asked as I nodded.

"I want someone to play with, and all my friends at school have puppies." I explained as Ali laughed.

"I'll make sure to tell mommy and daddy." She promised giving me a kiss.

I held on tightly to Auntie Ali's hand as we walked inside a big, tall building. There were a lot of people with cameras that wanted to take my picture, but Ali just took me right inside. I like to take pictures, though.

"Alice Brandon bringing Abigail Cullen to see Judge Brown." Alice said as I looked around. Everyone looked sad, nobody was laughing or playing.

"Right this way." A cop told Alice as we went into an elevator my hand never leaving Ali's. I didn't like this place.

"Auntie Alice, I'm scared." I said trying not to cry. I was a big girl, and big girls didn't cry.

"It's alright, my little shopaholic." Ali said as I hugged her.

"We'll be back home soon." She continued as I buried my head in her neck.

"I want my mommy and daddy." I cried as she patted my back.

"After you talk to the nice man. Mommy and daddy will be outside." She explained as I nodded.

"Do you promise?" I asked as she smiled.

"I promise." She said as we reached a high floor.

"You must be Miss Abigail." A tall man with white hair and a black coat said as I nodded still holding on to Alice.

"I'm Judge Brown." He continued.

"I'm Abby." I said being polite the way daddy said I should always be.

"Alright, Abby can you come inside my office to ask you a few questions.?" He inquired as I looked at Alice taking the Care Bear mommy had given me.

"I'll be right here, sweetie. And mommy and daddy will be waiting to when you come out." She reminded me as I took the Judge's hand looking back at Alice as we walked into a big office.

"Pick a chair." The judge said as I climbed on a big chair looking around. Why did I have to be alone?

"Alright, Abby. I need to ask you a few questions, and I want you to tell me the truth. The video camera over there is recording us alright" He said as I hugged the bear close to me looking at the camera.

I nodded my head as I looked around the big room with a lot of books. "Can you tell me about your parents?"

"My daddy is really great." I said. "He reads me bedtime stories every night and so does Mommy."

"Who is your mommy?" The judge asked.

"My mommy is Bella." I answered looking down at my bear. He made me brave.

"And what about your other mommy?" He asked as I hugged my bear tighter.

"Am I going to have to with her?" I asked the tears starting to fall.

"No, sweetheart." The man answered. "Your daddy and Bella will be outside when we're done."

"My mom lied." I said looking down at the floor. "She said my daddy didn't love me. But he does and so does my mommy. They're getting married and I'm going to have a baby brother and sister."

"Bella is pregnant?" The judge man asked.

"No, silly. Not yet she hasn't drank the pill that makes the baby grow in her tummy." I replied with a laugh.

"Why don't you want to be with your real mom?" He questioned as I shrugged.

"She screams a lot." I said. "She's mean and doesn't play with me. All she does is work and I never saw her."

"Who did you stay with?" He questioned.

"Mrs. Riley next door or her friend Laurent. They were both mean." I stated. "Please don't make me go back."

"Did anybody tell you to tell me this?" He inquired as I shook my head. "Did anybody every hit you?"

"Laurent did twice, but I behaved bad." I said looking around I didn't want him to hit me again.

"What did you do?" He asked as I began to cry.

"I said I was sorry. I don't want to get punished." I cried hugging my bear.

"I promise you nobody is going to hurt you, Abby." He promised as I looked at him.

"I used my mom's makeup to color on the wall. And Laurent found me and hit me hard." I explained. "He's a cop, and said I would go to jail if I did it again. Am I going to jail?"

"You're not going to jail, Abby. We're almost done here." He added as I nodded.

"Has your daddy or Bella ever hit you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Never." I said.

"What happens when you do something wrong?"

"I get time out. Which is no fun, but I try to be really good." I answered as he smiled.

"That's it." He said getting up.

"Can I see mommy and daddy now?" I asked as he nodded turning off the camera as we went outside.

"Daddy!" I yelled running to daddy who was sitting outside.

"Hi, Princess. Are you alright?" He asked as hugged him closer looking at Bella.

"I missed you." I cried as I went to mommy giving her a hug as well.

"Is that all, Judge?" Daddy asked as the taller man nodded.

"That's all. I'll see you both tomorrow morning." He added as we all left.

I was happy to be back with mommy and daddy. My family.

**A/N: I tried my best to think like a five year old. Hopefully her language matches. It was really difficult.**

**My next update will be next week. I have a pretty busy weekend coming up, and I may not be able to update until Monday.**

**Next Chapter: Court Continues**

**Muggleinlove**


	47. Jessica

Chapter 46: Jessica

BPOV

I found myself still wide awake in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to sleep. Everytime I fell asleep I would just see Abby going back to Jessica. I knew she was her mother, but I wouldn't be able to survive if she did.

I looked down at Abby who was curled up against Edward. She was fast asleep clutching her Care Bear as she slept. She didn't want to leave our side anymore, and I knew we were going to have trouble in the morning. Abby shouldn't sit through the court session. She didn't need to hear everything that had to be said.

I carefully slipped out of bed. I didn't want to wake either of them, they deserved to sleep even though I couldn't. What I needed was to clear my mind, and stop worrying. Yet, I knew I wouldn't until it was all over.

"Mommy!" Abby said rubbing her eyes as I made it to the door.

"Yes, sweetie." I whispered leaning against the doorframe.

"Is it time to get up?" She asked sitting up as I shook my head.

"It's still night time. Go back to sleep, angel." I answered as she crawled to the bottom of the bed.

"Why are you awake?" She inquired as I came to her picking her up. I didn't want her to wake Edward.

"Mommy just have a lot of grownup problems." I sighed holding her against me as I went into the living area of our hotel room.

Abby gave me a sweet kisses hugging me tightly. "All better, mommy. Kisses make bad stuff go away." She explained as I settled with her on the couch wishing she were right.

"Thank you, baby." I replied, not having the heart to tell her that it wasn't that easy. Things just didn't go away no matter how many kisses she gave me.

"Go back to sleep, Abby." I whispered into her ear as she curled up against me her small eyes closing.

"I love you." She said sleepily.

"I love you, too." I answered holding back my tears until she was asleep.

I felt her breathing steady as her head rested against my chest. I knew I should take her to bed where she would be more comfortable, but I didn't want to let her go. I never wanted her to belong to anyone else, but to Edward and me. She was our daughter, no matter whatever everyone else said.

EPOV

I woke up to a very empty bed. Bella and Abby were not in the room, and I suddenly felt so very alone. It was hard to believe that I had ever lived the way I had. How had I survived without them? They were my life.

I got out of bed finding the two girls of my life asleep on the couch. I immediately noticed that Bella had tear stains down her face, and she was holding Abby against her. I knew Bella was just as terrified of loosing Abby as I was.

"It's time to wake up, my love." I said kissing her cheek as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying. "Are you alright? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep." She answered looking away from me.

"That's not a reason." I scolded with a sigh. "We have to get ready. We have an hour to get to court, and Alice should be here in a few."

"Where are you going, daddy?" Abby suddenly asked as she sat up looking at Bella and at me.

"We have to go back to the court again." I explained as Abby pouted.

"Again?" She questioned looking depressed.

"For a few more days, Abby. I'm sorry." I answered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Auntie Ali is coming again. Maybe you two can go shopping again." Bella added pointing out a bright side to her. My daughter was very much like Alice in that respect. They were two birds of the same feather.

"But I want to go with you." She replied looking at Bella.

"I know sweetheart, and we will later this week." Bella promised. "We have to go look at wedding dresses."

"Do I get one too?" She inquired.

"You sure do, angel. You're the flower girl." Bella responded as she clapped her hands in excitement.

BPOV

I watched Abby's interview feeling my blood burn in anger. I wanted nothing more to get up and strangle Jessica. How had she allowed that man to lay a finger on Abby? She was lucky I didn't know who that man was. Yet, I knew he would surely be called to the stand soon.

My eyes moved away from the television in the center of the room towards Edward. I knew he was exercising just as much self control as I was. His jaw was clenched tightly and he was gripping the table so hard his skin was starting to turn red.

The video ended not long afterwards and I could hear Jessica's fake sobs. She had not like the fact that Abby wanted to stay with us. She was a small child, but the court did take child's wishes into consideration.

"Your next witness, counsel." The judge said to Jessica's lawyer once the television had been rolled out of the courtroom.

"I call, my client, Jessica Stanley to the stand." She announced as Jessica stood up taking a tissue box with her. I knew we were in for quiet the theatrical performance.

"Let's start off with the basics." Felicia said as Jessica nodded.

"How do you know Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"He was my boyfriend for most of my college years, and he's my daughter's father." She answered steadily playing with the tissue in her hand.

"Was he ever involved in your life once he found out you were pregnant?" She continued as she shook her head.

"He was only around for a few weeks after I told him. I never saw him again after that." She replied and I knew immediately she was perfectly rehearsed. Edward was going to be painted as the cruel man who abandoned her and Abby.

"Can you describe how he left you?" Felicia added as Jessica nodded dabbing her eyes with the tissue.

"He was a bit distant when I first told him the news of my pregnancy. But I knew he was shocked and so was I. It wasn't planned, but then he proposes to me and I panicked." She admitted the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I was so young, I still had a year left in college. I wasn't ready to settle down."

"So what happened?" Felicia urged.

"I said no. I told him I had gotten rid of the baby." She said catching us off guard. We hadn't expected for her to be honest. "But it wasn't true. He should've known I wouldn't do that. It was against my religion."

"So it should've been obvious?" Felicia questioned.

"We were together for almost four years. He knew how I felt about that subject." She cried.

"What happened afterwards?" The lawyer inquired as Jessica continued to cry. "I know it's hard, but this is all important."

"I was left alone with no one to turn to. I had my baby and struggled to pay my bills. I felt hopeless." She described. I really couldn't understand her. If she was going through so much she had every right to demand child support. It wasn't like Edward was hiding or ever refused to be part of Abby's life.

"So what happened in mid September?" The lawyer asked as Jessica's cries became louder.

"It was probably the worst mistake of my life. I came up with a plan to get my Abby a better life." She explained. "Laurent, my boyfriend, and I staged the accident and I pretended to have died. It was easy since Laurent was the cop that responded to the call. I wanted Abby to get the chance to have a better life. I knew Edward could provide more for her than I ever could."

"But what made you change your mind?" Felicia asked sympathetically.

"I miss my baby. I can't stand the fact that I can't play with her or see her. I miss my daughter." She said clutching the tissue box.

"No further questions." Felicia stated.

"Your witness, counsel." The judge said to Aro who got up with a nod.

EPOV

I knew Jessica was good actress, but I never thought she could be that good. I could almost see the sympathy in the faces of the jurors. They hated me, and unless Aro did something about it. I was screwed.

"Miss Stanley." Aro began moving towards Jessica. "Would you say that it's right for a father to miss four almost five years of his daughter's life?"

"Ofcourse not." She answered as Aro nodded.

"Then it was wrong for you to shut Edward out of Abigail's life?" He probed as Jessica looked stunned.

"I didn't shut him out." She corrected looking a little scared.

"But you told him you had terminated the pregnancy. Did you not?" Aro continued not giving her time to process everything.

"I did, but he should've known that I wouldn't." She complained.

"Is Mr. Cullen a mind reader?" Are questioned. "How did you expect him to know whether or not it was true?"

"He knew me." She answered as Aro shook his head.

"Did you ever try to contact him?" My lawyer inquired.

"No." Jessica said softly as more tears began to fall. She was not the victim, she had brought this on herself.

"What makes you think that it was alright to fake your death. Did you think of the pain you put your daughter through?" He stated as Jessica stared down at her lap.

"I wasn't thinking. I was desperate. I wanted what's best for her." She explained.

"So that gives you the right to do as you please? Do you have no regard for anyone's feelings but yours?" He asked,

"I don't know." Jessica cried.

"How do you think your actions affected your daughter?" He continued.

"She's young, she doesn't remember." She answered as I stared at her in disbelief. Did she really think that Abby didn't remember?

"Do you think you can just pop in and out of your daughter's life?" He inquired as Jessica shrugged crying hysterically. She really had no answer.

"No further questions." Aro finished returning to his seat as Jessica stepped down.

I didn't know what to expect. Did they buy her sob story? Jessica was not at all religious, and I knew she was just trying to make me look bad. Hopefully, the jury would be able to see the amount of pain she had caused Abby and me.

We were dismissed for the day immediately following Jessica's questioning. "How much more of this?" I asked Aro who patted my back.

"I think maybe one day at most. Probably half a day before we're done. Then its up to the jury." He explained as I got up heading towards Bella and my parents.

I immediately brought Bella into a hug kissing her lips lightly before we left the courthouse. We had one more day of this circus to get through.

**A/N: There's Jessica side of the story. She is getting an entire separate court case for faking her own death. The court, right now, is dealing solely with Abby's custody. I will not right the other case, but the jury decision to that case will be made known. I have not forgotten that case.**

**As I have stated in my other stories. My updates at least through the end of the semester is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. One story each day. My next update will be Between Love and Duty on Friday.**

**Next Chapter: More court**

**Muggleinlove**


	48. Esme

Chapter 47: Esme

EPOV

It was probably the last day of testimony, and I was a nervous wreck. There were three witnesses left; Laurent, my mom, and Bella. I was very anxious to have Bella on the stand. I knew it was all for nothing, but I didn't want them accusing her of trying to lure Abby away from Jessica. She would never do that. Abby loved Bella on her own.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" My father asked taking a seat next to me outside the courtroom. We still had about twenty minutes before it was to start,

"I'm afraid." I admitted as my father patted my back.

"I don't think you need to be." He answered with confidence. "No matter how they made you appear, Jessica still abandoned Abby. The jury will see that. Plus she still has to pay for what she did. Faking one's death is a serious crime."

"I know, but I just don't want Abby to suffer over all of this. She was looking forward to have Bella be her real mommy." I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"Whatever happens, Edward, Abby considers Bella her mom. The relationship they have is very deep. Nobody will ever change that. The bond has nothing to do with a legal document. It's in the heart." He continued as I smiled. My father was always right.

"Thanks, dad. I really needed that." I said just as Bella and my mother came from the restroom.

"We should head inside." My mom stated with a small smile.

"We'll be right there." Bella said as Carlisle and Esme headed into the courtroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bella touching her cheek.

"I wanted to make sure you're fine." She answered giving me a hug.

"I'm worried about you." I admitted as she laughed.

"I'm a big girl, Edward." She responded giving my cheek a soft kiss. "I'll be fine, I have nothing to hide."

"I know, I just want you to know that I love you." I added as he kissed me softly.

"I love you too." I answered as we headed into the courtroom.

BPOV

I sat next to Carlisle as we watched Aro ask Esme a host of questions. Felicia had already questioned all of her witnesses. Aro's main goal was to set up the kind of relationship Jessica and Edward had shared. He wanted to prove that Edward had been truly hurt when Jessica had left, telling him that she had terminated the pregnancy.

"Esme, can you tell me what happened the night Edward proposed to Jessica?" Aro asked as Esme took a deep breath. I could tell that it was very difficult for her to relive.

"Edward planned everything completely. He confided in me that he felt extremely guilty about being distant during the first few days after he had heard the news. He had been scared, but had slowly warmed up to the idea of being a family man. He wanted to make Jessica his wife." She started with a sigh.

"He asked for my help in making Jessica dinner preparing the entire backyard for the occasion. I was not there to see what really happened, but Carlisle and I came home to find our son distraught in his room. I have never and will never want to see him that was again." She finished a tear running down her cheek.

"I know this is hard, Esme. But can you please describe to the jury what you and your husband found when you arrived." Aro urged as Esme nodded softly.

"He looked like a zombie. His eyes were red from crying and he simply seemed to be outside of himself. He was in shock, and immediately withdrew from all of us. He left a few days later throwing himself into his schooling and then to work. I was lucky to get a call or two every once in a while." She explained as I tried to hold back my tears.

It had never occurred to me that he had been so affected by it. Had I really changed him that much?

"Do you think his distance was a direct consequence of Jessica's lies?" Aro questioned as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wanted nothing more than to hug Edward, and erase all the pain he had ever felt.

"I know it is. My son was always very affectionate, but that all changed last night. He withdrew completely. He was different and distant. He barely to spoke to me or anybody." She clarified.

"No further questions, Your Honor." Aro finished sitting back down as Felicia stood up to ask Esme her questions.

"Mrs. Cullen, Esme," Felicia began walking across the floor. "How well did you know my client, Jessica?"

"She was with my son for almost four years." Esme replied. "I would say I knew her relatively well."

"Did you approve of the relationship?" She questioned.

"I did not involve myself in Edward's choices. If he thought she was the woman for him then I trusted him." Esme replied calmly.

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you approve of the relationship your son shared with Jessica?" Felicia pointed out.

"I neither approved nor disapproved." Esme answered.

"Do you approve of the current relationship he's in with Ms. Swan?" Felicia asked with a small smirk.

"I do approve of the relationship." She stated with ease.

"How is this different from the relationship he shared with Jessica? Why get involved now?" Felicia probed, but Esme remained calm and collected.

"I can't give you a definite answer. But I will say this, Bella is much kinder and more open with me than Jessica ever was. I never felt like Jessica made an effort to be part of our family. If anything she drove Edward away from us. It could possibly be all in my mind, but it's the way I see it." Esme finished as Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"Esme really loves you like a daughter." Carlisle whispered to me as I smiled at him.

"I love you both too." I replied as he smiled back turning his attention back to the testimony.

Felicia asked a couple more questions to Esme before she was allowed to step down. I was aware of the fact that my turn was fast approaching, but Laurent was going to be testifying first. Aro wanted to end with me, because he wanted to prove that I was much better for Abby than Jessica would ever be.

EPOV

I was in a daze like state as Aro called Jessica's boyfriend, in actuality her ex-boyfriend up to the stand. I wanted to kill the man that had hit my daughter, but I knew his testimony was necessary. He would be the one that could explain what led Jessica to fake her death. He was part of the plan, and the one who made it possible.

I just wanted the whole fiasco to be over and done with. My parents, lawyers, and even Bella were trying to show me that they were confident we would win. But I was still terrified. What would happen if Jessica won custody?

I knew for one thing Jessica would take her to live in Chicago, and she would have no concern over Abby's request. I knew she wanted to stay with Bella and me. She had said so repeatedly.

I pushed all those thoughts away my attention turning to Laurent and the questions they were asking him. In all actuality his testimony was one of our biggest advantages.

"What's your current status with the police department?" Aro asked.

"I'm currently on non-paid leave, pending the investigation of my part in Jessica's fake death." He explained.

"How often would you say you were around Abigail and Jessica?" Aro inquired.

"Well, I stayed over a couple of nights a week for about a year or two." He answered as I knew just where the questioning was going.

"Would you describe the relationship Jessica had with Abigail." Aro continued as Laurent nodded.

"I guess it was normal. Jessica cared for her, but she wasn't one to sit down and play with her. Most of the time Abigail was left to her own devices." He explained.

"There relationship wasn't close?" Aro asked.

"Not really. She was well taken care of, but it was not a very close relationship." Laurent clarified.

"How about your relationship? Were you a father figure to her?"

"I'm not into children. She was sort of just there." He replied.

"How did Jessica formulate the idea of faking her own death?" The lawyer questioned.

"She was always complaining about her financial situation. She even sometimes said that she regretted leaving Edward." He started as I felt myself repulsed by the idea of ever being with her again. "I told her that she should demand child support, but she was reluctant to the idea."

"In all honesty, I think she was sick of being a mother." I looked over at Jessica who was boiling with anger. Her dirty laundry was starting to be aired out. "She became a mother at a very young age, and in a way she resented her daughter. She came up with the idea after we had seen some television show."

"I agreed to it simply, because I wanted her to be happy. I asked her multiple times if she knew what she was doing, and she said yes. She said that Edward would care for her, because he was a good person." He explained.

"What made her change her mind?" Was the next question.

"I'm not sure. In the beginning things were great. She changed her hair got colored contacts and moved in to my place. Yet, I think she began to miss her daughter. She blamed me, and after breaking up with me, she just left a few weeks ago and went to Vegas." He finished.

Aro did not question Laurent about hitting Abby, because it was pertinent to the trial. Jessica was no longer with him, and he was not a threat to Abby. It would later be up to whoever got custody to press charges if they wished. Yet, Aro had advised against it since there was no physical proof that it had occurred.

Felicia asked a few other questions none which really played a major role either way. Laurent had played his part. He had been able to describe the relationship Jessica had with Abby, and now it was up to Bella. Bella was going to be the last to take the stand before the closing arguments.

**A/N: Hello, my friends. There is one more chapter in the case. Bella will testify next and the jury will reach a decision.**

**Since this week is Thanksgiving, I will only be posting today and Wednesday. I will be out of town on Friday, and will not be back until Sunday. Therefore, there is only one update for each story this week. The update for Between Love and Duty will be out Wednesday.**

**I will also like to thank all my reviewers, because this story has passed the 4,000 review mark. I am totally floored by it, and I hope you guys keep them coming. I love them!**

**Next Chapter: Trial Continues**

**Muggleinlove**


	49. The Ruling

Chapter 48: The Ruling

BPOV

I took the stand once Aro had called on me to do so. In reality, I was only nervous about loosing Abby. I had nothing to hide, and nothing could be used against me. I loved Abby as if she were my daughter. Nobody could find fault in that.

"Miss Swan, Isabella, what is your current relationship with Edward?" Aro began.

"He is my fiancée." I answered looking at Edward and smiling weakly. I knew he was really anxious to get all this over and done with.

"How long have you two been together?" He inquired. I knew Aro wanted to set up our relationship before going into other questions.

"We've been together since late June of last year." I answered as I noticed that Felicia was scribbling in her notepad.

"Did you know anything about Abigail prior to the phone call Edward received from Child Protective Agency here in Chicago?" H questioned.

"No, he did not know about her either." I replied as Aro nodded.

"What did he do when he found out of her existent?" He continued as I took a deep breath.

"He was surprised to say the least." I began. "He was shocked and angry. He never one hesitated to get up and go to Chicago."

"Did you go with him?" Aro probed.

"I did go along with him. I couldn't let him go alone. He was at a lost over why he had never been told he had a daughter. I was aware of the fact that he had a relationship with Jessica, and she had gotten pregnant. And I was under the illusion that she had never given birth." I explained.

"What did you think when you first met Abigail?"

"I knew immediately she was his daughter. The resemblance is undeniable. But was stood out most for me was the pain she was in." I said my eyes getting watery as I felt the pain I had felt when I met her. No child deserved to go through that ordeal. "She looked lost and alone. It was as if she had lost all hope."

"How was she when she first met Edward?" The questions continued as I tried to keep my cool.

"She was a bit cautious. She wasn't sure what to believe. Her whole life she had been lied to. She didn't know whether Edward really wanted her." I explained.

"Did he want her?" Aro inquired.

"Ofcourse he did. Edward immediately took to her." I answered. "He fell into his father role effortlessly."

"So you would describe him as a good father?" The lawyer questioned as I nodded.

"Edward is a great father who loves Abby dearly. She's his whole world." I answered feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"How is your relationship with Abigail?" He shifted subjects as I smiled.

"Abby is like a daughter to me. I love her dearly, and want only what's best for her. She's an integral part of our family." I finished as Aro nodded.

"Thank you, Bella." He stated. "No further questions."

Felicia got up soon afterwards eyeing me suspiciously. "Ms. Swan, Bella." She began as I nodded. I really did not like the way she was looking at me.

"You and Edward have been together for how long?" She asked.

"We've been together just under eight months." I replied as she nodded.

"And you're engaged, correct?"

"Correct." I stated.

"Wouldn't you say eight months is a little bit of time to be together before jumping into marriage?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I have to disagree with you there, Counsel." I said calmly. "To me every couple is different. Some people spend years together before getting married, and others are married within a week."

"So, you're not the least bit nervous about taking the plunge?" She asked.

"I don't see a reason to be nervous." I replied. "I love Edward and he loves me, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you have any reservations about starting a life with a man who has a daughter?" She questioned as I shook my head.

"I do not see Abby as an obstacle. I feel honored to be able to join their family. I love her as if she were my own." I answered.

"Do you want to replace her biological mother? The mother who raised her on her own for four years?" She probed.

"I have no illusion of ever replacing her biological mother. However, I do consider myself a mother figure for Abby. And will work my hardest to care and love her." I replied.

"Do you think it's wise to continue to go through the adoption process? After all, Abigail does have both her parents alive and well." She added, as I remained quiet for a minute or so.

"We will follow whatever the court demands. However, my personal opinion is that Jessica relinquished all rights when she faked her own death." I replied honestly stunning the lawyer.

"Ms. Swan, have you ever been overwhelmed by something?" She inquired.

"Everyone has been overwhelmed at one point." I answered. "But I don't believe one should ever run from their responsibility."

"What do you think should be the best situation for Abigail?" Felicia asked.

"I think Abby should remain in the stable environment Edward and I have created for her. But I do think that Jessica should play some sort of role in her life." I replied.

"What type of role?" She questioned.

"I think that's up to the court to decide." I finished before I was finally able to sit down.

It was now all up to the closing arguments and then the jury.

EPOV

I sat through much of the closing arguments in my own world. Could they really take away my daughter again? Didn't I deserve the happiness? Just the thought of it made my heart ache.

It was still pretty early in the afternoon and the jury was about to convene to deliberate. They had to decide on who got custody of Abby, and how much visitation the other parent would get.

I sat in the courthouse with the back of my head against the wall. "Worrying is not going to change anything." Bella said taking a seat next to me and taking my hand.

"I'm just terrified, love." I said wrapping my arm around her as she settled against my side.

"I know, but we have to be optimistic." She added forcing a smile. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I love you." I said kissing her temple. "And I'm so sorry to have put you through all this. I know you were supposed to be planning the wedding of your dreams."

"Edward," She said with force moving to face me. "You and Abby are far more important to me than the wedding. We can have the wedding at any time."

"I just don't want allow Jessica to keep ruining my life." I added as she kissed me softly.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to deal with her. She's Abby's mother, and we can't change that. But I am confident that Abby will stay with us." She replied giving me a hug.

Bella was right. We would have to deal with Jessica no matter the outcome. It was inevitable. The only thing we had to do was wait and see. Hopefully, what was said was enough to keep Abby with us where she belonged.

We waited about three hours before we were told that the jury had reached a verdict. I was stunned at the quickness in which a verdict was reached. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing for us, or a bad thing.

"This is good." Aro said to me as we reconvened in the courtroom.

"I hope you're right." I whispered as the verdict was handed to the judge. The moment of truth was now.

"On the issue of the legal custody of Abigail the jury awards the custody to Edward Anthony Cullen." The judge stated as I breathed in relief hearing Bella breathing lighter as well.

"When it comes to physical custody the jury finds that Edward Cullen will also keep primary physical custody. While Jessica Stanley will be awarded supervised visitations based on a schedule set up by the court system." He continued.

"The adoption process will continue its course, and Miss Isabella Swan will be able to adopt Abigail. In the court's eyes Miss Stanley relinquished all rights when she abandoned her daughter."

"However, visitation can be and will be reexamined pending the criminal case involving Miss Stanley." He finished before adjourning the case.

BPOV

I hugged Esme tightly once the judge had adjourned the case. I felt completely relieved. Abby was staying with us, and I was going to be able to go through with the adoption.

"Bella," Edward said as I ran to him hugging him tightly. "We did it."

"I told you." I whispered as I heard Jessica crying.

"You bought the jury." She cried as we turned to her. "It's not fair."

"Your brought this on yourself, Jessica." Edward said calmly as he took my hand leaving her behind.

She would still be a part of Abby's life. But she had no real authority when it came to her. She had abandoned her, and in the eyes of the law I was her mother. Jessica would have visitation, but that was about it.

**A/N: I know many people pointed out that a criminal case supercedes a family court case. But I needed things a certain way from my story line to work. Things with Jessica are not quite over, but we won't see her for a little. We have a wedding to plan and attend.**

**I would also like to point out that I am taking part in The Official Twilight Smutvent Calendar 2008. In honor of Christmas being 25 days away, BritishBitches will be posting a smutty one-shot each day from today until Christmas. I have an entry that will be posted on December 20th. But a lot of the authors I read also have entries. Make sure to go check it out. There's a new entry everyday. There's a link under my favorite stories.**

**Next chapter: Celebration**

**Muggleinlove**


	50. Celebration

Chapter 49: Celebration

BPOV

I walked out of the courthouse extremely relieved that Abby remained with us. I knew I couldn't stand in the way of having Jessica see Abby, but I selfishly didn't want to share her. My only consolidation was that her visits would be supervised, and with any luck she'd be put behind bars.

We rode in the back of the car my head resting on Edward's shoulder. We were going to remain in Chicago a few more days while the specifics of the visitation and the adoption papers were finished.

"Thank you," Edward repeated kissing my hairline.

"For what?" I inquired looking up at him. I didn't feel like I had done anything that deserved a 'thank you.'

"For sticking by me through all of this." He explained taking my left hand and kissing my ring. "You're the reason, I made it through this. I owe you so much, my love. You gave me the strength to fight for my daughter."

"Edward," I began to complain as he stopped with a small but meaningful kiss.

"I know what you did." He said as we arrived back at our hotel.

"Come on, we might have time to go out for dinner. We need to celebrate." I added as he laughed following me out of the car and into the hotel.

"Baby, we're home!" Edward said in a rather carefree voice. I knew that it was quite the relief for him to know that he had not lost his daughter.

"Daddy!" Abby squealed climbing off the couch and running towards us.

"My baby!" He whispered as he picked her up holding her close as I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"Mommy!" She said as I took her from Edward hugging her tightly as I kissed her forehead. "What happened? Do you guys have to leave again?"

"We're not going anywhere, Abby. We don't have to go court anymore." Edward explained as she smiled.

"Do I have to go back with mom? I don't want to live with her." She added with fear in her eyes her small arms around me and her head resting on my chest.

"Who said you were going to live with Jessica?" Edward inquired, since we had made sure that she didn't know what was going on. We didn't want to scare her over nothing. Jessica's sudden appearance was traumatic enough.

"I heard Auntie Alice talking to mommy. I don't want to, daddy." She responded as Edward took her from me pressing his lips to the top of her head. She really looked terrified at the prospect. I couldn't believe I had been that careless to let her over hear us.

"You're not going anywhere, my Princess." Edward assured her.

"But what if she comes get me?" She questioned her eyes filled with tears. "I want you and mommy not her."

"I know, sweetheart. But Jessica is still your mom. You'll have to see her and spend time with her." Edward stated as Abby pouted. "She loves you."

Edward was trying to paint things in the best light possible. If Jessica was going to be around Abby, then we had to be civil.

"But why did she leave?" She asked my heart breaking at her question. We had no real answer. What could we say? We couldn't tell her that her mom was selfish. That was wrong.

"I don't know, sweetie. But she wants to be part of your life again. You will live with me and daddy, but you have to give her a chance." I explained as she pouted. I didn't want Jessica near Abby, but I knew I couldn't stop it. I had to keep reminding myself that she was her mother. "But come on, we're going to go eat and tomorrow we're going to look for my wedding dress."

"I get to come?" She asked a smile appearing on her tear stained face.

"Of course," I answered with a giggle. "My best friend gets to help me pick."

"I thought Auntie Alice was your best friend." She pointed out as I laughed. Abby was quite the observant child.

"She's my second best friend, but don't tell her." I said softly even though I knew Alice could here perfectly.

"I heard that!" She said as Abby giggled.

"Let's go get grandma and grandpa and head to dinner." Edward suggested as Abby smiled forgetting our conversation at least for now.

"I can't believe Bella wants to go shopping." Alice added with a smile her arm linking with mine as I rolled my eyes. I think shopping for my wedding dress did not really count as shopping. It wasn't a chore, because I wanted to look my best on the day I became Edward's wife.

EPOV

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair. We ended up having dinner in the hotel restaurant, and Abby fell asleep on my mother about midway through dinner. She had finished her chicken strips earlier, and had spent the day rivaling Alice on energy level.

"Go enjoy the night." My mother offered. "Carlisle and I will take her tonight,"

"You don't have to," Bella complained as my mom rolled her eyes.

"You two have not had any alone time in a while. Abby will be fine." My father jumped in making Bella blush slightly.

We had been preoccupied in the custody trial and looking after Abby. We hadn't been really alone in almost three weeks, I hardly counted our stolen kisses and touches. Part of me was dying to jump on the occasion.

"We'll keep her occupied if she wakes up. She hasn't spent time with us in a while either." My mom continued as I sighed.

"She'll be fine guys." Alice continued as I looked at Bella.

"I think it's fine if you call us if she ask for us." Bella added as my mom nodded. I trusted them to call us if Abby did wake up and call us.

"We will." My father promised as we finished paying the check.

"Goodnight." Bella whispered to Abby who was asleep against my mom's shoulder.

"Night, Princess." I added kissing my daughter before taking Bella's hand and walking out of the restaurant and up to our room.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as she smiled sexily running her fingers across my chest.

"I can think of a few things, but first you have to wait here until I call you." She said as removed my tie and took it with her into the bedroom.

I felt myself groan as I watched her disappear into the bedroom. I had to grip the back of the couch to stop myself from following her like a horny dog, Why did she need my tie? The many ideas and thoughts that crossed my mind were so alluring. Each seemed better and more enticing than the last. I craved her in every sense of the word.

I waited outside for a few minutes my heart rate increasing rapidly. "Edward, love." I heard Bella call from the room.

"Yes, my love." I asked my voice cracking as I stepped into the room. Bella was on the bed in nothing but my black suit jacket and my dark blue tie. The two buttons of the jacket were buttoned, and she looked all so delicious in my clothes.

"I'm ready." She replied huskily as she licked her lips. Bella was trying to kill me with desire. "Are you?"

"I'll show you how ready I am." I answered walking towards her before kneeling on the bed and moving towards.

I reached her my hands traveling down her arms as she sat up kneeling in front of . The thick material of my suit jacket seemed so much softer on her than it did me. I lowered my lips to hers kissing her softly as she eagerly responded to my kiss.

My arms wrapped around her as my hands roamed down to her behind. I felt my arousal grow as I noticed she was wearing nothing underneath my suit jacket. "You sexy, vixen." I purred in her ear attacking her neck with my mouth.

"Do you like it?" She gasped as my hands traveled from her bottom to her back.

"I fucking love it." I replied nipping her neck as she moaned. The barrier of my tie only made it that much more erotic.

"Edward," She repeated softly as her fingers began to work on the buttons of my white dress shirt.

I wanted Bella out of the suit, but at the same time I didn't. Seeing Bella in my clothes was super sexy, and I wanted to forever engrain her in my mind. My shirt hit the floor as I finally began to unbutton the buttons revealing her full breast with my tie hanging provocatively in between them.

"So sexy." I commented to myself as we fell back. I was careful not press my entire weight against Bella, but just enough. I wanted her to know she was mine and no one else's.

I kicked off my pants the only barrier separating my hard member from her heated core was the thin material of dark blue boxer briefs.

"Edward, I need you!" Bella pleaded her nails raking down my back as I rubbed myself against her. She was positively drenched in arousal.

"So wet." I said to her my fingers teasing her. "Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes, please." She cried trying to move her hips so that my fingers would enter her deeper.

My boxers were quickly discarded as pushed me onto my back laying kisses and small bites up and down my chest. She looked like a goddess her hair was wild from my touches and her lips were swollen from my kisses. But most importantly my tie was the only article of clothing that adorned her perfect body.

Bella torturously licked a path from my navel to my member before taking me in her mouth. I found myself calling her name as her mouth worked wonders on me. She was extremely talented at that skill, and I had to stop her before I exploded. I needed to be in her when I did.

"Want you." I said unable to form a complete sentence.

"I want you too!" Bella answered kissing her way back to my lips. She seemed highly amused by the lack of words. "Make me yours."

"Soon, my love." I responded as I moved myself into her catching her off guard. Bella hissed in pleasure biting my shoulder.

"Bella," I cried as I began to move within her. I knew she was close, and it wouldn't be long before she was crying my name out.

"More." She cried as she sat up. I watched her as she bounced on top of me. I kept one hand on her breast the other guiding her movements.

"Cum for me." I pleaded as I heard her scream my name her climax triggering my own.

She stayed on top of me long after we were done. Both of us were physically and mentally exhausted. We loved each other, and we were content where we were.

"I should wear your clothes more often." She commented playing with my tie she still wore.

"I have no objections to that." I finished kissing her passionately.

**A/N: A much more lighthearted chapter than all the court ones. I hadn't forgotten how much sexy time there is in this story, and I plan to continue to add it in.**

**The response to the last chapter of Between Love and Duty has been great. Thanks for all the reviews (on both stories). You're all wonderful.**

**Next Chapter: Dress Shopping**

**Muggleinlove**


	51. Looking for a Dress

Chapter 50: Looking for a Dress

BPOV

I woke up wrapped in Edward's embrace. I was still exhausted, but I loved waking up in Edward's arms. We had not shared such an intimate moment without interruptions in a very long time.

I snuggled closer into him feeling his morning excitement press further into me. How he was still able to get excited was beyond me. But I was certainly not going to complain.

I allowed my hands to travel down his body and before finally gripping his length. Edward hips moved towards me and I slowly showered his chest and stomach with kisses. I was working my way down his body licking the tip of his member.

"Bella," Edward moaned trying to pull me up as I smiled inwardly.

"Just enjoy it," I said before taking his length in my mouth. I eagerly swirled my tongue around him, loving the taste of him. There was nothing quite like it, and I knew I would never get enough of it.

"I'm going..." He started as I continued my assault. It was very early in the morning, and I knew he wasn't going to last too long. And his seed spilled down my throat. I made sure to catch each and every drop before crawling up his body and smiling at him.

"Good morning," I whispered pressing my lips to his.

"Very good morning," He joked his hands touching the back of my thighs and my behind. "What brought that on?"

"I wanted to taste you." I answered with an innocent smile.

"My turn," He said with a huge smile before he flipped us over attacking my neck and collarbone with kisses and nips.

I moaned loudly as his lips trailed down my body, his tongue licking me slowly. "More," I pleaded weakly as his assault steadily increased.

"Edward," I repeated in a sort of chant as two then three fingers entered me his lips attaching themselves to the bundle of nerves. He didn't slow down as I climaxed screaming his name.

I tried to catch my breath, but I could barely gasp. He was amazing, and he knew it.

"How was that for a good morning?" Edward asked with an accomplished grin. He looked incredibly proud of himself.

"Your ego doesn't need any more inflation," I joked as he kissed me passionately.

We kissed for a long time as we slowly built up to making love. The tone was much slower and much more controlled than the night before, but it was just as powerful. I felt him ready to enter me when I heard his cell phone go off. I knew it was inevitable, nobody kept Abby away from us for long. And she was definitely an early riser.

Edward groaned before rolling over to pick up the phone. I heard him talk to Abby telling her that we would go get her in a twenty minutes, and that she needed to be good and finish the breakfast Esme had given her. He assured her multiple times that I had not gone to find a wedding dress without her, and she would be going with me.

"She's rather persistent." I commented when he had hanged up.

"Too persistent." He answered going in for a kiss, but I was able to roll out of bed before he reached me.

"Bella," He whined as I smiled innocently not bothering to cover up.

"You promised our daughter that we'd be there in twenty minutes, and I keep my promises." I said moving to the suitcase still completely nude. "And I have an appointment for my dress in less than an hour."

"You're going to kill me." He replied covering his face with the pillow.

"You're a big boy. You'll live." I teased before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

We made it to Carlisle and Esme's room a bit later to Abby's squeals of delight. "Mommy, Daddy you're late." she said as she pointed to her Barbie watch.

"We're sorry," I said kissing her cheek.

"Mommy and Daddy were tired." Edward added forcing a smile. I knew he was a bit put off that we weren't able to finish what we had started that morning.

"I'm here!" Alice announced with a wide grin as Abby clapped happily.

"We're going shopping, Mommy. Isn't that great?" Abby stated as everyone laughed. She was our very own mini-Alice.

"Right, mommy?" Alice added with a pointed glare as I laughed harder.

"I do want to go today, Alice." I answered. "Would you like to join us, Esme?"

"I couldn't impose." She said kindly. "You girls have fun."

"Nonsense, Esme." I said rolling my eyes. "I would love to have your opinion. Plus I'm afraid I'll be a huge cupcake with these two."

"Cupcakes are yummy!" Abby continued as I felt Edward hug me from behind.

"Very yummy," He whispered making my skin tingle. His voice was dripping with sex, and I really wanted to take him right then and there.

"We should go," I stammered nervously as Edward chuckled.

"Carlisle and I are going to see Aro and finish ironing everything out. I want to see if we can head back to Vegas tomorrow." Edward answered as I kissed him lightly.

"Bye!" I said with a wave as Abby kissed her father and grandfather goodbye.

Alice had quite an extensive shopping map all detailed out. She wanted to hit just about every bridal boutique in Chicago. "Then we can head…" She continued as I took her map sticking it in my purse.

"This isn't a marathon, Alice." I sighed.

"But," She began to complain as I turned to her, Esme laughing silently in the back seat with Abby.

"I know you mean well, but I want something beautiful and elegant. You know better than anybody that our wedding is super simple. I do not want an extravagant over the top dress." I explained as Alice sighed in defeat.

"I know, I just don't want you to settle for just any dress." She continued as I hugged her.

"I won't, because I know I'll know the dress when I see it." I added with a smile as we pulled up to our first stop.

"What kind of dress do you want, Mommy?" Abby inquired as I held her hand walking in to the store.

"I want something very pretty. Something daddy would like." I explained to her as she smiled brightly.

"Daddy likes everything you wear." She continued as we all laughed greeting the attendant.

We were ushered to a private sitting area with very grand mirrors and a small platform. The dressing area was to one side with a white curtain and there were pink roses in glass vases all around. It was very comforting and serene. It hardly seemed like we were shopping.

"I'm Sarah, and I will be looking after you today." A young woman younger than thirty came in. She was very pretty with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am." I answered as she smiled brighter. "I'm Bella, and this is my daughter, Abby. My best friend and maid of honor Alice, and my future mother-in-law Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She replied. "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well, I know I want something relative simple. Nothing really puffy or standoffish." I explained as she jotted a few things down in her leather notebook.

"Any particular color?" She inquired.

"I want traditional, but I do like ivory and off-white." I answered.

"I have a few things in mind. Is it an indoor or outdoor wedding?" She stated.

"Outdoor in a winery in Nappa Valley." I said as she smiled.

I'll be right back." She finished before heading back out to get me some dresses.

"What's this for?" Abby questioned climbing down from the couch and getting on the round platform.

"It's to try on dresses." I explained as she twirled on top of it.

"It gives the person who fixes them a better view of how things fit." Alice continued as Abby studied herself in the mirror.

"I want a dress." She stated biting her lip the same way I did.

"We'll get you one." I said as she smiled happily running to me and jumping into my lap.

"You're going to be so pretty." She continued playing with my hair as Sarah returned with a few dresses on the rack.

"I brought a few choices which I think maybe what you're looking for. There's plenty more if you don't like these." She explained as she pulled off the first dress.

"Here I go." I said to everyone as I followed Sarah through the curtain to try on the first dress.

The first dress was pearl white with a halter top and a mermaid figure. It was a very beautiful dress with intricate beading and a matching floor length veil.

"It's very pretty." I commented stepping outside as Sarah finished fastening the back.

"You look like a mermaid!" Abby squealed as I laughed.

"It's like that, sweetie." Alice explained as I climbed on the platform observing myself.

"What do you think?" Esme asked as I kept staring at my reflection.

"It's very pretty." I started.

"It's not your style." Alice stepped in fixing the skirt.

"I'm not feeling it." I agreed as Sarah nodded.

"The mermaid cut isn't for everyone." She stated as I went back into the fitting area getting out of the dress and into the next one.

I tried on a few dresses, but none seemed to really catch my attention. They were all very pretty, but not exactly what I had in mind. I felt completely hopeless almost as if I would never find the dress I was looking for.

"You don't have to settle, honey." Esme said to me as I sat down. My back was starting to get tired of standing.

"I know," I sighed as I looked around for Abby.

"Where did Abby go?" I asked as Abby came in looking put off about something.

"I found your dress, Mommy. But I can't pick it up." She said looking disappointed.

"Which one?" Alice asked following Abby.

"It's perfect." I heard Alice say, as she came in ushering me back into the fitting area.

I slipped into the dress walking outside and gasping as I saw my reflection. The dress was not completely white, but it was perfect. It was completely strapless with just the right amount of puffiness in the skirt. It had a few flowers to one side that sort of leveled off as it reached the skirt. I was in love.

"She found it." Esme said with a bright smile as she searched her bag for a tissue.

"It's beautiful." Abby squealed as I nodded.

"I'll bring you the veil and the tiara." Sarah added leaving the room as I smiled like an idiot.

"Edward, is going to love it." Alice said helping me with my skirt.

"This is the one." I finally said after I was wearing the simple lace-trimmed veil and small tiara. "I love it."

"I told you!" Abby said as I laughed.

"Thank you, Princess!" I said giving her a hug as Esme's phone began to ring.

"She's what?" I heard Esme scream as we all turned to her. "Stay calm, Emmett."

I was about to speak as my own phone began to ring. "Hello," I said noticing it was Edward.

"Rose is in labor." He told me, as my eyes grew wide. "We have the plane waiting at the airport."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I assured him hanging up running into the room to change. While Esme stayed on the phone trying to calm Emmett down.

**A/N: Well, I should be studying but I can't even see straight anymore. I so want this week to be over and done with.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! And I hope you all review! (I need them to inspire me to keep writing after I finish my finals.)**

**Next Chapter: The Hospital**

**Muggleinlove**


	52. The Newest Cullen

Chapter 51: The Newest Cullen

BPOV

"Mommy what happened?" Abby asked as I got out of the dress Alice explaining to the sales lady why we had to go. However, she made certain that the dress would be shipped to us by the following day, and we would have the small alterations done in Las Vegas. We knew enough seamstresses to be able to get it fixed.

"Aunt Rosalie is having the baby." I said with a smile as she clapped her hands loudly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She inquired bouncing in place as I quickly got dressed leading her out into the area. Esme looked slightly panicked as she got off the phone with Emmett.

"We don't know yet, honey." I answered taking her hand as I went over to Esme. "What's wrong?"

"Emmett is a basket case." She admitted as we left the bridal store hopping in the car. We were heading straight to the airport to catch the jet back to Vegas.

"Is Rose alright?" I inquired as Esme nodded.

"She was just admitted, but she had been experiencing pains for more than a day." Esme explained.

"Why did she wait so long?" I asked as Esme sighed.

"She was afraid of it being a false alarm. She's been reading too many books, and didn't want to go to the hospital prematurely." She added as I nodded.

I understood Rose's perspective. She knew the minute she stepped into the hospital the media would be all over it. So she wanted to avoid going there for no reason, she didn't want to be embarrassed.

"Have they said how long before she gives birth?" Alice questioned as Abby looked on curiously.

"At least a few hours. Emmett didn't know too much, because they were still getting her into a private room." She added as we made it to the airport.

"I'll call Jazz have him join them at the hospital. I'm sure they both will need some support." Alice stated grabbing her phone.

"She'll be fine." I assured Esme who smiled weakly. I knew she had wanted to be present every step of the way.

"I know." She said in relief once she saw the jet was ready and that Edward and Carlisle were waiting outside for us.

EPOV

I was greatly relieved that we had straightened all the paperwork. Bella's adoption of Abby would be final in a few weeks, but I was allowed to take Abby out of the state. Yet, Aro had cautioned against going outside the country.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled running out of the car. "Mommy found her dress and I'm going to be a cousin."

"She did!" I answered excitedly scooping her up. We really wanted to get moving towards Vegas. We all wanted to be in the hospital when the newest addition to the family was born.

"Is it pretty?" I asked wrapping my free arm around Bella.

"Remember Abby, you can't tell daddy how my dress looks." Bella reminded Abby as we all sat down near the back of the plane. Abby was on my lap and Bella was on the leather seat next to mine.

"Why?" She inquired looking disappointed. I knew she had a hard time keeping secrets.

"Because it's a surprise." Bella answered as Abby pouted.

"But it's so pretty." She repeated again as I chuckled.

"It's alright, Abby." I replied kissing her forehead. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Look, Abby!" Alice called just as the pilot was making last minute arrangements with my father. "I have Hannah Montana episodes." Alice said from the entertainment center as Abby ran off to join Alice by the television.

"Alice will make a great mother one day." Bella added leaning her head against my shoulder. "You know that Jasper and her are trying."

"They are?" I asked. "For how long?"

"A few months." I answered as he nodded.

"You know I can't wait to start trying." I added touching her flat stomach.

"But you're going to have to wait." She added with a smile. "I'm getting off the pill, and my doctor says I should have one normal cycle before we try."

"So we can't." I said with a slight frown. I had no qualms about waiting, after all I was looking after the well being of Bella and my future child.

"We're going to have to use condoms." She added as I nodded.

"When do you take the last pill?" I inquired kissing her temple. I really couldn't wait to be a father again. I wanted to be a part of everything I had missed with Abby.

"Tomorrow, we should begin trying exactly two days before the wedding." She explained as I kissed her.

"Well, I guess we'll be aiming for a honeymoon baby." I added as she giggled kissing me softly.

BPOV

I ended up falling asleep on Edward's shoulder. We made good time back to Vegas, and were immediately escorted into a car and taken straight to the hospital.

"Mommy," Abby said as we all sat in the SUV on the way to the hospital.

"Yes, sweetie." I answered looking at her.

"When can I get a brother or a sister?" She asked. "I really want one, and Auntie Rose new baby can play with him too!"

"Soon, sweetheart. We have to wait, but we're asking for one as soon as we get married." Edward answered for me as Esme looked on proudly. I knew she was just dying to have more grandchildren.

I groaned inwardly as we approached the hospital. There were reporters everywhere, and I knew we were going to get spotted. Rosalie was a very high profile actress, and the birth of her first child was worldwide news.

"We'll go in through the back." Carlisle said, as our driver went the other way to avoid the cameras.

We were escorted to the back of the hospital and taken straight upstairs to the maternity ward. "It's about time!" Emmett said stepping out of the room looking like crap.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked hugging Emmett tightly.

"She's been in there for almost five hours, and the doctor say it could be a while." He explained.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled as we all went inside to see Rose.

"How's it going?" Edward asked with a smile as Rose glared at him.

"Do you think this is funny?" She seethed. She definitely looked like she was going to rip Edward apart.

"I'm just asking." Edward defended getting behind me as I held back a laugh.

"Auntie Rose, are you OK?" Abby asked from afar. She seemed almost afraid to get near Rose.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Rose assured her through clench teeth as she held out her hand for Abby.

Abby stayed in place for a few seconds before going to Rose. "Baby cousin," She started speaking to Rose's swollen stomach. "Get out fast, we really want to meet you. And your making Auntie Rose hurt."

"Thank you," Rose said with a weak smile as we all smiled at Abby's innocence.

"Well, we're going to wait outside." Edward stated as I smiled at Rose.

"We'll be here if you need us." I added before taking Abby's hand and heading outside with Alice and Jasper close behind.

"What do we do now?" Abby inquired as Edward and I took a seat in front of Alice and Jasper.

"We wait." I answered as she pouted looking around. I knew she was looking for toys, and there were none around.

"We can draw." I suggested taking out a piece of paper and a pen from my purse as Edward looked on with a smile on his face.

"I draw." Abby said taking the pen and paper and going to the side table.

"You're too wonderful." Edward commented to me as Alice giggled.

"You two are too sweet." Alice stated as Jasper chuckled.

"You're going to give me cavities." Jasper finished as I threw a throw pillow at his head.

I snuggled into Edward preparing myself to wait. We weren't too far away from Rose's room, and I could tell that Emmett was anxious to do something. He kept pacing in out, trying to be useful. But all we could do was wait.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep again after an hour or so of waiting and I soon found myself surrounded by my two favorite girls in my life. Abby had fallen asleep as well, and they were both leaning against me in peaceful slumber. I knew I would have to wake them up soon, since the doctor had gone in to deliver the baby.

Alice had left with Jasper a little bit before, and had offered to take Abby, but I had declined. I knew Abby was very excited to meet her new baby cousin, and I wasn't going to deprive her of that chance.

"What time is it?" Bella asked waking up a few minutes after.

"Almost midnight." I replied as she nodded smiling when she saw Abby curled up against my chest.

"She's been in there a while." She motioned just as the door opened revealing Emmett holding a small pink bundle in his arms. My father was close behind, and I knew my mother had stayed with Rose.

"I'm a dad." He announced quietly as we all smiled. I picked up Abby carefully as Bella and I made our way towards them.

"She's gorgeous." Bella commented as I looked down at the baby in his arms.

She was very white with just a hint of pinkness. She had a full head of blonde hair, and already had Rosalie's thick lips. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Abby, darling." I urged waking my daughter up her squinted against the light.

"There's someone who wants to meet you." Emmett continued as Abby finally opened her eyes staring at her new cousin in awe.

"She's so small." She commented as I nodded. "What's her name?"

"Sophia Alexandra," Emmett answered.

"That's beautiful," I said smiling at my brother. I couldn't believe that I was an uncle.

**A/N: A new addition to the Cullen clan! What do you think?**

**I need your input once again. I am currently writing the last chapter to this story (Chapter 59) and I need your opinion. This story will have a sequel, probably not as long but it will have one. However, it is up to you what I write next. The last part of the Camp Wilderness story or the sequel to What Happens in Vegas? Make sure to go vote in my Author's Page. The poll will be open until Saturday.**

**Next Chapter: Family Time**

**Muggleinlove**


	53. Family Time

Chapter 52: Family Time

BPOV

Emmett was unable to get much time off after little Sophia was born, and I jumped at the chance of helping Rose around the house and with the new baby. It worked out well, because she ended up helping me with the designs of my restaurant. As a prominent actress and model she had insider information. She knew what our clients would want and what they didn't.

It was a little over two weeks to the wedding when I was seated with baby Sophia in my arms as Abby colored on the center table. Edward would pass by to pick us up soon, and I was giving Rose time to rest. Sophia was quite the attention hoarder, and practically refused to be anywhere but in somebody's arms. Edward loved to say she was high maintenance just like her mother.

"Mommy," Abby called climbing on the couch next to me observing little Sophia.

"Yes, my love?" I asked as she leaned back against her calves thinking for a second.

"When I get a baby brother and sister will you still love me?" She asked softly as I frowned. Why would she think I wouldn't?

"Why wouldn't I, Princess?" I inquired as she shrugged.

"Because Andy at school says that new babies are loved more." She explained as I got up gently placing Sophia in her little swing set.

"Abby, darling, no matter how many children I have I will always love you." I assured her picking her up. "There's more than enough love in my heart for a million babies."

"I just don't want you to forget me." She continued as I kissed her cheek.

"I can never do that." I replied with a warm smile. "Your dad and I love you, Abby. We always will, no matter what."

I held Abby for a about a minute before Sophia's cries filled the room causing Abby to laugh. "Are babies always that loud?" She inquired as she hopped off me going to her baby cousin.

"Sometimes." I replied adjusting the speed of her swing.

"She cries a lot." She pointed out as I laughed.

"It's their way of talking." I explained as Abby looked for a toy to entertain Sophia with.

"We're home," Emmett yelled as he walked in with Edward causing Sophia's cries to get louder.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded coming down the stairs. "You take care of her now."

I looked at both of them interact as Edward came from behind me wrapping his arms behind me.

"I missed you, love." He whispered as I kissed his lips lightly.

"I missed you, too." I replied with a smile. Edward had been working extra hard over the past few weeks trying to get everything settled before the wedding. He didn't want any interruptions while we were on our honeymoon.

"Alice, Jasper, Jake and Angela are coming by tonight." Emmett added. "I ran into Alice while I was picking up lunch."

"Emmett, did you say yes?" Rose asked looking overwhelmed. "I don't have anything ready to cook. Why didn't you call?"

"Rose, relax." I jumped in wanting to calm her down. Rose always wanted to make sure everything was flawless for company. She wanted to be the perfect hostess.

"Nonsense, Rosy," Emmett added Sophia curled up against him. He really was great with her. "She's bringing Chinese takeout. She didn't want you to worry about anything."

"That sounds like Alice." I giggled.

"Auntie Ali is coming?" Abby squealed as I nodded.

EPOV

Dinner had been great, and I was literally stuffed to my limit. Besides Bella and my mother's cooking, Chinese was my favorite. I could never seem to get enough of it.

"Somebody wants their uncle!" Rose stated placing Sophia in my arms.

"Hi there," I whispered to my niece whose eyes opened up locking with mine. She was a mini replica of Rosalie, and already had all of us wrapped around her small fingers.

"You look very handsome." Bella commented sitting on the arm of the armchair was occupying.

"Do I?" I inquired with a sexy smirk as Bella laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head, Romeo." She teased. "Tell Uncle Eddie that he's being a pain." She said to Sophia who looked at her with great interest.

"It's not Eddie!" I complained as she laughed.

"Just wait until Sophia calls you Uncle Eddie." She stated as I frowned.

"I don't have to like it." I added as she kissed me softly.

"Not in front of my daughter!" Emmett yelled running over to us and scooping up the baby. "You're going to corrupt her."

"I think you and Rose will do that, yourselves." I replied as he mumbled something carrying Sophia away.

"My spot!" Bella suddenly announced sliding down to my lap my arms encircling her tightly.

"There are other chairs." Jacob teased as she stuck his tongue out at him. "It's a pretty big living room."

"But I like this chair." She pointed out kissing my neck sending a shiver down my spine. I was completely addicted to the siren that was Bella.

"Get a room!" He mumbled putting his arm around Angela who just giggled into him.

"What's this?" Bella inquired gesturing to the two of them. "Did you guys finally wake up?"

"They did!" Alice squealed as Rose came into the room. She had volunteered to put Abby and Sophia in bed.

"What did I miss?" She inquired as Alice pointed the two new lovebirds on the couch. "Is it official?"

"It's been a week." Jacob muttered as Bella threw a pillow at his head.

"It's not a big deal guys, we're just testing the waters." Angela explained as Emmett began to laugh loudly earning a glare from Rose.

"Keep it down Sophia just went to bed." She hissed as he immediately shut up.

"I know you guys belong together. You were both just blind." Alice said triumphantly.

BPOV

I was so excited that Angela and Jacob were finally dating. Those two had been flirting with each other for almost a year, and they hadn't fooled anyone but themselves.

"Well, we have some planning to do." Alice suddenly announced as I groaned hiding my face against Edward. It seemed like there always some wedding detail we hadn't dissected to the smallest aspect.

"No more!" I said as Edward rubbed my back.

"Silly, we need to plan the bachelorette party!" She exclaimed with a huge smile as Edward stiffened. We had not discussed whether we were going to have separate parties, one together, or none at all.

"And a Bachelor party!" Jasper added as I hugged Edward.

"We don't need one." Edward was quick to answer.

"Come on, party poopers." Angela urged as I looked over at her. She was not big on parties, and her insistence was a surprise.

"No parties," I said firmly as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on it'll be fun. It's your last night going out as a single lady." Rose explained as I shook my head.

"I don't care," I replied with a frown. "I do not see why I have to celebrate being single. I'm very happy with Edward."

"We can have a combined party." Edward suggested as the guys groaned.

"No, man." Jacob jumped in. "We need to go out and have fun."

"I only have fun when I'm with Bella." He said as I laughed. Edward said some pretty corny from time to time.

"Someone is looking to get laid." Jacob answered as I glared at him.

"You should take notes, Jake. I don't see you getting any." I retaliated as Angela hit his arm.

"And he's definitely not getting any now." She jumped in as everyone laughed and Jake pouted.

"I'm serious, Bells." Alice continued. "We'll go out to dinner and to a club just us girls. We'll go out one night and the boys another."

"But there are ground rules." I stated getting up. "For BOTH parties." I said the last part looking at all the guys.

"No strippers, male or female." I warned. "And were not coming home completely wasted, somebody has to be the designated driver."

"Yes, Sir!" Emmett answered saluting me as I rolled my eyes.

"You're no fun," Jacob muttered as Angela smacked him looking at him with a scowl. "What it's a joke!"

"Someone is sleeping in the dog house." Jasper joked as everyone laughed.

EPOV

It was late by the time we got home changing Abby and tucking her into bed. It was fun to just hang out with everyone, but I was a little worried about what the parties would entail. We had over the top friends, who were not very good at following ground rules.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as I walked into the bathroom as she slipped on one of my shirts.

I smiled at her wrapping her in my arms as my hands explored her back and behind. She looked sinfully delicious in my clothes. "Nothing, now." I mumbled kissing her lips once, twice, three times.

"Tell me." She pouted as I sighed.

We moved to the bedroom where she sat next to me on the bed looking extremely concerned. "Edward, please." She repeated as I smiled weakly.

"I don't want you to feel forced to have this party. I know you hate parties and being the center of attention, We can hide from them if you want." I explained as she laughed.

"I don't mind going along for their ride." She replied touching my face. "Do you trust me?"

"Ofcourse," I answered realizing that she saw through me. She knew I was nervous about the party. Guys were pigs, and I didn't want them near her, especially in a club.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I just don't want any of those men to have their hands on you."

"I don't want anybody's hands on me but yours." She stated kneeling up and moving towards me. "Anyway it's just a night out with the girls. You're having your guy's night. And I'm more concerned over that."

"Why would you be?" I inquired.

"Edward you don't see the way girls look at you. They want you." She explained as I laughed. Why would anyone really want me?

"That's absurd." I complained as she rolled her eyes. "Nobody in this world has me or will ever have besides you."

"I'll just make sure you have something to look forward upon your return." She said with a sexy smile her lips just inches from mine.

"And what is that?" I inquired practically moaning as she lifted my shirt off her body leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Me." She answered before crashing her lips to mine.

**A/N: Who's ready for the bachelor/bachelorette parties?**

**I want to clear something up from Author's Notes in the last chapter. I will write a sequel to What Happens in Vegas and I will write the last part of Camp Wilderness. The poll is simply choosing which gets written first. I want to get both of those finished before starting a completely new story. Believe me I have many, many ideas to choose from (at last count there were eight in a Word document). Everyone please go vote in my poll…It will close on tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow my entry into the Smutvent Calendar will be posted on their page. And I will post it on my page Sunday. **

**Next Chapter: One of the Parties**

**Muggleinlove**


	54. Bella’s Bachelorette Party

Chapter 53: Bella's Bachelorette Party

BPOV

It was the weekend before the wedding, and exactly four days before we left to California for the wedding festivities. But before we were allowed to leave, I was being forced into the party from hell.

I was in the bathroom getting ready, and even through the closed doors and walls I heard Abby's giggles as Edward played with her. Edward was staying in tonight with her, and tomorrow would be my turn.

I pulled down on my dress before smoothing it slightly. I had been fortunate enough to convince Alice that I was capable of choosing my own clothes and getting ready myself. I didn't want her around, at least not at the moment. She would be playing Bella Barbie enough during the wedding.

I was wearing a lace one-should dress. It had only one sheer lacey sleeve and it ended just above my knees. It was very form fitting showing off my curves. My hair was let loose in wavy curls and my makeup was just enough to look dramatic yet natural. I was very proud of the look I had put together. After years of being around Alice I had learned to put the look together.

"The limo is downstairs, my love." Edward said from behind the door. "Alice is about five seconds from dragging you down there herself."

"I'm ready." I replied slipping on my three inch stilettos and taking a deep breath. I was going to have to try hard not to fall.

I opened the door grinning at Edward as his eyes raked over me. I had to admit that even in his grey sweats and wife beater he looked incredibly hot. "I want to stay here," I whispered to him in a sultry voice as my fingers traced the outline of his abdominal muscles.

"I say you can stay." He added wrapping his arms around me his hands resting on my behind.

"No, she can not." Alice scolded walking into the bedroom. "Unhand the bride-to-be."

"You're spoiling my fun." I pouted as she rolled her eyes.

"You can have your fun when you get back, but now is time to go. We have dinner reservations." She said taking my hand.

"I'm going." I complained as Alice looked at me skeptically. "Let me say goodbye."

"Fine, but hurry up." She answered before leaving the room.

"Have fun, but be safe." Edward warned as he kissed my cheek not wanting to ruin my lipstick.

"I will," I said hugging him tightly. "I'll be home as early as I can."

"Enjoy yourself, I'll be waiting." He finished as I smiled at him before heading downstairs.

"Bye, mommy." Abby said giving me a hug.

"Bye, princess. Be good for daddy." I warned as she nodded before heading back into her room.

I found Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Esme, and my mother all downstairs in the foyer. They all seemed extremely excited, and I couldn't help but sigh. Parties were not my thing at all. "Let the torture begin." I said as they all laughed.

"Come on, Bella." Angela said as she hooked her arm in mine. "It'll be fun."

"But no crown." I warned eyeing the sash and crown set they had.

"But it's fun." My mom pouted as I sighed in defeat. I was in for quite the embarrassing night.

We all clamored into the limo and were quickly driven away from the house. "I can't believe my baby's getting married." My mom said giving me a hug as I blushed.

"Mom, it's alright." I said patting her leg as she kissed my forehead.

"You're all grown up, baby." She whispered as I smiled at her.

"What are the plans?" I asked as Alice looked at me mischievously.

"Alice," I warned as both Rose and her rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Rosalie stated. "There's no need to get your panties in a twist. We did not plan anything too over the top."

"What did you plan?" I inquired yet again. I loved Alice and Rosalie, but I did not trust them to do anything less than over the top. It was in their nature.

"Just dinner at Novo Italiano and then on to GhostBar." Alice replied as I smiled. Maybe the night wouldn't be too bad.

"You see there was nothing to worry about." Esme said to me with a smile as I laughed. She had heard me vent my frustrations quite a few times over the party.

"We can follow directions." Alice defended as I laughed.

"Only when you want to." I pointed out as we all laughed before emptying the limo and heading inside the hotel and up to the restaurant.

"Do you girls want drinks?" Esme asked as we went inside.

"I'll take a red wine." I answered as everyone told Esme their order except Alice.

"How about you, maid of honor?" I said to Alice.

"I'll have a diet coke." She said as Angela and I both looked at her in shock. Alice was small, but was known to hold down her fair share of alcohol.

"What?" She inquired.

"You better spill right now, Missy." Angela ordered as we all turned to her Alice turning a slight pink.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as I squealed in delight giving her a hug.

"How far?" I asked in excitement. I knew she had been after this with Jasper for at least a few months. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm two months." She answered touching her flat stomach. "I just found out on Wednesday. I haven't even told Jazz yet."

"Why not? He'll be thrilled, Ali. This is what you two wanted." I pointed out after everyone had given her a hug and Esme and my mom had gone to get our drinks.

"I know, I just want to tell him some way special." She sighed as Rosalie smiled.

"Anyway you tell them is special, Alice. I know from experience." She added as Alice smiled.

"Well, tonight isn't about my baby boy. Tonight it's about Bella and her last weekend as a single woman." She changed the subject as Esme and Renee returned with our drinks. Apparently, she was under the impression that she was going to have a son.

"To Bella and Edward." Rosalie toasted as we all hit glasses before taking a sip.

Dinner was delicious, and I found it even hard to move afterwards. Italian was definitely one of my favorites, and I had over indulged.

"Time to party!" Angela said as we all went up to the VIP lounge in GhostBar.

"So are you ready for the big day?" Rose asked me as we sipped on cocktails listening to the music.

"More than you know." I replied with a stupid grin. I was very excited to finally become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Time to dance!" Alice announced pulling Rose and I up as the rest followed us out to the crystal deck to dance.

I was not a great dancer, but I guess having one too many cocktails loosened me up and I found myself moving to the music.

"Hey, sexy." I heard someone whisper in my ear as I moved away. "Baby, don't go."

"I'm not your baby." I said clearly moving away again. The man was well over six feet tall and was not good looking at all. He looked like a creep.

"Let's have a little fun." He continued pulling me towards him as I yanked my arm away using my stiletto to step on his foot.

"I said no." I added turning around and moving towards Alice who was dancing nearby with Rose.

"Let's get out of here." I said as they nodded.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked noticing the disgust in my face.

"I'm fine. It was just a creep who doesn't take a clue." I explained with a shudder.

"What did you do?" Angela inquired.

"I stepped on his foot with my shoe." I said proudly.

"I would've punched him." Rose jumped in.

"It's good that she didn't." Alice corrected. "We don't want any bruises or broken nails for the wedding."

"Girls, it's getting late." My mom stated as I noticed it was just past two in the morning.

I arrived back at the house sometime after three and I immediately made my way upstairs. I longed to be with Edward. I hated even being a few hours without him.

I reached our bedroom, and I had to smile at the sight before me. Edward was in his boxers with an open book across his chest fast asleep with the lamp on. He looked very peaceful, and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He needed his rest, since he had been working like a madman to ensure we had no interruption for at least two weeks after our wedding.

I sighed in defeat getting my silk pajama pants and cotton tank. I would make up for it when he returned from his party. Angela had volunteered to stay with Abby for my plan to work. I changed relatively quickly washing off my makeup and combing out my hair. I picked up his book marking his page number and turning off the light.

"Good night, Edward." I whispered in his ear before climbing into bed with him. "I love you."

**A/N: Just a fun chapter...Alice is pregnant! **

**Well, for those of you who read Between Love and Duty you already know that the sequel to this story will begin to be written in the new year. This story will have 59 chapters, all of which are already written. **

**My next update for this story will be in the new year. Probably January 5****th**** or 6****th****. I will be on vacation for the holidays, and will be returning that week. I will not have computer access, and will be unable to update while I'm away.**

**I will update Between Love and Duty once more before I leave. It will most likely be sometime tomorrow afternoon while I'm at work. **

**I wish you all Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza or whatever winter holiday you celebrate. Have fun and be safe!**

**Next Chapter: Edward's Party**

**Muggleinlove **


	55. Edward’s Party

**A Belated New Year's present for everyone…**

Chapter 54: Edward's Party

EPOV

I woke up to the shrill of my alarm clock. I barely had a time to turn it off before the angel on my side began to groan. I could tell instantly that she had too much to drink during her party.

"Do you need aspirin?" I whispered careful to keep my voice low. I knew, from experience, just what a hangover was. It was no fun.

"Please," She pleaded covering her head with the pillow.

After getting her to drink aspirin, I knew I had to get going. I wanted to check out the progress of the hotels before coming back to get ready for my party. I still had no idea what my party would entail, but I did know it was all Emmett's doing. Therefore, I was scared.

"Love, I'm going to head into work for a few hours." I stated softly. "Abby should be in bed for a few more hours."

"Don't go." She mumbled pulling me down to her.

"I have to, sweetheart." I sighed hating the fact that I had such a fast pace job, that demanded so much attention. I will definitely be slowing down after this project was completed.

"I know." She responded as I kissed her tenderly. "I'll be back soon."

I made sure Abby was asleep before heading out to the office. I got there relatively quickly, since it was very early on a Saturday, most people were very wisely still sleeping.

"What are you doing in today, Edward?" My father asked as I walked in. He was carrying some folders out of the conference room and into his office.

"I wanted to look over the construction before tonight." I answered. "How about you?"

"Same, here." He responded with a laugh. "You go ahead and get back to Bella."

"I'm already here, dad. Maybe we can get it done faster together." I replied as he nodded leading the way out the back door and into the construction site.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked my father as we looked around surveying the workers.

"What's on your mind, son?" He inquired as I laughed. My father knew that something was definitely bothering me.

"Well, you know Bella and I want to start a family as soon as we're married." I prefaced as he nodded. Bella and I had mentioned our plans to my parents a few times.

"I think that's best for Abby. She'll have someone closer to her age to play with." He pointed out.

"Well, the thing is that I've always taken the far away projects." I continued and I knew he knew where I was heading. "But I really want to settle down. We have a house here, and I really want to build a bigger place for my family. I don't want to travel too much. I don't want to leave my girls alone."

"That's understandable." My father answered as we moved to quieter area. "I was actually going to wait until you got back from your honeymoon to tell you this, but since you brought it up. Your brother is heading back to New York once this project is over, and I spoke to your mother and I want to take over the larger overseas projects."

"What about me?" I inquired.

"Well, we always talked about opening an office in the west coast. Why not Vegas? It'll also put you in position to look over our funds here, and help Bella out with the restaurant." He added as I smiled. I had been really worried about what was going to happen once the hotels opened in July.

"I think that sounds promising." I commented as my father patted my back.

"You worry a lot, son." He mused as we headed to finish looking over everything.

"Do you know what Emmett has planned for tonight?" I asked as we headed back to our cars.

"I don't know the specifics, but I do know it was approved by Alice. It's obviously not something Bella will object to." He assured me as I laughed jumping into the car and heading back home.

BPOV

I stood in the kitchen in my Winnie the Pooh sleep pants and tank top making popcorn as Edward finished getting ready. He was going to his bachelor party while I was staying in with Abby for a Disney Princess movie marathon.

"I love Pooh!" Edward teased playfully slapping my bottom.

"Don't make fun of the bear." I warned grabbing a wooden spoon.

"I'm not," Edward answered defensively kissing my nose. "I'll just miss you."

"I will too," I admitted kissing his lips. "But you deserve your last night as a single man."

"I don't want it." He complained as I laughed. Most men only wanted to get married in order to get a bachelor party, but my Edward was different. He was different in a good way.

"Have fun, Edward, but hurry back. I'll be waiting." I added making the last part sound sultry and sexy.

"I think I'm canceling." Edward groaned as he tried to pull me into him and I playfully hit him with the spoon.

"You will do no such thing." I scolded moving away from him.

"Mommy, is daddy in trouble?" Abby asked as she stood at the door in her High School Musical pajama set.

"He will be, if he doesn't get going soon." I replied. "Uncle Emmett is going to kill him, because he's already late."

"I'm going." Edward sighed kissing me and Abby. "Be good!"

"Always, Daddy." Abby stated with a grin.

"Hurry back." I said to Edward with a wink before he left.

"Time for movies!" I said to Abby as she hurried into the living room.

EPOV

Leaving Bella and Abby was extremely difficult. I had done my fair share of partying, and it no longer held the appeal it once did. I found it quite unimportant, and not particularly interesting. It wasn't my scene anymore. I had done it all during the years following my break up with Jessica, and I was happy with Bella. I didn't need any of it.

I drove over to Emmett's place finding that Jasper, Jacob, and my father were already there. The guest list was limited strictly, because I didn't want to make a scene. I just wanted a quiet night.

"The bachelor is here!" Emmett yelled from the front steps of his house as I parked directly behind his Jeep. The Hummer limo was already waiting for us.

"You're late!" Jacob pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't be late to my own party." I reminded him.

"He's right, you know." Jasper added patting my back. "Plus the party doesn't start until after midnight anyway."

"Time's a wasting." Emmett announced as I rolled my eyes. Let the circus begin.

"I'll keep things in line." My father assured me as I sighed. I knew he understood that I didn't want anything too over the top.

"Where are we headed?" I asked once we had all settled into the limo.

"You'll see, Eddie." Emmett teased as I sighed.

The music blared from the speakers as we drove into the Las Vegas Strip and straight into Caesar's Palace. I knew exactly where we were headed, and I was relieved that it wasn't a Strip Club.

"You look relieved." Jasper commented as we got out of the car and were escorted inside.

"I'm just thankful it's not a Strip Club." I answered as he laughed.

"Alice made sure it wasn't. I think Emmett really wanted one. So this was the compromise." He explained as we headed into the Buffet, a personal favorite of Emmett's.

"We have a room upstairs if you want a last escapade." Emmett added nudging me as I glared at him. We had already gathered our first round of food and were sitting down eating.

"Do you think, you'll have use for it?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're the bachelor." He pointed out with a loud laugh. "I'm a married man."

"I'll be one in a few days, and I will never ever even consider using the room with anybody but Bella." I stated firmly getting up and heading back to the buffet. I knew that if I stayed I was going to cause a scene. It was not funny, and it really bothered me. I was not the same man I once was.

"Edward, you know I was playing around." Emmett said as he approached me. "I swear there's no room."

"It's not funny, Emmett." I said with a glare.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as I nodded heading back to the table. We had the rest of dinner without any major fiasco before we were escorted into PURE nightclub.

"I love this place!" Jacob yelled through the music as I laughed.

"Let's get drinks." Jasper added as we made our way towards the PussyCat Doll Lounge where the girls were dancing.

I had a few drinks as I took in the environment. I was approached by a few girls, but they backed away once they found out I was engaged. I enjoyed the music, and even found myself enjoying the view as the girls danced on stage. I wasn't blind, and realized that they were attractive. Yet, in my mind none compared to Bella.

"We have a special dance coming up!" One of the girls announced as they appeared on the stage.

"We have a bachelor in the house, that will be leaving behind his days of singlehood in less than a week." Another continued as I eyed my friends.

"Have some fun." Jasper urged as I sighed.

"Where's Edward Cullen?" The third girl asked batting her eyelashes as my friends started pointing at me.

"Don't be shy, Eddie." The first girl with black hair said walking towards me and leading me towards the stage.

"We don't bite." The other with red hair added with a wink.

"That is, unless you want us to," The last one with blonde hair finished as the applause grew.

I was seated on a chair at the middle of the stage before the music began to fill the air. The girls danced around me gyrating their hips, and I had to stop myself from groaning at the sight before me. All three of the girls were very good looking. They were tall and I couldn't help myself, I had to stare.

The song came to an end, and I immediately felt the guilt rush over me. I had gotten excited over three women that weren't Bella. I felt dirty, like a high schooler who had just gotten caught with a stash of Playboy magazines.

I thanked the girls walking down off the stage and gulping down a shot that was on the table.

"I'm heading home." I told everyone as they looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" My father asked as I nodded

"I need to get home to Bella. Thanks for the party." I finished heading out of the club and towards the taxis.

"Hey, you're not taking a cab home." Jasper stopped me. "Emmett is paying the tab. It's late we should all head home."

I stayed quiet the entire ride. I was thankful, that everyone had left me alone. I really didn't feel like talking about it. I knew it didn't seem like a big deal, but it was to me. Before I had met Bella, I was the big party man. And would've probably had managed to get all three of those women up to my room. I was an arrogant prick.

"Thanks for the party." I said forcing a smile when we reached the house. "I had fun."

I had really enjoyed myself, but I needed to see Bella. I needed to assure myself, that I was still the family man. I hadn't succumbed to my old womanizing ways. I needed to be with my Bella. She was the only woman I would ever need.

**A/N: I decided to be extra nice, and give you all an extra chapter a day early. This chapter does not count as a normal update and I will have my normal updates tomorrow (Monday), Wednesday, and Friday.**

**No Strip Club for Edward's Bachelor Party, but he did get a lap dance from three girls. Should he feel guilty? Or should he be proud that he resisted the urge to take action?**

**I hope you all had a wonderful break and enjoyed the holidays. I have been rather productive over these past two days, and have finished Between Love and Duty, started the sequel for What Happens and Vegas, and have started a completely new story. My new story will not be posted until I finish posting Between Love and Duty (50 chapters total).**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Surprise**

**Happy 2009!**

**Muggleinlove**


	56. Bella’s Sexy Surprise

**This chapter is a lot more graphic than my others…Please be warned.**

Chapter 55: Bella's Sexy Surprise

BPOV

I had allowed Abby to stay up later than usual watching movies. I think it was a bit selfish on my part since I didn't want to think about being alone. It was irrational, I trusted Edward. I just hated being apart from him, and we had been apart for two nights in a row. But I was determined to make it up to him when he got home.

I gently kissed my Abby goodnight shutting the door. She was a very hard sleeper, and I knew nothing I had planed would wake her. I moved into the room stripping as I went. I changed into a black corset with matching thong, garter belt, and stockings. Alice had called to let me know just where the boys were headed, and I wanted to give Edward a personal show.

The fact that he was heading to the PussyCat Doll Lounge in PURE did not bother me in the least. I trusted Edward completely, yet I wanted him to know that I could do the same thing those girls did. After all, I had gone to the club enough times to learn a few of their moves.

I placed a seat in front of our bed draping a black scarf over the back rest. I would need that handy later. I made sure my hair was straight and my makeup looked sultry and sexy. I had picked up a few tips from Alice. I wasn't incompetent when it came to dressing myself up, I just preferred the more natural look. Yet, I would make an exception for today.

The heard the limo pull up, just as I had finished buckling my three inch black stilettos. I had higher ones, but since the wedding was less than a week away I didn't need a broken bone. The lower shoes would serve the same purpose.

I heard the front door open as I turned on the music and escaped to the bathroom to make my entrance. I was a bit nervous, because I wasn't too sure how Edward would react. I wasn't even sure if he was sober enough to participate. But I did want to be with him one last time before our wedding. I knew we weren't going to have privacy until our honeymoon started.

"Bella," I heard Edward call as he walked into the room. He sounded tired and distant.

"I've been waiting." I stated softly walking out of the bathroom and walking towards him. "I've missed you."

His eyes traveled down my body, and I stood still allowing him to get the full view of my assets. I pushed all my insecurities away just allowing what confidence I had to shine through. If he was marrying me, he obviously liked the package deal.

"Bella," He repeated my name in almost a moan. My confidence soaring. I was happy to note that I had such an effect on him even when I was standing a few feet away from him.

"Edward," I answered closing the space between us and leading him to the chair where I sat him down. "Did you enjoy your party? How about the dance?"

"You knew about it?" He asked as I smiled mischievously.

"I have my ways." I answered with a wink as I unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his long sleeved black shirt.

EPOV

Bella was definitely full of surprises. How was I supposed to think straight? She was standing before me in little to nothing looking like a sex kitten. It was maddening to say the least. But I still needed to tell her what had happened.

"Bella," I repeated for probably the third time as I stopped her from continuing with the buttons of my shirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked her eyes meeting mine as they instantly filled with concern.

"I sort of got a lap dance." I admitted not sure what else to call whet the three girls in the lounge did. It was pretty close to a lap dance, and as the saying goes if it looks like a duck...

Bella looked at me with a neutral face. She was obviously waiting for me to continue. "Did you go to a strip club?" She inquired as I shook my head.

"Of course not, Bella. We went to PURE." I explained as she sat on my knee.

"You saw the show in the lounge?" She questioned as I nodded.

"I was brought on stage, and I really tried not to enjoy it. I really did." I started to stammer as she kissed me.

"Did you do anything inappropriate?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I didn't even touch them, love." I assured her as she laughed.

"Then what's the problem?" She continued.

"I was tempted to, Bella. I haven't been put in that kind of situation since we've been together. I felt overwhelmed, I had to get out." I explained as she touched my face lightly.

"Edward," She started looking into my eyes. "Just the fact that you moved away from the situation is proof enough that you weren't going to do anything. I trust you with all my heart. I was not the least bit worried."

"But I enjoyed it, Bella." I stammered as she pressed feather soft kisses down my neck.

"I would be worried if you didn't." She replied. "I've seen those shows."

"So you're not mad?" I questioned as she shook her head.

"Not mad at all." She answered. "But, I think it's time you got a real show."

She quickly got off me taking my shirt with her before grabbing the scarf she had draped on the chair. "What kind of show?" I asked playing stupid as she moved my arms behind me and secured the scarf. It wasn't too tight, but I decided to play along with her game. I was definitely getting a happy ending after all of this.

"The kind of show, where you're going to sit and watch. The scarf guarantees no touching." She replied

"No touching?" I questioned.

"None, whatsoever." She added turning around to go turn up the music slightly.

My eyes followed her movement as I studied her figure. Her perfect round behind was framed all in black thong, and I was severely tempted to break the scarf and throw her down on the floor. I would eventually have my way with her, the wait will definitely be worth it.

Bella turned around as the music started and her hips started to move slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Bella walked towards me playing with the clasps of the corset and bending down in a way that showed off her cleavage.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

She straddled one of my legs her hands traveling the expanse of my bare chest, before returning to her corset. "Do you want me to take it off?" She asked as I nodded. I was trying my hardest to stay in control of my body. I had to if the plan I had quickly formulated would work.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

She was definitely a sexy mama, and I found my fingers itching to pull the scarf off. Yet, I stopped myself. It wasn't time, yet.

As the chorus started again, Bella finally loosened all the clasps of her corset letting it fall to the floor. She cupped her breasts one in each hand as she moved towards my lap, her heated core above my hardness.

She gyrated against me her mouth nipping my neck and chest. She was testing my control, and I knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"I want to taste you." She whispered in my ear as she sucked my earlobe. "Do you want that? Do you want me on my knees sucking you off?"

"Bella," I groaned as she pressed her body against mine sliding down before standing up.

"I think I should take this off first." She commented playing with the side of her black thong. I simply stared at her as she ever so slowly removed the offending piece of material from her body. She stayed in her garter belt, stockings, and stilettos.

"It's soaked, Edward. Can you feel it?" She asked as she rubbed it against my chest. "I'm dripping for you."

"Please," I moaned as she smiled wickedly.

"Patience," She answered unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my hips making it possible for her to pull them and my boxers off.

I was totally exposed and tied to the chair, and I was completely turned on by that fact. Bella knelt before me her fingers tracing my shaft ever so lightly. "So, delicious." She said to herself as she slowly licked the precum that had collected on the tip.

"Bella," I hissed as her warm mouth engulfed.

Her eyes fluttered upward to mine, and I almost came from the sight before me. She was kneeling between my legs, innocently looking up at me with my cock in her mouth. The image would forever be engrained in my mind. She continued to bob up and down, her skilled hands fondling my balls. She took me right to the edge stopping just short of my release.

"What the?" I seethed as she moved away from me with a wink. She was going to pay for that.

BPOV

I knew it was probably mean of me to stop when I did, but I wanted to prolong the torture. I wanted to keep him on the brink and have him beg me for release. I liked having the power from time to time.

I turned around chuckling to myself before I felt two strong arms turning me around. Before I had time to register that Edward had broken free of his confines his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. His hardness pressed firmly against my stomach.

"Don't you know it's not polite to leave man on the brink like that?" He scolded making me wetter. I loved it when he took command. It was a fantasy of mine, and I was always surprised whenever Dominating Edward made an appearance.

I stayed quiet refusing to acknowledge his question. I wanted to push him further, I needed to push him further.

"Answer me, Isabella." He ordered.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." I replied defiantly as he laughed.

"You'll pay for that, Ms. Swan." He answered his right hand trailing to my ass smacking it lightly and causing me to moan.

"Do you like that?" He asked slapping it twice with just enough force. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to bring home his point. I absolutely loved it. "Do you want more?"

"Please," I begged as he repeated the action on the other cheek.

"I think it's time you had a taste of your own medicine." He continued leading me the bed and securing my wrists against the headboard.

I struggled against my bonds arching my body to meet his. He simply shook his head, as he straddled my legs.

"You look so fucking hot in that garter belt and stockings, but I love the shoes." He stated his hands moving down my body.

"Please, Edward." I moaned as he laughed.

"Do you see how much it bothers?" He questioned looking amused.

"I need you," I said as he lowered his body to mine nipping at the skin of my breasts.

"Patience," He repeated to me. He was literally using my own word against me. "I'm not sure you're ready for me." He added plunging two fingers into me. I was literally soaked, and his ministrations were only increasing my arousal.

The torture continued for far too long. He would bring me to the brink of ecstasy with his fingers and mouth. But he would stop much too soon, I didn't get the release I craved.

"I'm going to fuck you now," He announced in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Are you ready for me?"

"Please," I begged as I felt his tip at my entrance.

"Condom," I gasped through my desire. I was off the pill, but neither one of us wanted to officially start trying until we were husband and wife. We had been using condoms for the last month.

Edward reached tour bedside table slipping one on before entering me. I hissed in pleasure as he filled me, pulling at my bonds. I wasn't as strong as he was to break the knot he had tied. But I made sure he stayed buried in me by wrapping my legs firmly around him.

He was not gentle, and I was thankful for it. I wanted fast and hard, because I wanted my release. There was no need for a gradual built up, and after a few thrust I was sent over the edge crying out his name. Edward followed closely behind..

Edward collapsed on top of me, his breathing, like mine, ragged. He immediately untied my binds kissing my wrists.

"I love you," I whispered as he rolled off of me and I curled into his side.

"I love you too, my love." He answered his fingers tracing lazy patterns across my hips.

**A/N: How was that to make your day? I had forgotten just how much fun this chapter was. I hope you all enjoyed it, because it was a sharp departure of my other lemons. Hopefully, it still lived up to your expectations.**

**I'm sorry to say that Bella is not pregnant, and will not be until after the wedding. A lot of you believed that was her surprise.**

**Next Chapter: The time before the wedding**

**Muggleinlove **


	57. Time

Chapter 56: Time

BPOV

It was the night before our wedding and I was in a huge, grand room all by myself. The girls had dinner with me, but they had already left for the night. Alice had gone to check on last minute details, and Rose had gone to feed Sophia and put her down for the night.

"Hi, mom," I said as she stuck her head in the room to check on me. I knew she had expected me to be fast asleep. I had expected myself to be asleep.

"Darling, did I wake you?" She asked as I shook my head sitting up in the bed.

"No, I can't sleep." I answered with a deep sigh. I was a bit anxious about the wedding.

"Are you having cold feet?" She inquired walking into the room and settling herself by my side.

"Not at all, I'm just kind of nervous. I'm not sure whether I'll be a good wife or mother. It sort of just hit me." I explained playing with my fingers. It seemed like everything was going to change come tomorrow.

"Bella, you really are worrying about nothing." She answered giving me a hug. "You're already a great wife and mother."

"But it's not the same." I complained taking a deep breath. "I don't have to be any of those things now."

"What do you mean?" She inquired as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Mom, I do what I do now without obligation. I feel that once I get the title I have to be better," I explained the nerves bubbling up within me.

"Bella, you're a great mother and I know you'll be a great wife. You don't have to worry about the title, because you've already officially had the 'mother' title for over a week. Abby is officially yours." My mom assured me as I shrugged.

"I'm just scared of screwing up." I added as my mother laughed.

"Honestly, Bells, all of us are scared of doing just that. Marriage and parenthood don't come with a guide. All you can do is follow your gut, and sometimes it will be right and others it won't." She continued as I smiled at her. I wasn't very close to her, but I was thankful she was here with me.

"Thanks, mom. I think I over think too many things." I pointed out as she hugged me. "It's in my nature."

"That's a good thing, sweetheart. Just the fact that you have some nerves is a good sign. It's a big step, but a great step. Edward, Abby, and you are going to be very happy together." She answered as I smiled. "Now go to sleep. The bride should be well rested on her big day."

"Stay with me." I said as she nodded getting under the covers and holding me close as I drifted off to dreamland. In less than twenty-four hours, I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

EPOV

I woke up really early with Abby curled up on my side. She had insisted on spending the night with me, even though I wanted her to keep Bella company. She had said that she had to keep an eye on me, because I was going to run away.

"Baby, it's about time to get up." I whispered kissing her button nose.

"Why, daddy?" She asked stretching and snuggling into me. It sometime amazed me how many mannerisms she had picked up from Bella. They truly seemed like mother and daughter.

"Because today is the big day." I announced. "Today is the wedding."

"For real?" She asked in excitement. Her beautiful green eyes opening wide in anticipation .

"For real," I confirmed attacking her stomach with kisses. "I'm going to marry Bella today."

"You didn't run away!" She pointed out as I laughed. Who had put that idea in her head?

"Who told you I would?" I inquired rolling my eyes. Whoever it was had been severely mistaken. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Uncle Emmy told Uncle Jazzy that they had to make sure you didn't runaway." She explained sitting up.

"Abby," I said carrying her. "I'm sure Emmett and Jasper meant it as a joke. Is that why you stayed with me instead of mommy?"

"Duh, daddy." She replied. "I didn't want you to runaway."

"I'm not running away, Abby. I promise." I assured her as she smiled brightly.

"I'll go find you if you do." She threatened as I responded with a nod.

"I expect you to." I answered heading out of the room in search of breakfast.

"Can we have breakfast with mommy?" She inquired causing me to chuckle.

"You can, but I can't." I informed her as she pouted. I knew she loved to have breakfast with all of us.

"Why not?" She inquired looking sad.

"Because the groom can't see the bride before the wedding." I explained as Abby looked up at me from the table I had sat her on.

"What happens if he does?" She questioned curiously causing me to laugh. To me it was a stupid tradition, but I didn't dare to go against Alice's orders.

"It's bad luck." I replied hoping that was enough of an answer.

"But what happens?" She repeated biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know, Princess. It's something that's done before every wedding." I explained as she sighed.

"I think it's stupid." She huffed crossing her arms. "I want to have breakfast with both of you."

"Abby, what did I say about saying that word?" I asked in a scolding tone. Abby had picked up a few words at school that I didn't like for her to use at such a young age.

"But it's true, Daddy." She complained.

"I know, Abby. But 'stupid' is not a nice word." I reminded her as there was a knock on the hotel door.

"I come with breakfast." Alice announced with a tray of croissants and two pitchers of orange juice.

"Auntie Ali!" Abby said giving her a hug, after she had placed everything on the table.

"Hi, Abby!" Alice squealed kneeling down to hug her. She had stopped carrying her ever since she had found out she was pregnant.

"Why can't Daddy see Mommy today?" She immediately asked with both her hands on her hips. Alice appeared to have been caught completely off guard.

"Well, Abby." She started buying time. Maybe there was hope of me seeing Bella before the afternoon. "If Daddy sees Mommy now he won't be surprised when its time for the wedding."

"Surprised?" Abby inquired as Alice nodded.

"Mommy is already doing her hair with Aunt Rose and baby Sophia." Alice explained. "I came to get you so that all us girls can get ready together."

"Let's go then…" Abby said grabbing Alice's hand.

"Where to?" I questioned.

"To get my hair done. I want to be pretty too!" She stated as Alice laughed.

"You have to have breakfast first." I stated causing Abby to sigh in reluctance.

"I don't want to." She protested.

"There's breakfast over there. I'll make sure she eats." Alice assured me with a huge smile.

"Be good, Princess." I said hugging my daughter.

"You too, daddy. No running away." She added before I kissed her nose.

"I promised you I wouldn't." I reminded her.

"Your father was on his way up with Jasper and Emmett." Alice informed me before leaving up to Bella's suite.

The wedding was less than five hours away.

BPOV

After countless hours of sitting in the torture chair, I was ready. I was sitting near the window looking out into the scenery while I waited to be escorted down to the wedding area. All my nerves had been erased and the only thing left was anticipation. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Is it time yet?" Abby asked as I shook my head. It wasn't quite time, yet. But, Abby looked simply adorable in her spaghetti strap white dress with intricate flowers on the bottom.

"Just about." I answered smiling at her. "We're waiting for Alice to come up with Grandpa Charlie."

"I can't wait, Mommy." She added almost bouncing out of her skin.

"Neither can I." I agreed. Just as the door open and my father stepped in.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said with a chuckle as I smiled. He looked to be extremely nervous in his formal tuxedo.

"Let's go," I added getting up and taking Abby's hand.

"You look beautiful, Bells." He whispered once I had walked near him.

"Thanks, dad." I answered with a slight blush.

"And me?" Abby asked twirling for her grandfather to see.

"And you look very pretty too, Miss Abby." He commented as Abby laughed leading the way downstairs to where Alice was waiting.

It was officially time.

**A/N: Next chapter is the wedding! Who's excited? This is your personal invitation to attend the wedding of Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan. The wedding will take place Friday.**

**I forgot to mention that I have posted a one shot for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. The story is called Saving My Life and features Bond Edward. It's very lemony, and I really enjoyed writing it. Go check it out!**

**Next Chapter: The Wedding**

**Muggleinlove**


	58. Here Comes the Bride

Chapter 58:

EPOV

"I hated that we had to leave Abby." Bella commented as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We were already on the plane heading to Florida.

"She'll be joining us in three days." I admitted as Bella's eyes met mine in shock.

"What do you mean?" She inquired as I smiled kissing her softly.

"You're not the only one who is going to miss her, my love." I replied. "I wanted us to do some things together as a family. So, I reserved three days at The Breakers in Palm Beach and then we're meeting my parents and Abby in Disney World."

"Are you serious?" She questioned as I nodded.

"I hope you're not mad." I added tentatively. "I mean we have a huge suite in the Animal Kingdom Lodge, and my parents promised to care for Abby at night."

"Edward," Bella said in a whisper kissing me softly. "I'm not mad. I'm the exact opposite. I'm thrilled that Abby is going to join us."

"You're too wonderful." I responded kissig her hairline. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I you, my husband." She answered as her eyes closed. It wasn't very late, but I wanted her to rest. I needed to rest, because I wanted us to stay up the entire night making love.

I closed my eyes resting my head against Bella's. It was hard to believe I was a married man. I had always doubted that I would ever marry, because I didn't see myself as the type of guy to settle down. Jessica had taken that dream away from me, but Bella had returned it and brought so much more. She had made me a better person.

I woke up a few minutes later when the stewardess touched my shoulder. "We're landing." She informed me with a smile looking over at my slumbering Bella.

"Thank you." I answered. I studied Bella for a few minutes after the stewardess had walked away. Bella was my wife, the statement in itself made y heart leap in joy.

"Bella, love." I whispered my nose dragging softly across her hairline. "We're here."

"Not yet." She whispered hugging me tightier and sighing contentedly.

"Love, our honeymoon awaits." I added as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's not a dream?" She asked her brown eyes meeting mine. "You're really mine?"

"Only if you're mine." I responded placing a small kiss on her pink lips.

"I thought it was a dream." She commented stretching just as the plane began to descend. "The most wonderful dream, I'd ever had. But a dream."

"It's not a dream." I assured her as she laughed happily kissing me.

We found our luggage relatively quickly, and without any hassles."Do we need to take a cab?" Bella inquired looking towards the bright yellow cabs all lined up outside.

"Bella, is that even a question you need to ask?" I questioned with a playful smile. "Our car is waiting over there."

"It doesn't surprise me." She commented with a laugh as I shrugged. It was very partial to the Aston especially for special occasions, and our honeymoon was a very special occassion.

"I'm allowed to spoil you." I replied as she smiled getting into the car after I had put away our luggage in the trunk.

"Mot too much though." She answered as I arched an eyebrow.

"So, I have permission to spoil you a little?" I questioned leaving the airport with my new, beautiful wife.

"Just a little." She added as I pretended to check my ears.

"Am I hearing correctly?" I asked as Bella's melodic laugh filled the car.

"You're too funny, Edward." She added as I smiled mischeviously.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I replied taking her hand and showering small kisses up her arm.

"You're such a tease, Mr. Cullen." Bella purred kneeling on the seat and pressing her lips to my neck.

"But you like it." I pointed out as she pulled gently on my earlobe.

"I love it." She whispered sexily as I groaned increasing my speed.

We arrived at the hotel and were immediately greeted by the concierge and escorted up to the Imperial Suite. "Hold on." I said when the door was opened.

"What?" She asked as I dropped our carry on bag before sweeping her off her feet. I laughed as Bella squealed holding on to me tightly.

"I have to carry my bride through the threshold." I explained before kissing her lips and walking inside.

BPOV

Edward put me down before going back and bringing in our bags. I had worked in a very fancy hotel, and had been to many of them, but none compared to The Breakers. The room was huge and everything was decorated in beige, white and baby blue. I felt a very calming and serene mood take over.

"Do you approve?" Edward asked wrapping his strong arms around my middle.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I replied smiling at him. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and couldn't stop smiling. I was incredibly happy.

"No, my love, you are." He said as I kissed him softly before taking the small bag that had been my carry on.

"Well, I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable." I added with a wink as Edward stopped me pulling me softly towards him.

"Don't take long." He whispered his lips grazing mine.

"Be patient." I replied a shudder passing through me. It was very tempting to forget the lingerie and just have my way with him in the living room of our suite.

After a few minutes of tender kisses, I found myself leaving my husband and walking into the immense bathroom. The bathroom carried the same decor of the bedroom. Instead of the light blue, the color scheme shifted to a sea green. The serene mood continued throughout teh suite, but the colors contrasted beautifully against each other.

I changed out of my dress slipping on a simple long silk and lace lingerie set. It had a sweetheart neckline with a deep V back. It wasn't to risque, but didn't think our wedding night was about that. I wanted our night to be passionate, sensual, but most of all be about us professing our love to each other.

The small updo that I had was easily let go, and caused my hair to fall in cascades down my back. Alice had assured me, that it would not cause me any trouble whatsoever. I retouched my makeup concentrating mainly on my lips, because I knew the blush would come automatically. I didn't need any type of aid in that department.

I heard the soft music coming from the bedroom, and I knew Edward was waiting for me in the bedroom. It felt different this time, I had never really been nervous around Edward, but now I was. I didn't really understand it, but in a way it made sense. Today was the start of our life, and I was terrified of Edward realizing that maybe I wasn't the woman for him.

But I knew I was. Edward and I shared a connection that couldn't be compared to anything in the world. His joy and his pain was mine as well. I felt that our hearts truly belonged together. I took one final glance in the huge mirror fixing a strand of hair, and walking out to Edward, my husband.

EPOV

I didn't know what to expect when Bella left into the bathroom. I mean, I knew she was changing and I knew we were going to make love. I wasn't stupid, but I nervous. I didn't doubt that Bella was the woman for me, I would never doubt that. I had never been more sure of anything in my entire life. We were made for each other.

I connected my Ipod to the docking station that was provided on my request, shifting through the playlist until I landed on the one I had created for tonight. Music was my escape, and I wanted to escape with Bella to our world. I didn't wnat any interruptions. I wanted us to be truly one.

I removed my shoes and socks as I waited for my wife. I was incredibly happy, and I found it hard to contain it to myself. I felt like opening the balcony and screaming it out to the world. Bella was truly mine.

I stood at the glass balcony door staring at the dark sky and the darker water. The waves were crashing against the white sand, and the moon was reflected against the water. The view was spectacular.

My thinking was brought to a close when I heard the bathroom door open. Bella stood against the door frame in a floor length silky lingerie set. She looked absoloutely gorgeous, and I had to remind myself to have control. I wanted tonight to last forever.

My eyes trailed ever inch of her milky white skin, which looked even more radiant against the white of her night gown. The garment seemed to hug her body perfectly, it showed just enough skin to entice. I was feet were frozen against the carpet, I couldn't move.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm literally stunned by your beauty, my love." I replied somehow finding use of my vocal cords.

Bella blushed slightly taking a few steps towards me. "You really have to stop saying those things." She whispered as I reached out to touch her cheek.

"Why?" I inquired as she kissed my palm.

"You're biased." She added closing her eyes against my touch.

"I may be, but that doesn't make it untrue." I pointed out before moving my body closer to hers and kissing her full lips.

Bella responded to my kiss eagerly wrapping her arm around my middle. I let my hands wander down her bare back and her silk covered sides. "I love you, Bella." I whispered as her fingers began to work on the buttons of my shirt.

"Edward," She moaned as my hands grazed the sides of her breasts.

I felt the shirt leave my body as Bella's hand roamed down my back and my lips attached to the pulse point in her neck. "I want you forever." I whispered to her as I picked her up bridal style my lips still on her skin.

I ever so gently placed her on the white sheets. Bella's eyes shone with love in the dark room, illuminated only with the bright moon streaming in through the windows.

"Make love to me." She requested as I gently removed the silk from her body.

"Everyday of forever, my Bella." I replied before taking off my own clothes.

BPOV

I relished in Edward's soft touches sighing as his hands roamed my nude body. There was no hurry, and no need to be quiet. There were no interruptions, just us.

We made slow passionate love. Each and every move was designed to bring us both maximum pleasure. We were two hearts and two bodies who had become one. There was no longer Edward or Bella. We would forever be one.

A/N: No graphic lemon, but I didn't think this chapter called for it. I wanted to make it different from the others. I wanted it to stand out.


	59. Honeymoon Night

Chapter 58: Honeymoon Night

EPOV

"I hated that we had to leave Abby." Bella commented as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We were already on the plane heading to Florida.

"She'll be joining us in three days." I admitted as Bella's eyes met mine in shock.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, before I smiled and kissed her softly.

"You're not the only one who is going to miss her, my love." I replied before revealing my plans. "I wanted us to do some things together as a family. So, I reserved three days at The Breakers in Palm Beach and then we're meeting my parents and Abby in Disney World."

"Are you serious?" She questioned as I nodded.

"I hope you're not mad." I added tentatively. "I mean we have a huge suite in the Animal Kingdom Lodge, and my parents promised to care for Abby every night."

"Edward," Bella said in a whisper kissing me softly. "I'm not mad. I'm the exact opposite. I'm thrilled that Abby is going to join us."

"You're too wonderful." I responded kissing her hairline. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I you, my husband." She answered before her eyes closed. It wasn't very late, but I wanted her to rest. I needed to rest, because I wanted us to stay up the entire night making love.

I closed my eyes resting my head against Bella's. It was hard to believe I was a married man. I had always doubted that I would ever marry, because I didn't see myself as the type of guy to settle down. Jessica had taken that dream away from me, but Bella had returned it and brought so much more. She had made me a better person.

I woke up a an hour later when the stewardess touched my shoulder. "We're landing." She informed me with a smile looking over at my slumbering Bella.

"Thank you." I answered. I studied Bella for a few minutes after the stewardess had walked away. Bella was my wife, the statement in itself made y heart leap in joy.

"Bella, love." I whispered my nose dragging softly across her hairline. "We're here."

"Not yet." She whispered hugging me tighter and sighing contentedly.

"Love, our honeymoon awaits." I added as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's not a dream?" She asked her brown eyes meeting mine. "You're really mine?"

"Only if you're mine." I responded placing a small kiss on her pink lips.

"I thought it was a dream." She commented stretching just as the plane began to descend. "The most wonderful dream, I'd ever had. But, a dream."

"It's not a dream." I assured her before she laughed and happily kissed me.

We found our luggage relatively quickly, and without much hassles."Do we need to take a cab?" Bella inquired looking towards the bright yellow cabs all lined outside the terminal.

"Bella, is that even a question you need to ask?" I questioned with a playful smile. "Our car is waiting over there."

"It doesn't surprise me." She commented with a laugh causing me to shrug. I was very partial to the Aston especially for special occasions, and our honeymoon was a very special occasion.

"I'm allowed to spoil you." I replied as she smiled getting into the car after I had put away our luggage in the trunk.

"Not too much, though." She answered as I arched an eyebrow.

"So, I have permission to spoil you a little?" I questioned leaving the airport with my new, beautiful wife.

"Just a little," She added as I pretended to check my ears.

"Am I hearing correctly?" I asked as Bella's melodic laugh filled the car.

"You're too funny, Edward." She added causing me to smile mischievously.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I replied taking her hand and showering small kisses up her arm.

"You're such a tease, Mr. Cullen." Bella purred, kneeling on the seat and pressing her lips to my neck.

"But you like it." I pointed out as she pulled gently on my earlobe.

"I love it." She whispered sexily causing me to groan and increase my speed.

We arrived at the hotel and were immediately greeted by the concierge and escorted up to the Imperial Suite. "Hold on." I said when the door was opened.

"What?" She asked as I dropped our carryon bags to the floor and swept her off her feet. I laughed as Bella squealed holding on to me tightly.

"I have to carry my bride through the threshold." I explained before kissing her lips and walking inside.

BPOV

Edward put me down before going back and bringing in the rest of our bags. I had worked in a very fancy hotel, and had been to many others, but none compared to The Breakers. The room was huge and everything was decorated in beige, white and baby blue. I felt a very calming and serene mood take over.

"Do you approve?" Edward asked wrapping his strong arms around my middle.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I replied smiling at him. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and couldn't stop smiling. I was incredibly happy.

"No, my love, you are." He said as I kissed him softly before taking the small bag that had been my carry on.

"Well, I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable." I added with a wink just as Edward stopped me pulling me softly towards him.

"Don't take long." He whispered his lips grazing mine.

"Be patient." I replied a shudder passing through me. It was very tempting to forget the lingerie and just have my way with him in the living room of our suite.

After a few minutes of tender kisses, I found myself leaving my husband and walking into the immense bathroom. The bathroom carried the same decor of the bedroom. Instead of the light blue, the color scheme shifted to a sea green. The serene mood continued throughout the suite, but the colors contrasted beautifully against each other.

I changed out of my dress slipping on a simple long silk and lace lingerie set. It had a sweetheart neckline with a deep V back. It wasn't to risqué, but I didn't think our wedding night was about that. I wanted our night to be passionate, sensual, but most of all be about us professing our love to each other.

The small updo that I had was easily let go, and caused my hair to fall in cascades down my back. Alice had assured me, that it would not cause me any trouble whatsoever. I retouched my makeup concentrating mainly on my lips, because I knew the blush would come automatically. I didn't need any type of aid in that department.

I heard the soft music coming from the bedroom, and I knew Edward was waiting for me. It felt different this time, I had never really been nervous around Edward, but now I was. I didn't really understand it, but in a way it made sense. Today was the start of our life, and I was terrified of Edward realizing that maybe I wasn't the woman for him.

But I knew I was. Edward and I shared a connection that couldn't be compared to anything in the world. His joy and his pain was mine as well. I felt that our hearts truly belonged together. I took one final glance in the huge mirror fixing a strand of hair, and walking out to Edward, my husband.

EPOV

I didn't know what to expect when Bella left into the bathroom. I mean, I knew she was changing and I knew we were going to make love. I wasn't stupid, but I nervous. I didn't doubt that Bella was the woman for me, I would never doubt that. I had never been more certain of anything in my entire life. We were made for each other.

I connected my Ipod to the docking station that was provided on my request, shifting through the playlist until I landed on the one I had created for tonight. Music was my escape, and I wanted to escape with Bella to our world. I didn't want any interruptions. I wanted us to be truly one.

I removed my shoes and socks as I waited for my wife. I was incredibly happy, and I found it hard to contain it to myself. I felt like opening the balcony and screaming it out to the world. Bella was truly mine.

I stood at the glass balcony door staring at the dark sky and the darker water. The waves were crashing against the white sand, and the moon was reflected against the water. The view was spectacular.

My thinking was brought to a close when I heard the bathroom door open. Bella stood against the door frame in a floor length silky lingerie set. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I had to remind myself to have control. I wanted tonight to last forever.

My eyes trailed ever inch of her milky white skin, which looked even more radiant against the white of her night gown. The garment seemed to hug her body perfectly, it showed just enough skin to entice. I was stunned, and my feet were frozen against the carpet, I couldn't move.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm literally stunned by your beauty, my love." I replied somehow finding use of my vocal cords.

Bella blushed slightly taking a few steps towards me. "You really have to stop saying those things." She whispered as I reached out to touch her cheek.

"Why?" I inquired as she kissed my palm.

"You're biased." She added closing her eyes against my touch.

"I may be, but that doesn't make it untrue." I pointed out before moving my body closer to hers and kissing her full lips.

Bella responded to my kiss eagerly wrapping her arm around my middle. I let my hands wander down her bare back and her silk covered sides. "I love you, Bella." I whispered as her fingers began to work on the buttons of my shirt.

"Edward," She moaned as my hands grazed the sides of her breasts.

I felt the shirt leave my body as Bella's hand roamed down my back and my lips attached to the pulse point in her neck. "I want you forever." I whispered to her as I picked her up bridal style my lips still on her skin.

I ever so gently placed her on the white sheets. Bella's eyes shone with love in the dark room, illuminated only with the bright moon streaming in through the windows.

"Make love to me." She requested as I gently removed the silk from her body.

"Everyday of forever, my Bella." I replied before taking off my own clothes.

BPOV

I relished in Edward's soft touches sighing as his hands roamed my nude body. There was no hurry, and no need to be quiet. There were no interruptions, just us.

We made slow passionate love. Each and every move was designed to bring us both maximum pleasure. We were two hearts and two bodies who had become one. There was no longer Edward and Bella. We would forever be one.

**A/N: No graphic lemon, but I didn't think this chapter called for it. I wanted to make it different from the others. I wanted it to stand out.**

**Three pictures of their suite can be found on my Author Page. I found the suite to be truly beautiful.**

**On a side note, the sequel to this story has been put on hold. I have some chapters written, but I'm honestly not happy with them. But, before I get protests I do have two other stories that I have been working on for the past couple of weeks. I'm not saying much about them other than they are my two favorites. They are being beta'd by my great friend and fellow author Jayeliwood, and I have gotten a good response from her and two other friends. I will have more information on the stories once I finish posting this one and Between Love and Duty.**

**Next Chapter: The Next Day (the final chapter)**

**Muggleinlove**


	60. Cabana

Chapter 59: Cabana

BPOV

I was curled up against Edward watching the sun rise against the crystal blue waters and white sand of the Atlantic. Edward was sleeping soundly, his warm breath making the skin of my neck tingle. I hadn't slept too much, but I honestly didn't mind. Edward and I had spent the night making love.

I looked at my left hand studying the two rings that now adorned it. The fact that I was a married woman was overwhelming in a good way. I was happy, and felt like singing. I had everything I had ever dreamed off, and hoped to add one more missing piece. I wanted a baby of my very own.

Abby was my daughter, but I felt that Edward and I had missed out on so much. We weren't there when she was born, or when she took her first step. We weren't even there to hear her first word. I wanted to give Edward that. I wanted to give him a son or another daughter.

I touched my stomach softly wondering if we had conceived. I knew there was no way to tell, at least not yet. I had been off the pill for a little over a month, but we had made sure to always use condoms. We wanted our child to be conceived after we had become husband and wife.

"You're awake early." Edward purred kissing the soft skin behind my ear, his fingers working down my sides.

"I'm too happy to sleep." I answered, turning around to face him.

"You're happy?" He questioned as I laughed kissing his jaw.

"Incredibly so, I don't think there are words that could explain it." I explained as he moved a strand of my hair.

"I agree." He added kissing my lips a few times before hugging me.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I inquired my fingers dancing across his chest.

"Well, I was hoping to stay in this very comfortable and expansive bed with my beautiful wife." He stated kissing and nipping my neck softly.

"And waste all the beautiful sunshine?" I questioned in a shocked and a hurt tone, as I tried my best to stifle the giggle that was forming.

"So the sunshine is more important than me?" He asked as I shrugged playfully. "You know, I can make it worth your while."

I smiled at his suggestive remark. I knew exactly what he was capable, and the idea of staying in bed with my husband was very alluring. I had quite the number of activities we could do from the comfort of the bed.

"I don't doubt you can. But don't you want to see me in a bikini?" I added whispering the last part in his ear. "You know Alice believes that less is more."

"Less of what?" He questioned with a wink.

"Less fabric." I replied my hand trailing down his abdomen to his hard member. It seemed that our little conversation was having quite the effect on him.

"I have quite a good view from here." He answered removing our covers and attacking my mouth with his.

The sun and the sand would have to wait.

EPOV

It had been a good morning. Actually, it had been a great morning. Bella and I had made love at least three times that morning alone, and now we were getting ready to head to the pool and beach.

My phone began to ring as I waited for Bella to exit the bathroom. I smiled instantly when I noticed it was my father's cell phone, it would most likely be Abby. I was amazed that she had abstained from calling us this long.

"Hi, Princess," I said picking up the call immediately hearing giggles on the other side of the line.

"How did you know it was me, Daddy?" Abby questioned as I laughed.

"I know everything, my sweet angel. Are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" I asked going out to the balcony and taking a seat.

"I am, daddy. I'm helping grandma take care of Sophia. I'm practicing for when Mommy has a baby like Sophia." She explained as I laughed.

"What are you doing to help?" I inquired smiling at the idea. Abby loved children dearly, and I knew she was going to be a great big sister, when the time came.

"I helped throw away the diaper. It was stinky though." She added eagerly. "But grandma let me sing to her, and she went to sleep."

"Sounds like you have your hands full." I commented turning to see Bella preparing a small bag with sun screen and towels.

"What are you doing, Daddy? Where's Mommy?" She questioned.

"We're getting ready to go to the beach." I replied as I heard silence on the line.

"Daddy, I miss you and Mommy." She said in a sad voice.

"I miss you too, Princess." I added feeling incredibly guilty. I knew Bella and I needed our honeymoon, but that didn't stop the guilt. I didn't like leaving Abby behind."We'll all be together soon."

"When?" She asked as Bella came outside in a black cover up. Her hair was slightly picked up in a black clip.

"In two days, sweetie. It's not too long." I assured her as she sighed in defeat. "Go have fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

"I love you, Daddy." She stated as I smiled.

"I love you too, my Princess." I answered before hanging up.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked joining me on the chair.

"She's helping Esme with Sophia." I explained as she smiled.

"She's going to be a great sister." She commented as I stood up carrying Bella with me.

"That she is, my love." I added as she squealed in delight. "But now I believe it's time for some fun in the sun."

We made it down to the pool where I had reserved one of the cabanas. I wanted us to have some privacy, but still get the chance to enjoy the hotel's amenities.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. I'm John, and I will be your concierge for the day." A man with a white dress shirt and khaki pants greeted us by the entrance to the pool area. "Your bungalow is all set, please feel free to buzz me if you'd like anything. There's a drink and food menu inside, but we'd be happy to get you anything not on the menu. Can I interest you in anything now?"

"A virgin Pina Colada for me." Bella answered as I looked at her with a curious expression. Was she not telling me something?

"I'll have a Captain and Cola." I ordered as he took down our orders and we made our way to the bungalow.

"Is this ours?" Bella asked as I nodded.

The bungalow was settled not far from the expansive pool and looked like a small house. It had a television, it's own bathroom, and just about everything you'll need.

"It is for the day, or even the rest of our stay if you'd prefer." I added as she laughed settling our bag on the chair.

"Well, Mr. Cullen," She said with her sexy grin. "I want to get a tan."

"Do you?" I inquired as she nodded slipping off her black cover up. I had to grip the door frame to keep from falling. She looked almost sinful, in her small bikini.

Bella was standing before me in a midnight blue bikini that was held together by strings rather than straps. They were far too thin to be considered a strap. I felt as if I could rip them if I had to. The temptation was definitely there.

"Do you not like?" Bella asked twirling slowly as I held back a groan.

"I love it." I whispered going to her and kissing her softly.

"You have to get rid of this," Bella added removing my shirt and smiling appreciatively.

I wrapped my arms around my wife kissing her. We were shielded from prying eyes since we were inside the bungalow, and I wanted to make use of our privacy. I kissed her lovingly at first, steadily increasing our rhythm. Bella made no move to stop me, and I was going to take full advantage of that.

Our privacy was short lived as our concierge returned with our drinks. "A virgin Pina Colada for the lady and Captain and Cola for the gentleman." He said handing us our drinks. "Will you be needing anything else?'

"Not at the moment, thank you." I replied as Bella moved away from me outside where our lounges were.

BPOV

I took my place on the lounge taking my book with me. It was a very beautiful day to lay out in the sun with a good book and a tropical drink. But the company made it even better.

"Is there a reason why your drink has no alcohol?" Edward asked joining me on the adjacent lounge.

"I don't want to risk it. If there's the slightest chance something may have happened last night, I want to be safe. Besides I'm not too big of a fan of strong liquor." I explained as he kissed my hand.

"You're too much, Bella." Edward sighed with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward, my husband." I replied taking his hand and scooting our lounges until they were touching.

"You have no idea, Bella." He replied leaning over to kiss me.

As I settled into the lounge chair, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of how wonderful everything had turned out. Sure we had our bumps in the road. Abby had been an unexpected surprise, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was my daughter in my heart and legally. And I knew that Edward and I were going to have additions to our family. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I wanted us to complete our family.

**A/N: There's the last chapter. This story has been an incredible ride. I never thought I would get so many reviews like I have. All of you are great, and I thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing.**

**As many of you know I have been writing two stories that will soon be posted. My beta, Jayeliwood is starting up a newsletter in which she will discuss many things. Everything from the stories she is writing, what she is betaing, to what's going on in her life. She will also have recommendations. The newsletter will be out weekly, and in the first edition there will be summaries of my two new stories. Make sure to follow the link in my author page to find out how to sign up for it. I plan having quotes from upcoming chapters in her newsletter.**

**The sequel to this story is on hold, but I will let you know when I do start working on it again.**

**Once again thanks for everything. I will have an update for Duty tomorrow.**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
